Hurricane
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Cammie had become defiant. Something had snapped when she'd started her mission. She no longer listened to what she was told. She'd become strong willed and independent, to a point of concern. She was on the brink of ruining everything that her mother had worked for her entire life. And it was all because of Zach Goode.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: It's all Allie's.

* * *

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter One: You Had Me at Hello

* * *

_What have I gotten into this time around_  
_I know that I had sworn I'd never trust _  
_anyone again but I didn't have to_  
_You had me at hello_

_\- A Day to Remember _

_(You Had Me at Hello) _

* * *

Los Angeles could very well match New York's title of "the city that never sleeps." At least that was what Zach Goode was thinking as he pushed through the crowds of people in a local bar at two in the morning. For many of them it seemed like their night had just begun. Girls in short dresses with freshly made up faces were hanging onto some sort of eye candy. Men were pushing out their chests and leaning over to unsuspecting girls at the bar. However, he also saw several drunks tripping outside, trying to find a cab, and he guessed their nights were just about over. For Zach, he was the former, walking into the club in a pressed t-shirt and jeans, not looking to impress. The thick smell of smoke in the bar made him naseaus but he pushed through it. He'd be in LA for a while and would have to get use to the bad air quality, especially if he chose to hang out in trashy bars.

The moment he stepped foot into the bar girls flocked to him, and he ignored them, keeping up his pace. It wasn't anything unusual after all, not in a place like this. He was an attractive guy, only nineteen, tall and broad, with floppy brown hair, and dark green enticing emerald eyes.

He kept his eyes open: he was looking for someone. Her name was Cameron Morgan, and he had no idea what she looked like. However, spotting a spy in a crowd of people was something Zach liked to pride himself on. He was good at finding people— something he'd, unfotunately, done all his life.

He circled the floor, trying to blend with the lively crowd while looking for this girl. He looked for people who were looking over their shoulder, people whose posture seemed ever so rigid, and people that weren't looking like they were all completely there. Spies were smart, but only the smartest would be able to outsmart another spy. It seemed Cameron Morgan had this trait, as he had not even an idea of who she could be. All of the people in the club were having the time of their lives and not one of them stood out to Zach. Which meant Cameron's reputation preceded her.

_Maybe she didn't come_, he thought to himself, finding it the most reasonable answer. He was the best of the best; he'd be able to find one measly spy, no matter how good the CIA had told him she was. She was only seventeen for Christ's sake, she couldn't be _that _good. But the CIA had been insistent that she was _the best_, a title that Zach thought he deserved for himself. Now he was supposed to find the so called Chameleon, as she was his new mission partner.

Just as he was going to leave, he spotted a brewing fight between a girl and what he thought was most likely her boyfriend. He was just walking past them, planning on ignoring them, when the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Before he had time to think about was going on she slammed their lips together, kissing him like they'd been dating for years. He would have pulled away, but her nails were digging into his neck, taking that particular choice away from him.

Her grip on him was surprisingly strong. He kissed her back, acting as though she wasn't someone he had never spoken to or even seen in his life. It was a hell of a kiss for someone he had never met and if he wasn't on a mission he would certainly would've loved to take her home. There was something electric passing between them, it lit his skin up like he'd just been shocked. She was medium height with long, straight, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a mischievous grey blue, and her body was absolutely proportional and perfect. At least that's what it felt like as she pressed every inch of it against him.

The hand that was digging sharp nails in his neck released its grip and slid down his chest, putting a millimeter of space between them. Zach had never even had the thought of kissing a girl and feeling sparks but now he was sure there was such a thing. He'd felt . . . something. This girl was someone he'd like to kiss again, even if he had no idea who she was.

He looked into her eyes and saw she held a mischievous smile, and he was about to pull completely away from her when she turned her head to the boy she'd been arguing with. He now stood, angrily, with his mouth open.

"I told you Jack," the girl's voice was like honey. "I have a boyfriend now, he won't be happy that you're trying to make a move on me."

She stepped on his foot and right on cue, he growled. Zach shot a quick glare at her but decided that he might as well go along with it. This guy looked like a total creep and if the girl wanted to get rid of him Zach would happily oblige, especially if it meant he got to kiss her again. She seemed to know what she was doing, regardless and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious how this would turn out.

The man, Jack, raised his arm and Zach knew he was about to get punched. He was about to dodge the blow when the girl stepped forward and caught the punch, twisting the other man's arm back so it was locked behind his back. "Fuck off," she snapped at him. "Don't come looking for me again Jack." She proceeded to push him away and he cast a glance back, his expression mortified. Jack hadn't been expecting that. _Zach _had not been expecting that, and he was a trained spy. What the hell was that?

She turned back to him, trying to smile. She looked like she might be in her early twenties, in no such position to be injuring full grown men. Plus she was wearing ridiculously high heels, and all that wasn't exactly adding up in Zach's mind. He wanted to know what was going on, and who this girl was.

"Sorry," she said, tossing her hair casually over her shoulder, her smile grew brightly and Zach felt something stir deep within him. "I didn't mean to ruin your night, especially if you're here with a girl," she looked around but Zach had a sneaking suspicion she knew he wasn't here with a girl. This girl seemed smarter than her sultry appearance alluded to.

"You don't fight like a girl," he observed. He wasn't smiling, he was watching her with a kind of intensity that made most people squirm. She didn't seem to take notice.

Her smile turned into a proud grin. "My dad made me take karate," she explained. "And I wasn't about to let you get punch on my behalf. Wouldn't have been very ladylike."

He wasn't sure if that explanation made sense but he didn't particularly care at the moment. All he could think about was how long her eyelashes were and how pink her lips had become. He stopped wondering who she was and what she'd been doing, he just wanted to kiss her again. He didn't hesitate in asking if he could by her a drink.

"Guess that answers the question about you being here with a girl," she laughed. He loved the sound, it was beautiful. And this girl had beautiful written all over her. "I'd love to say yes but I've got to get home."

"Curfew?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised, acting as if she weren't over twenty one.

She shook her head, but there was something oddly . . . teasing in her expression. "I've got to meet a someone. I was supposed to meet him earlier but that jackass kind of held me up," she said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

He smiled. "I guess I'll see you then." He didn't want her to leave, but he'd never ever chased a girl in his life and while she was ceritanly something else, he wasn't about to start.

She grinned, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," she laughed and offered him a wink. "Bye Zach."

She turned away from him then, weaving her way through the throng of people.

As he watched her go he suddenly felt like he'd run into a solid wall. Her shiny hair dissapeared in the crowd and his brain returned to his body. He had realized two things. The first was: he didn't know her name. Secondly: she knew his. He was certain he'd never told it to her. The thought sent anxiety through his veins.

He frantically looked up and searched for her blonde head but she was already long gone. He should have known when she caught the punch from Jack. He should have known by the ridiculous amount of strength she had used to keep his face glued to hers. And all her teasing and mishcevious demeanor. He should have _known_.

"Dammit," he cursed himself. He had to admit it to himself now: the CIA had been right. She was good.

He had just let Cameron Morgan slip through his fingers.

:*:*:*:

He didn't waste any time running out of the club, anxiously looking for her, asking people on street if they knew which way she'd gone. But of course, no one had seen her. She was the chameleon after all. Still, they were supposed to be on the same side, and she was playing mind games like that.

She was probably laughing about it right now. Thinking she was so clever for tricking him. Zach wanted to pull his hair out for not realizing it was her.

If he didn't feel such an attraction to her he'd probably be absolutely loathing her right now. She was a year and a half younger than him and she was better.

Supposedly— he wasn't going to let something like that happen again. He was the better spy and he'd prove it.

Just when he thought she had disappeared into thin air, he glimpsed her figure across the street. If he hadn't been looking he wouldn't have thought it were the same girl. Her hair was in a ponytail, her dress magically replaced by skinny jeans and a t-shirt, her heels traded out for a pair of flip flops.

He immediately shot across the street, following her, making sure to keep himself concealed. He could be chameleon-like too.

He tailed her back to where she must live. He waited a few minutes before knocking on her door.

She opened it, in another new outfit— her pajamas.

He laughed quietly. She looked younger now, her age. It was hard to believe she'd just been a confident woman who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Cameron Morgan," he greeted his signature smirk on his face, completely keeping his cool.

"Cammie," she said, obviously not liking the use of her full name. "You found me," she said. "I guess you're better than I thought."

He would have to say the same, but he'd never admit it to her. "I followed you."

This actually seemed to surprise her. "Huh, I really didn't see you."

It was a compliment so he said, "thank you."

She smiled now, an easy going smile that made him really want to kiss her. For the second time.

"So who was the guy? Some mission?"

She laughed and shook her head, leaning against the doorway. "An ex-boyfriend," she explained. "I really did need you— that guy was a total creep."

"So why did you date him?"

She shrugged. "I date a lot of guys. I'm attracted to assholes— it's a curse."

He smirked. "Want to tell me why you ran away?" he asked. "We're on the same team."

"It was too tempting to resist," she said, smiling. "Anyway I'd rather talk here than in some filthy LA bar with guys hitting on me left and right."

"And strange girls grabbing and kissing you?"

She had the decency to blush. "Again, thank you." Zach was surprised at her reaction. It amazed him how she could be one person one moment and another the next. But he guess that was just the way they lived, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. It was what made them good spies: pretending to be something they weren't.

"I think I have nail marks on my neck," he joked, rubbing it. He was certian actually, it might even scar.

She held out her hand and inspected her nails. "You'll live." She glanced back in the room. "Want to come in?"

He smiled at her invitation, and walked in behind her, closing the apartment door.

"Sorry about running away," she apologized. "You just didn't realize and from what I've heard about you—"

"Which would be what?"

She smiled. "The best of the best."

He shrugged.

"Modest I see." She walked towards the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"Beer?" he joked, knowing she was seventeen. He was surprised when a bottle came flying his way. She offered him a sly smile.

"I bet you've read my cover."

He uncapped the bottle and raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Fair enough. Not my cover then, but my file."

He shook his head. "I wanted to see if I could find you on my own."

She laughed. "I was wondering why you were having such a hard time," she smiled. "Now I know I saw you way before you even had any idea who I was."

It felt like a low blow, even though he knew she didn't mean it to hurt him. He didn't think she was capable of hurting a fly, and yet he could tell she had a lot strength and fire in her.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What?" she asked. "Jealous I figured it out first?"

"Nope," he said, acting as though it didn't bother him at all. She laughed then, in way he knew that she knew he was lying.

"Boys," she said to herself. "I know you all too well."

"I'm not like most boys."

"Of course not, they never are." She said. She leaned closer to him. "Then Zach Goode, what are you like?"

He didn't answer her. "I can't believe you're only seventeen."

"Prestigious spy school," she said. "Best of the best."

"Really?" he asked, his voice stark. "I don't remember seeing you at school."

She rolled her eyes. "All girls."

"Westmont?"

She shook her head. "Gallagher."

This surprised him; she seemed like a city girl, the kind of girl that was raised in LA. Not an all girl's boarding school in the middle of nowheres-ville Virginia.

"Ah," he said. "A Gallagher Girl."

"You'd know that if you read my file."

"Do you want me to or something?" he wondered. "Is it that impressive?"

She gave him a giddy smile he noticed she was only too happy to give.

"If I do say so myself."

"What about me?" he asked. "You read mine?"

She pulled a manila folder of the coffee table and tossed in his lap. "I like to know who I'm dealing with. What kind of things I'm getting myself into."

He laughed and took a sip of his beer. "And that helped?"

She frowned. "No, almost everything is classified." She didn't mention that most of hers was too.

He grinned. "The best of the best."

"I think we're going to have to stop using that phrase. Anyway, I take it I don't get to find out about these classified missions?" she asked.

He smirked. "Maybe one day. When you have clearance."

"You're very vague when it comes to questions, if you aren't dismissing them directly."

He shrugged. "Observant, and I don't like talking about myself."

She didn't say anything, but then set her beer on the table and got up. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed another manila envelope.

"Have you even looked at the mission?"

"Have you?"

She rolled her eyes as he dodged yet another question.

"Yes."

She tossed it to him. "There's some drug lord in LA, he likes playing games with the feds."

"I'm sure," he said as he pulled papers from the envelope. He skimmed through it when something caught his eye. He groaned and said out loud "_Grant's_ working on this case?"

She nodded. "Newman, yeah, why do you not like him or something?"

"Do you know him?"

She nodded. "My best friend dated him."

"Bex," Zach recalled from memory.

"Yeah," she said. "How did you know?"

He pointed to his chest and said, "spy."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have a problem with him?"

Zach shook his head. "We went to Blackthorne together. But he was a year or two above me. He's cool. Unless he's being stupid and annoying."

"He's like a big teddy bear," she argued.

"A big _annoying _teddy bear," Zach corrected.

"You have no heart if you don't love Grant Newman."

"I never claimed to have one."

"Well I can already tell _you _are going to get on my nerves."

"You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"Wrong," she said. "You're jealous of me because you couldn't fine me. Remember?"

That was completely true, but he was never going to admit it.

"Sure," he said, as sarcastically as he could. "Sure. You're absolutely right about that."

"Whatever," she said, as if she knew he was lying. She probably did. "Anyway," she said and redirected their attention to the manila envelope lying open on the black coffee table. "Back to the mission."

"Jeez, this could take over a year?" Zach wondered as he flipped through it, but wasn't really giving it the attention it deserved. "Hell of a long time."

She shrugged. "It's a deep cover assignment Zach. It will probably last longer than even that. We've got to build up appearances."

"Right," he said. "For me to become a italian mob boss and deal with his men and for you to be my girlfriend."

Cammie snatched the papers out of his hands. "Fiancé"

He laughed. "Fine, for you to be my _fiancé_." She glared at him, and he gave her a nonchalant nod. "Exciting stuff." Cammie knew why he said that. Because in this day in age and the people they were going to be dealing with, her part in the mission would be rather boring. Zach would be doing most of the work, she was there for appearances.

She huffed and handed him the papers back. "I hate being a girl."

"Sucks to suck."

"You're an ass."

"Thanks babe."

"I'm not your girlfriend yet. The mission doesn't start for another two weeks."

Zach scratched his chin. "Fiancé," he corrected and then said, "funny, I remember kissing you tonight."

"I bet you do, and I bet you loved every second of it," she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

Actually it had been amazing, but he wasn't about to admit that to her. She'd probably make fun of him. She seemed like a girl who liked to tease.

"Up to this conversation I was actually thanking you for doing that," she said. "But now— since I've met you— I'm starting to regret my decision. Jack wasn't as much as an ass, he'd be easier to deal with."

"I'm sure," he said. Knowing that guy was not a nice guy. He knew guys like that, and he was not one of them, even if he was making Cammie believe he was.

"Anyway," he yawned. "It's late, I'm gonna head home."

"Fine by me," she replied. He heard the annoyance in her tone and sent her a grin.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"No," she said. "We got off on the right foot, and then you were an ass."

Zach almost snorted, that was most people's first impression of him.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret," Zach said, as if he were trying to keep the peace. "I'm not an ass _all the time_. I promise if you put up with me while I am, I'll make it worth your while."

"Make it worth my while?" She repeated. "What does that even mean?"

He shrugged. "You're a spy, figure it out."

She obviously wasn't going to reply to his cryptic remarks so he spoke again. "I'll see you in two weeks," he said and gave her a mini salute and headed to the door, his beer still in his hand.

"Thanks for the beer."

* * *

_. . . I'm back bitches!  
_

_Leave me some love ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Road to Hell 

* * *

_The road outside my house is paved with good intentions_  
_Hired a construction crew, 'cause it's hell on the engine _  
_You are the dreamer and we are the dream._  
_I could write it better than you ever felt it._  


_\- Fall Out Boy _

_(Hum Hallelujah) _

* * *

Zach sat in the hapazard dive bar with one of his closest friends, Ethan. The place looked like it was about to fall apart but it was part of the charm. The exposed brick may look like it was about to crumble but apparenlty that was the stlye these days. Ethan was a fellow spy, someone Zach knew he could trust and rely on.

"How's your new mission going?" His friend asked, slowly sipping his beer.

Zach shrugged. "It hasn't really started yet."

"It's with Cammie Morgan right?" Ethan asked, and Zach nodded his head. "Man, she's a total babe."

His tone caught Zach's attention. "You know her?"

Ethan shook his head, looking a bit wistful. "Not well. We hooked up once at some CIA function."

Ethan was the kind of guy that flipped through girls like they were pages in a children's picture book. It made Zach a little uncomfortable to know Cammie had been a page.

"Sex?"

He shook his head and grinned like a cheshire cat. "She was only sixteen, I don't do anything illegal." Although the way he said it made it sound like he wouldn't have minded too much.

"She's young right?" Zach said out loud, his mind jumping back to her stuck up attitude and how everyone worshiped the ground she walked on. "Shouldn't she still be in school?" He mumbled the words unhappily.

"She's too good for school," Ethan said. "She graduated right before she turned sixteen."

"I graduated when I was seventeen," he grunted.

"Jealous of a kid Zachy?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I just don't like being called _Zachy."_

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I think you like her." He did, but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd admit it to anyone.

"I think you're stupid."

"Touché."

"It's just annoying how everyone thinks she can walk on water," he muttered.

Ethan laughed. "You mean you don't like her getting attention because it takes the spotlight off you."

"That is not true."

"Admit it," Ethan persuaded. "You're an attention hog."

"I am not."

"I bet if we were in a boy band you'd insist on being the lead singer," he remarked.

"You're an idiot."

Currently, Zach wasn't sure wht he was friends with Ethan; he was insistently irritating.

"And you're a wanna-be lead singer."

"Stop talking."

"Stop denying it," he shot back.

"Fine," Zach snapped. "I like being the best of the best. What's wrong with that?"

"Wanna-be lead singer" Ethan muttered under his breath and the he shrugged, raising his voice. "Nothing. Except you're a cocky asshole."

"_I'm _a cocky asshole?"

Ethan barely glanced at him. "Yes, that's what I said."

Zach fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You're a cocky asshole."

"At least I don't think I'm god's gift to the Earth."

"You don't?"

Ethan shrugged. "I mean I know I'm pretty important but—"

Zach elbowed him, sufficiently cutting him off.

They were quiet for a few minute before Ethan asked, "are you worried?"

"About?"

"The mission."

"No."

"It's pretty dangerous."

"No it isn't."

"A huge drug lord? In LA?" Ethan shook his head, laughing at his friend's ignorance. "That is almost a death wish."

"You're being too dramatic," he said. "I'm a spy, this is what we do. In case you've forgotten."

"He's a bad guy Zach."

"You think I don't know that?"

"He's _dangerous_."

"I _know_."

"I don't think you do. If you did you'd be more worried. There's something weird going on here and you and I both know it. It's deep cover Zach, that means there's something big and bad going on."

"It isn't a big deal," Zach said, glancing away.

"You're being naive." Hearing that from Ethan made his hands tighten around his bottle. Zach wasn't naive; he thought about the future and the big picture all the time. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going.

"No I am not," he snapped back, his voice low. "I'm just not like you Ethan."

Ethan looked at him with questions in his eyes. "What does what mean?"

Zach flicked his empty beer bottle, he pushed it away from him, having had enough.

"I don't have anything to lose," he bit back, both of them knowing the words would turn to stone between them, "and you know it."

Concern crossed over Ethan's face. "Zach—"

"Knock it off Ethan," Zach said stonily. "You know I don't want to talk about it."

Ethan did know. Because Zach _never _wanted to talk about it. It worried his friend; normal people didn't just shut down like that. But when Ethan thought about it, Zach had never really meshed well with the "normal" category anyway.

"Sure," Ethan muttered, knowing the subject wasn't worth pursuing, the ice between them said that well enough.

And as far as Ethan was concerned, Zach was right— he had nothing to lose.

:*:*:*:

Zach went home, regretful to admit his conversation with Ethan had left him discouraged. He knew this was a dangerous mission. That was why he was on it.

However, the more he thought about it, why the hell was Cammie? She must have a family that cared about her, people that were at her graduation, people that were in the same business; people that didn't want the possibility of losing her. He should have read her file. It could answer some of his questions.

Regardless, here she was on this blackout deep cover mission with him, and now all he could do was wonder why. He knew she was a great spy, he could admit that she'd proved that to him. He'd admit it to himself, but to no one else. Still, she was only seventeen, so much of her life in front of her. Some might say the same for Zach, who was only a year and a half older, but he didn't have family. He didn't have anything. The CIA knew that much, which is why he was likely placed on the case to begin with.

He had friends, but not close ones, Ethan and Preston being exceptions. But they would be able to get by if one day he never came back. Sure, he had two sisters, but he hadn't talked to either of them in years. He had no intention of contacting them. In fact, he really wished they would just forget about him. Either way, no one would really miss him.

Because that's what he'd always been: alone.

Up until Ethan had made him think twice about it, that was what he had wanted. Not having people care about you meant no expectations, no one to impress. You did everything for yourself. Yes, it might sound selfish, but was it really when there's no one else to care?

Zach glanced across the room and something caught his eye. It was a red envelope in the stack of mail he'd retrieved earlier. He knew what it was and seeing it put flames in his chest and regret caught in his throat. He saw a flash of curly blonde hair and lifeless pale blue eyes and he thought he might be sick. He put his beer down on the counter with too much force before stalking over and plucking the red envelope out.

He didn't even look at the address. He just ripped it in half and continued to do so until all that were left were scraps of red and white. He gripped the pieces in his hands with rage and disgust before he dumped them in the trash can. Just like he'd done with all the other ones before.

The red letters meant less than nothing to him. They were just a reminder of a life he wasn't going to have anything to do with anymore. He wanted them to disappear so he could get on with his life. So he could forigve himself; so he could move on.

But he knew that the envelopes would never stop coming. They would follow him wherever he went.

Because, sometimes, the past wasn't something you could forget.

:*:*:*:

Someone had once told Cammie that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. And right now, at this point in her life, she'd have to agree.

Zachary Goode was decorated with all kinds of good intentions. He'd been sweet at first, endearing even. And then before her eyes she watched his charming demeanor shift into rude and condescending.

He was gorgeous; she couldn't deny that, especially not to herself. She'd be the first to admit that his eyes had the ability to melt her into a puddle on the floor. But when her eyes danced to the smirk on his soft looking lips she knew something more sinister lay beneath his godly eyes. He wasn't just a boy to flirt and hook up with; he was dangerous and unpredictable. It was her first tip off, and then the rude remarks he'd made had almost set her head straight.

So she has a small crush but she was seventeen, and fairly certain she could control it. Still she needed to get close to him. As much as she wished she could detach herself from the people in her life, mission partners tended to be different. Especially on deep cover assignments. It wouldn't benefit anyone to hold him at arms length. No, for the mission to run smoothly she'd need to get in his head.

Her mother had always told her that for a case like this you needed to know your partner, inside and out. Because if you didn't— you would fail. In their business trust was a hard thing to come by, and once you got it wans't likely to be broken. Partners needed to trust each other because if they didn't, the mission would not be smooth sailing.

For her to trust Zach he needed to be open with her, honest.

Even though it may not have been fair to judge him in the little time she knew him, she already thought he seemed like the person who kept things to himself.

She was going to find her way into his heart and then into his mind. The mission couldn't afford for her not to. If this mission was going to be a success she needed him to be less insistent on keeping things to himself. That being said, she need to do all of that, without giving him the same in return. Her mother wouldn't hear of it if she didn't get that done, it was one of the reasons she was on the case to begin with.

Zach couldn't know all her secrets, but she was damn well intent on finding out his.

". . . Earth to Cammie."

She looked up from her plate of French fries. Rebecca Baxter sat in the chair opposite her, just having finished a cheeseburger. Rebecca, better known as 'Bex,' was a British immigrant and a year older than Cammie. She'd graduated early from Gallagher and accepted into the CIA instead of the MI6.

"Sorry," Cammie muttered, plucking a French fry and tossing it in her mouth.

"Jeez," Bex said. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," she replied, avoiding her friend's prying eyes.

Bex didn't seem to be in the mood to draw it out of her. "How's your mission going?"

Cammie only shrugged. "Hasn't really started yet."

"You've met the ass, correct?" Cammie rolled her eyes at Bex's words. Bex had previously worked on a case with Zach, and hadn't taken a liking to him. Zach knew about Bex and Grant, one secret down, only millions to go.

"Yes, Bex," she said. "I've met Zach."

"Quite a handful right?"

Cammie's lips quirked up into a smile. "He's a good kisser."

Bex didn't even look surprised. "Really Cam? Already?"

"It was to get me away from that other ass Jack."

"Sure," Bex said, her tone completely sarcastic. "Jack, Zach, is it the rhyming thing?" She mumbled under her breath.

"It was," she insisted, not hearing the second part . "It might have gone on a little longer than necessary but I needed to get the creep off my back."

"And get another one on? That's what always happens."

"I like boys. Give me a break."

"I like boys too," Bex said. "But not _that_ much."

"Ok, so I'm a little boy crazy."

"A little?"

Cammie ignored her. "That doesn't mean I'm going to go out with Zach. It'd be weird. This mission is supposed to be long. I won't go through a full relationship during the duration of it."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Fine, we'll probably hook up a couple times. I am pretending to be his fiancé."

"You're such a hoe," Bex said playfully.

Cammie rolled her eyes, not trying to defend herself.

Bex knew Cammie didn't really care. She liked boys, and she knew the labels that came with the territory.

Cammie had lapsed back into her quiet zone, and Bex recognized the expression on her face. She was thinking about her family, again.

"How's Tibey?" she asked, full well knowing Cammie wouldn't want to answer the question, not honestly at least.

"Fine," she said, as she always did, her eyes far away. Bex knew it hurt her friend when she brought up her sister. But she figured the rights of being a best friend included asking the questions that hurt the worse but were meant for the best.

"And you're parents?"

"My dad's back in the field," Cammie said, it was the only information she'd volunteered about him in a while.

"Really?" Bex asked, even though she wasn't really surprised. Someone at the base had told her last week. Still, it meant a lot that Cammie was coming forward with it without too much prodding.

"Yes. He starts soon."

"Do you know what he's doing?"

Cammie shook her head. "Basic stuff. Nothing too serious."

"Good," Bex echoed.

There was one thing that all best friends got awkward about. Sometimes it was a boy, or sometimes it was a personal problem. With Cammie and Bex it was family.

Of course it was one-sided, because Bex could talk about her kick-ass parents all day. Cammie found it harder, she had her reasons of course. And Bex understood and tried not to push her too much.

Bex knew she wouldn't say anything about her mom so instead she took the safer, although still rocky path.

"McKenzie?"

A faint smile graced Cammie's lips. "He's good."

"You've heard from him?" Bex asked, because Cammie had surprised her with her smile.

The smile grew and she nodded again. "Yeah, a few days ago. I was so relieved."

"I'm sure," Bex said.

"He says hi."

Bex laughed. "I hope he's doing ok."

Cammie nodded her head. "He is. I'm really trying to be supportive."

"I know. That's great. He's lucky he has you."

The words hit Cammie deeper then Bex had intended them to.

"I didn't mean—" she started as the smile slipped of Cammie's face.

She didn't say anything but the tight look on her face told Bex that she should just stop speaking. A few awkward minutes later Cammie started to bite her lip.

"I need to get home," Bex then said, knowing the evening had taken a turn to the worse and that it was time for it to be over.

"Sure," Cammie said, not looking at her friend, obviously still upset.

"Sorry, I'll text you."

Cammie nodded. "Sure."

Bex wanted to say something more, try and comfort her friend but she knew there were no words to help Cammie. She'd been in this position before and no matter how much it annoyed her to do so she walked away, knowing that, all in all, it was the best decision she could have made.

* * *

_A little peak into the lives of Cammie and Zach_

_They're both gonna be mysterious in this one and yes Cammie is OCC as hell but who cares? It fits my plot :) _

_Thanks for all the positive great response guys! _

_I can't promise regular updates but I will say that heartfelt reviews really do make a difference. _

_Hope you guys liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Tibey

* * *

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_  
_Like we had our own secret club_  
_I remember you dancing before bed time_  
_Then jumping on me, waking me up_

-_ Taylor Swift_

_(Ronan)_

* * *

Cammie crept into the overly sterile hospital room, careful to be quiet. The lights were bright and alien and everything was an uncomfortable color of white. She wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be in California, on the other side of the country. But she wasn't. Instead, she was in a small coastal town in South Carolina, creeping through the local hospital as though she were a criminal.

She carefully closed the heavy door behind her, turning around.

"Hey T—" she turned around and realized there was no one in the room. It was empty. The hospital bed was made with fresh sheets, a freshly fluffed pillow resting against the headboard. Her heart almost stopped and a wave of sheer panic ran through her. She kept looking around the room, blinking as if it were a dream.

And then, as movement returned to her body she let the vase of flowers she was holding shatter to the floor. She yanked the door of the room open, calling for the closest nurse. So much for being discreet.

A couple of them came rushing down the hallway, obviously seeing the girl in a panic.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked but Cammie shook her head.

"Where is she?" she demanded, her voice so hoarse it didn't even sound like her own. "Where is she?!" She pointed to the room she had busted out of.

"Ms. Morgan?" Another asked. "She—"

"What happened?" she asked. "I need —"

"Miss you need to calm down," a male nurse said, reaching for her arm which she hastily pulled away.

Cammie took a deep breath and tried to relax herself. She didn't need to draw a crowd, and more importantly— she couldn't afford to. She couldn't risk either of her parents finding out she was there. Because, although for different reasons, neither of them would be pleased she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Are you alright?" a nurse asked.

Cammie tried to smile. "Yes. Where is Tibey?"

The nurses looked at each other, unsure if they should answer.

"Well?" Cammie demanded.

"She had to go to the ICU," one finally answered.

"What?" Cammie asked, alebit relieved. She had thought her sister was gone after all. "Why?"

"It's just for testing," another said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ms. Morgan, you are not supposed to be here," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw Dr. Griffen walking towards them. She had been trying to avoid that one person in particular. Dr. Griffen was a snitch.

"I know, but Dr. Griffen I won't be able to come for a couple months and—"

"If your parents knew you were here—"

"Just let me see her," Cammie pleaded. "Please. It will be quick."

Dr. Griffen sighed. Cammie knew that the old woman had a heart, and she didn't want to say no to Cammie. But she was also under strict directions from her parents not to let her see Tibey. They knew what it did to Cammie. Her father didn't want Cammie to get too attached just to see Tibey go and her mother was adamant about Cammie constantly being on missions.

"I supposed."

Cammie smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. Please don't tell my parents." She would, Cammie knew.

"Make it quick!" Dr. Griffen called as Cammie started walking towards the ICU

. . . . .

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

Zach tried his best not to let his temper get the best of him. This wasn't his fault, so why was he being blamed?

"Exactly that," he replied. His voice was unfriendly, covering up any worry or feeling he might have felt during the phone conversation.

Zach hated his handler. He was such a pain, not to mention the fact that he always had a stick up his ass.

James Antony was not the kind of person Zach got along well with. He was stuck up and thought he was above everyone. But not in the same way that Zach was egotistical. James never thought that anyone was worth his time and yet he decided to become a handler. Handlers were supposed to give advice and mission info and it basically meant you needed to get along well with whomever you were assigned to. And Zach and James did not get along well.

Mainly because James was a total douchebag and blamed all the world's problems on him.

"How could you let her do this?"

"_What_?" Zach asked. "You think this is my fault? I've met her once."

"I can't possibly think of another individual's who's it may be."

"Yours?" Zach spat back. "You're our handler; you're suppose to know where we are. And how about Cammie? Might this be her fault?" His words were layered in thick sarcasm but that didn't seem to resonate with James.

"You should have been keeping tabs on her."

"Why would I do that?" Zach asked. "We haven't even started the mission."

"A spy should always be prepared."

Zach wanted to punch this guy in the face.

"Whatever," he said, not having the patience or energy to argue. "What do you suggest I do about it?"

"I suggest you find Agent Morgan."

Zach rolled his eyes. James said it as though there was a "Find Cameron Morgan" app on his iPhone. Looking for a spy with no indication of where they'd gone was virtually impossible.

"She hasn't checked in with you?" Zach asked again, just to be sure. James was also Cammie's handler, as he was assigned to the whole case. Grant's too.

"I already said no," James snapped.

Zach shrugged. "Well give it a couple of days."

"No you have to—"

"I'm not going on a wild goose chase," Zach said. "If she doesn't come back before the mission officially starts then we can start to worry."

"But—"

"I will fill you in at our next meeting, bye bud."

Zach glared at his phone.

"God, I hate that guy," he mumbled under his breath.

:*:*:*:

Cammie smiled as she brushed back Tibey's thin hair. The younger girl was fast asleep, her face looking more peaceful than it had in a while.

"Tibey," Cammie whispered, wanting her sister to wake up. Cammie didn't have a lot of time and she wanted to talk to her before she had to leave.

Tibey twitched a bit before she opened her eyes, the exact same shade as Cammie's.

"Cammie," Tibey said her voice quiet and subtle but otherwise normal sounding.

Cammie smiled at her sister. "Hey kiddo."

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't—"

"It doesn't matter," Cammie interrupted. "I found time. Although I probably won't be coming back for a while."

Tibey let out a soft noise that Cammie knew was supposed to be a laugh. "You always say that."

Cammie laughed softly as well. "I know."

Tibey smiled at her older sister. "Where are you now?"

"LA," Cammie replied.

"I've always wanted to go California," Tibey murmured.

"You'll go. One day."

Tibey squeezed Cammie's hand. "Yeah."

Both of them knew that Tibey going to California was not likely to happen. It probably never would. But neither of them wanted to talk about that. They preferred to delude the visions of the future. It made things easier— for the both of them.

"Isn't mom mad you're here?"

Cammie shook her head, her glanced away. "She doesn't know."

"Cammie. . ." Tibey started warningly. Cammie was used to that tone from her sister. Even though Cammie was the older one she was not the more responsible.

Tibey had been careful and cautious since they day she was born. She never broke the rules, unlike her older sister. Who was pretty much the definition of a rule breaker.

"It's fine," Cammie said and stroked her sisters dark hair. "I can't stay long anyway. I just can't stand the thought of you being here alone."

"I'm not alone Cam. I have the nurses and the other kids that—"

"I know," Cammie said before she could finish. "But you know what I meant: family."

Tibey tried to smile. "It's okay," she said to her. "I understand how the business works."

"I wish you had a chance to try it."

Tibey shook her head. "Too fast pace for me."

Cammie nodded and smiled at her again, just wishing she didn't have to leave. She hated leaving Tibey in the hospital with only doctors and other patients to keep her company. Cammie knew that she'd made friends, but it wasn't the same. Cammie hated her parents for not coming to see Tibey, but her father had been in a serious situation that was understandable, but their mother had no excuse. Besides bad parenting anyway.

Cammie's phone began to buzz and she groaned. She knew that someone, probably Bex, was trying to reach her. Or it was probably James, her mission handler. And if it was him, there was not a chance in hell she was answering it.

"You should get that," Tibey said to her sister.

"It's not—"

"Humor me," Tibey said. "Take the call."

Cammie sighed and took the phone out of her pocket. She glanced at the screen, it wasn't a number she recognized.

"I don't even know who it is," she said to Tibey, prepared to hit ignore and put it back in her pocket.

"Just take it," Tibey insisted. "I know you've been ignoring calls since you got here. Someone is obviously trying to reach you."

Cammie sighed but she hit the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Cammie— is that you?"

"Zach?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"Well I was kind of wondering where you were. We had a meeting." He sounded annoyed, like he expected better of her.

Cammie felt like doing a face palm. She'd forgotten about that. Since she missed that meeting the more likely her father and mother would know she'd gone to visit Tibey.

"Right. Sorry I forgot." That probably explained why James wouldn't stop ringing her.

"Where are you? I went to your apartment and—"

"I didn't expect you to be so concerned."

She could almost hear the impatience in his voice. "I wasn't," he said boredly. "Our handler, however, chewed my ass of for it."

No wonder he sounded so annoyed. James was such a pain in the ass. He was always making rude comments that made Cammie want to twist his arm behind his back until he begged for mercy. Hence, why she wouldn't take his calls.

"Oh, James. Sorry— I forgot."

"Obviously."

"Stop being a dick," she said, not in the mood to put up with his sarcasm. "I'm visiting family. I'll be back by tonight."

"You had better be. Because if you aren't for some reason— it's my fault."

"Fine," she said to him. "I'll talk to James; just stop acting like such a girl."

"I am not acting like a girl."

Cammie shrugged. "Whatever. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait, we need to meet when you get back. To make up for the meeting you missed."

"Sure," Cammie said. "I've got to go," she repeated.

"Fine," he said shortly and Cammie knew he'd disconnected the line. Cammie sighed as she pocketed her phone.

"Sorry," she said to Tibey.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"My new mission partner," Cammie said to her. "He's a complete asshole. Totally full of it."

Tibey shrugged. "Aren't all boys?"

Cammie smiled. "I have taught you a thing or two then, but yeah, pretty much."

"So who is he?"

"_That_," Cammie said. "Is classified."

Tibey narrowed her eyes. She'd hated that word for as long as she could remember.

Cammie shrugged as if there was nothing she could do about it. It was classified. It was a deep cover mission funded by black money from the government. Nobody was supposed to know about it.

"Classified sucks."

"Not if you get to know," Cammie said and stuck her tongue out at her sister, obviously joking.

Tibey rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

Cammie heard her phone buzz again and she looked down and noticed the reminder for her flight back to LA. Cammie didn't want to go. She'd have to spend the next year with Zach Goode when she'd so much rather be spending that time with Tibey. But her parents wouldn't have that. They were too heartless to care about Cammie's feelings on the subject.

"I'm sorry," she said to Tibey. "I have to go now," she said. "Or I'll miss my flight."

Tibey shrugged. "It's okay."

Cammie knew it wasn't. She shouldn't come to Tibey only to leave her moments later. It wasn't fair to either of them. But Tibey was familiar with Cammie's lifestyle.

She was used to her leaving.

She was used to everyone leaving by now.

* * *

_A little look into Cammie's family life... _

_Sorry that chappies are short right now, but they get longer I promise!_

_Ya'll the review were a little weak on that last Chapter (it was a bit of a transition) but I hope to hear more feedbak on this one!_

_Lemme know what you guys think about Tibey, and Cammie's family in general_

_Someone asked last Chapter who McKenzie was- it's her older brother _

_I always like Cammie better with siblings ;) _

_Love you guys so much! Ya'll inspire me with every review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Welcome to the Family

* * *

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_  
_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_  
_I spent so many years learning how to survive_  
_And I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_\- Good Charlotte_

_(Emotionless)_

* * *

Cammie hated her mother. And no, not in the same way that every other teenage girl did. It wasn't the typical get-on-your-nerves kind of hate, it was much stronger than that. Cammie didn't only resent her; she loathed her with every inch of her body. She hated what she stood for, how she could so easily betray the people around her. Her image seem so pristine and untouched, but there was a lurking evil that bubbled just below the surface. For so long Cammie had been so confused about choosing between right and wrong. Somewhere along the way she'd figured it out. And she knew, without a doubt, that he mother was wrong.

From a distance, Rachel Morgan could quite possibly be classified as the perfect human specimen. If you weren't close to her it was like looking through a warped looking glass. You saw what she wanted you to see— a beautiful, rich, successful CIA agent. But she wasn't perfect; in fact, Cammie was certain she was far from it. The mother she had known her whole life was cruel and ruthless, only ever looking out for her own best interest. She was cold and never seemed to have even the slightest sense of maternal instincts. It was the Rachel Morgan show, every day. Cammie never had the heart to blame her father for filing for a divorce. If she were married to the witch she would have done it to. It had taken him a while (20 years of marriage and three kids), but he had eventually figured out that she was a crazy bitch.

If Cammie could, she would have severed all ties with her mother years ago. But there were so many things that stood in the way. For Cammie to have the life that she wanted, she had to put up with Rachel's madness. It was the only way she could live her life without being in constant fear. It was easier to give into Rachel then to stand up to her. Cammie had figured out a long time ago that her mother was someone she never wanted to permanently linked too. Rachel had done things so vile and disturbing that Cammie didn't even have the stomach to talk about it. Her mother was truly horrible, and in Cammie's life— the root of all evil. But there wasn't anything she could do, so she just dealt with it as best she could.

There were so many things that stopped Cammie from breaking her relationship with her mother. Her father and her brother had already done that, and she envied them for that. Tibey still thought of their mother as some sort of goddess, even though Rachel had very little room for Tibey in her life. Tibey was nothing but wasted money and time as far as Rachel was concerned. But Tibey had always looked through life with rose colored glasses, much like Cammie had use to. Cammie didn't have the heart to shatter Tibey's reflection of their mother, it wouldn't have been fair.

Her vindictive mother had conveniently decided to call her as she waited at the gate for her flight. She had glared at her phone when she recognized the number. But she wouldn't ignore it; she never did. There was no point, it would only make Rachel more upset.

"Hey Mom," she said cheerily, trying to sound happy to hear from her.

"Cammie," her mother's cold, unforgiving voice came. "Dr. Griffen called."

Cammie fought the urge to growl. Of course Dr. Griffen had called. The old bat didn't know how to keep her trap shut. That was the last time Cammie ever trusted that snitch.

"Right," Cammie said. "I'm sorry."

"You said that last time too," her mother replied. The disappointment in her voice was evident, but Cammie was much too use to it to let it bother her. Nothing was ever good enough for Rachel. "And then you did it again."

"It was the last time," Cammie lied. "I just wanted to see her before I went under in deep cover again." She didn't know why she was defending her actions, it wasn't as if Rachel cared all that much.

Rachel made an unsatisfied grunt on the other end of the phone.

"I really am sorry," Cammie said, trying to sound sincere, even though she wasn't. But it wasn't worth fighting her mother on the issue. It was best to keep your head low and try not to squirm.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do now," Rachel said, her voice turning to all business. "On another note, how is the mission coming along?"

"It hasn't really started," she answered.

"You've met your partners? I know Zach Goode is on the case."

Cammie knew that now was not the time to tell her mother about Zach. Cammie didn't know Zach all that well yet. Plus she didn't want her mother hounding her with questions she wasn't prepared to answer about the Goode boy.

"Um, no," she lied. "I haven't gotten the chance."

"Cammie," her mother said warningly.

"I haven't gotten a chance to," she replied. "I'll call you when I know anything more."

Rachel sighed heavily. "You had better."

"I will," Cammie said, a streak of annoyance seeping into her voice.

"I don't want you to go and see your sister again," Rachel said, returning to their first topic. "I know what it does to you."

"And what is that?"

"You think you can save the world Cammie," her mother said, patronizingly. "It doesn't work that way. It's a cruel world, and you make the best of what you've got."

Cammie didn't have the energy to fight her, to tell her she was wrong. All she wanted to do was stay with Tibey and try and help her recover from her cancer. Or sit with her in her last moments. But her mother was too cold hearted to care. Tibey meant nothing to her. To Rachel she was a worthless disappointment, all because she had gotten cancer when she was twelve. As if it had been Tibey's fault.

"I know," Cammie said instead of arguing, letting her anger simmer in her stomach. "You're right."

"Don't see her again Cammie," her mother said for the third time. "There will be consequences if you do. You know you have more important things to do."

Cammie was a minion for her mother's dirty work; it made her sick to the stomach. But there wasn't much she could do at this point.

"Get to know Zach Goode," she continued. "I need to know what his mother has been up to."

Cammie was certain that Zach had no ties to his mother. He had alienated himself from his family a long time ago, or that was what Catherine had told Rachel. But Rachel was probably the most paranoid person on the planet, so naturally she didn't believe Catherine.

"Yes mom," Cammie said, just wishing she could hand up the phone. It wore her out talking to her mother.

"Good," her mother said. She didn't sound pleased, but then again, she never did. "I'm glad you understand."

:*:*:*:

The flight back had made Cammie irritated. Even more than the conversation with her mother had. She didn't like flying. And she'd been sitting in between a rather large man and another woman with a cold; which only added to her agitation for having to leave Tibey so soon and the annoyance she felt for at her parents. Her father was adamant about her and McKenzie not seeing Tibey. If he knew she'd been there he would blow a cap. It wasn't that he was trying to isolate Tibey from the family, he just felt as though he were looking out for all of his children's best interest. Her mother was another story, but she couldn't even think about that at the moment.

Because Tibey had cancer. Leukemia. And the chances of her living for another six months were slim to none. Their father thought it was best if Cammie started letting go. She needed to learn how live without Tibey, and so she couldn't see her. He didn't want Cammie to get too attached again. He wanted to distance his children so that they had a bigger shot at happiness. Of course his plan was only looking out for Cammie and McKenzie's best interest, not Tibey's. Tibey didn't want to be stuck in a hospital with strangers for the last months of her life, but she'd lied to their father and told him she didn't mind. That was the problem with Tibey: she never gave herself what she wanted. She was always thinking of other people and she was the most selfless person Cammie had ever known. Cammie wished Tibey had told her father what she really wanted: which was her family. But Tibey had been silent, and it drove Cammie mad.

Still, Cammie refused to stay away from her sick sister. She didn't care about her father's wishes. Truthfully: it wasn't his decision to make.

Of course, her mother didn't want her seeing Tibey either, although for entirely different reasons. But that didn't stop her either.

By the time Cammie had gotten to LAX she just wanted to get back to her apartment and sleep. She was so exhausted by the day's events and she didn't have the energy to do anything else but that. But almost the second she started towards the exit her phone began to ring.

She took it out of her bag, still annoyed, and grew even more irritated when she looked at the screen.

It was Zach.

As if she wanted to deal with him right now.

But she knew she had to answer it. If she didn't it would only give him more fuel to let off on her later. She just wanted to get rid of him, fast.

"Zach?' she answered.

"You put my number in your phone," he said. "How sweet."

"Can we just skip to the point?"

"We need a mission briefing."

"Yeah fine, but can we do it tomorrow?"

"No actually—" But then he stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked, and it took her a bit by surprise. She hadn't expected him to be anything more than an asshole to her.

"Yeah," she replied, but she knew her voice sounded tired, and she knew he'd be able to tell. "It's just been a long day."

"Then how about we got get some drinks?"

She almost laughed. As if she wanted to spend any more time with him than absolutely necessary.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" he asked. "We can brief the mission and have some fun. You sound like you need to have some fun."

"You realize I'm underaged, right?"

"Me too, that's the great part about being a spy. Our ID's are practically spotless."

She laughed. "Isn't that abusing our power a little bit?"

"We save the world every day, I think a drink or two now and again is a small price for the American citizens to pay."

She was smiling to herself, surprised that he'd managed to put her in a better mood.

"Alright," she said. "Fine."

"Great," he said. "I'll see you at _Three Rings_ in an hour?"

She glanced at her watch; it was almost nine.

"Sure."

:*:*:*:

She hated to admit it, but she was kind of excited to see Zach. She knew it wasn't a date, or anything similar, but she was still getting the feeling she got right before she went on a date; the butterflies in her stomach and her palms getting a little sweaty. You would think that she'd gone on enough dates for her to figure out how to control it, but she hadn't. She knew it was something that would never change.

"Hi," she said as she noticed him by the bar. She took a seat on the empty barstool.

He turned towards her. "Hey."

He appraised her outfit. She had changed into a tight black jeans with a white silk blouse and tall black heels Zach certain cost a fortune and had their own name. She looked incredibly classy, and beautiful but he wasn't likely to admit that to her.

"You realized you look like you're twenty two when you dress like that?" he wondered aloud.

She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's what gets me into bars. And also the reason I'm on this mission. I'm supposed to look older."

"Right," he said. He glanced over at the bartender. "Want me to buy you a drink?"

She smiled and nodded.

Zach nodded to the bartender to get his attention and once he'd ordered what she'd asked for he looked back at her.

"So why did you sound so cranky on the phone?"

"I did not sound cranky."

"Yes you did. Very cranky."

She rolled her eyes. "Just some family problems. It's none of your business." She didn't say it snappily, just as though those were the fact and she didn't have anything more to say about it. Even if she had been a bitch about it he still would have understood. He wasn't planning on telling her anything about his family. If she wanted the same thing, he would never push her into it.

"I feel your pain," he said, smiling in a grimacing sort of way. "And on that note," he said, just as the bartender set down two shots in front of them.  
Zach picked up one of the shot glasses.

"Cheers."

Cammie smiled at him and took the remaining glass. "Cheers," she said and bumped his glass.

Both of them tossed the liquid down the backs of their throats.

Cammie smiled. Her night had suddenly gotten a lot better.

* * *

_AN: Hey guysssssss what__s up? _

_Lemme know what ya think about the chappie!_

_Love ya bitches!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Mr. Diaz

* * *

_All you have is your fire_  
_And the place you need to reach_  
_Don't you ever tame your demons_  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_

_-Hozier_

_(Arsonist's Lullaby) _

* * *

She was laughing louder and more freely than she had in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let loose and had this much fun. Her mother had kept her on a such a short lease that she hardly did anything for herself anymore. What surprised her most of all was that the source of her laughter was none other than Zach Goode, staring at her almost adoringly as she almost fell over in her fit of giggles.

"You're telling me that—" She caught her breath after another fit of laughter. "—that _the _Edward Townsend did _that_?" She asked. "I don't believe you. No way."

Zach rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Well, it's the truth."

She giggled and held onto his arm as she sipped at her martini.

"But he's so—"

Zach broke off into his own laughter, just by watching her expression. "It's crude. I know. I know."

"I can't believe he was doing the dirty with himself and—" She started laughing again, unable to continue.

"I caught him," Zach finished. "Yes, mortifying for the both of us."

She grinned at him in such a way Zach was sure his heart might stop. He'd had girls look at him that way before, but it was different coming from her. It was different because _she _was different. Zach looked away, confused by the way the hand she had on his arm was sending electricity through him.

"That's so funny," she said. "I can't get over it."

"It's not that funny," Zach said, but was smiling at her, only because she found it so amusing. "I think you've had one too many," he said, nodding at the martini in her hand.

She shook her head, which for some reason made the rest of her body rattle, making the liquid in her glass slosh around and nearly spill.

"You walked in on one of you senior officers jacking off Zach, why the hell _aren't_ you laughing?"

"Because I'm a guy and it was weird."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to lighten up," she said, holding her glass higher. "Like me."

"I think you've had enough for the both of us," he said. "In fact, maybe it's time I took you home."

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm having fun." Drunk Cammie, wonderful.

He grinned at her. "I can tell."

"Ugh," she said. "You are such a buzz kill. And to think I was actually enjoying myself. With you."

He laughed. "With me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take a look Zach," she said. "You tell me."

"I think that many women would love to be enjoying themselves with me," he had a suggestive look plastered across his face. "Don't you think?"

"I think that your arrogant, slightly rude attitude is a huge turn off."

His eyes were light and teasing and she knew hers were the same. She was enjoying herself, she didn't think she would, but she was and couldn't have asked for a better night. After the stress of her day it had turned out to be exactly what she needed.

Zach stood up, throwing a couple of bills on the bar top for a tip to the bartender.

"And why would you accuse me of being a buzz kill just for offering to take you home?" he asked. "Don't you know how much _fun_ we could have there?" he asked his eyes slightly darkened with lust but still managing to be teasing.

Cammie felt her breath catch in her throat as it always did when a guy suggested something like that. It always made her feel wanted, desired, and to Cammie there was no better feeling.

"I think," she said with a pause. "You're being a bit too forward."

He laughed again. "Relax, I was only kidding." He took her by the elbow and guided her out of her seat. "But I will take you home, but unfortunately for the both of us, I won't be staying the night."

She looked up at him through dark eyelashes with a curious expression. "Why not?"

He grinned at her but it was lopsided, making her heart flip flop in her chest.

"Because Cammie," he said. "I'm simply not that kind of guy. _I_ am a gentleman."

Cammie snorted then, knowing he was anything but.

"Laugh all you want, but it's the truth."

"You're funny," she said to him. "Really funny."

He surprised her by laughing again and she could only stare at him. It was so strange to see him so carefree, he had immediately struck her as a brooding womanizer, how could she have misjudged him so badly?

"I know Gallagher Girl," he said, his eyes almost twinkling. "How else would I find countless women in my bed over the past three years?"

She rolled her eyes but smile at his new thought up nick name for her. "Gallagher girl?" she said, ignoring the rest of his words. "How creative."

"I thought it was fitting."

She grinned again. "I would think so."

Zach had grabbed Cammie's hand and was leading her away from the bar when she started to stumble, her drunken demeanor becoming known to everyone as Zach reached out to steady her.

"Oopsie daisy," Cammie giggled sounding a lot like one of her good friends, Liz. "Maybe you're right about me having too much." She looked up noticed someone in the corner of the bar that she recognized. Someone that shouldn't be there.

"I know I'm right about. . ." Zach trailed off when he noticed the strange look that had fallen over Cammie's face. "What's wrong?" he asked with a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"Um. . ." Cammie said, not quite sure how to explain in her inebriated state. "Look."

Zach followed her gaze but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Cammie what am I supposed to be seeing?"

Cammie suddenly rolled her eyes in frustration, remembering that Zach still had yet to read their legends.

"You are such an idiot," she said, her voice sounding oddly stable for someone who had drank as much as she had. "That guy smoking the cigar is one of the mafia boss heads Zach. You would know that if you had bothered to crack open the mission file."

He ran his eyes over the man sitting with a few other henchmen sitting in the corner of the bar, a trashy helpless looking girl practically on his lap. Zach wasn't aware the bar had a reputation for being sleazy.

"His name is Eduardo Diaz," she replied in an incredibly quiet voice, which was odd because she was so drunk. Drunk people had bad reputations for being loud.

"He's a bad guy Zach," she told him, sounding almost fearful. She didn't need to tell him that. He could have figured it out from the tastelessly gelled hair and the gun holster Zach saw peeking out from beneath his coat, or even the creepy smile he was giving the poor girl by his side. He was a bad guy, and Zach had no intention of letting him run free for much longer. That was the point of the mission anyway, and Zach would only be too happy when the time came to put _Eduardo_ behind bars.

"Come on," he said in a low voice that suddenly sounded protective and fierce. His hand slid down to the small of her back and pressed so she'd get the hint and start moving. "Let's get out of here before he sees us."

A look of confusion passed across her face as she shook her head. "No. You have to talk to him Zach."

"I haven't read the mission file," he snapped at her. "I don't even know who I'm supposed to be."

"And whose fault is that?" she replied. She sighed. "You're name is Zachary Patrelli, son of Francisco Patrelli, and heir of his Italian drug fortune. You are an only child and you've been helping your father with the business since you were thirteen. You are now twenty three and your father is deathly ill with a non-communicable disease and so he is expecting you to be doing all of his business. The CIA has already made "Francisco's" name huge since obviously, he's not a real person, and so Eduardo and his boss have already caught word of his work and money."

"You remembered all of that?" Zach asked. "About _my _file?"

She shrugged, acting indifferent. "Yours was much more interesting than mine."

"I'm not going over there," Zach responded. "It would be stupid and foolish."

"It would be stupid and foolish not to," she replied with a raised eyebrow, as if she was daring him to tell her no again.

"How do you figure that?" he asked, getting annoyed by her insistent behavior. "I'd be going into a dangerous situation blind."

"I mean if you're not up to it. . ." she said, trailing of and glancing at the ground. She was baiting him now, he was sure of it.

"Of course I'm up to it," he replied, taking the bait and instantly becoming defensive. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well," she said. "Why don't you do find out and report back?"

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at her. "You're supposed to be drunk," he told her. "How are you still getting under my skin?"

She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It's a gift."

He rolled his eyes but her smile was contagious and he found himself grinning back at her, his annoyance and irritation forgotten.

Cammie glanced over at Eduardo. "Now's your chance."

He shook his head. "This is such a bad idea."

"No it's _my _idea. It can't be bad."

"And you said I was cocky?"

She shrugged. "I just have faith in my plans," she said.

"You're drunk," he deadpanned.

"That's what you think," she said. "But remember, best of the best Zach."

She knew the exact words to say, the words to get in his mind and stay there until he put them to rest. And the only way of doing that was to show her he could do it, and do it better than she expected him to.

"Fine," he snapped at her, and she smiled at his chagrin. He knew better than to listen to her but something inside of him wouldn't see his own logical reason. It was his pride, no doubt, that wanted to prove her wrong.

"Great," she smiled, she took her seat back on the barstool. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

He looked at her for a little longer than either of them expected, his gaze wandering.

"Yes?" She asked when he met her eyes again. His gaze was confused, almost wistful.

"I. . ." he trailed off, for the first time in his life not being able to find the words that seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Are you going to go or not?" she asked.

He nodded and took a step back. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered then, his voice so low she barely caught it.

She grinned at him. "That's what they all say," she replied and then took a sip of her drink.

He rolled his eyes and turned away, praying that her plan didn't get him kicked off the assignment.

"Good luck," she said under her breath. The way she said it made it sound like she was patronizing him. Because she thought he _needed _the luck. But Zach wasn't a _luck _ kind of guy, he did what needed to be done by himself without something as pretentious at luck. No, he did it all on his own.

He didn't turn back to her and rise to the bait. Instead he continued over to Eduardo Diaz, not stopping until he was directly in front of him.

When Zach's shadow passed over Eduardo's figure the man looked up, a curious, slightly annoyed expression laid out on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was rough and low, almost guttural, and to Zach he sounded exactly how a mafia boss was supposed to sound.

Zach recalled his name from the briefing Cammie had given him moment's ago. "Zachary Patrelli," he said, his voice suddenly holding a light trace of an Italian accent. It wasn't heavy because Zach didn't want to overdo it, and he could always use the excuse that he spent a lot of time in America. "I believe you may have heard of my father."

Eduardo's eyebrow jerked up, as did the corners of his lips, forming into a rather unsettling smile. "Francisco," he replied, his voice indifferent. "_Si_, but we have never met."

Zach shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor.

"And you probably never will," he said, his voice holding a twinge of sadness. "He's ill—terminal," Zach explained. "The doctors say he doesn't even have months left. It's only a matter of time."

Eduardo's eyes sparked with interest. He obviously thought that since Francisco was dying that he could somehow weasel his way into getting a cut of the money.

"Forgive me," he said. "I didn't not know of your father's condition. I do hope his last months are pleasurable. But in the meantime who will take your father's place? I hear he is a very important man. In Europe especially."

Zach's eyes darkened. "Me," he said, hoping to make his voice sound low and a touch threatening, just so Eduardo didn't take him for a complete fool. "I am the only son. Ever since my father first fell ill I've been running things from how do they say it here, 'behind closed doors'?"

Eduardo nodded as though he understood but his eyes had narrowed in clear skepticism.

"Very well, and what can I help you with Mr. Patrelli?" he asked. "I wasn't supposed to meet your father for another couple of weeks."

"I realize," Zach replied. "And please, call me Zach, Mr. Patrelli was— is my father." Zach briefly glanced over at Cammie, who was watching with amused eyes, her mouth tilted up into a knowing smile. Zach gestured over to her. "Anyway, I'm here with my fiancé— to see the city. I was planning meeting you in place of my father."

Eduardo glanced over at Cammie, and allowed a smile to cross his face. Zach's eyes immediately narrowed as he watched Eduardo look at Cammie from top to bottom, his gaze lingering in places it shouldn't. Zach was surprised at the predatory, defensive feeling that overcame him. He didn't want Eduardo looking at Cammie like that. He didn't want anyone looking at Cammie like that.

Eduardo glance back at Zach, noticing his stiff posture and laughed. "Relax," he replied. "I can keep my hands to myself."

Zach didn't think that would be a problem because if he couldn't, he would chop his hands _off_.

"I would appreciate that," Zach replied in a tight voice. "Anyway I've got to get back to her know. She's had a few too many."

As if she had heard him she stared laughing at something the bartender had said to her.

"Of course, I understand," he said with a glance at the girl beside him. Zach noticed a trace of white powder on the tip of her nose.

Zach stuck his hand out and took Eduardo's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he said trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"And you," Eduardo replied. "Now go, I would never keep a woman as beautiful as her waiting."

Zach nodded and swallowed his disgust with the other man.

"No," he said. "Neither would I."

:*:*:*:

"That was a bad idea," Zach said as they waited for a cab, three blocks away from the bar they'd just come from.

She rolled her eyes, casually leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant they loitered outside of. "No, it was not," she said. "It turned out fine; now you have established a relationship with him."

"The last thing I want is a relationship with that skeaze," he replied, clearly annoyed.

"That's the mission, I didn't think you were the kind of agent to take these things personally Zach."

"I'm not," he snapped back in an instant. "This guy is just serious scum. You should have heard what he'd said. . ."

"Well what did he say?"

He glanced up at her and remembered Eduardo's hungry eyes looking upon her and felt a chill go up his spine.

"You don't want to know."

"Actually," she said. "I do."

"Well, too bad," Zach mumbled and looked away from her.

"Come on," she said, looking at him with big eyes. "Please?"

"He's just not a good guy Cammie," he said, repeating her words from earlier.

The taxi pulled up, effectively ending that conversation.

Once they were inside, Cammie glanced over at him. She stared for a while, not saying anything.

"What?" He finally asked once they were in the car.

"You're just not what I thought you were."

Her eyes were curious and bright.

"Well you're not exactly predictable either."

She smiled and Zach felt something squeeze in his chest. That smile did things to him he didn't know could happen. It was just a smile, but it just about made his heart stop.

"I try not to be."

"I've noticed," he replied.

She leaned over to him, but it was just so she could stick her feet up and peel of her heels. But it had put them into proximity he hadn't been expecting. She smelt good, really, _really_ good. He flashed back to when she'd pressed her lips against his before he'd even know who she was. He remembered the sparks that flew between them and he had half a mind to try it again.

"Goodness," she said as she pulled the second shoe off. "I hate these things."

"Then why wear them?"

"Got fit the mold right?" She said. "Covers and all that."

"We weren't even supposed to be on the mission yet," he pointed out. "We were just grabbing drinks."

"Still got to fit the mold," she replied, but didn't look at him. She probably wasn't going to admit that she had worn heels so that he'd think she looked hot. Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to bring that up.

He rolled his eyes. Girls and their heels, he never did understand it.

"So you're really not gonna tell me what the scumbag said about me? "

"Who said it had anything to do with you?" he replied.

She shrugged. "I'm a little vain," she admitted, but there was something twinkling behind her eyes. She meant it like she was joking, but something told Zach she wasn't. This girl knew how to get what she wanted— she was vain. Cammie knew how to twirl men around her fingers, she was confident enough to act like it.

"Excuse me for assuming it was about me when you both looked over at me earlier. He looked like a predator and you looked. . . pretty pissed."

"He was trying to egg me on."

She grinned lazily at him. "It worked."

Zach had already figured out that he didn't like the way she was acting. It was like she could make the most serious thing into a joke. It was some facade she was putting up and it irritated him a little bit. He didn't know it, but it was probably because he did the exact same thing.

"I suppose it did," he murmured. He wasn't going to explain to her that Eduardo would probably have his way her and then skin her alive. He was certain she knew that, but she'd make some ridiculous joke about it. And he was quite content to let this go. He'd already sense he would have to pick his battles.

She looked away and dropped the subject. She clearly didn't want to discuss it if he wasn't going to let her get under his skin. She let her head drop against the seat and let out a strange growl.

He gave her a weird look. "What the hell was that?" Zach was sure even the cab driver looked back to make sure she wasn't developing rabies or something.

She shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make you a sandwich when we get back to your apartment."

She held her hands to heart in an overly dramatic sort of way. "My hero, Zach you sure know your way to a girl's heart."

Zach almost scowled. She was doing it again. That stupid sarcastic tone that had a hint of truth to it. It was driving him crazy because he didn't know how to interpret it, he didn't know how to interpret her.

Zach just glanced casually over at her, not letting his facial expression allow her to know her comment had affected him, and simply replied, "I think you're still drunk."

* * *

_And so it begins ;) _

_Sorry for the long(er) wait guys, but I'm trying to get the next couple chapters done so that everything line up right.  
And just so ya'll know Cammie and Zach's relationship will get very complicated, because they're both complicated people with complicated lives, and I just thought you guys should know that. _

_Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed it :)))_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Six: Fire and Gasoline

* * *

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_'Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style_

_-Taylor Swift _

_(Style)_

* * *

"Is that grilled cheese?" Cammie called from her bedroom. "Because it smells like grilled cheese!"

Zach laughed to himself as he served Cammie's grilled cheese onto a plate. Grilled cheeses were his specially. He was pretty shit cook otherwise, so grilled cheese had become one of his main food groups.

"Yes," he replied as she moved into the kitchen.

Cammie inhaled deeply taking in the smell. "How did you know I loved grilled cheese?"

He laughed again. "Babe, everyone loves grilled cheese."

She rolled her eyes, and felt herself flush. He'd called her babe, and it affected her more than she thought it would have. She shook her head to try and clear the flustered feeling but she was still a bit buzzed. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling.

He turned around and looked at her as he handed her the plate. She had changed out of her nice clothes and into a big t-shirt and a pair of barely their shorts. She'd cleaned herself of makeup and thrown her hair up into a pony tail, her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink. She looked younger then, she looked seventeen. It always surprised him that she was, because she was so adept at acting like she wasn't. Her young face didn't change anything though, she still looked beautiful. It wasn't fair, how was he supposed to focus when she was showing that much skin and managed to look like a goddess without wearing an ounce of makeup?

"Thanks babe," she winked as she took the plate from him, pretending she wasn't fazed by his verbiage.

"You're welcome," he replied, sliding his own grilled cheese onto his plate. "You want to do this mission briefing now?" He asked as they sat down at the counter.

Cammie made a face, effectively answering his question.

He laughed a little to himself. "You're the one who keeps telling me I need to read the files."

"We talked about some of it earlier," she said.

"Not all."

She shrugged. She didn't want to talk about the mission.

"What about your 'family issues'?" he asked, changing the subject . "You going to tell me about them?"

She was silent for a moment, but her expression gave nothing away. She took another bite of her sandwich and Zach was starting to think she simply wasn't going to answer him. He began to regret his words. They'd had such a good night, he hadn't wanted to ruin it.

"No," she finally said after she had swallowed. "I'm not."

Her honesty had surprised him. He had assumed that she would try and talk her way around it and get him all confused.

"You know, partners are supposed to share things. They're supposed to know each other inside and out." Zach didn't know why he was still pushing. But she made him crazy. It was like he had to know all her secrets. He wanted to know why she was the way she was. Why she could be so carefree and happy and but always have a dark shadow following her around, threatening to swallow her at any moment.

Her eyes suddenly flicked up to his. They were dark. The youthfulness from her face was gone, replaced by a stony expression. It almost scared him, how quickly her mood could swift from such different extremes.

"Then why don't you tell me about your family Zach?" She looked back down at her plate, hoping to have shut him up.

She said the words knowing full well that he wouldn't share either. But that was the point. Neither of them were willing to share even the tiniest bit, because it meant the other would have power over them. No one wanted to be vulnerable in their relationship. Both of them were too stubborn to give even a little.

He knew she expected him not to answer. Which is exactly why he did.

"I have two sisters, my mother is bat shit crazy, and I never met my father."

Without moving her body, Cammie's eye slid over to where Zach was sitting.

"Wow, Zach," she said sarcastically. "That was _deep_."

He scowled at her. He didn't like this Cammie. The sarcastic one. The mean one.

"It's a start," he replied, refusing to let his own irritation cause him to snap at her. "More than you shared." He knew he'd put his foot in his mouth by tying to get her to open up when she so clearly didn't want to, but he was a guy. And he wasn't about to let her wound his pride.

He was taunting her. She knew it. She wasn't going to rise to his bait. She had an older brother, a little sister, and a sassy best friend. By this point she had figured out how to take the high road.

"I'm not sharing because I don't know you Zach. I don't want you to know every aspect of my life. Just like I'm certain you don't want me digging around your past. So why don't we start talking about something else before you get yourself into trouble?"

Cammie knew more about Zach then she did about him. And not only because she had actually read his profile. Because her mother worked with Zach's, which inherently meant Zach's mom was a nasty piece of work. Before she met him, Cammie might have said the same of Zach. But it was clear he didn't like his mother; he didn't want to mention her at all. Just like Cammie wouldn't talk about her own. Maybe they could bond about having evil mothers in the future, but right now that wasn't going to happen.

Zach stared at her for a long time, trying desperately to figure out what she was thinking. But he couldn't, and he didn't think he ever would.

He sighed. "I think it's time for me to go."

She was caught off guard. She hadn't meant to scare him away. When he wasn't being a prying idiot or a pretentious asshole she kind of enjoyed his company.

He stood up, his grilled cheese only half finished.

"We're meeting James next week for the real mission briefing," he said, speaking before she had the chance to open her mouth to ask him to stay. He pulled his jacket on.

"Zach. . . I didn't mean—"

"Bye Gallagher girl," he cut her off, his eyes dark. She felt like she had hurt him somehow, which definitely had not been her intention.

Her mouth hung open as she watched him walk to the door.

She shrugged it off, she shouldn't feel bad or weird that he was leaving. "Bye Zach," she finally said.

He offered her a small smile before pulling the door open and leaving.

She stared at the door for a few minutes. She was confused. But boys tended to do that so she turned away and tried to shrug it off.

She flipped off all the lights and went to bed, refusing to give it another thought.

:*:*:*:

Zach had decided to walk back to his apartment. It was only a couple of blocks, and he craved the fresh air. It had started to get a little suffocating in Cammie's apartment. He liked being around her but sometimes there was something so dark about her. Something so unexplainably weird and polar from her personality that when it came out it scared him a little bit. When she spoke like that he felt like she could cut him into pieces with a bloody grin. Zach didn't often get intimidated by people. but Cammie definitely intimidated him, not matter how much he hated to admit it. She was strong, stronger than any girl, or any agent, he'd ever meant. She was hiding something, something that had broken her and made her that way. At this point, Zach wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

The fresh air felt like medicine to his lungs and to his brain. It would be good to have a couple days away from her before the mission actually started and they would be together 24/7. He could only imagine how he'd feel then.

Zach's peace didn't last long. His phone had started to ring. It was nearly 2 AM, it had to be Cammie.

"Hello?"

"Well I sure am surprised you decided to answer," a voice, not Cammie's, sang in his ear. "This must be a first."

He stiffened. "Tessa."

"Hi baby brother," she replied, and he could tell she was grinning.

A long silence stretched between them before Zach could say anything. He considered hanging up, but he knew she would just call back, and keep doing so until he broke his phone or answered.

"Cat got your tongue?" She hadn't changed. Her voice was still intentionally snarky and malicious. "Or should I say, Cam got your tongue?"

Zach felt his shoulders grow even tenser then they already were, he clutched the phone in his hand with an absurd amount of strength.

He knew that she was trying to get under his skin. She always was. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. No matter how much he was dying to ask what Tessa knew about Cammie, or how. "Was there something you wanted?"

Tessa clicked her tongue in a disappointed kind of way.

"Can a girl not call her brother to chat?"

"Not you Tessa, and not at two in the morning."

"You really are no fun, did you know that?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed. "You haven't been reading the reds have you?"

"Maybe I haven't been getting them."

"Of course you have," Tessa said. "You're just being a little brat as usual. Why can't you just love your family unconditionally Zach? You know sometimes you really are a piece of work, no wonder Tasha is the favorite."

"My family are a bunch of criminals Tess, you're just jealous I got out and you didn't." His voice was softer than it previously had been. He knew Tessa wasn't inherently bad, she was stubborn and easily led. Once she made a decision she stuck with it, no matter the consequences.

"You had better be careful Zachary," Tessa said in what he had always called her "big sister" voice. "The reds aren't sent to you to be unread and thrown away."

"Well then stop sending them, because there's no way in hell I'm ever getting involved with that again."

"You've already wrecked our family," Tessa said. "Why can't you just help me put it back together?"

"You know full well that I did none of the "wrecking" Tessie," he replied. "I did what I had to do, and if you had half a brain and your own free will you would do the same."

"You don't get it Zach." Her voice was cold, but it was also sad. He knew she just wanted everything to be the way it was, when they were all a family. But she was definitely going about it in the wrong way.

"Obviously not," he sighed. "Well what does she want then? Come on spit it out."

"She wants you to open the fucking reds Zach," Tessa finally snapped. "And I would if I were you. She'll know if you don't."

So they were watching him then. Which is how they knew about Cammie, and that he hadn't been reading those stupid red envelopes.

"Tessa," he said. "I'm not part of that anymore. So you can tell our mother to fuck off because I'm not doing her fucking dirty work anymore. If she wants someone out of the picture she can do it herself."

"You know you're only digging yourself a deeper hole Zach. the only reason she hasn't come after you yet is because the assignment you're on. If you weren't she'd —"

"Tessa stop. Tell her to leave me alone. Also, it'd be lovely if you did the same, and Natasha. I don't have unlimited minutes afterall."

When she spoke again her voice sounded oddly frail.

"You have ruined everything Zach."

She hung up before he could answer her. He knew she believed what she was saying. Tessa didn't like change, even if it meant being a better person, or just a decent human being. She was set in her ways, especially if she thought that he had broken their family. She wanted him to come home. Then everything would be ok again.

But he hadn't broken their family, and he certainly didn't have the power to put it back together.

Zach sighed. He glanced at his watch. It was after 2 AM. He shouldn't have answered the phone.

Nothing good ever happens after 2 AM.

:*:*:*:

"It's two in the morning, this had better be important."

Cammie ignored the irritation in her best friend's voice. Bex's only job was to basically pick up at this hour and give advice. Lord knows Cammie had done it for a hundred times or two.

"He asked me about my family."

Cammie had tried to go to sleep. She had tried to forget the whole thing. But it felt like a scratch she couldn't itch. But boy did she need to scratch.

Cammie heard Bex sigh on the other end and the sound of light clicking on. "That'll do it."

"He had no right to expect stuff like that from me. We've known each other for a couple weeks. That doesn't mean I'm going to spill my guts to him! I mean what does he expect? For me to pour my heart and soul out to him? It's not like he would do the same for me! Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall, you know? Like it isn't fair. He shouldn't just get to pull on that string and completely unravel me. You should've seen me Bex— I was dumbstruck. And then I said some mean things and he got all weird and stiff and just left. Just like that! I mean really, he could of at least—"

"Cam."

Cammie inhaled deeply. She knew she had a tendency to ramble when she had a lot on her mind. Bex was a good friend to put up with it. "Sorry. But it's really irritating."

"Didn't you know he was already an ass? People ask you about your family all the time Cam, just brush it off."

"Ugh! I can't. He gets under my skin Bex."

"I think that's just his personality."

"You don't understand," Cammie said overdramatically. "We were having a really good time. We went out for drinks and went back to my apartment—"

"Wait what?!" Bex interrupted hastily. "You went back to your _apartment_?"

"Not like that Bex."

"Well what do you expect me to think. You don't exactly have a reputation for being a prude!"

"Nothing was going to happen. It was totally innocent. He's my partner, it would make the rest of the case weird. But that's all besides the point anyway. I went to see Tibey earlier and then my mom called—"

"You went to see Tibey?!"

"Yes Bex, it's been a busy day. Try to keep up!"

"_Excuse me_," Bex said sarcastically. "Fine, keep going."

"And she was all pissed at me for seeing Tibey. Zach called me and told me I missed out handler meeting which made him mad because our handler, you know James—"

"Oh yeah, he's the worst."

"— is awful. So he said we needed to meet and discuss, but he could tell I was upset so he asked me to meet him for drinks. I don't even know why I said yes. Anyway we ended up bonding and getting a little drunk. But then we saw the perp from our case and sniffed him out a bit. After that Zach decided I was "too drunk" to get home alone and came back with me. And then he made me grilled cheese and we got in a fight. Now you are up to speed."

"Give me a second to process."

Cammie waited a moment, forcing herself not to say anything.

"You "sniffed" out the perp?" Bex asked finally. "What does that even mean? Can't you get in trouble for that?"

"No, it got our foot in the door, it'll probably make the mission easier. I saw an opnening, and I made Zach take it."

"Same old bossy Cam."

"I am not bossy!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Bex muttered. "Anyway, how did the grilled cheese make you fight?"

"I told you earlier! He asked me about my family."

"Why didn't you just tell him you didn't want to talk about it?"

"I did! He kept pushing. He's a pusher, and I don't like it."

"Cammie like I said earlier, don't let him push your buttons. If you're already having problems with your partner then that probably means the mission isn't going to go so smoothly."

"I don't know why everyone says that you have to get to know your partner. I think it's ridiculous. I don't want to _know _Zach."

"You're drunk aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm always drunk Bex," she replied without a moment of hesitation. Which is what she always said when someone called her drunk.

"Drunk off life," Bex said before Cammie could finish. "I know."

"Hmph!"

"I think you need to go to bed," Bex suggested. "We'll re evaluate it in the morning."

Cammie was quiet for a second. "I don't want him to keep asking Bex," she whispered.

"Cammie it'll be fine, you'll get over it."

"No you don't understand."

"What do you mean then?"

"I don't want him to keep asking, because. . ."

"Because why?" Bex asked, her patience thinning.

Bex could tell Cammie was holding her breath. "Because I think if he keeps asking. . . I might tell him."

* * *

_Ah Zammie fights, aren't they the best? _

_Get ready for a story full of them ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: You Get to Me 

* * *

_You're a buzzkill, every time you come around._  
_Those beers might as well have been poured out._  
_Why are you still showin' up and bringin' me down?_  
_Why do I keep letting you get to me,_  
_and mess up what this night was gonna be?_  
_You walk right by, crashing my high like I know you will, _  
_you little buzzkill._

_\- Luke Bryan _

_(Buzzkill) _

* * *

The next week passed without either of them speaking. Cammie was hiding out because she absolutely would not take the chance of running into him. Because she knew fate would hate her, and somehow she would bump into him one way or another. She didn't want to see him before she had to; she knew how awkward it would be. And if Cammie could avoid an awkward situation, she did. She kept to herself, and tried her best to get prepared for the mission. She wanted it to be as perfect as it could be. That meant being prepared, knowing their targets, knowing each other. She must've read over the files thirty times each, making sure she missed nothing.

As for Zach, he did whatever Zach does. He didn't seclude himself as Cammie apparently had, and spent most of the time in a bar, dodging calls from his sisters and mother. He couldn't be bothered with Cammie. Their last encounter had left a bitter taste in his mouth but most people usually ended up dissapointing him. He hadn't particularly expected his new mission partner to exceed his expectations. And she hadn't, she'd shut down and lashed out. He was used to it; he was beginning to think he wasn't really a people person.

At least Ethan and Preston would still hang out with him.

"Hey Pres," Zach said as he walked up to his friend and clapped him on the back. "Ethan."

They all exchanged typical "bro hugs" before settling down at the bar, much like they'd been doing for the last couple nights.

"So any new news?" Zach asked after he order a drink. He was still trying not to think about that stupid night at Cammie's. He was usually good about comparmentalizing, but there was just something about her that got to him more than other people did. The way she acted always put him on edge, it was almost as if he couldn't help it.

"I'm getting re-assigned," Preston said. The statement dragged Zach away from his thoughts about Cammie and her strange behavior.

Preston was a CIA mission handler. This meant he basically managed missions, without ever actually getting involved. He was like a puppet master if you will. Preston didn't have the heart to be a real agent; he was too sensitive. The real point was, though, he was good at his job. Not like James, Zach's current mission handler, who sucked.

Zach would have been over the moon if Preston had been assigned to their case, but that would've been unlikely to being with. It was already strange that such young agents, such as Cammie and Zach, had been assigned to the case already.

"Well damn," Ethan replied. But they'd all been expecting it. Preston was too good to be doing low profile missions in LA, which he'd been doing for the past couple months. The CIA probably needed him abroad, managing missions in high profile cities like London and Beijing.

"That blows," Zach muttered.

Zach took a long sip of his beer. Ethan and Preston were about the only two people on the planet he could spend a decent amount of time around without getting irritated. It would suck to lose one of those people.

"No it doesn't," Preston said, suddenly smiling. "I'm on your case now."

Zach looked over at him, completely shocked. He had not been expecting that.

"What?" Zach said, not bothering to hide his surprise. "_Why_?"

Preston shrugged. "Apparently whathisname got pulled off for one reason or another. They wanted someone local to step in, and since I knew it was you, I offered."

"You're too good for this mission kid," Zach stated.

"It's bigger than you think," Preston said offhandedly. "It could be huge for my career."

"Don't you want to be overseas though?" Ethan chimed in. "I thought that was the plan."

Preston shrugged. "Plans change, and I still have time. I can always get out of it if I want, handlers change all the time. But like I said, this could be good for me."

Zach was to elated to ask what Preston meant by that. He'd never have to talk to James again.

Zach gave Preston a high-five. "Sweet dude," he said, happy now that the surprise had worn off and the fact that Preston didn't seemed bothered by it. "Now I don't have to deal with that shit head."

Preston laughed. "Yeah I don't know why they put him on to begin with, he has no idea how to do his job."

"Ain't that the truth?" Ethan laughed. "Why did he get kicked off anyway?"

"He sucks at his job, that's why. Apparently he lost contact with Cammie Morgan already and can't locate her."

Zach raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean lost contact? Like recently?"

Preston nodded. "For like three days. I thought you would've known since she's your partner. Don't you guys talk? Have you been in contact with her?"

Zach shook his head, looking vaguely confused and annoyed. "No, not since last week, but I didn't think that was out of the ordinary. We were supposed to have our official mission briefing tomorrow."

"I'm surprised James didn't try to call you and find out where she was."

Zach frowned. "I think he did, I've been dodging his calls."

Ethan chuckled.

"Well either way, he couldn't contact either of you apparently, so that got him kicked off the case. You better not dodge my calls Zach. And you better find out where she is."

"Isn't that your job?"

Preston shrugged. "You could help a brother out."

"She's done this before. . ." Zach muttered. "She said she was visiting family."

"Where?"

Zach shook his head. "She isn't the kind to share."

"Jesus," Preston mumbled. "We need to find her."

Zach took a long pull of his beer. "She'll come back. She isn't one to screw up a mission, she's too good for that."

"I thought you didn't like her," Ethan cut in.

"She's ok. And she is a good spy, as much as I hate to admit it. But still not as good as me," Zach lied. "We'll find her."

Preston looked at him grimly, like he didn't believe they would. "We had better."

:*:*:*:

"I was wondering when you'd read my file," Cammie's smooth voice came through the phone as she answered on the first ring.

"You're at the _beach_?" He had dug up her profile and found the number for the Morgan's beach house within it's depths. Of course, he'd called several others before she'd answered this phone.

She'd been waiting for him to call. It added to his irritation for her.

He swear he felt Cammie roll her eyes, thinking he was overreacting.

"I wanted you to read my file."

"Well good job, I did. Now can you please get back to LA and stop acting like a child?"

"If you remember Zach, technically I _am _a child."

"Bullshit," he replied. "You should know better than to go running off in the middle of a mission."

"The mission hasn't started yet, I was taking a couple days for myself. I'm less than hour away, so why don't you just chillax?" Her voice was so casual, so cool. She was better at this then he was, which made him even more annoyed. He hated that she could sound like she just didn't care at all.

"Because James got kicked of the case because you went off the map," Zach almost growled. He wanted her to understand the gravity of her decision. "You can't just go disappearing whenever you want."

"So you're complaining that we no longer have that asshole of a handler on our case? And now we have your bff running the show? I thought you'd be calling to thank me."

Zach was quite for a moment. "You knew."

"Of course I knew Zach," she replied in a superior tone. She thought she was better than him. "Who do you think recommended Preston for the case?" Her smugness made him so angry. He hated it, because that was how he acted. He didn't like her beating him at his own game.

"You're telling me you planned all of this? How do you even know Preston?"

"I don't," she said, still relaxed. "I just know you."

"What?"

"Unlike you, I did my research. I did my tailing, I poked my nose in places it didn't belong. I know a lot more about you then you probably want me to."

"You didn't follow me, I would've seen you, I woud've—"

"Don't be so arrogant Zach," she interrupted, her voice suddenly had an edge to it. "If you were as good as you thought you were, maybe you would've noticed that I left LA. Maybe you would have acted like a real agent and got to know who you were working with. The only reason you're calling me now is because you're pissed that I pulled one over on you. I'm not a sweet little girl Zach. I make my own decisions, I know what I get myself into, and sometimes I can be _really _selfish. Surprised? Don't let looks deceive you. And also? Read the goddamn mission file, _all of it._"

Zach knew she had hung up by the empty tone on the other end of the line.

God he could have killed her. She thought he was arrogant? She was just as much, if not more. She was just a lot more sneaky and annoying about it. And what the hell did she mean by "poking her nose where it didn't belong?" He nearly growled to himself in anger. He clenched his teeth and tried to relax his hands out of fists. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He'd gotten use to squashing his anger down around his family, but it had been a while since he'd really had to deal with them. And this was Cammie. She was a _seventeen year-old girl_, and she acted like she was queen of the world. That would piss anyone off.

The rage was building in him. Because she was better than him at his own game. There was nothing worse for Zach. This was his _thing_. He was supposed to be _the best_. And Cameron fucking Morgan was taking that all away from him. He would like nothing more than for her to go back from wherever the hell she came from.

Just the thought of her face brought his blood to a boil. And to think, they were starting to get along. She had actually seemed like a decent human being. One thing was for sure; she was one hell of an actress.

Zach should've known all along. They would never be friends, not when she was stealing his spotlight.

He needed that spotlight, that attention. He needed it like he needed air. It was what made him wake up in the morning, knowing that people admired him. Knowing that people respected him. Knowing that people wanted to be like him. It gave him a high, it kept him going. It made him forget the terrible things he'd done. It made him feel valuable, like he wasn't the worthless agent his family had always told him he was.

Without it, he felt helpless and purposeless. He felt like that same guy he use to be. Back when his family controlled him. He would never feel like that again. No one was going to be better than him, control him, or defeat him. He wasn't going to let anyone take his spotlight away from him.

Especially not Cameron Morgan.

:*:*:*:

"Ugh!" Cammie said to no one after she'd hung up the phone. She hated that stupid boy; he got under her skin like nothing else.

Who did he think he was? Acting all high and mighty like he could control her. Why should he know where she was all the time? He hadn't seemed to care until he found out James had been reassigned.

She'd kept her cool on the phone, but inside she was sizzling. He thought he was so much better than her, so much better than everyone else. Well he wasn't, and if she had anything to prove; it was that. It wasn't that she wanted to be better than him, she didn't care about that. She just wanted to knock his ego down a peg. He had no right to walk around acting like he was god's gift to the earth.

She had gone to the beach, because she didn't want to take the chance of running him after the way they'd left things. She just needed a little mental break before she had to spent the several months (at least) with him. Was that seriously so wrong?

And while she was at it, she saw an opportunity to get rid of that asshat James. He was bad at his job, incompetent, and a total douche bag. He didn't deserve this case; whoever had given it to him in the first place must have a screw loose or something. It hadn't been hard to get rid of him.

So maybe she'd taken it an extra step father to get Zach's friend Preston Winters assigned to the case. She did follow Zach to the bar once, where she'd recognized Preston from the agency. She didn't do it to make him angry, per say. She might've done it to get under his skin like he did to her. That wasn't the only reason though. She wanted Zach to completely read the mission file, and her file. He didn't seem to understand how important those things were to have a successful mission. She knew if she got Preston assigned he would inevitably tell Zach that she was "missing" and that James was no longer on the case. Which would force Zach to read the files.

Sure it was sneaky and she was playing mind games. But she was a girl, and Zach seriously needed a rude awakening.

He needed to understand that she wasn't some naive kid that didn't know what she was doing. Cammie was good at her job, and she'd spent her entire life trying to prove that she'd be a good spy. Zach Goode wasn't going to take that away from her. She wouldn't let him think he'd won, she wouldn't never, ever let that happen.

Her phone started to ring again.

"Hello." She answered in her annoyed voice. She knew it wouldn't be Zach, he wasn't the kind to call back after getting hung up on. He had way to much pride for that.

"Someone pee in your cereal Princess?"

Her mood did a complete one-eighty, and a grin found its way to her face.

"Mac!" She almost shouted. She hadn't heard from him in so long. He would send her emails regularly, but she hadn't her his voice in months.

"That's better," she could hear her brother's smiling voice on the other end. "What's up with you?"

"Not much, I'm at the beach house. Tell me about you though! Where are you?"

She could picture him scratching the back of his head, trying to think of what he could tell her.

"You know," he said. "Here and there."

She frowned. She felt like she didn't even know him anymore. His stupid job kept him from telling her anything. She of course could relate, being a spy and all. But being in the Navy was like a whole other level. He couldn't even tell her what country he was in.

"Right," she said, trying not to let her voice fall. She was use to faking emotions. She'd done it in front of her mother, her father, and both of her siblings for most of her life. "Well I'm glad wherever you are has a phone."

He laughed. "That is a perk," he replied. "You on a new mission then?"

"Yeah," she replied. "LA drug lord sort of deal. You miss the business big brother?"

"Not even a little bit," he said with a small chuckle. "Navy does is for me just fine. Plus there's no way I miss our crazy parents."

"Yeah. . ." Cammie said, her voice hitting an odd note.

"Cam?" McKenzie asked. "You ok? Something happen with them?"

"I. . ." She trailed off again, unsure of what to say. McKenzie had left because he'd wanted nothing more than to forget about their mother' crazy antics and their father's deep depression. Cammie was use to dealing with it; she was the middle child, and had the strongest will of all of the children. She knew it upset McKenzie a hell of a lot more than he let on. The only reason she knew it made him so crazy is because she was a spy and she was trained to see these types of things, especially in her brother. She didn't want to cause him any grief, particularly when he was where the hell ever and couldn't do anything about it.

"It's nothing," she finally said. "Nevermind."

"Is it dad?" Mac asked. "Is he ok?"

She suddenly felt like she was going to cry. She was the strongest of the three, but that didn't say all that much. Hearing the raw concern and distraught tone in his voice tore at her like nothing else could. This was her big brother, her big brother _in the Navy._ He was supposed to be the strong one. But in reality, he was just as sensitive as everyone else.

"No he's fine," she managed to say, but only because it was the truth. "He's back with the agency. I think he's finally getting back on both feet."

"That's good," his voice was still concerned. "So it's mom then?"

Cammie sighed. "Well yeah," she admitted. "But isn't it always?"

"Same old same old then?" The disdain in his voice was clear enough to cut glass. McKenzie _hated _their mother, probably more than anyone on the planet. And Rachel didn't exactly have a lot friends. Cammie knew he was disappointed with her on some level for still keeping contact with their mother. But she also knew that McKenzie understood that she did it out of necessity.

"Basically. She's making a fuss about my new mission partner. Saying that I need to find out all his secrets and stuff. Which you know, I would do anyway because he's my partner. But it's like; she won't stop pushing. She _has _to know. "

It was true. Rachel had called her three times in the past five days, demanding to know what she'd found out. Cammie hadn't mentioned much, just enough to feed the shark.

"Well who is your partner?"

"It's Catherine Goode's estranged son."

There was silence on the other end. "Shit." McKenzie was no stranger to the Goode name. He did use to work with their mother after all.

"Exactly. And mom wants me to figure out what he knows because she thinks Catherine is somehow trying to plot against her through him, through me. But I don't think he's even talked to her in years! Plus he's really irritating and closed off."

"Looks like you've met your match then little sis," McKenzie said, his voice sounding vaguely amused. "Sounds like you."

"I am not irritating!"

"You can be. And you also don't like to talk to people about your family or your feelings."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to take my side Mac."

"Eh, sometimes. I was just telling you the truth, Princess. How's Tibey?"

"You dare ask?" Cammie asked with a fake gasp. "Mother and father would not approve."

"Good thing neither of us gives a fuck about them then isn't it?"

She laughed. "She's ok, you know, as good as she can be I guess. I went to see her the other week. But of course Dr. Griffen was a blabber mouth, so mom had my head for it. I just hate that's she alone, it isn't fair."

McKenzie sighed. "I know. I hate it too."

"Why we just be a normal family? And why do our parents have to be such assholes about it? They're so cruel. It's just so. . . you know?"

He did know. That was one of the reasons why he'd left. Because he couldn't do anything about it. Mac hated nothing more than feeling powerless.

"Yeah," he said in melancholy voice. "Unfortunately I do."

She was just to about to reply when McKenzie cut her off. "Sorry Princess I gotta go. The other guys have to call people too. I promise to email and call you when I next get a chance. I love you."

"Oh," Cammie murmured to herself, sounding surprised. But she wasn't, not really. This is how their calls always ended.

"I love you too," she said.

But he was already gone.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait guys, my computer had a nasty virus, but it's all gone now :)_

_Anyway we finally met Cammie's brother Mac, find out a lil bit more about her parents and Zach's. _

_Zach's hella pissed with Cammie, but all shall be ok ;) _

_Leave me a review if ya liked it :))))_

_Love you guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Don't Push

* * *

_Don't just stand there, say nice things to me_  
_I've been cheated I've been wronged, and you_  
_You don't know me, I can't change_  
_I won't do anything at all_

_-Matchbox 20_

_(Push)_

* * *

"Miss me?" Cammie said as she walked into the mission briefing room. It was metal room; cold and dark. The air was stagnant, as though there were no vents or windows too keep oxygen flowing properly. A lot like a scene from some cliché spy movie.

Cammie was all dolled up today. She was wearing what Zach would call her "adult clothes." Which basically meant she didn't look seventeen.

She looked like the girl he saw in the bar that first night. Cammie was wearing her classic black stilettos, black slacks, and a pressed white collared shirt. Her face was completely made up, her posture straight and symetrical. She even carried a stylish briefcase. Her hair falling in glossy waves past her shoulders, not a hair out of place.

Not that Zach would ever say it out loud, but she looked pretty badass and intimidating. When she glanced around the room and her face caught the light, she reminded him of someone, but he found himself unable to place the memory.

Her smile was smug and her eyes were a dangerous kind of playful.

"Not even a little bit," Zach muttered under his breath, but everyone in the room heard. He ignored their accusing eyes. He was still trying to get over his prevailing anger from their phonecall yesterday, although he wasn't quite sure that was possible.

"I did!" Grant said afterwards, standing up and wrapping Cammie in a big bear hug.

Zach rolled his eyes. He remembered Cammie mentioning something about Grant being an old friend.

"Hi Grant," Cammie replied warmly. "Long time no see."

"You bet it is! How've you been?"

"Can we skip to the important stuff?" Zach interrupted rudely, not wanting to see this stupid exchange continue.

Cammie sent a glare over his way. "Certianly Zach," she clicked her togue and sat down. " I forgot how incredibly valuable your time is. Excuse me for being so thoughtless."

Zach clenched his fists under the table. God, did he _loathe _her.

"I actually have to report this back to the agency pretty quickly, seeing as the mission briefing was supposed to be more than a week ago," Preston cut in, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. Zach smiled to himself, reassured Preston had his back.

"Of course," Cammie said, offering Preston an angelic smile he immediately returned. "My fault; I am sorry about that." She said it graciously, but Zach could tell she wasn't really sorry about it.

She just had an uncanny knack for lying her ass off.

"It's ok, we don't need to discuss it any further. Our phone call covered it; I've already cleared it all with the CIA."

Zach forced himself not to say anything, knowing Cammie was watching him from the corner of her eye. But when the hell had Preston and Cammie ever spoken? Now they were having secret phone calls? His reassurance quickly depleted; he'd be talking to his traitor best friend about that later.

"Thanks," Cammie replied, her smile birghtening. Zach swore he saw Preston blush. If he only knew how evil she was under that deceptive smile. Zach had thought it was beautiful once too, after all.

"Well let's get down to business then, shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right. Well Cammie and Zach are basically your average partnership. You'll live together in an apartment on Spring Street, pretend to be engaged and in love and happy. Cammie will use her 'female' powers to get closer to the seconds around Eduardo Diaz. Zach will pose as a Italian mob bosses' son, who is taking over the business, and get involved in the LA ring. Grant is basically the fail safe on the mission. If anything starts to go south and Eduardo or any of the others start to suspect something, you two blame it all on him and you say you had no idea he was an inside agent. Grant and Zach will not be 'friends' on the mission, but rather business associates. Make sure no one thinks you two are close otherwise Grant's part becomes obsolete."

_No problem with that_, Zach thought to himself. He'd never really liked Grant anyway.

Preston continued on, detailing specific parts of the mission. Zach zoned out a little bit, this was the part he didn't like about being a spy. He wanted action and adventure, challenges. Not to sit in what could only be compared to a prison cell and listen to what was _going_ to happen.

". . . so you guys are really going to need to work together and be one the same page. It is vital to the mission success, and I know that is what we all want."

Zach had tuned back in when it sounded like Preston was wrapping up his speech. They all nodded.

"That's it?" Grant asked.

Preston nodded. "Yes, you guys are good to go. I'll let you know if and when we might need to meet again. But it's crunch time. You guys are your covers after you walk through those doors. Remember that."

They all nodded in agreement. Cammie and Grant cleared out, saying their goodbyes in short tones. Cammie's was especially curt when she spoke to Zach. He snarled at her, forsaking this whole mission in his head.

Zach hung back afterwards, hoping to talk to his friend.

"Did you hear even one word I said?" Preston asked when it became clear Zach wasn't leaving. Preston was clearly observant enough to know Zach hadn't been paying attention.

"Eh," Zach mumbled, looking uniterested, he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the steel table. "Bits and pieces."

Preston didn't look amused. "You looked like you were going to fall asleep."

Zach shrugged. He decided on a change of pace. "So you've been talking to Cammie?"

"Wow Zach, try to sound more jealous, why don't you?" Preston said, unfazed, putting all of the files back in order.

"I'm not jealous," Zach immediately denied, leaning forward, his feet falling off the table. "I'm annoyed."

"The two generally go hand and hand," Preston pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd react."

"Which is how?"

Preston didn't even look up. He scribbled away on his notes. "Like this."

"You don't understand Pres. She's crazy. And mean. Really, _really_ mean."

Preston rolled his eyes, setting his pen down and finally looking over at Zach.

"You sound like you're six. And I'm certain that you've probably given her a reason to be mean."

"I have not. I've acted like myself the entire time."

Preston snorted, glancing back at his notes. "Yeah, that's my point."

Zach scowled. "She's super manipulative. She's the reason you're on the case. She did it to make me see how controlling and powerful she can be."

"So she recommended me for the case; I'm not gonna complain."

"You didn't hear her when I last talked to her. She was so. . . _diabolical_. She is bad news Preston."

"She's a nice girl Zach. You just don't like her because she knows how to play your game. And at the moment: she's beating you."

"She is not." The sour look on Zach's face said it all. Preston wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare.

Preston shook his head and supressed his laughter. "God you_ are_ blind. I bet you two will fall in love sooner or later."

Zach shook his head. "Gross."

But Preston's comment did make him think of that first kiss he and Cammie had shared. He knew he was attracted to her; he had been since the moment he met her. But attraction didn't mean he wanted to date the girl, like ever. She was much too evil for that.

"Say what you want, but mark my words; I bet you will."

"Whatever," Zach said, brushing it off. "Do you know what she said to me? That she'd been doing her research and 'sticking her nose where it didn't belong'"

Preston eyes suddenly snapped back to Zach's, dead serious; his paperwok forgotten. "You mean. . .?"

"I don't know, I didn't really want to ask. But she's got all the resources, it wouldn't be that hard to find out about my mother."

"Maybe you should do the same."

Zach's mouth flatlined. "You think I haven't tried?"

"There isn't anything?"

"She gave me her file but it's just surface stuff; all fluff. Like her schooling and training. There's nothing about her parents or any other family. Not even names. And when I tried to look her up in the database everything was classified. Like _everything_."

Preston's brow furrowed. "That is bizarre."

"And unfortunately Morgan is a common last name; I couldn't narrow down who her parents might be. And a couple of people with the last name Cameron, didn't make sense either."

Preston considered it.

"Well they wouldn't be anyone who didn't have serious power at the agency. I'm willing to bet they're pretty high up in the chain of command, if its classified. One of them at least. Cammie couldn't have gotten that clearance without some sort of pull."

Zach took in Preston's thoughts, knowing he was probably on the right track.

"You're right," Zach said, sitting back in his chair and thinking about it. "I have to find out what she'd hiding."

Preston nodded in agreement. "I'll see if I can get any more clearance, but I doubt it. She seems like the kind of girl who has all her ducks in a row. I don't think she'd bother hiding the information unless it was actually hard to find."

"It's just weird, because my file is pretty classified too. Not to that extreme, obviously. But I still don't know exactly what she found out. For all I know she has the highest level clearance and knows everything." The thought put Zach on edge. He didn't want Cammie knowing everything about him. It made him even more infuriated to know that he couldn't even know if she even had parents. He knew she had some sort of a family, because that was where she'd supposedly been when she disappeared the first time. Zach only needed to find out who her family was.

"I'm sure she doesn't," Preston tried to say reassuringly.

Zach shrugged. He wasn't so sure about that.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"Just be careful Zach. I'm not sure about her being 'evil' but she does seem a little too mysterious for my liking. I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks," Zach replied. "I appreciate that."

"I'll see you later, I have to file all this paperwork." He looked back at the papers with a sense of loathing.

"Have fun," Zach said as he stood up.

"Don't let her get too close Zach," Preston said. "She might be quick to misjudge you."

Zach frowned and nodded. Most people were quick to judge him and his family, although they had no idea what really went on.

He sighed, trying to stop thinking about it. He tried to push his family out of his mind as much as he could.

Zach's face was grim as he looked back at Preston.

"I think she might have already."

:*:*:*:

"Do you need help?"

Cammie grunted under the box of stuff she was holding as she tried to lug it up the stairs, her back straining under the weight.

She could sense Zach behind her, cocky grin and all.

"No," she said through her teeth as she took another step up. "I'm fine."

Zach rolled his eyes, she was so stubborn.

"I know you're a feminist and everything, but I'm bigger than you. It's like a straight fact that I'm stronger than you are in this department," he said, sliding behind her so he could get his hands on the box. "Carrying heavy things is what men were put on the earth to do."

His heat bothered her but she didn't show it, she side stepped him and thought about it. She turned to him and released the entirety of the weight of the box fall into Zach's waiting hands. She knew he was still mad at her so she eyed him carefully, wary that he might be up to something.

"Well I guess when you put it like that," she said, feeling her back groan in relief as the weight and pressure disappeared.

Zach felt his muscles flex as the weight dipped into his strength. The box was heavy, even for him. He had to give it to Cammie for making it this far. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"But just so you know," Cammie said. "We're still in a fight and this doesn't change anything."

"I hate to break it to you Gallagher girl," Zach said as they continued up the stairs together. "But we don't really know each other to be in fight quite yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "You seemed upset on the phone," she stated. She said it like she _wanted _him to be upset. Like she wanted to get under his skin and stay there. Her tone was patronizing and he knew in an instant she was still playing her games to get him riled up.

He shrugged in response. He'd been more than upset, but he'd come to a realization. They were going to share an apartment and spend a good amount of time in each other's presence. Plus if Cammie had been reading up on him he didn't want her to get the idea that he was angry bastard with no heart. If she knew about his family she'd already be partial, and he couldn't have her rash talking him to the CIA. He still had bridges to build and he had to be careful; whether he wanted to play nice with her or not. Because he wasn't that guy anymore, and he would do anything to prove it, even to Cammie.

"I got over it." Even though he wasn't really, but he'd fake it until he made it.

Her mouth formed into a form line, and she shrugged. "I still don't like you." At least she was honest.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he said, but he was the one acting relaxed this time around. He wasn't going to let her get to him again. "However, we are going to be living together. So maybe we can dislike each other a little less."

She rolled her eyes as they reached their apartment's landing. "You don't like me as much as I don't like you, I'm sure of that."

"Exactly," he said, waiting for her to unlock the door to their new apartment. He knew he couldn't argue with her there. "Which means we have an understanding, and can use it to our advantage. Now both of us know which lines we shouldn't cross."

He walked past her into the apartment they would now share.

She didn't really know how to respond to him, so she followed him inside without replying.

She forgot all that they were talking about when she crossed over the threshold.

The apartment was, in no uncertain terms, luxurious.

The agency hadn't spared a dime for the housing on this case. Whoever was on their logistics team had done a damn good job. It was the penthouse apartment in downtown Long Beach. The floors were a gorgeous maple hardwood, there was an ocean view, and everything else was made of marble, leather, or imported wood. Zach was supposed to be the heir to an elusive Italian mob business— he needed to have a nice apartment.

Zach whistled as he sat Cammie's stuff down on the kitchen counter. "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about."

Cammie nodded in agreement. "It's beautiful." She had grown up in a magnificent home, a mansion in Virginia, with stone pathways and French windows. It had a pool and eight bedrooms, plus a completely furnished basement with a pool table and home theater. But this place was different; better. This is what she'd always wanted. Her own adult home, one where her parents couldn't control her every move. Where eyes couldn't watch her move and reprimand her for making her own decisons.

"Hey," he said, bumping her shoulder. "Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all."

Although, the apartment wasn't likely to change the way they felt about each other. Cammie couldn't stop staring, she was just so in love with he place. She'd have to send a fruit basket and a thank you card to whoever had picked out the apartment, it was just that lovely.

Once she'd taken it all in she turned back to Zach, her expression even.

"It's an apartment Zach," she replied shortly, as if she hadn't thought it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Like it wasn't the freedom she'd dreamed off since she was thirteen. "Come on, I have more boxes downstairs." She turned and walked out.

Zach glared at her back as she walked away.

She always had to have the last word.

:*:*:*:

By the time they'd finished bringing all their boxes up and unpacking them it was nearly midnight. Most of the boxes had been Cammie's, while Zach had maybe four. He was a minimalist, that was for sure. Cammie, however, definitely wasn't.

"Finally done?" Zach asked as Cammie flopped down on the armchair adjacent to the couch he was sitting on. He'd finished hours ago, and had been relaxing on the couch with a beer watching a football game.

She blew her hair out of her face. She was flushed from rushing around putting everything into place in the late summer heat. "Yup," she said. "I think I might've brought too much."

"I could've told you that four hours ago," he replied.

She sent him a glare, but it didn't have any real edge to it. She didn't have the energy to get upset with him and his snarky comments.

"Get me a beer?" she asked, and batted her eyelashes a bit. It was mostly a reflex, one of the ways she got what she wanted. She didn't really like beer, but they didn't have any wine in the fridge; she'd have to talk to Zach about that.

He offered her a small smile and a tiny nod before he lifted himself of the couch and towards the kitchen.

"My hero," she said as he handed her the ice cold bottle.

"I know," he said, sitting back down. "What would you do without me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Probably be a lot happier."

"Stop acting like I'm the bane of your existence."

"Only if you stop acting like I'm yours," she returned. It was weird, how much she didn't like him one minute, and then how happy she was to be in his company the next. He felt the same way about her. He could still feel the anger of her besting him down deep, but instead of burning like before it was no just sizzling; as if it would go out soon.

There was a long stretch of silence as they settled down to watch whatever was on the TV while they drank. Cammie thought it was kind of funny and ironic how other teenagers her age would be raging at parties with alcohol while she was sitting in a high rise apartment sipping beer responsibly. She felt incredibly adult, which she liked. She had always felt more mature than other girls her age, it was nice to finally have the opportunity to act like it.

"I have a brother and sister."

She didn't know why she said it. She'd been thinking about their strange conversation the other day. The one where they hadn't talked for like a week afterwards.

Zach's eyes slowly flickered away from the TV and towards her. "Cool." He looked back at the TV. Maybe this new approach to being nice to her would draw out some of her secrets, and then he could finally figure out why everything in her file was so classified.

That being said, there was no way in hell he was going to ask her anything about them. He had made that mistake before.

It didn't matter that he didn't say anything, she kept going. "My parents are divorced. Mostly cause my mom is bat shit crazy too, like yours."

Zach was quiet. He didn't know why she had suddenly decided to share when she'd had such a strong opposition to it last time. He didn't know if she was trying to play him or something, he had no idea what she was getting at. But at least now he knew she actually had a family.

"I'm not going to bite," she said when he had no response.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me if I don't believe you." He looked back at the TV, most of him hoping she'd drop it. He didn't want to fight.

"You caught me off guard," she explained, trying to figure her feeling out herself. "Before, we were having a such good time. . . And then you had to go an ruin it."

He stayed quiet. He wasn't about to say how he'd simply asked a question, and she was the one that went all crazy. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he knew better than to say that.

"Anyway," she said, picking at the label on the beer bottle and looking anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry for acting like a crazy person. My family is just a sensitive topic, and if someone besides myself brings it up then I get kind of neurotic. And sorry for being a bitch and leaving, sometimes you just really make me crazy and I just want this mission to go well. So yeah. . . sorry," she finished awkwardly.

"Ok," Zach said, not looking away from TV even though he wanted to. He was worried if he looked at her he'd end up spilling all his secrets to her. Not that she didn't already know, but if she didn't he had no intention of telling her. And he knew her eyes had the power to do that.

She glanced up at him, wishing he would look at her, but she knew he wasn't going to turn his head. She had already scared him off; he was never going to trust her after her outburst. And not after what she'd said on the phone.

"Ok," she said, letting the silence settle between them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he eventually asked.

"Pretty much," she said. "You?"

He nodded. "It's gonna be a good day."

"Don't expect too much," Cammie said. "The first days of missions have always been surprisingly disappointing for me."

Zach's eye slid over to meet hers, he had his trademark smirk resting on his lips. "That's cause you've never had me as your partner before."

She rolled her eyes but gave small smile.

"You are so cocky."

"I have a track record to prove it."

"Then I expect nothing less than perfection tomorrow," she said. "I hope you eat your words."

"Not likely. I'll be perfect, don't you worry about it."

She took a sip of her beer. "Wasn't going to."

He rolled his eyes this time. "You worry about everything."

She sat up in her chair straight and narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not."

"Yes you do, and then you pretend like you don't. You act all breezy and easy going, but really you want to control everything around you."

"You're starting to skate into dangerous territory Zach," she warned, the look in her eyes growing fiercer. No woman likes being told that they're controlling, especially if they are.

"This is what I'm talking about," Zach said, keeping his voice as casual as he could, hoping it would diffuse her irritation. "You're being controlling about me calling you controlling."

"I am not."

He just nodded his head and didn't say anything.

"I'm not!" She said in a raised voice when he still didn't speak. His eyes lolled over to her in an 'I told you so' kind of way. She flushed, realizing she had just gotten irrationally upset for no reason. "I'm not," she repeated in a quieter voice.

"It's not a bad thing," Zach said. "But it is sure as hell true."

"I just like knowing where I stand with people, and with situations. I don't like not knowing things; it makes me vulnerable."

"I'm not saying doesn't. And I'm not holding it against you, I was simply saying that you're a control freak, just take away the negative connotation."

She pursued her lips. "Am I supposed to say thank you then?"

He grinned at her, she could practically see the sarcasm in his eyes. "If you want babe."

She rolled her eyes at him and put her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. Great, they were back to egotistical Zach, her favorite.

"You're an ass and I'm going to bed." She stood up.

He laughed and winked at her. "Let me know if you want some company."

She threw a pillow at him and muttered "presumptuous ass" under her breath, but she was smiling. She'd never admit it, but she liked the playful side of Zach better than the soul searching one.

"Goodnight," she called back to him as she headed down the hall to her new room.

"Night!" He called back, his voice still managing to have a flirty air to it in one word.

It was going be one hell of a long mission.

* * *

_AN sorry about the wait guys, I've been on vacation for a long time and now I'm tryna get shit ready for college. _

_Love you guys and hope you're still reading!_

_Thanks, _

_-Becca 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Come A Little Closer

* * *

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for life_  
_On and on and on_

_\- Tove Lo_

_(Talking Body)_

* * *

Everyone has a dark side. A piece of themeselves they hide away from society. Thoughts and feelings that are too twisted and sick to ever bring up in conversation, even to the closest of friends. Most people push these emotions away and keep them under lock and key; have steady control over how they act and say. Most people are good; on the surface anyway. The inner psyche of the human mind would like nothing better than to tear lose and consume everything; but people are good, people are strong. They push it away for happiness and joy; for love.

Zach and Cammie were no different; they had a dark side too. Hers was twisted and unpredictable. His was black as tar but stable, under control. He'd learned a long time how to keep that part of himself locked away. He knew what it could do, and he would never again let it control him.

Cammie had never learned to deal with the demons that raged on inside her. She was susceptible. She knew right from wrong, good from bad. She knew black and white; what was _supposed __to be_ But her family made her confused. Her _mother_ made her confused. She wanted to be good, to stand in the light. But it wouldn't be hard to pull her into the shadows. Not if someone knew the right words to say. Her darkness wasn't like Zach's, her darkness was wild.

She had a hurricane in her heart. A hurricane that had the power to ruin her, to ruin everything. And for everyone's sake, she needed to keep that hurricane at bay.

Zach could see her wild side. He saw it in that dark glint her eyes, the one she tried to hide, but hadn't quite figured out how to. It was there when he mentioned her family, it was there when she felt threatened. He knew if he pushed her too far her hurricane would be set free. That was the last thing he wanted, she was hard enough to deal with without her losing her mind.

"Why do you look like someone just died?"

He looked up at Cammie, his expression vaguely confused.

"I don't?" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking about? Your head was clearly somewhere else."

He ignored her, and focused his eyes back on the other couple across the restaurant. He'd been in too deep of thought clearly, especially for their location. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

"Zach," she hissed, not at all happy with being ignored.

"Can't you just focus on the mission?" he replied, slightly more coldly than he'd intended. "I know I'm gorgeous and irresistible, but _come on_."

She bit her tongue and glared at him. He'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and had been a sarcastic ass ever since.

She was quiet after that. If he was going to act like a brat, she would too. And she'd be better at it than him, girls always were.

Zach glanced at her, he wasn't purposely annoying her, he was just in mission mode. The last thing he wanted was Cammie screwing this up. He had no reason to think that she would, other than the fact that she always seemed to be bipolar. He didn't want her to implode though, that would mean chaos for everyone involved. Maybe he should play nice.

They were watching two perps in a texmex joint called _Calientés_. They'd been there for over an hour watching Caesar and Valeria Diaz. But the couple was calm and collected, acting normal, and nothing seemed to be amiss. Zach was sure that they knew someone was watching them, so they were deliberately pretending they were normal people.

"I'm bored," Cammie said, not even five minutes later. She was picking at her chips, breaking them up and letting them fall back onto the plate. Zach refused to let the crackling bother him.

He didn't even look over at her when she spoke, he just blinked.

She sighed in frustration. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Zach just nodded and kept his eyes on the perps.

Caesar and Valeria were Eduardo Diaz's brother and sister-in-law. They were in their mid forties, with two daughters around twenty years old, Carmen and Isa. The couple was about ready to pass their part of the business down to their children. Caesar Diaz was older than Eduardo by about seven years, and he was ready to get out. He wanted to retire with Valeria on some private island in the Caribbean. They certainly had the money to do so.

These two were professionals, they wouldn't be likely to slip up in public. Cammie had insisted on watching them, saying she could figure out a way to get the inside scoop. Zach had rolled his eyes, but he didn't really have a better idea; all the other potential suspects were out of town or staying in.

He drummed his fingers on the table waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Part of his mind wondered what was taking Cammie so long, but he decided to keep his eyes on the targets. He knew that if he looked away he could miss something important.

A couple of minutes later two young women approached Caesar and Valeria's table. Zach straightened; these must be their daughters. Zach couldn't see their faces but one had a mess of thick wavy hair, the other's was a straight dark honey blonde.

"What the _hell_?" Zach said when he realized that one of the girls was not their daughter. It was Cammie. He glanced back at the bathroom because he simply could not believe his eyes. She was laughing at something the other girl (who _was _their daughter) was saying. She also looked like she'd put on five pounds of makeup since he'd last seen her.

Zach watched with an open mouth as Cammie _sat down_ at the table with their targets. What the hell was she doing? How the hell had she managed to do that without getting a gun pointed at her face?

Caesar and Valeria had greeted their daughter, Isa, and Cammie with smiles and hugs. Zach literally could not believe what he was seeing.

Cammie suddenly turned at looked directly at him. Her electric eyes were bright with excitement and something else. It was like she was saying "see this? I'm better than you." Her lips spread into a wide smile as she waved him over. Zach forced a smile back, but inside he was seething.

He'd let her win _again_. Why the hell was he so off his game?

He slid out of his chair and strolled over towards Cammie's apparent new best friends, trying his very best not to look as pissed off as he was feeling.

He took deep breaths the whole way over.

Zach forced himself to think logically. This was good. What Cammie had done was good, for the mission— not his ego. The opportunities that would come from this could be endless. She'd gotten to know the daughter of retiring drug lords. She'd seen what she could do, and she done it.

She'd gotten them an in.

:*:*:*:

There was a very weird silence between the two of them. They sat on opposite sides of the taxi, Cammie bouncing up and down in her seat and Zach sitting stoically looking out the window.

"That was awesome!" Cammie finally said, unable to stay quiet any longer. Since she wasn't an idiot, she could tell Zach was upset, and she knew why. But she wasn't about to let his sour mood ruin their accomplishments. She had taken initiative. She had seen Isa Diaz walk into the bathroom, and Cammie had taken advantage. Girls could chat up storms in the bathroom. Isa had been no exception. She hadn't even batted an eyelash when Cammie had asked to borrow her lipstick. Cammie had done excellent field work, and she was proud of herself, despite the fact that Zach obviously wasn't.

He acted as though she hadn't said anything and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Are you really going to let your damn ego get in the way of something as big as this? Do you know how much easier this makes our mission?"

He glanced over at her. "My ego isn't getting in the way of anything. It is a good thing, I never said otherwise. Good job."

His words were cruelly insincere. It reminded her of the way her mother sometimes spoke to her. It was like a backhanded compliment that was completely unecessary and out of line. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from verbally lashing out.

"You aren't acting very happy," she said in a neutral voice.

"I'm tired." He had gone back to looking out the window.

She clenched her teeth together. Who said women were the passive-aggressive type? Because currently, Zach was the definition of that term. Boys could be so stubborn when it came to their pride.

She didn't want to bait him but his mood was contagious and she couldn't stop herself.

"You're mad that I had the idea before you."

"I'm not mad about anything. Besides, it's not like I could have gotten away with befriending a woman in a lady's room."

"Ugh!" Cammie finally said, not being able to hold her irritation back any longer. "Can you please stop lying?!"

"Honestly Cammie I couldn't do that, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Not that!" She said, the frustration evident in her voice. "I meant this whole charade of you 'not being mad.'"

"I just don't want to fight with you."

"Then stop acting like a brat!"

He looked at her, but his expression hadn't changed.

He shrugged, and then looked away.

"Ok I cannot deal with you right now," Cammie said, picking her purse up from the floor. "Stop!" she yelled at the taxi driver. "I'm getting out here."

The cab roughly pulled over to the curb.

Zach glanced at her with an eyebrow raised but kept quiet. He was all cool guy today. And he wasn't a gentleman, not to Cammie at least, not now. He wasn't going to tell her to stop being ridiculous because he was ready to get away from her. She was a big girl, and she was spy. She was certainly capable of finding her way back to their apartment on her own. Even if they were still at least half an hour away.

She opened the door with more force than was needed. She climbed out, stomping her feet onto the sidewalk. She slammed the door without saying anything else to either the cab driver or Zach.

Zach relaxed visibly in his seat. "We can go now."

The cab driver hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave the pretty young girl in downtown LA. Apparently he had some morals.

"She's fine," he said, giving him a nasty look. "Let's go."

The driver didn't say anything but pulled away from the curb. Zach glanced out the other window and saw Cammie already striding way in front of them. His eyes didn't linger long.

He didn't give her another thought for the rest of ride back.

:*:*:*:

Zach didn't see Cammie for the rest of the night. She obviously had gone somewhere else instead of coming back to their apartment. Zach was glad, he didn't want to see her anyway.

He vaguely heard her come in sometime after midnight, but he was in a deep sleep and was basically oblivious. Not that he'd want to deal with her shit anyway.

So, needless to say, he was freaked out when he found some random guy in the kitchen the next morning.

He'd heard someone banging around there, and has mistakenly assumed it was Cammie. His anger and annoyance from the day before had faded. There were times when he actually enjoyed talking to her, and he knew he couldn't hold a grudge for too long when the only company they had was each other.

When he noticed the guy, his back to Zach, he'd nearly crept back to his room to grab his gun. But then he recognize him and a thin line set on his lips. Apparently Cammie had found someone else to keep her company.

It was that asshole Jack. The one Cammie had been with the night Zach had met her. What the fuck was she doing with him again?

"You need to get the fuck out," Zach said, surprising the new friend in their apartment.

He spun around, his face shocked. He clearly hadn't known there was someone here besides Cammie.

"Now," Zach said when he didn't move.

"Oh shit man," Jack said. "I didn't know. . ."

"Now."

"She just—"

"_Now_."

Jack swallowed hard, blood rushing to his face. Zach was intimidating normally, but when he was pissed it was like a whole other level of fear.

"Yeah ok," Jack said, putting his glass of water down on the counter. He patted his jean pockets for his wallet and phone and edged towards the door.

Zach's eyes followed him, his arms crossed over his chest, barely breathing.

Jack grabbed his discarded shirt from the couch and turned his back to Zach, making a beeline to the door. He glanced back at Zach as he opened it.

"Uh, tell Cammie—"

"No. Get out."

"Right," he said and ducked his head down. "Bye."

And then, finally he was gone.

Zach ground his teeth together and tried not to dig his fingers into his arms. Once he'd taken at least ten deep breaths to try and calm himself, he made his way to Cammie's room.

He threw the door open.

She was still sleeping, on her stomach, the sheets pulled up to her waist, her back bare.

He picked a stray t shirt off the floor and threw it at her.

"What the fuck Cammie." His voice was raised and loud enough for her to wake her up.

She quickly sat up, drawing the sheets up so they covered her. She clenched the t shit in her hands and glared at Zach who was already glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her mouth set in a hard line. Her hair was in disarray, her make up smeared.

"Why the hell did I just find that sleaze in our kitchen?"

Her eyes widened a little bit but she kept her cool.

"My sex life is none of your concern," she replied, her eyes narrowed.

"You know for someone who graduated school early you're pretty fucking stupid. We're on a _mission_, you can't go sleeping around with some fuck toy just because we have a fight. We're supposed to be _engaged_ Cammie. If someone had seen you our whole mission could've been ruined. Jesus Christ can't you ever use your brain?!"

He was right, she knew. She'd only called Jack because she'd been so pissed, gotten drunk, and needed to blow off steam. Under normal circumstances she'd never done anything like that. But Zach always managed to pull out the worst side of her. She wouldn't admit that he was right though. The last thing she'd ever tell Zach was that.

Instead of replying, she wasn't sure _how_ to reply to that, she made busy by pulling her t-shirt over her head and down to her hips.

"Just chill Zach," she finally said. "Everything is fine."

"I can't believe you," he said, his face looking genuinely disgusted. His expression churned something inside of her. It made her mad that she'd disappointed him. But it made her even more mad that he thought he had the right to be disappointed in her. He wasn't her father, or her brother, or her boyfriend, or anything. How dare he judge her and reprimand her. She sat up straight and kept her eyes steady. "You're just a stupid kid. You weren't cut of for this. You're not ready." His words stung more than they should have. She'd heard that from a lot of people but hearing it from Zach was . . . Well, it was worse.

"I can't help it if your jealous Zach," she growled at him, her eyes taking on a whole new blaze. She wouldn't back down, not to him.

Great, another fight. Would this ever end?

He raised his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe she'd actually accused him of that.

He didn't even react, just turned away and started walking out of the room, clearly done with their conversation.

"Admit it!" she called after him, jumping up. "You're _jealous_."

"I'm not jealous of some loser idiot you picked off the street who probably couldn't even get it up," he rolled his eyes and turned away again, dismissing her altogether.

She clenched her jaw. "You're not jealous _of _him. You're jealous of what he got to do."

This time he stopped and looked back at her. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, and she had not the slightest clue of what he was thinking. She almost took a step back because the look in his eyes had suddenly turned dangerous, but she held her ground, refusing to show her intimidation. She wasn't sure why she'd gone down that path. The words had just fallen out of her mouth, she didn't want him to have the last word.

He stepped towards her, right up until he was all up in her personal space, their chests nearly touching. Almost every instinct of hers told her to turn away, but there was suddenly so much electricity in the air, and she was glued to her spot. She couldn't move if she'd wanted to. She felt almost fearful, but there was something else she felt, something stronger; excitement.

"I am not jealous," he repeated, his face inching closer to hers. His words were slow and deliberate; speaking as though there was no chance of him being misunderstood. His eyes were so dark that they didn't even look green anymore. They looked black.

"Of him," he continued. "or what he got to do."

She almost jumped back when she felt his hand brush her leg. He was doing it on purpose, she could tell by the way his lips had turned up at the corners. The feeling of his hand barely touching her was more than enough to make her ache. She don't know how the hell it happened so fast, but she suddenly, desperately, needed to be closer to him.

"Want to know why?" he asked, his breath dancing across her cheeks. She didn't even know if she was breathing anymore.

God she wished he didn't have this effect on her, but she couldn't help herself, she felt like she was about to melt. She didn't know he could do this to her.

His hand was now pressed up against her leg, inching up to places she wasn't sure she wanted it to go. She wasn't even wearing underwear for Christ's sake! This was so not fair.

She wanted him to kiss her. She could remember the way it felt, that first night. She knew this time would be better. There was more tension, more heat. She was sure she was sweating from it already.

She'd forgotten what he'd been saying. All she could do was look from his lips to his eyes over and over again.

And then finally, finally, his lips were on hers, moving roughly as he moved to grab her hips. She didn't even hesitate, she wanted it so bad. Her hands knotted in his t-shirt in an attempt to get him closer. They moved together in sync, even though nothing about the kiss was calm or planned. His fingers dug into her skin and she nearly moaned into him. She'd never been kissed like this. She'd never felt anything like this. She never wanted it to end.

The palm of his hand was pressing into her back, keeping her flush against every inch of him. She could feel him through the thin fabric of their t-shirts. The rigid muscles of his abdomen touching hers. The hard muscles of his chest beneath her hands. She could feel everything, right down to her toes.

But all too soon Zach was pulling away, his eyes staying focused on her. His goddamn smirk was back, and she knew she'd just fallen into a trap. She'd known it from the beginning, but she felt like more of a fool after she'd given in. There was something else though, in his eyes that told her the kiss had affected him too. He just had far more willpower than she did.

"That's why," he said to her, his voice husky and low, and incredibly sexy. God she needed to get away from him. He was literally intoxicating. She felt like she'd just drunk the liquor contents of a full bar. "Because I can have you whenever I want, and we both know it."

Could he ever. There was no way she'd be able to say no if he ever kissed her like that again. That kiss was something from a movie, or a dream, or heaven. It was more passion in one kiss than she'd felt in her entire life.

He released his grip on her and walked away without another word, leaving her breathless and alone in her room.

She finally felt like she knew why he insisted in being "the best of the best." He certainly was the best kiss she'd ever had, she couldn't even lie to herself about that. She could only imagine what else he could do with his mouth and his body.

She touched her lips and she could still feel them tingling. She knew he'd been proving a point, a point that was supposed to make her feel worthless and stupid. But she'd enjoyed it way too much for her to really think of it as a bad thing.

As it turned out, Zach had a bit of a wild dark side too.

And God help her, she liked it.

She liked it a lot.

* * *

_Ooohhh Saucy_

_How long has everyone been waiting for that? ;) _

_Anyway, lemme know if you liked it. _

_Peace out. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Catching Feelings

* * *

_Call it magic_, _Call it true_  
_Call it magic_, _When I'm with you_  
_And I just got broken_, _Broken into two_  
_Still I call it magic_  
_When I'm next to you_

_-Coldplay_

_(Magic)_

* * *

Zach felt like slamming his fist into the wall.

What the hell had he just done?

Why, _why_, had he kissed her?

He didn't know what had possessed him t do it. He'd thought it was a good idea at the time, he knew it would put her in her place, and show her who was boss. But it had backfired in a way he couldn't have foreseen. It had taken every ounce of will power he had to pull away from her. To drag his lips away from her skin, to release her out his reach. All he had wanted was to strip her down and throw her on the bed.

He remembered that spark he'd first felt when they'd kiss. This didn't even compare; what had just happened had been so much more. It was pure fire, every second of it. Blazing white hot fire that made him forget everything but her. It was like he'd temporarily lost his mind and he could only think with his body, as though someone had sent electricity into his veins, making his nerves buzz.

And he did not want to feel like that. He didn't want her to have an effect on him, _he_ wanted to have an effect on _her_. He knew he had at least a little bit, by the way she surrendered to him. She'd pressed back to every inch of him, because that was what she wanted. He had seen the way her face looked after he pried himself away. She'd felt the fire too, and it had paralyzed her even more than it had to him. He had the comfort of knowing that she felt what he felt. If that had been all one sided he would've felt like an idiot.

God, he could still feel her curve of her hips beneath his hands, the shape of her lips beneath his. It was maddening, the effect she had on him. How the hell was she doing this to him? This needed to stop. He had to stop thinking about it.

At least he had the upper hand, or at least Cammie thought he did. He'd somehow managed to act unaffected by the kiss. Looking back, he had no idea how. But thank god he had some will power left. He didn't need Cammie trying to seduce him so she could get her way. He didn't need her getting closer. He might of considered exploring a physical relationship between them if she wasn't so. . ._ Cammie_. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But he knew if they started anything she would pry. She'd dig and dig until she found out everything there was to know about him. That was just the kind of person she was. She'd probably still do that, but at least he'd be able to hold his own as long as they didn't start sleeping together. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the look on her eyes, without imagining-

_Stop thinking about it_.

He blew out a breath and forced himself to clear his mind. He was meeting with Caesar today. He had to have his head screwed on straight.

He went to his room and quickly changed into a pressed white shirt and tie, with black pants and dressed shoes. He needed to look like a businessman.

He left the apartment without bothering to talk to Cammie, who he assumed was still in her room. He hadn't heard her leave.

Zach was happy that she hadn't tried to come and talk to him. There was no way he ever wanted to discuss what had happened with her. Mostly because he was scared it might lead to it happening again. No they wouldn't be talking about that, or anything really.

Honestly, he planned on avoiding her until he stopped feeling so weird about all of it.

:*:*:*:

"Bex, answer the phone," Cammie practically snapped to herself as she sunk into the pillows on her bed.

It kept ringing.

"Bex answer the damn—"

"Hello?"

"Finally!"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?" Cammie said. "I'll text you my new address."

"Sure," Bex said, without missing a beat. "Is everything ok?"

"At this point, I'm really not sure," Cammie said. "Just get over here."

She hung up so Bex couldn't waste time trying to pull it out of her over the phone. Cammie managed to finally put underwear on, as well as clean bra and a t-shirt and an old pair of shorts. She had nothing to do today, she wasn't gonna dress up to stay at home.

Once she heard Zach leave for his meeting with Caesar she got up to make some food in the kitchen, listening to her stomach as it rumbled.

When Bex came in Cammie was pouring milk into her second bowl of cereal.

"Took you long enough!" Cammie said, twisting the lid of the milk back on.

"I came as fast as I could," Bex replied, unphased my Cammie rushed behavior. She was use to her friend's sometimes neurotic nature.

"Zach just kissed me."

Bex's eyes widened, but she didn't really seem so surprised.

"Hasn't that happened already?"

"It happened again," Cammie said. "But it was different this time Bex, it was. . . holy hell I can't even tell you how amazing it felt."

"Amazing like you-think-you're-falling-in-love amazing?"

"No," Cammie said shaking her head. "Amazing like I-want-to-take-him-to-my-bed-and-never-come-out-again amazing."

"Well damn," Bex said with a low whistle. "He must be one hell of a kisser."

"He is." She took a breath. "And I was mad at him when it happened. After the kiss though, I couldn't think straight, like I think he brainwashed me."

"I think your hormones are just super hyped up right now," Bex said. "Anyway, why were you mad? What happened?"

Cammie relayed the story to her in specific detail, starting with Cammie success with Caesar and Valeria at the restraint and ending with Jack sleeping over.

"Wow," Bex said. "You two have only known each other for a couple weeks and your relationship is already this complicated?"

Cammie sighed. "I know. It's all because off that stupid kiss!"

Bex laughed and shook her head.

"What?" Cammie asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"I think your relationship was complicated even before that."

"No it was fine; everything was fine."

"Not it isn't. You two are way too competitive. Either he has to win or you do."

"That isn't true, I am not competitive!"

"Come on Cam," Bex said, in her 'just admit I'm right' voice. "Zach has a reputation for being a great, maybe even the best, spy of our generation. You're telling me there's no part of you that wants to beat him to that title?"

Cammie stuck her chin out, her stubborn tell.

"No. But he's not the best, so I don't have to."

Bex rolled her eyes, certain she wouldn't get anywhere. "Whatever, deep down you know I'm right and that's all that matters."

"He's not the best. And I don't care about that. I just like a job well done. I'm very meticulous."

"And competitive," Bex said under her breath.

Cammie sent her a glare. This conversation was reminding her of when Zach had called her controlling.

"Ok, since you obviously aren't going to admit to being a competitive control freak, how about we figure out what you're gonna to about this wanting to bone Zach thing?"

"Finally," Cammie said with an indignant huff. "You say something useful."

Bex just rolled her eyes.

Cammie could be so naive sometimes.

:*:*:*:

Zach was dreading opening the door to the apartment. He dreaded it because when he opened it he would have to face Cammie. And he would rather do _anything _else than have to deal with the stupid feelings that had developed from his stupid mistake that morning.

He hoped was that he was crazy sex deprived and that the kiss had just made his hormones go wacko for a while. He told himself that it wasn't Cammie; it was just his lack of female attention in general.

He'd finally been able to stop thinking about it while he was out all day with Caesar Diaz. He had to focus after all, and he'd managed to push Cammie to the far corner of his mind.

But now it was time to go home. And home was where his fake fiancé that he abruptly felt different about was. He wouldn't admit it, but his palms were a little sweaty with the anticipation of seeing her. All those "hormones" he had thought had gone away had come rushing back in like a flood.

He couldn't avoid it any longer.

His hand twitched as he reached to stick his key in the lock. There was a strange smell in the air that made his nose turn. The sweat on his hands kept causing him to fumble with the key.

He blew his breath out and forced himself to focus. He wasn't going to let Cammie see him like this. He had to stop letting her best him. He would be better, he _was _better.

Zach finally opened the door and instantly smelt burning. He dropped his fake briefcase to the floor and spun around to face the kitchen where the source of the rank burning smell had originated.

Cammie was waving a towel over a smoking over with her arm covering her mouth as she coughed uncontrollably.

"Cammie what the hell?" Zach said, rushing over. He absentmindedly wondered why the smoke alarm wasn't going off, there was certainly enough of it to cause some concern. "Are you okay?"

She stood up and starting backing away from the oven, towards him, still coughing.

"Yeah," she choked, glancing over at him. She almost immediately averted her eyes, already affected by his presence. "Peachy."

Zach glanced around as the smoke started to thin and disappear into the turning vents above the kitchen. He noticed the fire alarm was dangling by its cables, clearly disconnected. He glanced at the oven, she'd managed to turn it off and it was just smoking out. Nothing was actually on fire so there was no true danger. He looked back at Cammie, his face vaugley amused.

"Let me guess," he said, his voice as dry as the air. "You can't cook."

His tone made her narrow her eyes. "Let me guess," she said snappily. "You can?"

He shrugged. She was already clearly irritated with him, he didn't feel like pushing her.

"What happened?"

"My mother rang," she said. "I forgot to take the chicken out."

"Why did you turn off the fire alarm?"

"Because," she said. "It was _annoying_."

"You could have burnt the whole building down."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need a lecture on how fire works, but thanks Zach." She was being snarky because he'd taken her off guard. She hadn't heard him come in at all. God she wished she could go back to hating him, that had been so much easier than whatever the hell she was feeling for him now.

He took a step towards the fridge and started loosening his tie. As annoyed with him as she currently was, she had to admit he looked good. But he always looked good, so that wasn't saying much.

Zach opened the fridge and grabbed a beer wondering when had his life become so weirdly suburban?

Cammie sighed and wiped her forehead with the hand towel she was holding. She'd started sweating profusely when she'd panicked and gotten so close to the heat. She loved looking like a sweaty pig in front of Zach.

"How did the meeting go?" Cammie asked, trying to return to a normal temperature by fanning herself with her hand.

Zach twisted the cap of his beer and took a long swig.

"It went really well actually," he said. "I have another one with him and Eduardo next week." He relayed the details, happy that he could do so without wanting to jump over and kiss her.

"Wow," she replied. "Good job."

He nodded and didn't say anything. She didn't like that he wasn't holding a conversation with her. Sure, he talked about the mission, but his voice had sounded like a robot. She wanted him to talk to her with at least a little excitement or someting. As much as she had thought she'd wanted to get over this whole Zach weirdness, she wasn't sure that was what she actually wanted. She liked when he talked to her, when he made jokes with her, even if some of them were at her expense or incredibly inappropriate. She'd spent the whole day with Bex trying to cleanse herself of the feeling she got when Zach looked at her. And she'd thought she'd been successful.

But standing there in the kitchen, openly staring at him, she knew she wasn't. She wanted him. She wanted everything he could possibly give her. Even if it was backhanded comment or a snarky remark.

She didn't know why, but her heart was feeling a whole lot differently than her head wanted it to.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Zach asked, redirecting her attention to his eyes.

She blinked, and realized she been staring at him for too long.

She forced a smile. "Yes. Like I said: peachy." Her voice no longer held the same aggression as it had earlier when she'd said the exactly same words. It was softer, a tried vulnerability ringing true.

Zach hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should retreat to his room to continue to avoid his growing feelings for her or stick around to chat.

Something wouldn't let him leave, not with the almost defeated look in her eyes. He didn't like that, and he had a feeling his stunt this morning had a lot to do with it.

When the silence stretched Cammie turned away and started back towards the torched chicken in the oven.

"How was your day?"

The words didn't make her freeze, but her arms grew slightly more shaky as she reached for the oven mitts.

"Okay," she answered honestly. "Didn't do much, hung out with Bex."

Zach debated going deeper into the water. He wanted to ask about the conversation she'd mentioned earlier. Before he could really weigh the consequences, the words were out of his mouth. "How is your mother?"

This time Cammie's body stopped moving. Her hands froze in the air on their way into the hot oven.

He instantly wished he could take the words back. They'd been fighting way too much lately, he hadn't meant to start another one.

But then Cammie started moving again, and the tension somehow was eased.

"A bitch as usual," Cammie said, her voice uncharacteristically light from when she usual spoke about her mother. He thought back to her classified file. He and Preston had gotten nowhere with it. Zach had no idea what to think anymore. About Cammie or her strange unknown background.

Zach surprised both of them by laughing. Her blunt tone was strangely humorous in their current situation.

"Yeah? What she do this time?"

"It's always 'do this Cammie', 'do that Cammie', 'no, no, no Cammie don't do _that.'_ I literally cannot win. She thinks just cause she's all high and mighty at Langley that she can order me around all the time." It was true. Every word. Zach just didn't know what her mother wanted her to do. She tried not to cringe thinking about it.

A vague smile crossed Zach's face. "Mine was the same way."

"Was?"

Zach nodded. "I told she was bat shit crazy right? Well because of that we don't talk much anymore, at all really. I can't remember the last time we spoke."

"Isn't that kind of sad?"

Zach shrugged. "She was never really much of mother anyway, so you can't really miss something you never had, right?"

Cammie knew she'd been right all along. She had suspected Zach had nothing to do with Catherine anymore, and now she'd heard it from the horse's mouth. Her mother had been pestering earlier about how she still thought Catherine Goode was conspiring to bring her down, with Zach's assistance. But if Catherine was trying to get back at Rachel, Zach certainly had nothing to do with it, and that brought an incredible sense of relief to Cammie.

"Right," Cammie said. "My mother's always been. . . detached." The words didn't really seem to describe Rachel correctly, but it was the closest Cammie could get. Heartless might have been better, but that seemed a little harsh to bring up in the moment.

"I always figured you had the perfect life," Zach said, "Perfect mother and all." It had been his first impression anyway. As he got to know her he realized how wrong he was. Cammie had something dark in her past, maybe even darker than his own.

Cammie laughed and shook her head at how wrong he was. "Yeah what made you think that? The way I reacted when you first mentioned my family?"

He laughed too, remembering her abrupt change of character and their fight. It already seemed like such a long time ago. But he still remembered what he'd thought about her that night. The way he'd noticed how unpredictable she could be. It was the first time he realized there was something more sinister to Cammie then she'd led him to believe.

"You seem fine with it now," he observed. He was watching her closely, wondering if she would snap again. He hoped to God that she didn't, for both their sakes.

She shrugged. "I figure we're gonna be on this mission for a while, it doesn't help to be fighting all the time."

"Which is exactly what we've been doing," Zach said, raising an eyebrow.

Cammie shrugged. "I can't help it if you're so annoying."

She liked the way their conversation as going. It was light and easy, and she was managing to share parts of herself and her family without feeling like she needed to hide. It was easier she supposed, since she knew what his family was like. She knew that he wouldn't judge her, couldn't, when they were in virtually the same situation. She hated to think about it, but Zach was a better person than she was. He'd managed to ditch his family, clear his conscience. She had yet to do so. Whenever the opportunity presented itself she got screwed one way or another, right back to Rachel.

Zach rolled his eyes. "And I can't help it if you're a bitch." His voice pulled her back into the moment. She didn't want to think about her failed attempts to get out of her mother's reach or her aunt that had enabled it.

"Sounds fair," Cammie said, pushing her thoughts away and walking over to the fridge to retrieve a drink of her own. She pulled out the wine bottle she'd purchased earlier.

"I think we need to order takeout or something," Zach said, his eyes wandering over to the oven. The blackened chicken sat on top, smoke still rolling off it.

Cammie laughed, "I'll call in a minute," she said, looking around for a corkscrew. "Chinese okay?"

He agreed and continued to drink from his beer, studying her the whole time. She really was beautiful girl. And for the first time since he'd first met her, her eyes were bright again. They seemed less worried than usual for some reason, and more welcoming. She was finally sharing more about her family, which he'd already guessed was hard for her.

"Hey Gallagher girl?" he said, remembering their kiss from the morning. As the thought had been doing all day, it brought up feelings that he wasn't aware he was capable of. His blood warmed at the thought of it.

She glanced up, looking as innocent as one could opening a wine bottle while underage. There was a youthfulness to her face Zach had missed before, but it just continued to stir feelings within him. "Yes?"

"I kinda like you when you're not being a bitch," he said, suddenly wishing he could tell her just how much he liked her.

She smiled, and it touched her eyes, making Zach grip his bottle a tiny bit tighter.

Cammie began pouring her wine into a glass. She didn't look up at him when she replied, afraid she'd blush.

"And I kinda like you when you're not being an annoying asshole."

Zach grinned. He wished they could always act like this; without tension and anger. This was just so much better.

He raised his glass and said, "I'll drink to that."

* * *

_AN: So first off, I fucked up the chapters so if any of ya'll are really confused that's why. I had to delete the Chapter 10 before this one cause that was actually chapter 11 and this is the real chapter 10 and I guess I just forgot about it and jumped the gun. I'll probably repost __chapter 11 within the next week as most of you have already read it. Sorry, I know it's annoying, but hopefully this chapter makes things make more sense.  
__Also it's a lot of Zammie so yall should be glad I realized I skipped it :) _

_Anyway love you guys! Hope to hear your thoughts!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Ghosts

* * *

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_\- Imagine Dragons _

_(Demons)_

* * *

"Hello?' Zach answered his buzzing phone lazily, hoping that it wouldn't be someone he didn't want to talk to. He was in a good mood from his night with Cammie; his back was stiff from lying on the couch though.

"I guess Tessa wasn't lying when she said you answered her call. I should've given her more credit, I suppose. But you know, she does like to lie sometimes. And she's never been the smartest kid."

Apparently the world didn't like him today, because his eldest sister was the last person in the world he wanted to talk to. He may have even preferred to talk to his mother. Tasha was just so hard to even hold a conversation with. Talking to her was like talking to a wall; or an emotionless robot.

"Hey Tasha," Zach greeted, his voice edged with frost and sleep. "You might want to talk fast, I will hang up soon."

"I just wanted to know if you were having a fun time playing house with Cameron? It hardly looks like you're doing much work. For us, or for the CIA." Like Tessa's her voice was sarcastic and cold. But it was harsher somehow, there was much more disdain behind her words.

He sighed, and tried to push down his rising anger.

"I'm not doing any work for you. For fuck's sake, why can't you just leave me alone?" Zach hated that his family was watching him. He knew they had plenty of minions that must have been tailing him and Cammie on their mission.

"Because that's no fun," Tasha said.

"Well I don't really think murdering people is fun, so I think we have different definitions of the word." He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no point in trying to reason with Tasha. She didn't operate like regular people. She always followed her own agenda with no regard for anyone else. He didn't even know why he was entertaining this conversation.

"Are you finished with his whole martyr act? It got old about five months ago. You had your break. Come back to the real world."

Talking to her made Zach want to claw his eyes out. She was just so awful.

"It's not an act, Tasha." Zach said. "I'm not like you. I don't want to be part of any of that. I've made a decision, and it's not a sudden one. It was a long time coming, and if you weren't so self involved, you'd know that."

"Of course it was. You're like a stupid puppy that got kicked and had to go nurse his wounds. I know how upset you were after that last. . . incident. She was just some stupid girl Zach, you should've of done it and moved on. Like the rest of us. We were all happy to give you your space, you are mom's baby boy after all," she sounded disgusted at the thought. "But it's past time that you come home. Can't you just get over it and grow up?"

That was it. He'd had with talking to her. A flash of blonde hair and blue eyes danced across his vision and he felt nauseous. He didn't know why he'd even put up with Tasha for that long. God he could never talk to her again and not miss her.

Zach hadn't given her satisfaction of answering her insistent taunting. Instead he hung up. He told her would at the beginning of the conversation, so she really couldn't be too angry. She would be of course, because it was Tasha.

Natasha was very different from Zach's other sister, Tessa. Tessa was misled and stubborn, but her heart wasn't bad. She just wanted everything to be whole, even if it meant doing the wrong thing. Tasha was different. She was power hungry. She would do whatever it took to be in control, she'd probably even slit Zach's throat if it meant she could get ahead. She was a sociopath, one that always had an agenda, hidden or otherwise. Even back when they all got along Zach was always wary of Tasha. As kids she'd always been mean tempered. She would get him in trouble for things she had done. She had no loyalties to anyone but herself. Nothing had changed. She probably didn't even want Zach to come back, she was probably putting on act for their mother.

Tasha was devoted to their mother and her cause. Whatever Tasha wanted, she got. She'd always been that way, and Zach suspected she always would be. Zach had a feeling that once she got enough power Tasha would even kick their mother to curb. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

He just wished Tessa would see it. He had begged Tessa to come with him when he left. He loved Tessa and she loved him, she just loved the idea of a entire family more. And once she had decided to stay, that was that. But now she hated him for leaving, because she thought he had ruined their "perfect" family. Though the fact of the matter was that their family had been ruined long before he'd left. Sure there had been good times, but how can you be a real family when everyone was plotting against everyone else? Catherine had always used her children as pawns. That wasn't a family. Not a real one anyway, much less perfect.

Zach shook his head to himself and sighed. He wished he had a normal cookie cutter family. His was much too much to deal with.

But as it was, all he wanted now was for them to leave him alone.

He'd left for a reason.

:*:*:*:

_14 Months Earlier_

_"Don't you ever get sick of it?" Zach asked his sisters as they sat in the car on their way into DC. _

_Tasha didn't even blink at the road. She'd chosen to ignore Zach almost every time he spoke these days, so he wasn't surprised. His question had been directed at Tessa anyway. _

_"It's what we do," Tessa told her little brother. "It's what we've always done." _

_"That doesn't make it right," Zach mumbled to himself. He knew his sisters didn't understand. They were so dedicated. They saw the world in black and white. There was no grey area for them. Family was family, blood was blood, and you did whatever your mother told you, without thinking twice about it.  
_

_Sometimes he wondered if Tessa and Tasha had brains of their own or if they just mindlessly did whatever Catherine told them to. _

_They were on assignment in DC. They had to take out three potential traitors. It didn't even matter if they'd actually done it, if you were suspected, that was that. You were dead. If your name ended up inside one of the red envelopes there was nothing you could do. _

_And no witnesses either. So it wouldn't be three people, it would be at least double, depending on how many people were around. _

_Zach had killed people before. He shot a bullet from a gun, he had thrust a knife between ribs. He'd grown up seeing people do it, so it never seemed taboo. But it did now, and it had been for many months. It didn't sit right with him any longer, he knew it was wrong. It twisted his gut in ways he couldn't have imagined before. _

_He still did it, because it was his duty. But the last time he'd completed a mission, he had found himself violently throwing up almost immediately afterwards. He couldn't do it anymore, but he didn't exactly have a choice, which it why he was with his sisters on their way to the next targets. _

_"We're here," Tasha said, shifting the gear into Park. _

_Zach swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't puke again, he tried to ignore the bright red paper that was peaking out from the glove compartment. _

_He followed his sisters out of the car and into the warehouse where the targets had been located. He was looking for some idiot who'd gotten himself involved with their mother and then screwed her over. You can't screw with Catherine Goode and think you'll get away with it. There was just no way. _

_As usual, Zach had committed this man's face to memory, so that there would be no mistaking who the target was. The last thing he wanted to do was take out a bystander. _

_Zach silently moved around the rooms, looking for his target. He eventually entered a small office room, his gun out and cocked. He saw his target and shot him between the eyes before he had time to think about his decision. The target fell to the floor, dead the second the bullet touched his skin. _

_Zach felt his stomach turn, he glanced around, looking for any other signs of life. Clearly these people had been tipped off, Zach hadn't seen a soul since he'd entered this room. _

_He was about to leave the room when he heard a hiccup. He froze and made himself believe it was his imagination. But he heard it again, and again. _

_He crept towards the desk and glanced under it. What he saw made his heart drop to his stomach. _

_It was a girl. Her hair was blonde and curly; her fightened eyes bright and blue. She couldn't have been older than ten years old. Zach knew he was going to throw up again. He tensed his hand around the gun. _

_No witnesses. _

:*:*:*:

It was the first night they had without having a real fight. Which was an accomplishment for both of them. They'd spent a good part of the night talking about random crap, and just enjoying each other's presence. It was nice. It was more than nice. Zach eventually fell asleep on the couch in the middle of a movie, and Cammie had crept back to her room. She'd managed to resist the temptations of curling up with him on the couch or trying to kiss him.

The next morning she woke up early and drove to a local breakfast joint called _The Breakfast Bar_. She ordered out a bunch of pancakes and French toast and took it back to the apartment for her and Zach to enjoy. She'd always liked doing nice things for other people; it made her happy when others were happy. She laughed to herself when she thought of the nasty fights they had had already. She didn't feel like that anymore; she couldn't imagine feeling like that again. But it had been less than twenty four hours ago when they'd fought.

She grabbed the mail on the way up, surprised that they'd gotten any, assuming it was all junk mail. She started sorting through it on the flight of stairs up. She still couldn't believe their building was so nice but didn't have an elevator.

Cammie climbed the steps two at a time in an attempt to get some extra exercise. She hadn't been on a run since the mission had started. And here she was, buying pancakes. She felt winded by the time she got to their apartment. She needed to work out more. She dug her keys out while trying not to drop the food or the mail.

That was when she noticed it. She dropped her keys and her food, forgotten the moment she laid eyes on the red envelope that was nestled between white stacks of mail. She pulled it out, desperately hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. That maybe it would be a children's party invitation sent to the wrong address, or a thank you card from a birthday.

But it wasn't. She knew she was kidding herself before she even saw what was written on the front.

The only thing printed on the envelope was a name. Zach's name. Just as she had dreaded it would be.

She felt like crying then, as she stared at the crimson red paper, the name unable to be mistaken.

She knew what it was, what it was for. She knew. She knew because she'd seen her mother print names on thousands of the same kinds of envelopes and have a secretary hand deliver them. She remembered being a little girl watching her mother scrawl the names in perfect handwriting. Cammie had always wondered who they were for and why they only had names and not address. She had finally stolen one from the stack on her mother's desk when she was eleven.

She didn't know what she was reading until she's gotten to the bottom, where a single name had been scrawled. And for weeks after that she'd thought about it, wondering why on earth her mother was sending those letters to people. She hid it between her mattress and box spring, knowing that if her mother ever knew she had it, she'd be in unspeakable trouble.

Once she truly came to understand what the letters meant was when she started to see her mother for what she really was. A monster.

The letters were hit lists, people that posed a threat, whether it was minor or major, to her mother and her independently operated agency. Whoever they were sent to were people ruthless enough to become assassins or those too scared to find out the consequences if they didn't follow the instructions enclosed in the envelope. Bloody red letters. Cammie had eventually began calling them that. She'd never shown them to anyone, knowing if she did somehow her mother would know.

She'd kept it to herself for years, and every time she saw the letters on her mother's desk a cold shiver would run up her spine.

She hadn't seen once since she'd been in their family home, which must've been at least a year ago, maybe more. So the feeling of absolute terror filled her when she saw the red.

She had thought Zach was good, despite what her mother said and his family history. He obviously wasn't her favorite person just yet, but he had started to grow on her. And she never once truly believed that there was something evil behind those beautiful green eyes. She just thought he had a big ego and annoying attitude. She usually had a sense for these kinds of people. But Zach had slipped under her radar and had gotten just close enough for the red letters to feel like a betrayal.

He'd even kissed her. In retrospect, it seemed like it was part of some plan, whatever that may be. And she thought she had been doing so well on this mission, but Zach had bested her in a way she wouldn't have thought was possible.

And God, _her mother_. Calling her this whole time asking for information about Zach, when she'd been in contact with him the whole while. Cammie didn't think she'd ever felt this much anger towards Rachel.

She took a deep breath to try and calm the panic and anger within her. She was livid, but she needed to get to the bottom of this, and screaming her head off wasn't likely to solve anything.

She blew out the air from her lungs and retrieved the dropped food and mail from the floor.

She managed to open the door with her full hands and set everything down on the counter.

"Something smells good," Zach's voice came from behind her. Despite her current thoughts on his despicable personality, the deep tone of his voice sent shivers up her spine. She pushed her attraction aside, now was _not_ the time.

When Cammie turned to face him, Zach immediately caught the anger in her eyes. He had to deal with his sister this morning and now an angry Cammie. Today really wasn't his day.

"You look upset," he observed, walking closer even though his instincts told him not to. "What did I do this time?" He meant it at a joke, but clearly the irony was lost on him.

Cammie debated bringing it up. She wanted to hear him admit it, to know that he'd been lying to her the entire time. But she knew she could use it to her advantage of she kept it to herself. She could pretend like all was normal; she'd been practicing with her mother for years.

"I picked up the mail," she said after a short silence. She turned around and selected the red envelope out of the pile.

She would confront him. She didn't want to play games. Not anymore. Not with this.

"So?" Zach said before his eyes fell upon the item. His expression stiffened.

"Why is this addressed to you Zach?" Her voice had gotten colder.

She knew what was in there, the expression on her face told him as much. But the envelope looked sealed, unopened.

"How do you know what that is?"

Her face hardened. "When I told you my mother was psycho bitch I wasn't exaggerating, she's the one that writes them Zach."

"Your _mother_?" Zach asked. "No, no, no," he said. "Mine does all that, believe me." His skin raised with Goosebumps as he thought about that last assignment.

He took the letter from her, looking at the familiar letters of his mom's handwriting.

Cammie's eyebrows pulled together. Cammie knew that her mother and Zach's use to be "business partner," but Cammie had always assumed the red envelopes were all Rachel's evil creation. Maybe her mother hadn't been playing her after all, not with Zach anyway.

"Shit," Cammie said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Zach looked confused. What the hell did Cammie know about the reds? And more importantly, how?

"I thought you didn't talk to your mother anymore Zach." It didn't sound like a question.

"I don't," he said. He began ripping in the letter into pieces.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She looked surprised.

"What?" Zach said, looking at her in disbelief. "I don't know how you know what this is, but clearly you do. But did you think that I actually did this shit? I'm not a monster Cammie."

Anymore. He wasn't a monster anymore.

Cammie was shocked. People couldn't just throw these things away, there were strict consequences. Ones that included torture and death. But Zach had torn it apart without a second thought, which made her believe that he'd done it plenty of times before. And he was standing before her, breathing easily without a scratch on him.

"What?" Cammie said, the one confused now.

"This is what you were talking about?" Zach said, suddenly remembering her aggressive phone call from weeks earlier. "When you were poking your nose around where it didn't belong?"

"What?" She replied, still stuck on Zach ripping up the letter. She shook her head when his words registered with her. "No, well yes. But not really."

"I'm confused."

Cammie sighed. "I think we both are."

"Just so we're clear," Zach said. He held up the pieces of the letter. "I don't murder innocent people."

"Ever?"

Zach glanced away, clearly uncomfortable. "I left my family for a reason, but it took me a while to figure out that they were pretty fucked up."

"So you did?" Cammie asked. "You use to follow them?"

"Yes, when I was stupid and naive and I thought my mother knew best. I don't anymore Cammie, I swear. That's why I joined the CIA, so maybe I could right some of the wrongs." He blocked out the image of the girl with the curly blonde hair, lying with her face frozen in fear in a black body bag.

He was sincere. She could see it in his eyes. He felt awful for the things he'd done in his past. Cammie hadn't been wrong about him. He was good. He just hadn't always been.

"Okay," she said, not really sure what else she could reply with.

"So how do you know what they are?"

"I always just thought it was my mom, I never thought anyone else in the circle did it."

Zach's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You know about the circle?" Jesus he had underestimated her, like way, way underestimated. No wonder her file was so damn classified.

"Of course I do," she said, her expression blank. "My mom runs it."

* * *

_Backstory and a cliffhanger, aren't y'all lucky?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Pieces of the Truth

* * *

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap when I move close_

_\- Sia_

_(Elastic Heart)_

* * *

"What do you mean she runs it?" Zach said, his face incredulous. "My family _is _the circle."

"Not just your family Zach," Cammie said. "Our mothers use to be business partners, for lack of a better term. It was a joint effort."

"But I thought. . ." Zach trailed off. "I thought your mother worked for the CIA."

Cammie looked away as guilt flooded her face. "She does."Zach took a step back, his face falling ever so much in understanding. Her mother was a traitor, and the fact that Cammie still talked to her meant she was too.

"She, um, was the inside man. I guess she still is, but our moms had a falling out recently, they work independently now. I'm not entirely sure who got what domain but. . ." She trailed off, having no idea how to explain it in a way Zach would understand. In a way that didn't make her sound like a monster.

"Rachel Morgan," she eventually said. "My mother, you'd probably recognize her. I can certainly remember a few instances where Catherine came over for a dinner or brunch."

Zach could see the pieces in his head start to fit together. Rachel Morgan. He remembered searching the name and finding her as one of the occupants of a very high position in the CIA. He hadn't associated her with Cammie, knowing Morgan was a common enough name. But that was why Cammie's files were classified. Why he never could find anything about her or her family.

The name also brought back a memory of tall beautiful woman with glossy dark hair whom his mother had introduced him to when he was young as "Miss Rachel".

Zach thought back to their mission debriefing when Cammie had walked in and something had seemed to familiar about the way she carried herself. And it had been familiar because her mother held herself the same way, and they happened to share many physical similarities.

"Shit," Zach said, taking a step away from her and leaning against the counter.

Cammie look around, trying to find the right words to say. But she couldn't; she felt like she was about to choke. The betrayal on Zach's face was so startlingly obvious that it hurt her to look at him.

"Your mother is. . ." He couldn't even form a sentence; his head was swimming so much.

"Yes," she eventually choked out. "I know."

"So you are. . ."

_God no_, she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't, because it wasn't entirely true. She didn't approve of her mother, by any means. But she still hadn't done anything to stop her, and on a number of occasions she'd helped her with various tasks.

"Cammie," Zach said, his voice suddenly sharp. "Why _exactly_ were you assigned to this case?"

"No," she managed to get out without hesitation. "No Zach, it's not like that. I swear."

But it was. The lie slid off her tongue without her even meaning to say it. She hadn't meant to lie to him, but the tone in his voice stuck something deep inside her that she didn't like. She would've said anything to wipe that look off his face.

She bit her lip. She really wished she hadn't said anything; she knew that lie would come back to bite her in the ass.  
But the lie did its job, Zach's posture had relaxed and his expression became mild again.

"Ok," he said, accepting her words easily. "Ok."

They both took a deep breath. Cammie was panicking on the inside. You weren't supposed to lie to your partner. She had done it before, but it felt like so much more of a betrayal this time. It was active and it was cruel. He'd asked her point blank and she'd withheld.

"So why do you still speak with your mother?" Zach asked tenatively. "Don't you hate her?"

_Yes_, she thought immediately in her mind. And she did, she hated Rachel more than she had ever hated anyone. But it was for her family, and she had the impression that Zach wouldn't exactly understand that.

"It's complicated," she answered. She didn't want to get in to it, the whole mess was too complicated for her, let alone if she had to explain it to someone else. It was for her family, simple as that.

He raised an eyebrow. She didn't get an "It's complicated" excuse for this. She needed to explain; now. Before he called Preston and figured out what the fuck she was on about.

"I . . ." she trailed off and glanced around the room, desperately looking for a distraction.

Zach stared at her as she scrambled for the right words to say. He had never seen her so unsure. It was almost unnerving to see her so. . . _off. _

"I really don't think I can talk about this right now," she said, finally meeting his eyes with a sad look.

"This isn't a joke Cammie if you're messing around with the CIA then I can't sit back and let you. If you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to have to call Preston and then-"

"Zach," she interrupted, her voice incredibly soft and fragile. "Please, I will swear to you I'm not doing anything wrong. I do hate the things my mother does, just like you do, but it's more complicated than that. I can't explain it right now. But I . . . I'm not bad Zach, I promise. I didn't want you to have these," she said, holding up the envelope. "It scared me to think you did. She's evil, I know that as well as anyone. There's just. . . a lot more to it. But I'm not bad, I'm not like her."

There was a sincerity in her words that Zach couldn't deny, and he felt guilt rise up in his throat. He didn't want to get her into trouble, whether it was necessary or not. But he also didn't want her spilling CIA secrets to her evidently evil mother.

He was torn.

But when he looked back at her his decision was made before he had a chance to think twice about it. It was so unlike him, he was calculating, and only made his actions seem unpredictable. He always was looking at the big picture. But with her looking at him like that, so desperately needing her to believe him, he didn't even have a choice.

"Okay," he eventually said, the word rolling off his tongue as if that would always have been the answer. "Okay I believe you, but if you're lying to me Cammie-" he tried to make the threat as an afterthought, to reverse how caught up in her eyes he'd been.

"I'm not," she said, her face still a mask of distressed emotion. "Thank you." She took a tiny step towards him.

Zach nodded and looked away from her, afraid he might do something dangerous if she got to close. "I'm gonna go see what we have to do next for the mission."

His words were awkward and clumsy, just as his motions were as he went back to his room, never looking back at the only person in the world that could frazzle him with just a look.

Cammie stood still in her spot in the kitchen, her hands still clenched on the red envelope, a haunting look filling her face.

She couldn't move, couldn't have spoken if she'd wanted to.

The moment Zach had left the room an icy chill had flooded her entire senses.

She couldn't believe what she'd said, that she'd gotten away with it.

How truly awful it felt.

She'd lied through her teeth to Zach, right to his face.

And she knew that she would almost definitely come to regret it.

:*:*:*:

Zach forced himself not to call Preston with the news about Cammie. News that she may or may not be a psychotic double agent. He wanted to believe her, and in that very moment he had.

She'd looked him with a somber but truthful expression. She wasn't like her mother; she'd convinced him of that. The desperation in her eyes, the underlying hate was something he'd seen before. He'd seen the same look when he use to look in the mirror, before he'd abandoned his family. She wasn't lying about hating her mother, about not wanting to be her.

That being said, Zach was, by nature, a skeptical person. There was usually a shadow of doubt in his mind about most things that happened. This shadow seemed particularly looming and dark, but she had promised, and Zach wanted to believe that there wasn't another woman in his life trying to screw him over. He'd already had enough of those for a lifetime. He was chosing to trust her, but something was nagging at his gut.

He and Cammie seemed to have an understanding. He'd even go as far as to describe it as some sort of weird bond. Sure they hated each other one moment, and enjoyed each other's company the next, but there was still something there. He knew she wasn't lying when she said it was complicated. Zach had already come to the conclusion that everything about Cammie and her life was complicated.

Zach needed someone to be watching her though, when he couldn't. When she did parts of the mission that didn't require his presence. He wanted to trust her, and he did. But at the same time he couldn't ignore his instincts. He just needed confirmation. That was what he told himself at least.

He knew someone who would do the job for him. It was a tech guy he'd met on a mission many months back. But this guy was smart enough to get around the law and most of the CIA's systems without any difficulty.

He dialed the number with few reservations. He wouldn't feel settled until he knew for sure that Cammie was being honest with him. She'd never know that he was checking up on her.

"Jonas Anderson."

"Hey Jonas," he greeted. "It's Zach."

"Zach!" Jonas said rather excitedly. From what Zach understood, the kid didn't have a lot of friends. Or social skills. "It's great to hear from you! How are you?"

"I'm alright," Zach said. "And yourself?"

"Good, I just cracked the 9430682-AAA code."

Because Zach knew exactly what _that _meant.

"Damn," he said, hoping to sound impressed. "Good job man."

Jonas laughed. "Nice try Zach," he said, calling his friend out. "Anyway what do you need? I know you're not a social call kind of guy."

Zach laughed a little to himself. He wasn't, but he enjoyed talking to Jonas all the same.

"What can you do about surveillancing CIA agent without their knowledge or consent, or the CIA's for that matter?"

"That sounds a little freelancy Zach." His tone was informative, though not disapproving.

"You up for it?"

The was a short silence on the tech's end of the line.

"You called the right man Zachary," Jonas said, his voice easy and light. "Who do you need me to stalk?"

"Her name is Cameron Morgan. She's my mission partner."

The was another silence, but this one stretched longer.

"Jonas?" Zach said, worried the line might've cut out. "You there."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, still here."

"What's wrong?" Zach asked. It was impossible not to hear Jonas's voice change.

"Uh, I just know Cammie is all." 

Seriously? Zach knew Jonas was thin on friends but of course, _of course_, Cammie was one of them.

Everyone fucking knew her. Zach should've expected it.

"Well?"

"Well enough," Jonas said. "She's good friends with my girlfriend."

At any other time, Zach would've asked Jonas to elaborate on this whole "girlfriend" situation, but now was definitely not the time.

"Is that gonna stop you from doing this for me?"

"I. . ." He trailed off. "I need to think about it. I'll get back to you soon, ok?"

Zach clenched his jaw. "Yes, no problem. Talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Zach hung up the phone with irritation sizzling in his veins. Even Cammie's name just complicated thing for him. Why couldn't this be simple? Zach knew the answer to that already. Because Cammie was Cammie, and there was nothing simple about her.

He sighed and tried to relax. It was looking like he'd have to trust her implicitly for now.

:*:*:*:

"Stop!" Isa exclaimed. "You're kidding! That isn't what he said."

Cammie laughed easily and flipped her hair over her shoulder, the picture of ease. She was an actress after all, that was what clandestine operations were for. "Do you think I could make that up? I swear on my engagement ring." She held up her left hand so Carmen and Isa could see the shining diamond ring the CIA had so kindly given to her.

There was almost immediate envy in each of the girl's eyes. Cammie had t stop herself from smirking. It was too easy; they were just so predictable.

"That sure is one hell of a rock," Isa said, changing the conversation's direction. "How did your dear fiancé manage to get that thing?"

"Surely you know?" Cammie asked, feigning surprise.

Carmen intervened. "Of course we do. Don't play dumb Isa."

To Isa's credit, she really did look clueless.

"Her fiancé is Zach Patrelli."

Isa still didn't get it.

Cammie hid her smile by taking a slow but deliberate drink of her cosmopolitan.

Carmen looked frustrated. It was easy to tell which sister had the brains. Cammie thought if it had been Carmen in the toilet the other day she wouldn't have found an in with the family. Carmen was much too sharp for that.

"His father is like Italian royalty," Carmen explained, but her voice was condescending

"Yes," Cammie said. "My soon to be father-in-law has a massive _business_, over there. If you know what I mean."

This time, Isa got it. Her eyes grew wide. "You never told me that!"

"My dear," Cammie said. "It never came up."

"Oh I'm sure that could make mama and papa very happy," Isa said aloud without thinking.

Carmen shot her sister a dirty look.

Isa received the message and sucked her cheeks in and tried to smile sweetly at Cammie.

"Cam," Isa said. "I'm sorry, that sounded. . . I didn't mean that the way it may have come across."

Cammie waved away the tension. She smiled her most charming smile. "Don't you worry about it. I can keep my lips closed when it benefits me. So why, exactly, would it make your parents so happy?"

Carmen and Isa exchanged glances. Cammie put her glass to her lips and drank the remnants of her drink before signaling for a refill.

"If you're worried about me saying anything to Zach you shouldn't be," Cammie continued, knowing the girls needed a little more prodding. "As I'm sure you would've guess; I'm like you two. I didn't exactly agree to marry Zach for his heart." She flashed her ring again.

There was clear understanding in the sister's eyes.

"So why exactly did you marry him?" Carmen said, prodding herself.

Cammie grinned. "Well he's not exactly hard on the eyes for one," she said. "And I came from money myself, and I needed to secure a future. Zach was the first boy with money that caught my eye."

Isa had a sultry smile. "I have my eyes on one myself you know."

"Good for you," Cammie said, but her tone was short. She meant business. Carmen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Cammie could tell her message had gotten across.

"Our parents run a business of their own," Carmen said. "As I'm sure you are aware of." Cammie nodded.

"They're always looking to expand their business, and let's just say, raise revenue."

A waiter had brought Cammie her third cosmo.

"And they need Zach's help with this?"

"Well, Zach's family's help."

"I see." Cammie was already drinking her drink again. She knew it wasn't exactly responsible to drink on a mission, but her guilt about her and Zach' relationship kept eating at her. She had to find a way to push it down so she could stay calm. And right now alcohol was doing a fine job of that.

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

There was a challenge in the older sister's eyes.

"Indeed," Cammie said. She could feel the alcohol creep up on her. She needed to change the conversation in a positive direction before she said something she'd regret. Or Carmen started poking into things she shouldn't.

Cammie suddenly smiled brilliantly at Isa.

"So tell me," she said, her eyes bright with alcohol and fake enthusiasm. "Who is this boy you've set your sights on?"

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry if it seems like it's been a while. I needed to catch up on some other things. Hopefully ya'll liked this chapter, and please let me know what you think!_

_PS: I'm going back revising/editing the original Fish Tale if anyone wants to reread it. My writing has change and improved so much since I wrote that so I'm trying to clean it up a little._

Anyway leave me some love :)

_Love you guys._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Razor Blade

* * *

_Her smile'll slash you to the heart_

_There you are in the back of a bar_

_Bleeding, but you feel no pain_

_She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife_

_That little look in her eyes'll_

_Cut you like a razor blade_

_\- Luke Bryan  
(Razor Blade)_

* * *

Zach heard her before he saw her. Her loud voice carried down the hall, her footfalls heavy on the stairs. He stirred from his comfy position on the couch, where he'd happily been watching football. By the time he'd gotten up he could hear her attempting to unlock the door and not doing a very good job of it. She was with someone, another girl. He could tell by the fluxuation in her tone.

". . . no no no. You got it all wrong, I-"

Zach opened the door and came face to face with a clearly intoxicated Cammie and a rather sober looking Isa.

Cammie's reaction time caused her to meet his eyes incredibly slowly. "Zach," she said, and to his surprise, her face lit up. That was new, usually she gave a grimace and bored look.

"I wanted to walk her home," Isa explained. "She seemed a little. . ." She trailed off but everyone knew what her next words would've been; _drunk._

"Yeah," Zach said. Cammie stepped forward and somehow into his arms, hugging him around the waist.

"Anyway, she's safe, so I'm gonna go."

Zach suddenly had a twinge of regret about their mission. She was genuine, trying to see another friend home safe and sound. Hopefully she wouldn't get the worst end of the stick.

"Thanks Isa," he said and smiled.

"No problem," she said. "Take care of her." Her voice was almost sharp. She really was concerned.

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye," she replied, and walked away, down the stairs and out of sight.

"Mhmmmm," Cammie was mumbling. "You smell so good," she said into his shirt.

He laughed quietly to himself and pulled both of them inside and closed the door.

"Showering does that to people."

She laughed and pushed herself away from him, apparently having had enough of his embrace.

"Showering," she smiled, a dazed look overcoming her. "Sounds amazing."

She began walking towards her bathroom.

"Oh no," Zach said, reaching forward and grabbing her arm. "You are not showering when you're this drunk. You fall and hurt yourself."

"I'll do no such thing and who said I was drunk?"

"Me, and you are."

"No," she said, her words slurring. "I don't think so."

"Jesus," Zach said as she tripped and fell to the ground, landing straight on her ass. "Why the hell did you drink so much?"

She laughed and made no move to get off the ground. "You should've seen them!"

"Seen who?" Zach asked and reached for her arms to pull her up. She refused, wanting to stay on the ground.

"_Carmen_ and _Isa_," she said in a bad latina accent.

"Oh?" he said, and took a seat on the hardwood next to her. "What happened?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically. "The kept asking me all these questions about you, and I was trying to do my job and get info on the family. But then Carmen got all weird and I had to try and turn it around by getting them all to drink more. And then I kept drinking, and the cosmos were really strong and I just. . ."

"It's ok," Zach interrupted. "You can just tell me tomorrow."

She smiled. "You're sweet."

"Thanks Gallagher Girl."

Her smiled grew into a grin. She didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked, her stare making him vaguely anxious.

"You have pretty eyes," she said, still staring at him.

"Thanks." She didn't still didn't look away. "Maybe I should get you to bed."

"I think I should shower first!"

And before he had time to reply she had scrambled off the floor and to the bathroom. He was surprised that she could move that fast when she was drunk. He stumbled after her, getting to the bathroom just as she closed the door in his face.

"Cammie!"

"Yes?" she asked. He heard her heels drop to the floor. She was laughing.

"Come on don't do this," he pleaded. Things were about to get awkward if she didn't stop.

"You can come in," she replied, as if it was obvious. "The door is unlocked."

Zach sighed and opened the door, prepared to see Cammie hanging over the toilet half naked. While she wasn't heaving over the toilet, she was half naked, her dress falling to the floor the moment he opened the door.

He tried not to react to seeing the girl who'd he'd been trying not to think about in a sexual way with only her underwear on, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. He averted his eyes and tried to focus on anything else. And if he wasn't getting away with not looking, Cammie appeared too drunk to notice.

"I thought you said I could come in," he said, his voice dry. He couldn't stare at the wall any longer, she was just right there in front of him, so he gave into the temptation. He could not stop moving his eyes up and down her body, trying to stop, but not wanting to. She was perfect, god was she. He tried to divert his attention to their conversation. Nothing good could come of him ogling her.

She smiled at him, and it was the kind of smile that got people into trouble. It was dangerous, and Zach could already feel himself sinking into it. He really needed to get out of this situation, but it was like quicksand, and he was already up to his waist in it.

"I did."

"That generally would mean that you were clothed."

Cammie turned away from him to reach into the shower and turn it on. Her new stance gave him much more to look at and he swallowed hard. Why on earth did she have this effect on him? He'd seen girls in less than what she was wearing now but had never felt so attracted to anyone in his life. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and run his hands over every inch of her skin. He wanted her, and his body was telling him to take what was in front of him. But since she was drunk, his mission partner, and mildly insane it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"You wanna join me?" she asked, turning back to face him. Her smile still played dangerously on her lips and she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. Her slur had disappeared and her eyes looked more focused.

_God dammit_. Did he ever.

He could feel the blood start rushing everywhere in his body. He felt uncomfortably hot, and he knew a great way to fix that problem. But fixing that particular problem would lead to many more issues he did not have time or energy to deal with. Who knows how Cammie would feel about this in the morning, with all her bipolar tendencies and whatnot.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No," he said firmly and held out his hand. "Come on let's put on some pjs and go to bed."

She pouted, and Zach saw the look of rejection cross her face. He ignored it; she was drunk and would be over it before the morning came.

"I want to shower."

"You can in the morning, I bet you're tired, come on."

He turned to leave, praying that she would listen and follow him.

He heard her sigh in annoyance and the water shut off behind her. Zach smiled to himself, happy to have won at least one battle. He had resisted, and he would keep having to do so until she passed out in her bed.

She followed him to her room and it took all his willpower not to turn back and stare at her so he could remember what she looked like forever. She was so beautiful and killed him that she was. Because everything else about her made things so complicated for him.

Zach opened up some drawers and eventually found a big t-shirt and cotton shorts for Cammie to sleep in. Thankfully she didn't need help getting dressed and managed to get everything on without issues. Zach probably would've lost all his self control if he had to touch her.

She yawned. "Thanks Zach." Zach thought that tonight was the most times she said 'thanks' to him ever.

He smiled, and was surprised that even though she was now dressed he still felt and insane amount of attraction towards her. He wanted her clothes to disappear again.

"I'm gonna change ok? And then I'll grab you some water."

She smiled and nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

When Zach got back to his room he quickly stripped and put on his own pj pants and t-shirt. The whole time he forced himself not to think of Cammie or anything that made him want to rip of all her clothes and climb into bed with her. He seriously needed to chill.

He retrieved water for Cammie from the kitchen and made his way back to her room. She was lying on the bed, her head propped up on her hand, staring off into space.

"Hey," he said.

Her gaze drifted over to him and she smiled softly.

"Hi."

And then for some very bizarre reason Zach suddenly felt very nervous. He shouldn't have come back in; he'd gotten out of the quicksand and now was diving back in.

She reached up to take the water from him, and their hands brushed. Cammie continued moving, bringing the glass to her lips, but Zach was frozen. He was remembering the last time he'd been in her room, his lips pressed feverishly against hers. He stared at her, wanting nothing more than to do that same thing again.

She set the glass down and looked at him.

"You're staring," she said, and laid back down. "It's impolite."

"Yeah," Zach said, not looking away, not really hearing her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"What?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the drunk one," she observed, her gaze finally locking completely with his. She appeared to be a lot more coherent than she had been earlier. There was that look in her eyes again. The one that had been there when she had asked if he'd wanted to join her in the shower. He seen that look even before tonight, when he'd kissed her.

And that look was enough to unravel him.

He leaned forward, his motions completely fluid until he came face to face with her, his lips inches from hers. He froze there, his eyes searching hers.

He didn't like what he was feeling. This urge to be with her, to be consumed in her completely. She was a raging fire and he just wanted to burn. And wasn't just physical anymore, no matter what he might've wanted to tell himself. There was something about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He wanted to be with her, he wanted go to bed and wake up with her, and bring her coffee in the morning.

All those thoughts hit him like a brick wall and he remained still, desperately trying to think of something he wanted to say.

She stared back, her face surprised but longing. There was something else there, something Zach could not quite place, but looked suspiciously like guilt. Her expression provided a bit of clarity.

"What are you waiting for?" Cammie asked, their eyes still locked.

Zach sighed and pulled away, breaking their gaze. "I can't do this."

She raised an eyebrow and tried not to look disappointed. Lord knows she wanted that kiss as much as he had wanted to give it.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice breathy from his proximity.

He hesitated, "you're drunk."

Her eyes narrowed. That was not the reason, and she was lucid enough to realize it. She may have still been a tad drunk, but clearly not to the point of making regretful decisions. She could say with certainty that she would want him to kiss her when she was completely sober.

"I should go," he said, leaning back on his heels and moving to get off the bed.

Cammie narrowed her eyes. This would not do.

Faster than Zach thought she could be, she reached out and snatched the hem of his t-shirt and pulled him to her. His lips were on hers a moment later as she initiated what she'd wanted to happen since she walked though the door and smelled him. She'd wanted it longer than that, if she was being honest with herself.

Zach didn't need much convincing. Apparently all his thoughts and feelings that had stopped him were also the reason why he wanted to keep going. So he leant into her, bringing more passion into the kiss.

Within a moment Cammie felt like she was spinning. God, he intoxicated her more than the alcohol did. There was something about him that just made her want to stay like that forever, as if nothing in the world could make her happier. If this was what the kissing was like, she couldn't even imagine what anything more would be. The thought of that alone had her pulling him flush against her, wanting and needing so much more.

He didn't want to stop. He didn't ever want to stop. Nothing had ever felt this good, nothing. He didn't even know why; he had kissed plenty of girls who knew what they were doing. This was different though, this was something else. It was electric and fiery, a feeling Zach had trouble putting into words. All Zach knew was it was because of Cammie; no other girl could have this effect on him, not even close.

Zach's hands trailed down her body, needing to feel more of her flesh under his skin. Her breathing labored as he released her lips and started kissing her neck. She writhed under him, needing the friction to try and get some sort of release. But he had her pinned down to the bed, dominating the kiss. He wasn't letting her move and even stubborn, bossy Cammie couldn't complain. There was something so sexy about the possessive way he was holding her, like he wanted her to feel his desperation.

"Zach," she breathed, needing him to know how much she was enjoying this, how she didn't want to stop.

"Mmmm?" he replied, returning his mouth to hers.

Whatever she was going to say was lost in the kiss. Cammie's hands moved up and down his backside, curving his wonderful ass and up to move his t-shirt away. He didn't hesitate, sitting up pulling it from the collar off his body. God he was so hot. Her hands trailed up and down his exposed skin and Zach's breathing labored even more than it already had. Everywhere her fingers went left a trail that made his hairs stick up on his skin. No girl had ever had this effect on him. It drove him crazy.

Their eyes locked as he leaned back down to her kiss her again and desire glowed brightly in her eyes. Cammie was hypnotized, his beautiful green eyes had to be the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Zach was likewise enthralled, unable to look away. He paused only centimeters from her lips.

Cammie's hands stopped wondering, and came up to touch his cup his cheeks, holding his face there. Their breathing slowed as they stared at each other, both unwilling to break the gaze.

"Hi," Cammie eventually whispered, her breath dancing across his cheeks.

Zach smiled a real, true smile he didn't usually didn't offer.

"Hi," he replied, trying not to look to sheepish.

She reached began tracing his cheekbones with thumb. "I don't understand you."

He laughed. "Believe me, I feel the same way."

His words made Cammie frown. Of course he didn't understand her, she was lying to him and continuously sent mixed signals. if he only knew, he wouldn't be looking at him like that. The guilt flared up in her veins like lava.

"What's wrong?" Zach said, alarmed by her reaction, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Just as quickly as it had come, Cammie's expression morphed back to a smile. "Nothing, just a fleeting thought, nothing to worry about." But it wasn't a fleeting thought, it was stuck in the back of her head like a bad song. It was unlikely to ever go away.

"Cammie," he said, his voice accusing.

"It's nothing," she said, lifting herself of the bed to kiss him, distract him, get back to what she wanted to do.

He pulled away, his gaze stiffening. "It's not nothing."

"Zach," she started as he lifted himself off of her, getting off the bed. She'd broken the spell. His body may still want her but his mind had cleared. She was still hiding something from him. He couldn't be vulnerable with her yet, not when he didn't know her true intentions.

"What?"

Ugh, why couldn't she just have kept her emotions to herself? It was because he had taken her off guard.

"Please," she said. "I don't want to fight, not now." Her voice was soft and genuine, she didn't want their moment to be ruined by he stupidity.

He looked back at her, his gaze still hard. After a moment his eyes softened. He didn't want to fight anymore either. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

"Fine, but I'm not dropping this."

"It's really nothing," she said.

He rolled his eyes and stepped towards her. Cammie could tell he wasn't going to let it go, not this time. He'd ignore it for now and pounce on her about it later.

He kneeled on the bed and then laid down next to her, both of them now face to face.

He kissed her gently, making her smile.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" she asked.

"If that's what you want."

It was, and both of them knew it.

"There has to be a rule about this somewhere," she said.

Zach shrugged. "I was never a fan of rules anyway."

She laughed lightly. "I didn't think so."

"I'm only sleeping though," Zach said seriously. Then added, "You better not try and take advantage of me."

He couldn't have sex with her now. She was still somewhat drunk and neither of them were ready for that, despite what their bodies were trying to tell them. Once they did that there would be going back, he knew they'd both be too far gone.

She stared at him with a smile, and Zach knew in that instant she had the power to cut him like a razor blade. He liked her too much, he was falling too fast.

"I would never," she said. In a different way then Zach meant and although neither of them realized it; she was lying.

* * *

_AN: Hello beautiful readers!_

_I was feeling so inspired __today I wrote two more chapters and edited this one. I just had this idea and I kept going with it and you guys unfortunately won't see that for a while, but you can always look forward to it, because I promise its coming.  
Anyway your input is so important to me so I really hope to hear from you guys on this chapter.  
You are all amazing, wonderful and beautiful people and you should always know that! Don't let the haters get you down. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the story in general and I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say.  
And one thing is for sure the more glowing the review; the more motivated I am to update and to write.  
I'm serious, sometimes you guys write things that make my heart melt and it makes me want to do you all proud, so just a thought ;)_

_Shout out to fangirly662 and LifeIsGood for being great reviewers and actually giving me feed back instead of the typical "update". I know you guys want me to update, you don't have to review that. If you want to review do, if you don't "update!" doesn't inspire me. Real reviews do. _

_Have a fantastic day!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Tipping Point 

* * *

_Sheltered, you better keep the wolf back from the door_  
_He wanders ever closer every night_  
_And how he waits begging for blood_  
_I promised you everything would be fine_

_\- Mumford &amp; Sons_

_(The Wolf) _

* * *

Zach woke up to an empty bed. He could still feel Cammie in his arms from the night before, and he didn't think he'd ever slept better. He was totally infatuated with her, something he didn't think he'd ever felt before, with anyone. His dreams were filled with her presence, only strengthening the feelings he was having towards her. Which could either be really good or really bad.

So waking up to a cold sheet beside him made his heart sink, in way he wasn't accustomed too. Convinced she was in the bathroom or the kitchen, Zach stayed put and tried to relax and get over his strange reaction to her absence.

It was ten minutes before Zach decided Cammie was no longer in the apartment. The only sounds he'd heard was the rain pattering on the window.

Trying not to be suspicious, Zach sloothed around the place, making sure there was no evidence of some kind of kidnapping or anything like that. The place was immaculate, as usual, Cammie wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe she'd gone to get breakfast. She had done it the other morning; it was totally reasonable.

Still, Zach knew she hadn't just gone to get breakfast. She'd disappeared sometime before dawn and didn't want him to know where she was. Even with that mindset, he found himself calling her; needing to hear her voice and know she was okay.

It went to voicemail.

Zach sighed, putting his phone on the kitchen counter, and tried not to let his imagination run rampant. But his thoughts wouldn't stop, and a feeling of betrayal began to set in. He knew he shouldn't have let it go when she'd started acting weird last night. There was something she was hiding, and he'd played the fool perfectly.

Without another thought Zach picked up his phone and called Jonas.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jonas asked.

"You decide if you're going to help me or not?"

The was a pause.

"Yeah, I think I can, but only surveillance."

"Of course," Zach said, it wasn't like he wanted Jonas to put a hit on her. "Can you tell me where she is now?"

"Give me a sec."

Zach was quiet as Jonas worked.

"I think she's on a plane, her phone is giving a weird signal compatible with air travel."

"Can you find out where she's going?"

Zach heard typing in the background.

"She's flying into Charleston's airport."

"Like South Carolina?" Zach asked.

"That's the one."

Why the hell was Cammie on her way to South Carolina? And more curiously, why had she left without saying anything to him?

"Ok, thanks Jonas. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Not at the moment," he replied. "Sorry Zach."

"No it's all good. Call me if you have anything else," Zach said. "Thanks Jonas."

"No problem, bye Zach."

Zach hung up the phone, just as confused as he was before he'd called.

Why couldn't Cammie just be simple? Why did she have to be so complicated and weird?

There was a knock at the apartment door and Zach nearly groaned out loud. He went over and swung the door open.

It was a tall man, with strong features and sandy coloring. Zach didn't recognize him, but something about him felt oddly familiar.

"Can I help you?" Zach asked in an annoyed voice, already irritated.

His guest's eyes narrowed and his brow went up in defiance. He clearly didn't like Zach's tone.

"Is Cam here?"

Zach didn't think he could get more annoyed at Cammie, but he just had. Leave it to Cammie to disappear just when one of her many boys shows up at the apartment looking for her. Zach couldn't deal with this right now.

"No she left, try her cell." He started to close the door.

"I did," the guy said, holding his arm out to stop the door. "She isn't answering, and it's going straight to voicemail. You're her partner, shouldn't you know?"

Zach's posture stiffened. How did this guy know they were mission partners? Surely Cammie didn't tell all of her boy toys she was spy. Because if she was then they had even more to talk about then they already did.

"I'm sorry," Zach said in a very unapologetic tone. "Who are you?"

The guy suddenly looked surprised, as though Zach had just become interesting.

"Sorry, I should've said. I'm McKenzie."

He said it as though Zach should have known who he was.

"McKenzie who?"

McKenzie raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you about me?"

"No, are you her boyfriend? Or something?"

The guy laughed. "Gross no, I'm her brother, McKenzie Morgan, but call me Mac. I know she doesn't like talking about our family, but I thought she might've said something. Especially since I'm the cool one."

Zach did remember her mentioning having siblings, but she never elaborated, and Zach had never asked. He had learned on several occasions not to pry into her family life.

"She never said anything," Zach said. "I guess you may as well come in though."

"Thank you," Mac smiled, stepping through the threshold.

"So you know who I am though?"

"Of course. Last time I talked to her it sounded like you were giving her a hard time."

Zach's mouth went into a firm line. "Did it?"

They had certainly had their ups and downs through the whole ordeal. He hoped that conversation hadn't been recent though, he thought they'd been on good terms, before she had disappeared anyway. But then there was the sneaking suspicion that the night spent together last night was a mistake. A mistake he enjoyed, but a mistake none the less. He knew Cammie was unpredictable and he knew that there was something not quite right about her. But then there were all the feelings he got when he was around her. The infatuation, the attraction, and even the irritating concern for her well being.

Mac shrugged. "It was a while ago. Don't feel bad though, Cam is an easy person to irritate. She's not a big fan when things don't go exactly as she expects."

"You don't say," Zach mumbled.

Mac smiled. "She's Cammie," he said, as if that explained it all. And in a way, it kind of did. "Anyway, you don't know where she is?"

Zach shook his head. "She vanished. She was here last night and this morning there was no trace of her. But I'm kind of not surprised, she's done it before."

Cammie's brother raised an eyebrow. "Has she?" Mac didn't approve of her sister disappearing when she was supposed to be on a deep cover mission. He'd been in the CIA once too; he knew how the rules worked. And clearly Cammie was not following them, not that she really ever had. Mac just hoped it didn't have anything to do with his mother. "And you have no clue where she might've gone?"

Zach shrugged. "South Carolina."

The lines in Mac's face immediately began to pale. "Dammit."

Zach was taken off guard by Mac's reaction. "What's in South Carolina?"

Mac shook his head. "Nothing good for Cammie."

"I think I'm missing something."

"You are," Mac said, rather shortly. "And I'm not the person to fill you in. That you'll have to ask my sister about."

Zach wanted to grind his teeth together. Stupid Morgan children and their stupid secrets.

"I would. Except she's gone, remember? I don't think she wants me to know."

"Not my problem, to be honest. But you should be worried about your mission partner running off in the middle of a mission. I'm sure your handler will love that."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Are you intelligence?"

"Was, now I'm Navy."

"Oh," Zach said, because he wasn't sure what to say, or even what to think of that.

"Anyway," Mac said, clearly finished discussing semantics. "You got any beer?"

:*:*:*:

Rachel Morgan was a beautiful woman. She had thick glossy hair that never seemed to look anything but flawless, high cheekbones and symmetrical almond shaped eyes, with dark eyebrows to match. Her face bore no makeup, as she didn't need it, and she was impeccably dressed.

"Darling," she greeted her daughter as she stood up from her chair next to Tibey's bedside.

Cammie's posture was stiff with surprise as Rachel gave her a carnivorous smile. Cammie felt like her mother was ready to rip her a new one.

"Hi mom," Cammie replied, getting over her shock. She glanced at the bedside and smiled at her sister. "Hey Tibes, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Cam, I'm fine, it was a bit of a false alarm." Tibey said with a big of a smile as she could manage. Tibey looked between her mother and her older sister. "Mom came to visit to check that I was doing okay."

Cammie was sure the only reason her mother was here was to see her. Rachel had never given much of a thought to her youngest child, who seemed expendable to her needs.

"How sweet of her," Cammie said, desperately hoping her voice didn't reflect how she felt.

Tibey smiled. At least her mother's presence had made her happy, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

"Uh, mom can I talk to you outside real fast? It's about my mission."

Rachel's eyes remained unchanged.

"Certainly sweetheart," she replied. She walked over and gave Tibey a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be right back."

"Okay," Tibey said, too innocent to suspect anything was wrong.

Rachel followed Cammie outside, her high heels clacking loudly on the tile floor.

"What do you want?" Cammie asked after the door closed with a click.

Rachel's sickening smile returned. "You know you aren't supposed to see you sister."

"The hospital called me saying she might need another transplant and that we should consider saying goodbye if she couldn't get it. And she called me because they couldn't reach _you."_

Rachel's eyes were hard. "That's no excuse Cameron, it's no concern of yours. In fact, the staff here shouldn't even have your number on file. Would you like to explain that?"

Cammie stared at her mother as the anger boiled within her. She couldn't believe her mother's disregard for her own daughter's life, and the obvious neglect and apathy she had towards all of her children.

"She's _dying _mom. What the hell is wrong with you? The only thing that should be on your mind is her health!"

Cammie wanted to explode and go off on her mother. But she wouldn't, just yet anyway. She knew the consequences of doing that would be too severe for her to handle at the moment.

Her mother's eyes narrowed and somehow got harder than they already were. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't care?"

"It's kind of hard to tell when you walk around like a blood thirsty robot all the time."

"I think you need to think more carefully about what you're going to say Cameron, words have a way of coming back to cause problems. Particularly in your case."

There was something in her tone that caught Cammie's attention.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The underlying evil was right back in Rachel's smile.

"Darling, you shouldn't ask questions you aren't prepared to hear the answer for."

"Are you watching me?" Cammie asked, shocked and angered. "On the mission?"

"You think I would trust you with something as important as this? Of course I am. Honestly I would've thought you'd guessed by now."

Cammie stood silent, stunned by her mother's revelation. She'd been watching her, knew what she'd said to Zach, and what Zach had said to her. All the mission details, all the drunken moments, everything.

"I cannot believe you. You put me on this mission for a reason. I thought you thought I could do this."

"I did. But recently you've been showing a side of yourself that I don't particularly care for."

"Because I'm acting like a real human being? Unlike you? This is unbelievable."

Rachel smirked. "When are you going to understand that I'm looking out for your best interest? That I'm the _only _one doing so?"

The rage was boiling over. Rachel was pushing her. Cammie was ready to go off, consequences be damned.

"How can any of this be in my best interest? By not letting me seen my dying sister? By being so cruel you sent my brother away? By being so detached and psychotic that my father can't even function properly? By lying and cheating your way into everything? How can any of _that _serve to benefit me?" Cammie was loosing it. That had been the last straw, she'd had enough. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for, you still haven't told me. Which leads me to believe that none of it's good and you don't want the agency to know."

Rachel's smirk was gone, replaced by a thin line and wrinkles on her forehead.

"You're not mature enough to see the bigger picture, darling. That's why."

"Bullshit," Cammie said. "I'm done with this; I'm done with you. I'm so sick of being a pawn in your messed up games. Whatever you're trying to do with Zach and his mother and this mission and the agency, I'm out," she said, feeling defiant. "Congratulations; you have successfully alienated the last family member that actually gave two shits about you."

Something flashed in her mother's eyes, but it was instantly replaced by a cold detached look that Cammie knew all too well.

"This isn't something you can just opt out of Cameron. You've committed to this and there will be a price to pay if you do what you threaten."

"Like what?" Cammie threw her hands up in exasperation. "Kill me? Your own daughter?"

"You made it very clear that you are no daughter of mine," Rachel sneered at her, and Cammie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Despite the fact that her mother was an evil raging lunatic she was still her mother. And hearing that knocked the wind out of her and made tears well in her eyes.

"So that's it? You'll kill me if I don't do what you say?"

Rachel shook her head, and for a moment Cammie thought she saw tears reflected there too. But it must've been a trick of the light, Rachel Morgan didn't cry, not even for her children.

"No, despite what you obviously think, I'm not cruel enough to kill my own blood. But it would be wise of you to forget we ever had this conversation and we continue business as usual."

Cammie stared at her mother, her mouth agape, not able to think of a single thing to say.

"Agreed?" Rachel asked when Cammie remained silent.

"I don't get you," Cammie spoke candidly, unsure of what else she could say. She didn't understand her mother's motives or even what her endgame was. She was a kind of complex and crazy that even Cammie couldn't figure out.

Rachel's glare was back.

"You don't have to." She clicked her heel and turned away, not giving Cammie another chance to argue.

She stood there in the hallway, and watched her mother go, more perplexed by her mother than she'd ever been. What on Earth did any of what was said mean? They'd just talked in circles until Rachel got her way; again.

Cammie was wondering if the things she'd said were foolish. She'd only ever seen one person stand up to her mother and it was her Uncle, her aunt's husband. Cammie didn't know where he got off telling her things, but he always knew what to say to get under Rachel's skin. Cammie always thought it was weird because even her aunt, her mother's sister, never said anything about Rachel's cruel behavior. But her Uncle was always there, disapproving, while her aunt begged him to be polite. He got away with it every time, but, Cammie suspected, only because Rachel allowed it. Cammie doubted she was going to get away this. She might come to regret confronting her mother and letting her anger best her.

All Cammie knew for sure was her mother was watching her, and watching her like a hawk. She couldn't stand the thought of her mother watching her most intimate moments with Zach. She wondered what she thought, if Cammie was getting off task or if she was just honey-potting him.

Clearly it didn't matter though. Rachel was watching, which meant she'd somehow get her own way no matter what Cammie did or didn't do. The mission wasn't even Cammie's anymore, it was for whatever Rachel was looking for and probably more importantly; Zach.

Cammie suddenly clutched her hands by her sides, her rage starting to surface after her initial shock. It was pure and strong, the anger she felt towards her mother.

She was done being a pawn for her mother.

:*:*:*:

Cammie climbed the stairs to her apartment slowly, her traveling had drained her. Not to mention her run in with her mother, and her constant worrying about her sister's health. Additionally, she knew Mac had tried to call her a couple of times, and she was angry for missing his rare calls. She knew she couldn't call him back because he moved around so quickly; there was no point. And on top of that there was the fact that she knew Zach was going to go off on her as soon as she walked through the door. She knew she was in trouble with him, especially with all that had happened the night before. She wasn't quite sure how she'd handle that one yet, though she'd been thinking about it the whole flight back to LA. She was even considering telling him the truth, there was a familiarity and trust with Zach she hadn't felt before. And while she was still lying her ass off to him, she wanted to lessen her guilt a little bit, and telling him about Tibey might accomplish that.

She jingled quietly with her keys to open the door. It was late after all, and if Zach was already asleep that would save her some anxiety. But when she opened the door the sound of deep male laughter filled her ears, and it was obvious Zach had some kind of friend over. Great, just what she needed. Cammie saw Zach facing her direction and another man sitting with his back to her.

"Cammie," Zach said, meeting her eyes as she walked through the door. "How nice of you to show up."

There was a sarcastic edge to his voice that told her he was annoyed with her actions. Not that she blamed him, she'd be pissed too if the roles were reverse.

Before Cammie could respond the other man turned around and Cammie's emotions skyrocketed.

"Mac!" She squealed, dropping her things and sprinting into her brother's arms.

"Hey Cams!" Mac said, returning her hug with equal ferocity.

Cammie clung to her brother, about to cry, when the situation dawned on her.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away.

Mac smiled. "I'm on a leave, I thought I'd spend it seeing you."

Cammie grinned. "I missed you!" she said, through tears now.

"Missed you too kid," he said, hugging her again.

As Cammie pulled back again she suddenly remember there was another human in the room. "How long have you been here?" she asked, eyeing Zach, wondering what he'd said to her brother.

She narrowed her eyes. "_Zach_," she continued, sharply. "What did you tell him?"

* * *

_I was feeling generous and inspired so I updated, you're welcome. _

_So Tibey's health is declining, Rachel is still __nuts, Cammie's slowly losing it, Zach's confused, and Mac's back!_

_Thoughts?  
Also there's a lot of info in this chappie so if you get confused with he plot later on this is a good one to read ;) _

_Anyway since I'm in such a good mood, I'm even going to do shoutouts. _

_So here we go. _

**_SHOUTOUTS: _**

**medieval midnight:** _I agree Go Zammie, but they've got some shit to get through tbh. Also I'm happy you like Isa, there will be more of her for sure. And thank you!_

**Showmethezammie**: _Thank you! And believe me that is my ultimate pet peeve on ff. This story will get finished on e way or another, I promise. It may take forever, but it will happen. _

**soccergirl:** _Thanks __gurl, and I'm really not sure. I've gotten six more already done(ish) and I've still got a lot of plot to go with so I guess we'l all find out eventually. _

Yardley: _Thanks! And *hint hint* there will be more OCs. A few anyway, maybe all of them, I haven't decided yet ;)_

**MusicManipulator:** _Thanks, I really appreciate all that :). And yes Zach will find out all about her lies, if he doesn't know already ;) And I answered the Jonas one in this chapter. And will they? Z__ammie? Maybe, maybe not. But maybe. _

**AllyCarterFan:** _Ah, I love causing my readers to be conflicted, it's honestly half the reason why I write (and read). Keeps things interesting, you know? Is Zach falling for Cammie? Stay tuned to find out! And Cammie's (plus Rachel's) part will all be revealed in time. This chapter give you guys a taste though, if you read it carefully enough. Thank you for your lovely review!_

**Myst Marshall:** _Hey! You're doing it now so no worries :) And I love them and their chemistry too! And believe me if I had a Zachary of my own this story would exist, lol. And you'll find out, all will become clear (eventually). And thanks again! You rock!_

To Everyone One Else:_ Thank ya'll for reading and leaving me some love! I always appreciate it!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Fractured

* * *

_It wasn't one big blow that brought our love down_  
_It was the hairline cracks that took it to the ground_  
_Just kept creepin' over time, Spreadin' like wildfire_

_\- Nashville Cast_

_(Wake Up When its Over)_

* * *

"I got here this morning, I thought you'd be here," Mac cut in before the two could get in a fight. He could tell tensions were high with the them and he didn't want the issue to escalate. He didn't know Zach, but he knew his sister, and he knew her temper could go from zero to one-hundred very quickly. "And you really freaked Zach out, incase you were wondering. And on the contrary, we haven't really talked about you. . . that much," Mac replied for Zach, glancing sideways at him.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, still looking at her mission partner, who hadn't spoken since his first greeting. They had a lot to discuss, and Mac being there made things more complicated and more weird.

"I wasn't here," she said, her voice coming out colder than she'd intended. Zach didn't flinch at her tone, but the look in his eyes grew darker. She was in a horrible mood, which had been momentarily forgotten when she'd seen her brother.

But now that reality had set back in she wanted nothing more than to go to her bed and forget that the past twenty-four hours had ever happened.

"Well yeah," Mac said. "I figured that much out. Thanks Cam."

"Sorry," she said, realizing her words had been stupid and unnecessary. "It's been a long day. Impossibly long actually.

When are you leaving?" She asked, finally drawing her eyes away from Zach, who didn't seem to want her attention anyway.

"Two days," he replied.

Her smile had two emotions. Part of it was forced because she was reminded of his demanding job and how she only got to see him maybe a week out of each year. But she was happy that he had at least two days and wasn't shooting off the next morning. That had happened before.

"Cool, we can spend some time together then," she said.

Zach made a very loud and intentional coughing sound.

Her eyes darted back to him, hoping surely he wasn't going to ask to join them.

"We have to meet with Eduardo and Caesar tomorrow," he said, his voice low.

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since today," Zach replied. "You would've known if you'd picked up your phone."

She stared at him, hearing the condescending edge in his voice. He was pissed at her, and he wasn't doing a whole lot to hide it.

"I had something I needed to deal with," she said, remembering her panic when the doctors had called her.

"Clearly," Zach said dryly. "Anyway," he continued, before Cammie could get a retort out. "We have to go, it would be stupid not to."

"And _I _have to?" She asked, sounding rather whiney.

Zach looked at her, as though she was kidding. She felt McKenzie's eyes on her and noticed he was wearing the same expression as Zach. She didn't like that their faces matched.

"Just kidding," she said quickly, hoping they thought it was joke. "Of course I'm going."

"Good," Zach said, looking away from her. "I'm sure your new best friends Carmen and Isa will be there to make it more bearable."

"Zach-" She started, knowing where he was going with that.

"I'm actually going to bed now," he said before she could say anything else. "You two should catch up."

"Zach," Cammie said again, her voice filled with empathy. She knew how this must have looked to him. They spent the night together and shared all that intimacy and it was like she'd mocked it. She disappeared, leaving him no way to know where she was. She unintentionally fractured their relationship more than it already was. But she didn't leave because she'd wanted to, she'd left because she thought her sister was dying. In hindsight, Cammie should've stayed with him in bed. She'd rather have that any day over the conversation she'd had with her mother.

"Night Cammie," Zach replied. "Goodnight Mac." He pulled himself off the couch and went to recycle his beer bottle.

"Goodnight Zach," Mac replied, looking at his sister with almost a sad look.

Zach gave a half smile before turning to leave.

"Goodnight," she said softly, wondering if he'd even heard her.

He disappeared down the hall and behind his door and the room became strangely silent.

"Wow," Mac said. "You need to do damage control, lil sis."

Cammie sighed. "I know," she said, falling onto the couch cushions. "But he can wait, I don't get to see you and I'm stuck with him all the time and I'm not wasting one minute of our time together." She smiled, trying to forget her issues with Zach.

Mac returned the smile. "Alright," he said, sitting back down on the couch with Cammie. "Ask me anything."

:*:*:*:

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Cammie asked about an hour and a half later. They'd been sharing stories since Zach went to bed, and Cammie had actually gotten a look into Mac's life now. Not a close one, by any standards, but she understood his decision to join the Navy now. He loved it, you could see it in his eyes when he talked about it. His whole being lit up, and he was helping people, something Mac had always liked to do. He'd always been the kind hearted soul that everyone liked. Which is was so shitty that their parents were so detached and in some cases, cruel. Maybe Cammie deserved a life like that, as she was a bit of a spoiled apple, but Mac definitely didn't and neither did Tibey.

"It's like two AM," he said.

"I know but I need some air," Cammie said, she remembered that her mother was watching their every move and she suddenly felt suffocated. She needed somewhere free, somewhere her mother's eyes couldn't follow her.

Mac gave her a strange look but nodded. "Ok, grab your coat."

The two of them exited the apartment and walked close to each other on the street. The air wasn't too cold though, thanks to global warming and humans killing the Earth.

"So," Mac started, and Cammie could tell where he was going just by the tone of his voice. "We've been talking about me this whole time-"

"That's not true!" Cammie interjected.

"Please, telling me about Gallagher so does not count, you graduated already. And neither does your story about Bex tripping down a mountain you guys hiked last summer. And while that story was hilarious, particularly because its Bex, it has no substance Camster."

"Fine. What do you want to know? Ask me anything," she said dryly, repeating his words from earlier.

"What the hell has mom got you up to?"

Cammie narrowed her eyes, she pursed her lips. "Anything but that."

"No way, not how the game works."

She scowled. "She's surveilling the mission, she can see everything, she knows everything, I don't really know why."

"Is that why we left the apartment?"

Cammie shrugged. "I didn't have this conversation in mind, but yes."

"Jesus. But Cam," he said. "She could do that without you. Why is she using _you_ especially?"

Cammie knew why. Or she knew parts of it. This case was bigger then the other agents on it were lead to believe.

Eduardo Diaz had something her mother wanted, _desperately_ wanted. Cammie was pretty sure the CIA didn't even know he had it. Her mother didn't trust her enough to tell her whatever it was she needed. She just told her she'd better get it or things would change for everyone. But things had gotten more complicated since Cammie had been assigned to the mission.

Zach had made things more complicated, for both Cammie and her mother. And Cammie was sure there were more sinister motives behind her mother's request than ever.

"She's looking for something, I don't know what or where it is but apparently I'm supposed to find it. And the other part is that she wanted me to get to know Zach and see if he was still working with Catherine, and if he was to get that intel. But he's not working with her; he doesn't even speak to her or anyone in their family anymore. He doesn't know anything about what I'm supposed to be looking for. And yet mom keeps pushing me about him so I think there's something else. I'm not sure how it related, but I have a feeling it is."

Mac sat there, absorbing the information, wondering what kind of game their mother was trying to play.

"Cammie why do you still do this for her?" he ended up asking, because that's what he wanted to know the most. He knew his sister; he knew she was better than this. Yet she always got trapped in their mother's antics, unable to break free of her. Mac had been fed up with it, he'd literally just stopped talking to their mother and joined the Navy- a domain that Rachel Morgan couldn't touch. But Rachel had her oily hands all over the CIA and Cammie didn't want to just run away. She loved being a spy, she loved everything about it. Apart from her mother making her do ominous things that made her want to lose faith in herself.

"I don't want to Mac," she said. "But I don't really have a choice anymore."

"Of course you do," he said, looking at her with sad eyes. "There's always a choice."

"Not for me," she said. "I can't just leave like you did. She _needs_ me, and she'll do anything to keep me here, including threatening me, and you, and even Tibey. I'm the only one she has left, and I don't think she's going to be as lenient as she was with you."

"Lenient?" Mac scoffed. "I barely get to see any of my family, I'm _always _away, and I don't even have a home anymore. I wouldn't exactly call the lenient."

Cammie sighed. "I know, I don't mean that, I just . . . She's not going to let me go Mac. I know she won't, I'm too valuable to her. She'd do something awful, I'm trapped."

Mac sat there for a moment, contemplating an idea in his head. "Maybe we need to devalue you then."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Was is that suppose to mean? Cut off my arm?"

Mac stopped walking. "No, and I don't exactly know yet, but I'm sure there's a way we can dumb you down a bit."

She rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Thanks Mac."

"What if you feed her bad information? Tell her you found whatever she wants and lie about whatever it is."

Cammie shook her head. "She sees everything; I doubt that will work. And then she'd know I'd be lying to her."

"Oh yeah she can see everything, creepy. Well what can only you do that her cameras can't?"

"Honeypot Zach," Cammie said immediately, knowing it was true, but not seeing how it was relevant.

Mac smiled. "Then that's what you got to do."

"No, that doesn't make sense, that's what she wants me to do anyway."

"Yeah, but you tell Zach what you're doing. You tell him to find this thing. If she wants it that badly I'm sure the CIA does too. Get Zach to get on the good side while you pretend your just trying to keep him off your scent."

"No way, he'd never go for that. He'd tell the agency and mom would go down, dragging me with her. Not that I'd blame him, maybe I should. He already hates me."

Mac rolled his eyes. "That is so not true. He's a good guy regardless of you, he'll want to be on the right side of things even if you can't be."

"Well even if he doesn't hate me we don't get alone very well."

"That's because you guys get under each other's skin a lot," Mac said. "It happens."

"If by a lot, you mean all the time."

"Come on, tell me something hasn't happened with you two."

Cammie started walking again, this time in the direction of her apartment. "I am so not talking about this with my brother."

"I already know," Mac said. "Zach told me."

"You did talk about me!"

Mac shrugged. "Only a little."

"Mac!"

"Well blame Zach, he was being all moody-"

"He's _always _moody."

"- so I asked him what was wrong, and he told me you'd run off after kissing him last night. And also after being sketchy about our family."

"And what did you say?"

"I said we had a lot of family issues."

"And he didn't push you for more information?"

"Of course he did. But I'm in the Navy Cams, I know how to keep my trap shut."

Cammie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"So what exactly does he know?"

"That our mom is evil."

"You told him about that, but you didn't even mention me?! I feel cheated."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell him about Tibey either."

"Well I knew that, he asked my why you flew to Charleston and I had to dodge that question too."

Cammie suddenly stopped and looked at her brother. "How did he know where I was?"

Mac shrugged, not stopping. "I figured you left a note or told Bex."

"I didn't."

"Well I don't know then, ask him."

Cammie pursed her lips. Zach must've been watching her too. Somehow keeping tabs on her. First she had her mother, and now her mission partner. She wondered how long he'd been doing this, if he'd been playing her the whole time. It wasn't hard to believe, she'd basically been doing the same thing to him and he believed her. Maybe he was a better actor than she thought. She'd definitely be bringing that up soon, unless she could somehow use it to her advantage.

"God I just wish my life was _my life_."

Mac threw his arm around his sister. "You always have me."

In some ways that was true. Mac was the only person in the whole world that she could speak candidly to. He was the only person that understood it, and got why she made the decisions she made. He knew her, and he loved her, even if sometimes she was a little crazy. But she didn't always have him. She only had him when the Navy deemed it appropriate for him to call or see her. She only had him sometimes, when really she needed him all the time.

"I love you," she said to him, just wanting him to know.

"Aw Cams," he said, pulling her tighter against him. "I love you too."

She sighed. "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about any of this."

She felt Mac laugh. It was humorless dead laugh, one often associated with their mother. "Me neither Cam. But we'll figure something out," he said. "We always do."

:*:*:*:

Zach couldn't sleep. At first it was the sound of Cammie and McKenzie's voices coming muffled through the door. He could hear them laughing and talking, having a wonderful time. Meanwhile, he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out Cammie and what she was up to. But it turned out the voices weren't the thing keeping him awake. He heard them leave and the apartment was empty and silent again. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, but it never did. His mind kept on and on about Cammie's strange actions and the unmistakable look of guilt he'd seen in her eyes the night before.

He knew something was up. He'd known that since their fight about the red envelopes. He hadn't pressed her because he wanted to trust her. He so desperately wanted her to be good. Because if she wasn't, the feelings he had towards her were about to get a whole lot more complicated. Because if she was really working for Rachel Morgan, then he'd have to tell Preston. And the Preston would be obligated to tell the agency, and then a whole investigation would surround both of them, effectively ending the mission, and more than likely their relationship, as well as Cammie's career and life. Treason was not something taken lightly at the CIA. It meant life sentences, or in some cases death.

So was it really so wrong for him to want to believe the best in her? He didn't want to be responsible for locking her away or killing her, even if she did deserve it. If he was being honest with himself: it was more than that. Zach had never had anyone he sincerely, without reservations, trusted that hadn't betrayed him. He wanted to think Cammie was better than that, that she wouldn't do that to him. That she was good. And maybe thinking that made him a fool, but for the time being, it was enough to stop asking questions.

Zach rolled over, desperately trying to get comfortable. But the covers suddenly seemed to hot, and the air too humid. He grunted in frustration. He just wanted some peace of mind, and sleep was the only way to get that. But now he couldn't even achieve that.

Just when Zach thought he was going to loose it, his phone started ringing. Zach almost sighed in relief, he needed a distraction, no matter who it was.

"Hello?"

"Zach?" a quiet voice answered.

"Tessa?" he said, sitting up in bed. Her tone alarmed him, he was used to a bitchy standoffish Tessa, but she sounded. . . broken. "It's nearly two AM."

"Sorry, yeah," she replied, her voice quiet. "It's me."

"Tessie what's wrong?"

"Do you really care?"

Zach paused for a moment, thinking her question over in his head. He did care about Tessa, as much as he wished he didn't. But she wasn't evil, she was just stubborn and wanted her family. She was fragile at the core, and not many people knew that.

"Yes," he said, making sure his voice sounded sure. He didn't want her to doubt him. "What's wrong?"

"I . . ." she trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say. "You were right."

Zach didn't think he'd ever heard _those _words come out of his sister's mouth. She never admitted anything when she was wrong. Zach grew even more alarmed, something bad had happened. Something very, very bad.

"Tess," he said. "What happened?"

"It's mom. . . she's. . ."

"She's what?" Zach said, wishing Tessa would just spit it out. His sister was never this evasive, in fact she was usually very blunt and to the point. "Still evil?"

"She's dead."

In an instant Zach's blood ran cold. And it wasn't because of a feeling of loss over his mother. It was because Catherine's death meant more than just the death of the woman that had given birth to him. It meant someone had killed her, that someone was ready to be more ruthless than her, someone who wanted to take her place. Zach had only one guess to who that person may have been.

"It was Tasha," Tessa said her voice cold and angry, voicing what Zach was thinking. That explained Tessa's strangled voice and her strange behavior. Her world had just fallen apart. Tessa relied on family, prayed on it, it was what kept her going. To know that her mother was gone was one thing. To know that he sister had been the one to tear it apart was another. Zach wasn't the one that ruined their family anymore; Tasha was.

"What happened Tess?" he asked, trying to keep his voice and emotions level. "Tell me everything."

* * *

_I really am killing ya'll with the cliffys. _  
_Oh whaleeeee, you're just gonna have to deal :) _

_But now you know more stuff, so there's that ;) _

**_SHOUTOUTS _**

Myst Marshall: I love Mac too, he's defs one of my favs. The mission stuff is coming, I promise. And I fixed the mistake, so thank you, I appreciate it. Thanks for your lovely review :)

Showmethezammie: She may or may not have a reason for being horrible to her children, but mostly she's just kind of shitty mom.

AllyCarterFan: It's all part of my master plan ;) and yeah Rachel's awful, but I love writing the bad guy.

kccb18: My story ain't perfect that's for sure, but that's what keep you coming back. There will be a happy ending, I promise. And Rachel is up to no good, as you could predict. And Rachel is very "Catheriney", but that's kind of the point. And I honestly haven't thought about bringing Matthew in, but there's still time.

fangirly662: Thanks for the review :) and as you have seen, Mac does kind of push Cammie to open up to Zach. As for him and Zach being best friends, well you'll just have to keep reading.

princess2015: It's probably gonna be a while.

gabergirl: But that would be no fun ;)

_And to everyone else who review: Thanks so much for your time and your words, and I if I had time to reply to everyone I would. But atlas, that is not my life.  
__Peace dudes, love you guys. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Cookie Dough

* * *

_You're the fire and the flood_  
_And I'll always feel you in my blood_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When your head's resting next to mine_  
_Next to mine_  
_You're the fire and the flood_

_-Vance Joy_

_(Fire and the Flood)_

* * *

Cammie groaned when her alarm when off at eight AM. It wasn't even that it was that early, although she'd gone to bed only four or so hours ago; it was because she had to face Zach. She knew how he would act towards her. Cold and indifferent, like nothing ever touched him. She didn't understand him, but at the same time she always knew what his reactions would be. It was a strange dance they had, being furious one moment and curled up in bed together the next. Cammie was happy they hadn't had sex yet, things would drastically change if that happened. There would be no going back.

Then there was the added factor of whether she trusted him or not. She had initially, and then when she'd found the red envelope she'd doubted him. But then she trusted him again, and now she wasn't sure. He knew she was in Charleston, which meant he was tracking her somehow. She didn't know how long or why but she wasn't going to wait around and find out. She had to talk about it with him, no matter how much she really didn't want to.

She forced herself to get up and dress, hoping this day went smoothly and she didn't have to do much. She wanted it to be over so she could come home and spend more time with her brother. She didn't want to waste any time.

Cammie was up before Zach. She had already showered and put on a pot of coffee before she heard his shower start. She groaned quietly to herself, wishing he'd claim to be sick or something like that.

Cammie's phone started ringing and she looked to see it was Bex. She hadn't talked to her best friend in a while, certainly since things had changed between her and Zach, and she could do with a little venting session to someone that would have her back.

"Hey Bex," Cammie answered, wandering over to the cabinet to find some cereal.

"Hey Cammie," Bex said. "What's up? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Just Cammie things," she muttered under her breath. She suddenly brightened, "but Mac's here!" She said, spotting her brother laying soundlessly on the couch, his eyes closed. Cammie somehow doubted he was asleep, he was in the Navy and trained to wake at the slightest sound. But he was probably in a half asleep state, knowing he was safe here.

"Really?" Bex said, sounding surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Last night," Cammie said. "I went to see Tibey and when I came back he was sitting here in the living room with Zach."

"Oh?" Bex said. "How did that go over?"

"Well Zach's sort of mad at me so he kind of bailed right after I got there."

"Isn't he always mad at you?"

Cammie sighed. "Most of the time," she agreed. "But we kind of had a moment and a cease fire? But of course I went and screwed it up again."

"What happened?" Bex asked.

Cammie repeated the story over to Bex. Leaving out the part about the reds and Zach finding out about her mother. Bex didn't need to know any of that, particularly as she didn't know the specific details on exactly who Cammie's mom was.

"Did you, you know. . .?"

"No," Cammie said. "It wasn't like that. But it was somehow more intimate. Like we trusted each other enough to just sleep and let things happen."

"And then you bailed."

"I didn't bail," Cammie argued. "I _had _to leave."

"I'm sure he sees it that way," Bex muttered.

"I . . . I'm going to tell him. I'm just not sure he'll listen at this point."

"Why wouldn't he? It's true, and I don't think you've given him a reason not to trust you."

Cammie didn't reply immediately because Bex didn't know. Bex didn't know her mother was evil, just that she was high up in the CIA and was a bitch to her daughter. She didn't know the true darkness Rachel had and the lies Cammie told to please her mother. Now Zach knew more than Bex did, which was weird and difficult for Cammie to understand.

"He's just like that," Cammie lied. Zach had given her more than enough chances to be honest and she'd taken none of them. But he may not have been truthful with her, and there was basically no trust in their relationship on either side.

"I don't know Cam," she said. "I'm sure it'll work itself out. Zach can be an ass but I think somewhere in there he's a good person. Maybe. Not really sure at this point. I'm sure you'll be fine if you just explain things to him."

"Yeah," Cammie said. "I guess."

"I got to go," Bex said. "I'm getting a new mission assignment. I'll talk you later. Okay?"

"Ok," Cammie said. Zach's showered has stopped a few minutes ago so she was sure he'd be out soon anyway. "Bye Bex."

Cammie sat down and ate her breakfast and drank her coffee, dreading Zach walking into the kitchen.

She heard his footsteps and tried not to tense up. It was all going to be fine, it had to be.

He didn't greet her and went immediately for the coffee pot.

"Good morning," Cammie said to him, not wanting to be stuck in total silence.

"Hey," Zach muttered.

Cammie studied him as he poured his coffee. He wasn't acting mad or upset, he just seemed. . . distracted.

"Are you ok?" Cammie asked, noticing dark circles under his eyes. Looks like he hadn't slept very well either.

"What?" Zach said and then shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Cammie nodded, eyeing him strangely. She expected more coldness from him. But he didn't even seem bothered, at least not by her.

"Yes," she said, standing up. "Let's do this."

:*:*:*:

"Zach, seriously," Cammie said. "What's up with you?"

They were in a cab back from their meeting with Caesar and Eduardo. Zach had acted strange the whole time, giving very short, one worded responses and looking like he couldn't concentrate. Luckily Grant had been there as another associate and had streamlined the conversation, keeping the focus away from Zach. But even so Cammie had had to speak up on more than one occasion to clarify and elaborate on Zach's short answers. It had ended up ok, but the lost look in Zach's eyes was seriously starting to worry her.

"I'm fine," he said, as he had when she'd asked him earlier in the day.

"You're obviously not," Cammie replied. "I don't know who that was back there but it definitely wasn't the Zach Goode I know."

Zach's eyes suddenly landed on her and they were dark. "Don't pretend like you know me Cammie," he snapped. "And don't expect me to tell you things when everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

Cammie's mouth fell open at his aggressive tone. He'd been so distant all day that he had shocked her with directness and harshness.

"That's not true," Cammie said.

"Could have fooled me," he muttered, looking away again, already distracted.

"You're acting like a zombie," Cammie observed, trying to bring the focus back to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing Cameron," he said. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm worried about you," she said, trying to keep her voice soft. While she was still irritated that he was tracking her, she couldn't shake the more dominant feeling he was giving her now. She just wanted him to be ok, and something was clearly distressing him. She didn't want it to be her, but even so she thought it was more than that.

He glanced back at her. "Don't think I'm going to believe anything you say anymore."

"Why don't you just ask me where I was?" she asked. "What I was doing?"

His eyes went cold again. "Because I'm not in the mood for hearing more lies."

Cammie sighed. She deserved that. She'd been so evasive with him, not lying per say, about that anyway.

"I wasn't going to lie," she said. She took a deep breath. "I went to see my little sister. She has leukemia and the hospital called me yesterday morning to tell me she needed a bone marrow transplant but it wasn't likely they'd get one in time. So I left; I had to. I didn't have time to leave a note or talk to you because I didn't want to have to explain. I just needed to see her. And incase you were wondering that's where I went the first time I left. And if you don't believe me you can call the Children's Healthcare Hospital in Charleston. Ask for Tibey Morgan, she's real, I promise."

Zach hadn't been looking at her but his eyes met hers as soon as she'd finished. He could see the fear Cammie had for her sister's life in her eyes, the pure agony she'd been through when she'd gotten that phone call. Despite what Zach currently thought of Cammie he knew she wasn't lying. Not about this. She wasn't heartless enough to make something like that up, and it matched up with all the things Mac had been saying.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen. She's had cancer since she was twelve."

"Is she. . .ok? Did she get a transplant?"

Cammie shook her head. "No it was a false alarm or something. Her labs must've been read wrong or messed up. She's ok, for now." She took a deep breath. This time she'd been ok, but what about next time? Would there be a next time?

"That's good," Zach said.

She smiled and nodded. She wanted to touch him, hold his hand, but she wasn't sure how he'd react. He seemed genuinely concerned about her sister and sympathetic enough. Cammie didn't think that was enough for him to have a complete change of heart just yet.

"I didn't want to leave Zach. And I don't regret anything that happened between us. I wasn't running away or trying to deceive you."

He sighed. "Yeah I got that."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you before. I just don't like to talk about it, and sometimes it's hard. We were just getting along so well, I didn't exactly want to bring up my dying sister."

Zach shrugged. "It's ok." He even offered her a half smile.

"You still seem upset," she said.

He sighed again. "I just don't know what to think. I don't know what to believe anymore."

She let out a big sigh of her own. "I know, I'm sorry for that too."

She wanted to ask him how he knew she was in Charleston, but it didn't seem right just then. She'd have to wait till later, when things were more normal.

He didn't say anything after that, but at least Cammie knew he was so angry anymore. She felt a bit better then, knowing she could still fix things with him. He was still acting weird, just like he'd been before, but at least she knew it probably wasn't to do with her. She wasn't going to press it right now because she could tell he just needed to go sleep whatever it was off. The dark circles under his eyes were reason enough.

They rode the rest of the way back in silence, many words still left unsaid between them.

:*:*:*:

Zach went straight to his room when they returned, muttering a few words here and there that Cammie couldn't make out.

Mac, who was sitting on the couch, gave Cammie a strange look after he'd gone.

"What was that about?"

Cammie shrugged. "He's being weird."

Mac laughed. "That seems to be a common occurrence."

"It is."

"Maybe you should go check on him?"

Cammie sighed. "No, I don't even think it's my fault for once. Something is bothering him and he clearly doesn't want to talk about it. Plus he seems tired, I'll let him sleep it off."

"You sure he's not mad at you? He seemed pretty pissed you took off."

She shook her head. "I told him about Tibey, he understood."

Mac raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You did?"

She shrugged. "He needed to know."

"I agree. I'm just surprised you let him know something like that. Usually you're so closed off with other people."

She glanced away. "Like I said, he needed to know."

Mac studied her for a second but didn't push anything. "If that's your story."

She narrowed her eyes. Mac laughed and hugged her. "Ignore me, I'm just giving you a hard time. Anyway what's on the agenda today? Aside from Zach sulking?"

"I know Bex wants to see you," Cammie said, suddenly brightening up. "We should go out."

Mac grinned. "I'll go grab my coat."

:*:*:*:

Zach was having strange dreams. Ones that didn't make much sense, and ones he couldn't remember when he opened his eyes, but ones that haunted him all the same. He'd wake up covered in sweat, fear in his heart and in his head. Then he'd force himself to calm down and he'd fall back asleep, only to have it happen all over again.

Tessa phone call crept into every thought. His mother's death followed him like a looming shadow. The anger and disappointment he felt towards Tasha weighed heavy in his heart.

He tossed and he turned, and sleep only ever found him in short interludes.

His mother was dead.

His sister was a monster.

He didn't think his family could get anymore twisted. But apparently, that wasn't an issue.

It didn't surprise him all that much though. Tasha had always had a dark heart and she always hummed a different tune than the other Goode children. She was certainly ruthless enough. Zach just needed to know what she was up to.

He grunted and pulled himself from bed, unable to try and sleep anymore. He wanted nothing more than to fall into oblivion, and clearly that wasn't going to happen. So he needed to do something about it.

He pulled on some pants and a shirt before grabbing his keys and phone.

He glanced at the clock, it was nearly four in the morning. But he couldn't just lay there. He needed to get out.

As he was walking down the hallway he heard something clang in the kitchen. He guessed it was Mac, getting a drink or something. Maybe he could slip out unnoticed if he was quiet enough.

"Shit," he heard after another clang. But the voice wasn't Mac's, it was Cammie's. Zach raised an eyebrow, what the hell was she doing up at this hour?

"Cammie?" He asked, momentarily distracted from his dark thoughts. He couldn't see her because all the lights were off. What was she doing in the dark?

"Zach?" she said, but her voice sounded strange.

He found the switch and the sight he saw was an odd one. Cammie was sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by pots and pans, a tub of cookie dough in her arms.

She was only wearing a big t-shirt and no pants, her hair in a messy pony tail, her eyes dark and rimmed with red circles. She'd been crying. A lot.

"Sorry," she started, averting her eyes and tugging her shirt down. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head. "You didn't."

She looked up and saw his keys and phone in his hands. "Going somewhere?"

Zach shrugged and then sat on the floor in front of her. He didn't feel like explaining himself to her.

"What are you doing?"

Cammie glanced down, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't really think you'd come out, especially at this time. Otherwise I probably would've put pants on."

Zach offered her a small smile. "It's alright, you stripped in front of me in the bathroom, so I think this is ok."

She returned the smile. "Right, drunk Cammie. She's a wild one."

"She's a lot happier than the version I'm seeing now."

"Well every Zach I know is happier then you've been all day."

"Touché," he said, but didn't bother elaborating.

"So what's with the tears?"

She sighed and looked down. "Mac left."

"Oh." Zach hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's fine. It's just always hard. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Zach saw in her eyes that she wouldn't be. She was broken more than she showed. Just like he was. And maybe her brother wasn't the only issue. There was her dying sister, and crazy mother. Zach didn't know much about her father but he assumed that couldn't have been a good relationship if she never spoke about him.

She looked down when the silence stretched on.

"Hey," he said, and lifted his hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's ok if you're not."

They locked gazes and Zach could see questions swirling around in her head. She was confused by his behavior, because of the way he'd been acting before. Even Zach didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right. He wanted to get rid of that look broken look in her eyes.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek tenderly.

"I . . ." She trailed off. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He smiled, his palm still holding her head, she leant into it.

"I couldn't tell you if I knew," he replied honestly.

"It's strange when you are."

"I feel the same way. You use to be really mean."

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "So did you."

"I used to really hate you. You know how to get under my skin."

"It's only because I'm better than you," she said teasingly, looking at him through her eyelashes. His heartbeat sped up. She had such a hold on him now. He couldn't look away from her.

He leant towards her, still caressing her cheek. "In your dreams sweetheart."

"This can't be healthy," Cammie breathed. "All the stuff that goes on between us."

Zach laughed, but it came out breathy and uneven. "No, it probably isn't."

"Zach, I want you to kiss me."

He glanced at her lips, and could feel her pulse dancing under her cheek. He smirked, although he couldn't deny how much he wanted it to. When she looked at him like that he would do anything she asked.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

_AN: I know I'm being kinda savage with the cliff hangers. Whoops. _

_No shoutouts this time cause I just wanted to get the chappie out, maybe next time though :) _

_I appreiacte and love all the reviews from the last chapter, you guys rock!_

_Lemme know youre thoughts, predictions, and questions!  
Bye boos!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Lies We Tell Ourselves

* * *

_You're the fire and the flood_  
_And I'll always feel you in my blood_  
_Everything is fine_  
_When your head's resting next to mine_  
_Next to mine_  
_You're the fire and the flood_

_-Vance Joy_

_(Fire and the Flood) _

* * *

She glared at him for a moment but it was impossible for her to be angry. He was doing it to be endearing, and it was working.

"You're insufferable," she said, before taking charge of the situation. She had let go of the tub of cookie dough and snaked her arm around his neck. She pulled him towards her, closing the small distance between them.

He didn't resist, smiling at her reaction. He slid his hand to the base of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. It was slow and almost sad, but it felt perfect. It was what Cammie needed; it was what Zach needed. They were both drowning in a sea of uncertiantiy and while this would only complicate things it also took a weight off.

It didn't get heated like the other kisses had previously been. There it has only been raw passion and attraction, this was different. It was slow and steady, like the rhythm of a heartbeat. They just sat there, kissing, neither of them trying to take it further. That wasn't what either of them wanted at the moment. Nor did they need anything more. Zach needed someone to anchor him, to remind him why he was where he was. Cammie needed the affection, something to remind her that she wasn't completely alone. They wanted comfort in someone that understood, and right now a simple kiss was that.

When they finally pulled away they stared at each other, words going unspoken between them.

"Thank you," Cammie eventually said, her voice soft.

Zach smirked. "I know, I'm a great kisser."

"I meant for being nice," she replied. "You have every reason not to." She averted her eyes, not wanting him to see the vulnerabliltiy there. She didn't want him to see the guilt again. She knew she was deceving him and seeing his honest eyes looking back at her made her want to shrink.

He stared at her for a second, making her squirm under his gaze. "You get under my skin," he said. "I couldn't help it if I wanted to. I don't want you to be hurting."

She was touched by his words, it wasn't even that emotional, but coming from Zach the words sounded more important. Mostly because she felt the same way. They'd started off on such opposite ends of the spectrum but none of that even made sense in her head anymore. She knew too much about him at this point.

"Well I guess we have that in common then," she said and brushed his hair off his forehead. When she glanced back up at him she still saw the same troubling look in his eyes that had been there al day. She kissed him lightly. "Are you ok?"

Zach sighed and sat back on his heels, putting distance between them. The air became cooler and both of them felt the affect imeadietly. The moment of safty and security was gone. Just like that the switch had been flipped. He didn't want to tell her, and she could tell. She felt hurt that he didn't want to share, but she could hardly blame him. She'd only started being honest with him today, and she was still lying and hiding things. She wasn't allowed to be upset without being a complete hypocrite.

"I'll be fine tomorrow," he said, just like she had. And just like when she'd said it, it was also a lie.

"Ok," she said softly, she wouldn't push him. She knew if she did they end up in fight and that was the last thing she wanted. Even if their moment of understanding was gone she wasn't ready to fight again. She was so tired of fighting.

"I. . ." He trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I'm not really ready to talk about it yet." He told her honestly. He didn't want to lie to her or avoid it. But he really wasn't ready to discuss his sister's betrayal, his mother's death, and his other sister falling apart at the seams. He needed to figure things out in his own head before he shared it with someone else.

She reached over and took his hand, giving him a soft smile. "Ok," she said again, but this was a warmer ok, like it really was.

Zach's eyes landed on the tub of cookie dough. "Were you just eating that? Raw?"

She blushed and shook her head, although she had snuck a few spoonfuls. "No, I was going to bake some. When you came in I was looking for a tray."

"You were trying to bake cookies in the dark?"

"I was sad," she said. "I bake when I'm sad."  
"At four AM?"

She narrowed her eyes. "At least I wasn't headed out to god knows where."

Zach laughed and shook his head. "I was just gonna go for a drive to try and clear my thoughts. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither, but I bake instead."

"Alright," he said. "We can try it your way."

He reached over and grabbed the container of cookie dough. He stood up and held out a hand to pull Cammie up.

"You're serious?" Cammie said as Zach pulled her to her feet.

He grinned. "Of course. If you can do it so can I."

"You just don't really seem like the cookie making type."

"Oh there's a type for that now?"

She smiled. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Whatever," he replied. "You should feel honored. I wouldn't bake cookies with just anyone."

"Oh, I'm so flattered," she mocked. She liked it like this. It didn't feel fake or forced, just light. Light and fluffy like the inside of a fresh baked choclate chip cookie. She wished they could always be like this.

He rolled his eyes. He reached out and caught her wrist, spinning her into his arms. She had a lazy smile on her face, but he could still see the traces of sadness in her eyes, which he was sure was reflected in his own.

"You should be," he said tilting his head towards her and kissing her briefly on the lips. "I don't know why, but I would do a lot of things for you Cammie Morgan." He meant it. As confusing as his feelings towards her were he knew that much. He cared about her in way he'd never cared about anyone outside of his family. It was strange but also kind of nice.

Her heart started to pound hard as she looked into his eyes. There was so much emotion bouncing back and forth in them between admiration, empathy, and sadness to name a few. She felt like she was drowning agin, this time in the best way. She knew in an instant she was falling for him. And the way he was looking at her, she was pretty sure he was doing the same.

"Thank you," she said, because she didn't really trust herself to say anything else. Before he could say anything else sweet and make her fall even faster she kissed him.

He pulled away, but he was smiling. "Come on then, let's pre heat the oven." He turned away from her towards the oven.

Cammie grinned to herself, happy Zach wasn't watching her expression anymore. It was so bizarre to hear something like "let's preheat the oven" come out of Zach's mouth. But that was what had made her smile, because he seemed so. . . domestic. Which was the last thing that he came off as. And the best part was he was doing it to cheer her up. She'd misjudged him in the beginning. He was wonderful, and his heart was bigger then he led on.

Her grin suddenly faltered. The guilt that she'd been neglecting and pushing away suddenly hit her right in the gut. How could she do this to him? Despite her doubts about him surveiling her she still knew it couldn't be as bad as what she was doing to him. The deception her mother had forced her into. Her mother was watching, always watching. And while Cammie was not sure what her mother intended, she knew it was not good news for Zach. It couldn't be. And if he ever found out Cammie had been lying about this, when he'd asked her point blank, he'd never speak to her again. He'd never smile at her again. He'd never bake cookies with her. He'd never say let's pre heat the oven.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she feared at this point, it was inevitable.

She sighed and Zach heard, turning around to face her. Before he could catch her expression, Cammie spun away towards the trays and pretended like she'd been looking for one to put the cookies on.

"You okay?" Zach asked, he was smiling, but his voice was skeptical.

She turned and smiled brightly at him, pushing her lying regret away once again. Trying not to think about it. She wanted things to be light, she wasn't ready to dive back into the deep end just yet.

"Of course," she said. "We need to start making them into balls. Come on, grab a spoon."

She turned away again, her smile falling faster than it had come. She could feel Zach's eyes burning into her back as she moved to find more utensils.

He didn't say anything though. Zach didn't want to think anything was wrong, not with all of the other shit he had going on. The last thing he needed to worry about were Cammie's strange mood swings. He didn't have the energy for it at the moment. She was so unpredictable, in everything. She really was hurricane. And he could barely deal with it during the day, let alone at four AM.

So he let her pretend, and he told himself she wasn't acting strange, that it was all in his head.

Both of them were lying; weaving a very tangled web.

It wouldn't end well.

It never did.

:*:*:*:

The woman sat at the coffee table in a Los Angeles cafe, her hands cupped around a scalding cup of coffee. The heat didn't bother her, in fact, it matched the temperature of her anger at the moment. She tapped her foot on the cool tile, her face a mask of irritation.

Rachel Morgan was fed up with her eldest daughter's behavior. She was acting recklessly and clearly wasn't thinking straight. Rachel wasn't daft or ignorant enough to see that she daughter was falling for Zachary Goode. Cammie wasn't doing her mission; she wasn't even trying anymore.

Rachel needed to intervene soon, before Cammie convinced herself she was in love with this boy. Which Rachel had no doubt would happen. Cammie was soft hearted, like her father and her brother. Rachel had never thought so until recently, but it was clear Cammie wasn't the prodigy she wanted her to be anymore. Before it had been different, when Cammie listened to every word her mother said, like it was the word of god. Rachel missed those days; they were simpler times. Times when she didn't have to worry about loosing her daughter; the only family she had left. Her ex-husband had decided she was too ruthless and calculating to be worthy of his love anymore. Her sister barely spoke to her ever since she'd married Joe, who was a separate issue all together. Her son looked at her like she was the devil and her youngest daughter wouldn't be alive much longer to care. And now she was losing Cammie. Cammie who, for so long, had been her favorite. She'd been her sweet, darling girl. Cammie use to look at Rachel with shinning eyes, wanting to be just like her mom. Her voice use to be adoring and wonderful, wanting to know how her mother was so amazing. Cammie's face use to light up when she saw her mother walking powerfully and flawlessly.

But that look in her eyes was gone now when she glanced upon her mother. The tone in her voice had grown so cold that Rachel barely recognized it. The expression on her face was one of disgust and distain. Rachel couldn't help but wonder what happened to her darling little girl.

Rachel couldn't deny that Tibey had looked upon her the same way. But it was different with Cammie. Rachel needed a soldier, a spy that could do anything she could. Tibey never had the heart nor the capability to do what Rachel needed. Cammie had always been so talented and bright, Rachel thought she couldn't have gotten luckier with her golden child. She'd never needed anything more and her pregnancy with Tibey had been a surprise, and the way she was lying in a hospital bed right now, a mistake. Rachel knew she was an awful mother for neglecting her youngest child and not allowing her other children to bond or support her. But Rachel had never claimed to be a good mother, in fact she was certain she wasn't cut out for it. She never changed diapers or went to PTA conferences, Matthew had done all that. She never wanted to be a mother. She was leader and an impious woman. She wanted the world in her palm, and she didn't have a problem using her children to do that. McKenzie had never been what she needed. He had too much of a free spirit and was too strong willed. Matthew had instilled some sort of unwavering moral compass in their son and Mac had followed easily in his father's footsteps. Tibey was too sweet and softhearted to even comprehend any evil in the world. Cammie had been the most brilliant mixture of both. She was smart and confident, bold but still adoring of her mother.

Had been anyway. Now Rachel was starting to see a storm raging within her daughter. Cammie was torn. Rachel didn't want that one bit. It had started when Tibey had gotten sick. Well, when she _really_ got sick. When the odds of her making it past sixteen had become very slim. Cammie had snapped and went to visit her sister almost everyday, despite the fact that she went to school in Virginia. Rachel had done everything she could to stop it, asking the headmistress to administer guards and security to keep Cammie in. She asked the hospital staff to inform her of any sighting of her oldest daughter. But Cammie didn't let it stop her, she was too tenacious for that. She always found a way to Tibey in Charleston, despite Rachel's best efforts to keep her away.

If Tibey had planted the "good" seed in Cammie's mind, Zach had grown it immensely. Rachel didn't know what it was about that boy, but Cammie was infatuated. Ever since the mission started she'd been more rebellious and defiant. And Rachel had seen it snap the other day.

Cammie had never raised her voice at her mother. She'd always been a "yes mom" daughter. But the look in her eye and the tone of her voice, not to mention what she said, had hurt Rachel in so many ways she never imagined. It wasn't because she was her daughter and she was worried they were losing some sort of bond. It was because Cammie had the power to ruin everything Rachel had worked for her whole life. Cammie was the key to it all. Rachel never could've imagined this; but Zach Goode had changed her big picture all together.

She needed to figure something out before this all came unravelling right in front of her.

Rachel continued to tap her foot on the floor, receiving dirty looks from the few customers in the café with her. She ignored them. If they only knew the power she had. They wouldn't be sending her dirty looks then. They'd be begging for mercy.

Finally, the café door opened and a young man with blonde hair swept in, his eyes searching for her.

Her foot stopped tapping, and she released the hold on her coffee that had already grown cold. She smoothed down the expensive fabric of her dress and smiled at him.

He met her eyes and returned the smile, strolling over, his hand outstretched for her to take.

"Mrs. Morgan," he said. "What a pleasure."

"Miss," she corrected. Matthew and his insistent need for a stupid divorce. As if it had ever meant anything.

"Miss," he repeated. "My apologies."

"No worries Agent Winters, nothing to forgive." She smiled her classic Rachel Morgan smile and motioned for him to sit.

"Well thank you then," he said. "Now, what could someone like you need from someone like me?" Like most CIA agents Preston didn't beat around the bush. There was no time for superfluous language between agents.

"Your mission concerns me."

Preston's pulse jumped in his throat, the only tell that she'd hit a nerve. Which she had. This mission was everything to him as handler. It could make or break him in seconds. The fact the Rachel Morgan, someone ridiculously high in the agency, wanted to meet with him was cause for worry.

"How is that? We've been making better progress then predicted. We're ahead of the time schedule by months already."

"Maybe I misspoke. It isn't the mission itself. It's one of its agents."

One of Preston's eyebrows popped up in surprised. All of the agents had been exceptional, except for maybe Cammie, who kept randomly disappearing. And Preston doubted that Rachel was trying to incriminate her daughter.

"I'm surprised to hear that," Preston said. "Which one in particular?"

"Zachary Goode."

"Zach?" Preston asked, his surprised evident. "He's the one making all the progress."

Rachel clicked her tongue, and Preston's spine tickled with apprehension. If Zach had done something wrong that he didn't know about he was going to murder his friend.

"Are you aware of Zach's past?"

Preston swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am."

Her eyes twinkled, like he'd given her the answer she been looking for. "So you know his mother was Catherine Goode?"

"Was?"

Rachel leaned back in her seat and nodded, her expression pleased and almost smug. "She's been terminated. I assume you knew she was a traitor to the CIA and this country as well as a wanted murderer and derelict transgressor for several different offenses?"

Unsure of where she was taking this, besides no where good, Preston nodded.

"As you should," she said. "Anyway, obviously the agency is well aware of his relationship to his mother, and yet we've admitted him anyway."

Her tone indicated that the decision may have been a mistake.

"With all due respect Miss Morgan. If you are skeptical of his intentions, Zach has more than proved himself. He's provided vital information to many of Catherine Goode's schemes and history. He lost his whole family in order to do the right thing. He's never stepped out of line since he's arrived. He's a good agent, invaluable if you ask me. He's done more for the agency than most and there's no way he's been up to anything less than the agency's standards on this assignment."

One of the corners of Rachel's mouth tugged up into a smile. Preston was surprised by it. Again, it seemed like he had said something she had wanted to hear.

"You are, of course, right Agent Winters," she replied, unfazed by his apparent high regard for Zach. "Everything you said it true. Agent Goode's loyalty has been unwavering to the CIA," her tongue clicked again and her eyes swam with secrets Preston couldn't even dream of knowing. "Until now."

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Preston said, trying to keep his heart rate down. If Zach was doing something he shouldn't there was no way the agency didn't know. And by the looks of it he had, and they knew. Preston didn't want to believe it for a second, but Rachel was his superior and he was in no position to disagree with her.

"We monitor all of Agent Goode's phone calls, which he's aware of, and one the other night caught our attention in particular. His sisters frequently call, and occasionally his mother, as well as a few others from his past. Which is acceptable, as a phone call is hardly a crime. He's always been straightforward about it and rarely answers the calls anyway. Generally, we try and get a location of the phone calls but Catherine is always one step ahead with her encryption and technology regarding that," Rachel took a breath. "Agent Goode's sister Theresa called the other night with the news of his mother's death by the hand of their sister Natasha."

"What does this have to do with Zach's loyalty? It sounds at though he's been doing the same thing he's been doing the whole time."

Rachel shook her head. "The phone call wasn't the issue. His sister is. We fear he's going to get in touch with her again. It's become obvious he cares for her. And while we are willing to pardon Theresa if she cooperates to find her sister we simply cannot allow them to get in contact where we won't be able to monitor the conversation."

"But he hasn't done anything yet?" Preston asked. "I'm not sure I see the problem, especially if you plan on pardoning her."

"It's a delicate time. We are not willing to take the risk. Especially on this case. If his sister is manipulating him we need to know. The information Agent Goode could supply her with concerning the case could cost the agency more than you could imagine."

"What could Zach's family want with this case? It's about a drug lord in LA. There are plenty of them."

Rachel now gave him a vaguely disappointed look. He hadn't said what she'd wanted him to this time. It hurt him more than it should have. "Surely you know why."

"I'm not sure I do. When I was given the case they told me it was to bring down Eduardo Diaz, the leader of one of LA's most infamous drug rings. Then they said Diaz may have information vital to the safety to the CIA as well as the country's . . ." Preston suddenly trailed off as his eyes widened in understanding.

Rachel's smile was back. "I knew you were smart Agent Winter's, no wonder my daughter recommended you for the case. There is a brilliant mind in you after all."

Preston ignored the fact that she said Cammie had recommended him, although he wondered why. Right now he had bigger things to worry about.

"They have some sort of information we need? Definitely? The agents that assigned me didn't really seem sure about it."

Rachel nodded.

"And they have something the Goode's want," Preston continued. "Why do we want it?"

"You don't have the clearance for me to disclose that kind of information. I can't even tell you what or who it is. All you need to know is this mission is bigger then these agents realize and we can't have it being compromised."

"Then why put Zach on the case at all?"

"Like you said," Rachel said. "He's proved himself to be an outstanding agent. We don't overlook things like that. That's also why my daughter was assigned. They are the best and the brightest, as are you. We reward those who've earned it. But now it seems we may have made a mistake. It didn't become clear what the information was until recently. Had we known in the beginning. . . More experience agents would've been assigned. And now we know the Goode's have been trying so hard to contact Agent Goode to get it."

Little did Preston know, many of the things coming from Rachel's mouth were lies. Lies that only served to benefit her. She, of course, had known what Diaz had the whole time. She had wanted it for a long time, needed it if she was going to conintue her life the way it was. The agency hadn't known about the information until a week prior, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want me to do?"

Rachel smiled, she'd planted a seed of doubt right where she wanted it. "Right now, nothing. I just needed you to be aware and make sure your agents stay in line. But don't worry you will know everything in due time."

Preston swallowed, somehow those words sounded like a threat.

"Of course Miss Morgan. I will always be available to you and the agency."

She stood up, signaling the conversation was coming to its closing.

Rachel smiled again, her expression calculating, making Preston nervous. "See that you are," she said. "This could be a great opportunity for you."

She looked at collected and cold as ever, not a hair out of place. It intimidated Preston, as it did to most people. Manipulation was her game, and she was winning.

"I know, thank you."

Her smile was gone and her eyes were dark and frosty, as was her expression.

"Don't screw it up."

* * *

Hey Ya'll, I apologize for the wait, but I've been crazy busy for the past month. I'll try to keep cranking chapters out but I can't promise anything!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter has hella clues in it so watch out.  
Side note: if you guys ever notice any inconcistencies in the plot please PM me sometimes I get ideas and write them in and it creates plot holes which I definetly don't want. I'm pretty good at catching them but if it happens please don't hesitate to tell me.

Thanks guys!

Also how do you guys feel about smut? Not anything super graphic but maybe a little racy, I'm not sure. I don't really want to write a lemon but I'm thinking about getting a little further in my writing then I previously have. That being said I don't want my story to be taken down because of rating issues. So let me know what you guys think and if you think I should change it to M.

Love you guys! Give me some feedback please!

\- Becca


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Honeymoon

* * *

_But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_  
_Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_  
_Heart is sinking like a cannonball_  
_Baby kill it, what're you waiting for?_

_-Ellie Goulding _

_(Something In the Way You Move)_

* * *

When Cammie woke up she could still smell cookies. The scent brought an immediate smile to her face, as did the feeling of Zach's body next to her. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply, not wanting the moment to end by her waking up.

The night before had been wonderful. She'd felt so free and comfortable with Zach, despite her occasional stabs of guilt that always seemed to pop up somewhere. She continued to squash it, refusing to deal with it when they were getting along so well. It seemed like Zach didn't want to address it either. He didn't want them to lose the moment either.

They'd fallen asleep on the couch after eating too many cookies. Zach had wrapped his arms around her and incased her in his embrace. He had pressed his lips to her neck, lighting her body on fire in an instant. She had turned towards him, allowing their lips to meet before it all became too hot too quickly. But both of them had stopped before it could turn into anything more than a kiss. Despite that fact the both of them clearly wanted to go further, they also know it as too soon and there were still too many secrets between them.

Zach couldn't stop playing the look of guilt he always caught on Cammie's face before she grinned at him and it smoothed away.

Cammie couldn't stop thinking about how he'd known she was in Charleston, and wondering what else he knew. So they'd extinguished the fire and opted to go to sleep instead, cocooned in each other's arms. It was safer that way.

Cammie snuggled into him, not wanting to deal with the day's expectations. She was supposed to meet up with Isa and Carmen tonight and she didn't particularly want to. She wanted to lay with Zach all day and forget about the mission and her mother.

She turned over so she was facing Zach, one of his arms still draped around her waist. She wanted to look at his face when he was sleeping. She wanted to see it calm and relaxed, with no worry or suspicion.

But she didn't get what she wanted, Zach had a smirk on his face and she knew he was awake.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

She smiled. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"Since when?"

She giggled and buried her face in his neck, pressing a small kiss to the skin there.

"It would be hard to stay asleep with all your deep breathing and wriggling."

She pulled back and mock glared at him. "I was smelling the cookies and I was getting comfy."

His eyes popped open and he grinned. "You were sleeping with me babe; you should've already been comfy." Cammie laughed, but only because the word "comfy" sounded so strange coming out of his mouth.

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently. "I was comfy, either way."

His eyes darkened slightly. Cammie wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been staring at him. "Good," he said, his grin still in full swing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." His lips found hers again and he shifted his weight so he was hovering above her. She smiled at him, both of their eyes darkening as the air seemed to heat up around them. He continued kissing her, one of his hands coming up to fist in her hair and deepen their kiss. She leaned into him, her own hands roaming all over his body.

Cammie tilted her hips into his, teasing him in a way she knew would get him all riled up. She pulled him down to her so that his weight was resting comfortably on top of her, and each inch of him was lined up perfectly with hers. He made a deep rumbling in his throat that only spurred her on. She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers lightly over his back muscles.

He smiled against her and began kissing down her neck, nipping and biting in the best way. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up so that he could fit closer to her. This time she moaned, and she felt Zach smile into her skin again, obviously getting the response he'd wanted.

Suddenly a loud, insistent sound came from the coffee table next to them, where Cammie's phone rested. Cammie sighed, knowing it would be Isa. Zach growled and caught her hand before she could reach for it.

"You should ignore that."

"Believe me, I want to. But it'll be Isa."

He released her hand and rolled off of her, looking quite put off and slouching against his side of the couch.

She laughed at his expression and kissed him again quickly on the lips before reaching over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cam," came Isa's smooth accent.

"Hey Isa," she replied. "What's up?"

Zach zoned out as Isa replied, although her voice sounded somewhat annoyed. He relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes, hoping to find sleep again. He didn't have anything he needed to today so he could just get his head together again. He really needed to talk to Tessa but the last time he called her phone it had told him the number had been disconnected. He was worried about her, and he really hoped she was okay.

"I'll be there soon," Cammie said. "I promise."

"Zach?" she said then, and he felt a poke in his side.

"Hmmm?" he answered lazily.

"I have to go meet her," she replied. "For a shopping spree, so much fun," she said it sarcastically.

Zach cracked an eye open at her. "You love shopping."

Cammie grinned. "I know, but I would rather be here with you," she said. She reached over to grab his hand and bent over to kiss him.

"You could always stay and hang out with me," he said, tugging her town beside him, nuzzling his face in her neck.

She laughed. "Too bad were on this thing called a mission. I have to keep up appearances." She trailed her fingers down his side, finding skin under his shirt.

"I know," he replied. "You should go before you get me all hot and bothered again, I might not let you leave then."

She stopped her wandering fingers and brought her hand up to his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and just looked at his mesmerizing green eyes. Her feelings towards him were growing so fast she didn't even know what to think. All she knew was she liked it when they got along, she liked it when he kissed her, and he like it when he looked at her the way he was now. Like she all he saw, and all he ever wanted to see. It was flattering and humbling, and somehow, she was sure the same look was reflected in her eyes.

She kissed him softly.

"Ok." Cammie pushed herself off of him to go get ready to meet with Isa. "I'll see you later? We can pick up where we left off."

He winked at her. "Sure thing Gallagher Girl."

She grinned, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. He loved the way the color looked on her complexion. She really was beautiful. Her hair was sticking out at weird angles and half in a pony tail, and she was just in a big t-shirt but he couldn't stop looking at her. He knew she was about to go dress up and put on pounds of makeup but he knew she didn't need it. She looked gorgeous in anything at anytime.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Zach grinned.

"Because you're beautiful."

She blushed deeper and bent down to kiss him again. It was longer than the first one had been. It was sweet and slow and stirred something deep within Zach. He propped himself on an elbow, and brought his hand to back of her neck. It was a slow burn within him that made him want more, so much more. More that he could probably never have.

"Thank you," she said against his lips, pulling away almost torturously. And then before he could pull her back in she was gone, knowing he could keep her there all day if she allowed him to.

Zach sighed and fell back against the cushions, unable to keep himself from smiling.

He'd never felt this way before, and while that worried him, he couldn't deny how much he liked it. How much he liked her. There were so many things he didn't know about her, and that she didn't know about him. But in that moment he didn't care. She made him smile more than anyone else ever had. She was so infectious with her laughter and happiness. He knew she wasn't always like that but it didn't matter. She could be crazy and mean, not to mention her mother. There were so many things that should have made him uneasy and annoyed. And they did, but it didn't matter.

He wanted her anyway.

:*:*:*:

"That is seriously fabulous," Isa said to Carmen. "You have to get it."

Carmen appraised herself in the mirror, running her hands over the silky material of the dress. It was long and red, matching her crimson lips. It hugged her generous curves exactly where it should. Carmen had a great body and the dress just let everyone know that.

"I don't know. . ." Carmen said, attempting to be modest. "Isn't it too much?"

Cammie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Carmen was the definition of "too much." She always wore thick make up and her hair was always styled. She was in a constant state of perfection, and she knew it. That dress probably wasn't even enough, despite the fact that the body was covered in glowing rhinestones.

"It's perfect," Isa insisted. "Don't you think so Cam?"

Cammie smiled. "Of course it is. You have to get it; you look like a bombshell."

A sudden smile curved to the corners of Carmen's mouth. "You're right. I should. Cammie do you know what you're getting yet?"

Cammie glanced around. "Me? What would I be buying?"

Carmen rolled her eyes. Isa had a silly smile on her face.

"You're coming to the gala!" Isa burst.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "The gala your uncle is hosting? No, I'm not. I wasn't invited. I think you have to be pretty important for that. Are the invitations really engraved on glass? That's what I heard."

Cammie knew all about the gala. Zach and her had been trying to get invited to that thing like it was nobody's business. It was the perfect place to meet the rest of Eduardo's connections. They could do a lot of damage from that party. But there was no way they'd get invited. You had to seriously be special and trustworthy. The gala was annual and was one of the biggest, most expensive parties of the year.

Isa grinned and then hurried over to her bag. She pulled out a small wooden box the size of someone's hand. Cammie sucked in a breath. There was no way.

Isa hurried over and held the mini box out to Cammie. Cammie looked up and met the other girl's excited eyes. Cammie felt herself grinning. She didn't even have to force it; she was genuinely ecstatic. This was amazing, she could barely believe it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it!" Isa said. Cammie glanced at Carmen, who was even smiling.

"Go on," she said, smiling kindly.

Cammie opened the box. A half inch thick piece of glass was nestled in velvet inside the box. Shenpulled it out and looked at it in awe.  
Inscribed on the glass was:

_Zachary Petrelli and Cameron Fischer, _

_You are cordially invited to the _

_Diaz's annual Amor Foundation Gala_

_7:00 PM on Saturday, December 12__th_

Cammie squealed in delight and threw her arms around Isa. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Isa laughed and hugged her back. "Of course!"

Cammie released her and went to hug Carmen. Even the more level headed, colder sister was grinning and laughing. She returned Cammie's hug.

"You guys are amazing!"

"Well it wasn't all us," Carmen admitted. "Uncle Eddy really wants your fiancé there to discuss business. Apparently Zach is kind of a big deal."

Cammie blushed and smiled shyly.

"You guys are awesome; this means the world. To both of us."

Isa was still grinning giddily. "It's going to be so much fun!" She nearly shouted. "Now come on! Carmen buy the dress! We have to go find Cammie one now!"

:*:*:*:

After Zach had showered and gotten rid of the "Cammie" effect he felt much more level headed. She had such an effect on him. His thoughts got all jumbly and weird when he looked into her eyes. He needed to remember that she was hiding something from him. Something that could quite possibly ruin the mission and his credibility with the CIA. He was already under constant watch; he couldn't afford to screw up again. Not when Cammie's mother was somehow connected to his own. But he believed her when she said she wasn't working with her mother. And maybe, in time, she'd tell him why it was so important for her to continue contact with her instead turning her lying ass over to the agency.

As Zach padded barefoot through the apartment he heard a knock on the door.

He wondered who it could be, he supposed Preston or Grant, wanting to talk about the mission.

But when he opened the door, his sister was standing in the threshold, a dark hair girl behind him that he knew all too well.

"Zach!" Tessa said, sounding incredibly relieved. "Thank god I found you!"

"Tessa what the hell?" Zach said, she immediately swept him into a hug. "You haven't been answering my calls, I was worried."

"I know, that's why we came here," she said.

Zach frowned as she released him. "You can't be here Tess. I could get in serious trouble. I'm not kidding."

Her face fell. "I have nowhere to go."

Zach glanced at the girl behind his sister, who was watching them with unreadable eyes.

"I'm sure McHenry would take you in, in a second."

Macey glared. "I don't like strays."

Tessa frowned at her and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Mace," Tessa said, sounding a bit put off.

Macey shrugged and then pushed past them into the apartment. Zach sighed, closing the door. Whatever Macey wanted she was going to get. It was just how her life worked.

"My father would never allow it. And I can't be housing fugitives either. Senators' daughters generally would get in big trouble for that."

When Macey mentioned her father it was with a bitter tone. Zach knew she hated him, but he was never really sure why. But since he'd last seen her he swore he eyes had grown even darker then they usually did when she brought him up.

"Not that that has ever stopped you. So you're still living with them?" Zach asked.

"They bought me a condo in Santa Barbra but they still own it. I don't really think they'll ever let me escape their clutches. Not that I mind, I like having money and power." But Zach could still hear the acrid note in her voice.

Tessa and Zach shared a look.

"I suppose that's why you're here then."

"I asked Macey to help me find you."

"Ok, well are you guys alright? Where have you been the last two days?"

"Here and there," Tessa said. "Mostly with Mace."

Macey smiled from her corner. "I'm a dutiful friend."

"Neither of you should be here," Zach sighed, bringing his hand up to run it through his hair. "It's dangerous for all of us. It only means trouble."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tessa asked, her eyes suddenly turning steely. She was getting defensive, thinking her last family member was about to leave her as well.

"I. . ." Zach trailed off. "I guess well have to figure something out. I have to tell the CIA though Tess. I can't go down for this."

"Zach you can't do that," Tessa said. "They'll come arrest me. I'll be put away for every."

Zach shook his head. "I won't let that happen Tessie," he said. "We can get you immunity, I guarantee it. You just have tell them . . . well everything."

Tessa looked scared, Zach knew she didn't want to. "Please don't Zach."

"Tess, I have to."

"You shouldn't," Macey suddenly cut in, looking bored.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you become an expert in anything besides make up and fashion?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let us stay for a couple nights," she said. "It can't hurt."

"Yes it can Macey," Zach said. "This could ruin me."

"Relax," Macey said. "I will get the senator to take care of everything."

"Oh?" Zach said. "And how are you going to do that?"

Macey shook her head. "I'll figure something out. It's what I do. It's what my family does. We make problems go away."

"Wonderful," he drawled, annoyed she was here at all. Macey had always gotten under his skin, even when they were kids. She was so entitled and bossy, it drove him up the wall.

"So you'll let us stay?" Tessa asked, her eyes filled with hope and maybe a little desperation.

Zach sighed. Cammie was not going to be happy about this. He didn't know what she'd do specifically, but he knew she would have something to say regardless. But he couldn't kick Tessa out. Not when she so desperately needed him. "Fine, but my mission partner isn't going to like it."

"She won't tell, will she?" Tessa asked.

Zach shook his head. "Not if I ask her not to, I would think." But he really didn't know. Cammie's motives were always so unclear to him.

"Thank you Zach," Tessa said, hugging her younger brother again.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks," Macey said, rolled her eyes at the sibling's embrace. She clearly didn't care either way.

He glanced at her. "But why do _you_ have to stay? Why not just go back to Santa Barbra?"

Her lips suddenly pulled into a vicious grin, and she didn't look so bored anymore, but Zach noticed something flash behind her eyes.

"Because Zachary," she started. "Things just got interesting."

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry! I've been soooooooo busy recently. I know it sucks but I'm gonna keep updating even if it takes forever. I don't quit on my stories.  
__Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned 

* * *

_You must not know about me, you must not know about me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking_  
_You're irreplaceable_

_\- Beyonce _

_(__Irreplaceable) _

* * *

Cammie couldn't wait to get home and tell Zach the good news. They had been invited to the Diaz's gala! She could hardly believe it. Isa and Carmen must like her more than she thought. Their mission was finally coming together and she could get excited about it.

Of course she had her mother hanging over her head like a dark storm cloud, but she was choosing to put that aside.

Cammie couldn't think about Rachel right now, she was just too angry. She'd already decided she had to figure out some sort of way to bring her down. The look on Zach's face when she'd revealed her mother was a traitor had put a lot of things in perspective. As had everything that had happened between her and Zach since. Not to mention her conversations with Mac. Her mother was pure evil, and Cammie didn't want to be on the wrong side of things. She wanted to be good.

She just had to figure out a plan.

But right now, all of that could wait. Because they'd got invited to the most important event of year. She was literally given an engraved piece of glass as an invitation. If that didn't scream expensive and elaborate, what did?

She was giddy and happy, which surprised her because ever since last night she had been. She wasn't going to let anything spoil her mood. She was basking in the sun, and she wasn't going to let any surrounding storm clouds bother her.

Not to mention she got the most perfect dress ever! It was absolutely wonderful and she looked so good in it, if she did say so herself. She was gonna knock Zach off his feet.

When she got back to her apartment she was nearly skipping. She didn't expect to see Zach outside but he was coming from the other direction when she spotted him. She grinned big and it didn't take him long to see her. He had grocery bags in either hand and Cammie assumed he'd popped round to the grocery store around the corner.

"Hi," she said, waiting by the door to their complex and leaning up and kissing him when he approached. The kiss was short and barely a peck but Cammie's body reacted instantly. Her body loved his, and craved more. But there would be time for all that later.

He grinned at her, a happy, toothy grin.

"You look happy," he observed.

"That's because I am," she said lending him a coy smirk.

"You going to tell me what happened?" he asked, "Or are you going to make me guess?"

She smiled birhgtly and it suddenly hit Zach like a wall he'd just run, full speed, into. His grinned fell from his face as his brain tried to process what was happening. It was her goddamn smile that set him off. He had rarely, if ever, seen her smile like she was now. She was radiating happiness and it was infectious. It gave him a funny feeling he couldn't identify. But he knew that he wanted to smile like that all the time. And he didn't want other people to have that smile, he wanted it to be for his eyes only. He wanted all of her to be his, only his. It was a very dangerous thought.

"Zach?" she asked, her smile gone now. Thank god, Zach thought he was going to lose it standing there. But now he was going to have to dodge questions. "What is it?"

Zach popped back into the moment and smiled again, hoping she wouldn't smile like that again, but also hoping she would. It was confusing, everything he felt towards her.

"Nothing," he said. "I just had a weird thought. Nothing we need to worry about."

She gave him a perplexed look. "You're being weird."

"Yeah sometimes I do that," he bent forward and kissed her, happy he could. "Sorry what were you wanting to tell me?"

She smiled again but it wasn't the one that literally inhibited his thought process, thank god. He didn't think he could handle that right now.

She looked away, but only to fish for something in her purse. He noticed she was carrying an expensive garment bag and wondered what that was all about.

She pulled out a box and Zach eyed it curiously.

"Someone got you a box?"

She scowled. "Don't be an ass. Open it."

He rolled his eyes playfully but took it from her, the grocery bags falling to his elbows. He opened it. There was some sort of glass within it.

"Wow Gallagher Girl," he said. "You got me glass? How did you know that I wanted some so badly?" His drawl was sarcastic and he glanced at her with mischief in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at it idiot."

He did and noticed there were silvery-white marks on it. He squinted and read the inscription. His mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit," he said. "It this for real?"

"Yes!" she basically shrieked, getting some weird looks from the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Zach stared at it for a second. Then he glanced back at her over zealous expression. He put the glass back in the box and closed the lid, his lips holding back a smile the whole time.

He leaned forward, and in one smooth motion he was kissing her again. His arm slid around her, the hand that was holding the box pressed firmly into the small of her back.

Cammie had not been expecting that to be his reaction and was floored by the kiss. She was completely taken off guard, but allowed him to pull her flush against him, grocery and shopping bags seeming like small obstacles.

The kiss was different then they'd had before. It was more. Much more. Each kiss they'd had before this was more or less put down to physical attraction, with a couple being just because the other wanted to. The one in the kitchen didn't compare. That was a comfort kiss, one they both needed to heal. This one was different. Zach was expressing gratitude, pride, and excitement. He was proud of her for getting it done. He was happy she was happy, and he wanted her to feel like that everyday.

Cammie pulled back and opened her eyes, Zach's forehead resting against hers, his frame curved around her. He met her eyes and smiled. Both of them were panting lightly from the intensity of the kiss. It always threw him off how much she affected him. Wherever she touched him had left goosebumps in the wake of her hands.

Cammie inhaled deeply and gripped his upper arms with both her hands. She leaned in to kiss him again and felt the same heat between them as Zach did.

"We should go upstairs," she said, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

Zach smirked at how clearly she was affected by him. It made him happy to see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As he looked at her his head began to spin.

That's when it hit him. Everything that had just happened to them was much to couple-y. She'd greeted him with a kiss, he'd asked her about her day. He'd kissed her when something had gone right at work. It was like they were suddenly a domestic couple. And that thought sent bad signals to his brain. Red flags began to pop up. He couldn't be in a relationship with Cammie. There were so many reasons, but the first one was the off putting taste in his mouth he got when he realized it. He'd never been a relationship guy to begin with, and he certainly wasn't going to start with her. He didn't trust her, and he'd just realized he'd been ignoring that feeling the whole time. It wouldn't work, ever. Not when she was so clearly hiding something.

He pulled away from her, trying not to act like her touch suddenly burned him. Her touch no longer gave him goose-bumps; now it burned with the heat of her lies. He did a bad job though, as her face looked confused and hurt as he hastily stepped out of her arms, dropping his own to his sides.

He didn't want a relationship where he couldn't trust the other person in it. He didn't even want a relationship. He'd been swept up in his attraction for her. He needed to end this- whatever it was- before it got out of control. And pushing her away seemed like as good an idea as any.

Then there was the added fact that his fugitive sister and Macey were upstairs. That sent another wave of nausea through him, know Cammie wouldn't exactly be happy with the situation he'd forced upon her. God, he'd really screwed this up by allowing himself to let her get to him. To let her looks and charm get past is façade of sarcasm and blunt rudeness. She always got to him somehow but he needed it to stop. He'd already let it get too far. This needed to end, now.

"That isn't a good idea," he said. His voice had lost all of its previous warmth.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what had him back away like she had suddenly grown a pair of arms out of her head. "You started it."

"I . . . Let's just go inside," he said, distractedly looking away and taking a few steps away from her to gain some distance, and clarity. He didn't want to really hurt her. He just suddenly wanted everything between them to be over.

She gave him a weird look, wondering again what on Earth had shifted his mood so drastically. She wasn't happy about it. She was sick of his strange reactions. He'd been acting weirdly for the last week and it suddenly really irritated her. It had been building, and she quickly became as annoyed as he was.

"Fine," she said, clearly irritated with his abrupt mood change. If he wanted to be moody she could too. And she could do it a hell of a lot better. She turned away and marched into the building before he could even warn her of his sister. She'd never handled rejection well anyway.

Zach sighed at the door closed behind her, needing a minute to collect his thought before it all inevitably fell to pieces again.

He knew his pushing Cammie away had been a good idea by her passive-aggressive reaction. He'd scorned her and she was going to do it straight back, without even another thought.

It was just game to her, it always had been.

She just liked to win.

And as Zach stood there, his heart feeling strangely heavy in his chest, he was beginning to think she had.

:*:*:*:

"Ugh," Cammie grunted, dropping her shopping bags to the floor noisily.

Zach was slowly ascending the stairs, wondering why she hadn't gone in yet. He didn't really want to face her again. As soon as she opened that door he knew she was going to blow up. Maybe right then hadn't been the time to end their honeymoon phase.

Cammie was digging around in her purse, a look of frustration clear on her face.

"I can get it," Zach said, his keys already in hand.

She ignored him, continuing to dig around her purse.

"Cammie-"

"It's fine," she snapped before he could offer again. "I've got it." But she still hadn't found her keys. She huffed in frustration again, her anger growing as she couldn't locate her stupid keys.

"Cammie please just let me-"

"Fine," she snarled. "Just do it," she threw her handbag on the floor, half of its contents tumbling out and rolling around the floor.

Zach sighed, moving forward as she stepped out of the way. Zach was use to seeing tempermental women, he'd grown up in a household of girls. But that didn't mean he liked it or knew how to deal with it. He knew whatever he said would be wrong, but he felt like he was obligated to say something, seeing as she was basically about to walk into an ambush.

If there was any chance of him calming her down before she went in he had to take it.

"Cammie, look about downstairs. . ." he started.

"I don't care Zach," she said. "It's fine," she repeated. It wasn't fine. He may not have had women figured out, but he knew that much.

"Clearly you do," he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't explode on him.

She didn't scream or explode, she just glared at him hard, making him rethink his words in a different way.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said. "Sometimes our relationship just confuses me."

Her glare was strong and Zach swallowed hard. This wasn't going to end well, no matter what he said. He was honestly probably making it worse.

"You've made it very clear we have no relationship," she said sharply. "Which is fine with me."

There was that word again: "fine."

"I . . ." Zach didn't know what to tell her. He didn't think he could say that he didn't trust her and could never see them having a real relationship. Somehow he knew those words wouldn't help.

"You are always so hot and cold," Cammie said, her eyes blazing wit anger. Zach hadn't realized he'd pissed her off so much.

"Believe Cammie," he said. "That applies more to you than it does to me."

Cammie didn't know why or how she had grown so angry so quickly. All she knew was that she had started seeing red when he'd pushed her away. His behavior, today and on the whole mission, was unacceptable. He could have it one way or the other, but she was done letting him have both.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. What was all that bullshit with the cookies then? You were acting moody all day and wouldn't tell me why and then just decided to bake cookies? What the hell Zach? That's called a mixed signal. And don't worry I have more if you think I'm being unreasonable. How about thirty seconds ago when you were kissing me like you never wanted to breathe again and the pushed me away like I burned you? Oh! or how about how you said you trusted me and then I find out you're tracking me Charleston? Want to explain that one?"

Zach's eyes suddenly glowed brightly back at her. "Are you kidding me? You left without any sort of explanation, not for the first time, might I add. You don't just get to go running off to whenever you want when you feel like it! Especially with you still having ties to your mother, for all I knew you were running off to rendezvous about our mission with her."

Cammie's eyes narrowed very quickly. "Really that's what you think? Even after I told you I wasn't involved with her."

"Could've fooled me Cameron," he said, his voice sharp and cold. His words were aimed to harm. However, they weren't untrue. "You think I haven't noticed your strange behavior, the look of guilt in your eyes every time you look at me? I _know _something is up. I'm not going to sit back and let you compromise our mission. You should be grateful I haven't told Preston yet. You'd be off this case in a second."

"You don't know anything!" she yelled back. "You're the one with the family issues. Your mother is a wanted criminal and so is the rest of your family! Your sisters are insane and you probably are too! Just because you're in the CIA doesn't make you any better. For all I know you are the one compromising the case. I don't owe you any explanation! Tell Preston whatever you want, I'm not doing anything wrong."

It was a lie. But it didn't matter. She would've said anything to hurt him at that point. True or not. She was good at that: twisting the truth.

Both of them were staring daggers at each other, breathing hard. They stayed like that for a moment, the silence between them stretching unthinkably long between them.

"I know that you are up to something," he said quietly, the blaze in his eyes gone but the fierceness there all the same. "I'm going to figure it out."

She rolled her eyes, but his words hit her harder than she let on. She knew he wasn't an idiot, and she knew she hadn't been fooling him. He'd figure it out sooner or later, and then he really would hate her. She swallowed the guilt, refusing to let it get the best of her. She was here to do her job and she would do it. Zach didn't understand. He didn't know her mother. She didn't have a choice.

"Are you done?" she snapped. "I'm tired of having this stupid argument with you. I just want to go to sleep and forget about your stupid accusations. So can you do us both a favor and open the goddamn door now?"

Her words made him angry all over again. She'd just put down everything he'd been saying in one fowl swoop, ending the argument on her terms. Zach wasn't going to have that, just like her, he didn't like losing. So much for him calming her down before the storm.

He wanted to make her mad. He wanted to make her as angry and irritated as she'd made him.

And he knew that the two people on the other side of the door would do exactly that.

Zach smiled at her, but it was cruel and vindictive, filled with some sort of sick revenge. Not that Cammie noticed as she gathered her the contents of her bag in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Certainly," Zach said.

"You're welcome by the way," Cammie said, needing to have the last word. "For getting the invitation. We'd be screwed without one."

Zach bit his tongue, refusing to let her get a rise out of him again.

He reached forward and unlocked the door.

Two girls sat on the couch, both of which Cammie recognized, although for two very different reasons.

Macey raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Cammie. Tessa stood up and gave her mean look. Obviously they'd heard the entirety of the argument.

Tessa cleared her throat and smile much too viciously for Cammie to feel comfortable.

"What were you saying about me?" she asked, condescendingly. "That I was insane? That really isn't a very nice thing to say Cameron."

She _felt_ fire build up in her veins as she turned back to look at Zach for an explanation.

He shrugged, looking much too pleased with himself.

She thought their arguing for the day would be over now.

She was wrong.

It had only just begun.

* * *

_I know, I'm the worst. But hey! I updated! _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Stressed Out

* * *

_My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think._

_Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_

_When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

_\- Twent One Pilots _

_(Stressed Out)_

* * *

"Zachary Goode, what the _hell _is going on?" Her voice was sharp enough to cut glass. Her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed heavily over her chest. She was clearly livid. If they were in a cartoon steam would be pouring out from her ears. As Zach looked at her a small part of him felt bad. It was a very small part, after all of the thing she'd just said to him, he wasn't exactly trying to calm her down. He was ready for her to be just as irate as she'd made him.

Zach shrugged and pushed past her into the kitchen so he could put the grocery bags down.

"Zach," she snapped again. "What are your sister and Macey McHenry doing in my living room?"

"It's actually the CIA's living room." Avoiding questions was Zach's specialty, especially when people were irritated with him. Plus he knew it would get under her skin that much more.

"Yeah well it won't be for long when they find out you're harboring a fugitive and kidnapping a senator's daughter." She was staring daggers at him. Not that he minded, much, it had been his intention after all.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapping? Really Cam?"

"Well it tends to happen to her a lot," Cammie said, shooting a look of exasperation towards Macey.

Macey shrugged. "That's true. But no Cam, not this time. I'm here on my own free will, scout's honor."

Zach glanced between the two, sensing familiarity between them that surprised him. Before Cammie could comment Zach jumped back in.

"Do you guys know each other?"

Both of them nodded, sharing a look Zach didn't understand.

"Of course we do, and I don't owe _you_ any explanation. And while it's very nice to see you again Mace, I'm still wondering what the hell both of you are doing here."

Macey shrugged. "Honestly, I'm kind of along for the ride. These two tend to keep my life interesting."

Cammie shook her head. "Getting yourself into trouble as usual. I'm not surprised. Macey you should go before I have both of these traitors arrested."

"Zach you said she wouldn't say anything," Tessa suddenly intervened, looking worried.

"She won't," Zach said before Cammie could say anything. "Cammie, can you come down from your crazy power high for a second so we can act like adults?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you," she said with a nasty look pointed in his direction. "Macey, seriously, you should go. I don't want you mixed up in this."

Macey rolled her eyes. There was nothing anyone could say that could make Macey look interested. "You're not my babysitter anymore Cams," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, seeming unconcerned. Nothing ever got to Macey. "I'm a big girl now. Not to mention I'm older than you, which has always been weird. In case you weren't aware, sometimes you can be very bossy."

Zach snorted, earning him another dirty look his way.

Cammie dropped her bags to the floor and fished her phone out of her bag. Ironically, her keys clattered to the ground while was she pulling it out. If she'd had those keys earlier they could've avoided a fight. This conversation might have gone differently.

"Cammie," Zach said, suddenly feeling alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Preston," she retorted, her voice still sharp. "What do you think? Macey, last chance."

Macey still appeared uninterested, she cleary didn't care either way. Zach felt worriy bubble inside him like a steady influx of bad karma. He'd wanted to make her angry but he, under no circumstances, wanted her to call Preston and get in trouble with the agency.

He'd have no choice but to report Zach, whether they were friends or not.

"Cammie stop it," Zach said, walking up to her and attempting to snatch her phone away. She held it out of his reach and sent him a look that very clearly told him to stay away. Her eyes were colder then Zach had seen them in a long time. He had forgotten how ruthless she could be, how she could compartmentalize everything just like that.

"Zach, despite our obvious differences, you really didn't believe I'd let this happen did you? She's crazy. She's a murder. She _cannot be here_." Cammie was looking at Tessa as though she was something gross stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Tessa stared back with her trademark bitch face Zach knew all too well. As Cammie began to dial Tessa face started to change.

"Zach," Tessa said, panic evident in her voice.

"You need to let me explain." He should've warned her. Instead he'd acted like a child and wanted to make her angry. He'd goaded her and it had blown up in his face. He should've known better by now then to mess with Cammie and her emotions. But he hadn't and now he and his sister were going to pay the price. Cammie was serious, he could see it in the coldness of her eyes.

She looked at him, her gaze hard and unforgiving.

"Please," he said. He glanced at Tessa. He really didn't want to lose his sister, or his job, or his life. If Cammie wanted to, she could light the whole thing up with a match and it would all be over. She knew that, and it looked like she was fully prepared to let them all burn.

She continued to stare and Zach might have imagined it, but something seemed to soften in her eyes. He couldn't explain it but he felt her mood shift, ever so slightly.

She clicked her tongue. She locked her phone and let her hand fall to her side. "Fine. Explain." She was still cold and standoffish but there was something that made him think she wasn't so ruthless after all. She didn't want to burn him to the ground, not yet anyway.

Zach was surprised. He really thought she was going to do it. The look in her eyes had been wild, feral almost. He thought she was already too upset to listen to reason. But she had always surprised him, and now wasn't any exception.

Both him and Tessa let out a sigh of relief.

"Tessa isn't crazy," he said. "She left the circle, just like I did. She wants to help Cammie. I promise. She's just staying here until I figure something out. I didn't tell you this but. . ." He cleared his throat. "Our mother is dead. Our, um . . . sister . . . Natasha took her out."

Cammie knew all about Zach's family. Not just because she remembered Catherine from when she was young, but because her mother had drilled more information about the Goode family then Cammie probably needed to know. She knew Natasha was cruel and ruthless, a lot like both of their mothers. Tessa was clearly shaken up and looking for refuge. Cammie would be a hypocrite if she didn't at least try to help. The news of Catherine's death surprised her, although it did explain Zach's behavior for the past couple of days.

"Oh," she said, the anger finally leaving her face. It was replaced, strangely, by a look of understanding. Cammie got messed up families more than anything else. She realized Tessa was probably just like her. And they were, more than she even knew.

"Cammie please don't call Preston. Give us a chance to figure something out."

She sighed, looking between Zach and his sister. She knew she could never do something that would hurt Zach that much, no matter how angry she was with him at the moment. He could hang her out to dry and she was sure she still wouldn't be able to turn on him. They'd grown too close. She was too close, she knew that.

"Ok," she said. "They can stay. But it might be too late. My mother has this whole apartment bugged." She cast her eyes to the ground, knowing Zach wouldn't be too happy with hearing that.

Zach's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "_What_?"

She had the decency to look a little guilty. "I only recently found out. I've been meaning to tell you but. . ."

"But what Cammie? That isn't something you can just forget!" He felt anger building again.

She bit her lip. "Well I did." She wasn't going to say that she didn't want to ruin the good thing they had going on. Zach wouldn't take that excuse very well, especially now.

Zach's anger was growing faster than he wanted it to. He knew why she didn't tell him. Because those bugs weren't for the CIA, he would have known if they were. The bugs were for her mother and whatever scheme she had going on.

"Cammie what the hell is this about? I think it's about damn time you were honest with me about whatever the hell you are doing with your mother."

Cammie swallowed and her gazed flickered to Macey. When Zach followed her gaze he was surprised to see a look of sympathy on Macey's face. Which was strange because he'd known Macey his whole life and had only seen that expression on her a handful of times.

He wondered how they knew each other and how well.

"I told you it was complicated Zach," she said, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Well uncomplicated it, I'm sick of that tired excuse."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it," she snapped.

"I'll call-"

"Who?" she said, her voice suddenly taunting. "Preston? Go on, do it. And while you're at it, tell him about your sister secretly staying here, it will save me the time."

He glared at her. She shrugged. It was a dangerous game they were playing.

"What is your mother going to do with the information?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," she said, looking tired and exasperated. "Honestly I don't. If she even will. I can't pretend I understand what she does."

Zach fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was so annoyed with her for continuing to play innocent. But he'd hold his tongue, just like he'd been doing this whole time.

"This is bad Cammie."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes Zach, I'm aware. But thank you for being redundant."

He scowled at her.

"I think both of you should take a chill pill," Macey said from across the room. Tessa nodded in agreement. She hadn't seen her brother that irritated in a very long while. The tension in room was much to taut, it needed to diffuse before something truly bad happened.

Cammie shook her head, looking as though she needed to clear it. "Macey why are you even here? How do you know these people?"

"Hey, she's my friend," Tessa said, looking slightly offended.

Macey smiled. "I've known them my whole life," she replied. "We grew up together. We've always been close. Tasha was always kind of of bitch but you two were ok." She looked at the two Goode siblings with affection.

"Why didn't I know this when I was on your case?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What case?" Zach interrupted. Another one of her classified files, he was sure.

"None of your beeswax," Cammie said quickly. "Mace?"

Macey shrugged. "I don't know. They just weren't around at that point. It was right when Zach left his family in shambles. Tessa was a wreck. They all kind of cut out anyone but family. Plus, you remember the fact that my life was being threatened. I couldn't exactly be hanging out with people like the Goode's," she glanced at Tessa. "No offense."

Tessa shrugged, but there was something about her posture that looked strained.

"As fun as memory lane is," Zach started dryly. "We need to get rid of the bugs. I don't like being watched by your mother."

Cammie shot him a dirty look. "And you think I do?"

Zach turned away from her. "I really don't know Cammie, since you refuse to be honest with me."

She grunted, but relented. "Fine, fan out," she said. "Let's find the stupid bugs."

:*:*:*:

The good news was they were all more or less trained to find bugs and other types of spyware that may have been in the apartment. Cammie and Zach had gone through training by the CIA, Tessa had been trained by her mother, and Macey just had enough experience to be helpful. The bad news was that they weren't finding anything.

Nearly an hour later, no one had found even an inkling of any type of spyware.

"Cammie there's nothing here," Macey said once they all had reconvened in the kitchen.

Cammie sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead. All she wanted to do was take a nap. She was exhausted from her arguments with Zach and all of the new information she'd heard since she'd gotten home. She worn down to the bone, she felt like she might just fall over the next time she blinked. Sleep sounded like heaven right about now.

"Either your mother had invisible bugs watching us or there's nothing here."

"But . . ." She sighed and glanced around looking a little lost. "She must've been lying, not that that is anything new," Cammie mumbled. But most of her was relieved. Now she didn't actually have to deal with Rachel breathing down her throat. She just had deal with her pretending she was. "Still she knew stuff that. . ."

"That what?" Zach said, not asking his unvoiced question. _Why are you still talking to her? _

Zach should've called Preston when he'd had the chance. Before his sister had gotten here and Cammie had something to hold over his head. He should've trusted himself, not her. Now there wasn't shit he could do about it.

She shook her head. "Now that I'm thinking about it she was just saying vague comments. She would've said anything to get under my skin and she did." She pinched the bridge of her nose. The othr three could see the exhaustion in her face.

She'd been leaning against the kitchen counter and she now pushed away form it, looking like that one motion too tremendous effort. "I'm sorry. I need to go lie down."

Zach watched her witha quiet intensity. He was so angry with her for keeping secrets; he wanted to yell at her until she broke and it all came tubling out. But he remained silent, knowing now was not the time. He wasn't looking to pick another fight. He was sure both of them had had enough of that for today.

When no one said anything to her, Cammie left, her face growing more tired with each passing second. Zach almost felt a twinge of regret for the way he'd spoken to her. Almost. Until he remembered that she'd started it and was still lying to him.

"She's a handful," Tessa muttered.

"Tell me about it," Zach said, running a hand over his face.

"Give her a break," Macey replied, who was watching the hallway where Cammie had disappeared.

"She's CIA royalty, basically their princess," Tessa said, tossing hair over her shoulder and looking superior. "She seriously needs to relax."

Macey rolled her eyes and Zach watched her react to comments about Cammie. He was suddenly very curious about how Macey and Cammie knew each other. Macey clearly knew something, probably a lot, he didn't. It was strange for him to think Cammie knew one of his oldest friends, but stranger still that Macey had never mentioned Cammie.

Zach couldn't remember not knowing Macey. For whatever reason the Goode's and the McHenry's had run in the same social circle for a very long time. Back before Catherine went rogue and took most of her family with her. And while the McHenry's publically wanted nothing to do with his family, they'd always been around behind closed doors. Zach couldn't say that Macey's father wasn't into some morally questionable hobbies, but he didn't care to know either. It wasn't really any of his business, he just knew Macey hated him and he was fine with that. Macey was pretty much another sister to him. And in some ways, since she was detached from most of the craziness, she was better. Macey understood it without actually being a part of it. Most people wouldn't be able to say the same.

"Just forget about her for right now," Zach said. "It will all work out."

He wasn't so sure about that, but Tessa was fragile enough as it was. And he didn't need a emotional breakdown from another woman in his life.

Zach predicted he'd be walking on eggshells with all of them for a while.

Macey was still looking at the hallway, concern plain on her face. Zach wanted to ask her about Cammie but somehow he knew Macey wouldn't tell him. She'd always been closed off and only revealed things when she wanted. She couldn't be pushed, and he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he tried.

"Let's just make dinner," Zach said, gesturing to all the groceries around them.

Tessa smiled. She loved to cook. Zach was happy he could bring some joy after everything that had gone down today. In hindsight, he should've just let himself kiss Cammie. Would've saved them all a lot of grief. But then again, he was happy he'd spurned her. He'd been getting too lost in her, and she showed her true colors today. Now he could think clearly again and get back to the mission.

"I'll chop the veggies," Tessa offered.

"McHenry?" Zach prompted.

She finally drew her eyes away from the hallway, her expression shifting back into its resting bitch face. Good to see she was still the same old Macey.

"Yes Zach?"

He gestured to the kitchen. "You want to help?"

She shrugged. "Might as well, I guess."

Zach was still confused by her behavior. It was so uncharacteristic for Macey to show concern. She really only did it with people she really cared about.

Zach knew he wasn't wrong in guessing that Cammie was one of those people. And he knew it wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know why. Hopefully, with a bit of prodding here and there, he would be able to find out.

As they made dinner Zach thought about what he'd said and how he'd acted towards Cammie. He hadn't meant to hurt her when he'd pulled away but he knew he'd done a lot more damage then he'd considered. Not just by her abrupt change in attitude, followed by boiling rage. But he'd seen something in her eyes that made him feel bad. There had been hope in her eyes that had been ripped away. That he hd ripped away. He couldn't deny to himself that he cared about her now, even if he didn't want to. He knew he didn't know everything about her, and the fact that Macey so obviously cared for her made him think differently. Did he trust her? Not in a million years. Did he really want to hurt her? No. He just wanted to understand her, and she wasn't exactly making it easy.

He knew she was young and had issues. Maybe he should have been more sensitive.

Zach suddenly shook his head, clearing it of such nonsense.

He wasn't a sensitive person. He wasn't a hearts and flowers kinds of guy, and just because he'd been happy with Cammie for like three seconds didn't change any of that. Not to mention everything he'd felt toward her had been based more or less on physical attraction.

Sure, she'd been nice at times but he needed to remember this was mission and he really just needed to get through it all in one piece. Without Cammie or his sister messing it up.

He hadn't done anything wrong. They'd kissed but he was not going to let it get any further, not that she wanted to be with him after tonight. But he really hadn't done wrong by her or by the mission. She was the one that had blown up, that had verbally attacked him. She was the one lying and disappearing. It was her.

But that was the problem.

It was always her.

:*:*:*:

"Zach?"

Zach shifted on the couch, his new sleeping spot while his sister and Macey took his bed. He may have been a bit of an asshole, but he did have some manners. He rolled over to face the girl standing in the threshold of the hallway.

"Yeah McHenry?" he asked. "What's up?"

She walked over and sat down by his feet. The only light that came in was from the city outside. It was a dull glow, but it was enough for them to see each other. He noticed she was clutching something in her hands.

"I needed to tell you something," she said, her voice sounded strange; tense. "But Tessa can't know. She's already falling apart. . . I don't think her knowing this would help anything."

"Ok," Zach said, sitting up and trying not to act alarmed. "What is it?"

"I didn't come here for the drama," she replied. He looked her in the eyes and saw millions of secrets swimming around, breaking and fitting back together as she struggled to keep them all below the surface. Not for the first time Zach wondered what those secrets were and if they would ever tear Macey apart. "As fun as it is, this is actually dangerous and I don't have a death wish."

"Ok," Zach repeated, trying to keep his voice and his expression neutral. But internally he was freaking out. Macey being anything but indifferent was cause for concern. What the hell was she going on about? It was making him nervous. "Why are you here then Macey?"

Macey took a deep breath. She looked down at the thing she'd been holding onto tightly in her hands. Zach's eyes had adjusted enough for him to see what it was. It was a rectangular envelope and it was. . . red. Zach felt the blood leave his face. Those envelopes never meant anything good. Ever.

"Macey where did you get that?"

When she met his eyes again he saw fear, another emotion Macey usually didn't portray.

"It's addressed to me," she said, handing it to him. "It was in my kitchen in Santa Barbra."

"Who's it for?" Zach asked, almost afraid to touch it. He took it anyway, knowing he had to look.

It had Macey McHenry written on the front in elegant scroll. Zach swallowed hard again. Macey had always been around, but she'd never been part of their life. . . of the Circle. If she was getting these it was bad news, very bad news.

He didn't want to look at the name inside. There were only a handful of people it could be that had Macey so scared. He ran through the names in his head, fruitlessly hoping that he was dreaming.

He took a breath and pulled the thick white cardstock out.

In the middle of the card, written in the same font as the envelope was a name Zach knew well, all too well in fact.

He sucked in deep breath and felt fear bed itself deep inside him as he stared at the card, his skin and his blood running ice cold.

_Zachary Goode._

* * *

_Ur wlcm._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Masks

* * *

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_That I never listen, listen_  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_That you need your distance_

_\- One Direction  
(Tell Me A Lie)_

* * *

Zach stared out the window as Preston, Ethan, and Grant chatted. He couldn't stay focused. His life was falling apart at the seam and he had no earthly idea how to stop it. First, his mother was murdered in cold blood by his eldest sister, then his other sister has become even more turbulently emotionally wrecked, his mission partner was lying to him and mad that he'd rejected her, and something weird and very wrong was going on with one of his childhood best friends.

Oh and did he mention that the Circle had put a hit on his life? Because that kind of sucked too.

He growled just thinking about all of it, catching the attention of his two friends and Grant. Zach didn't even know why Grant was there. He had never rea0lly liked him.

"Zach," Ethan asked. "Are you ok?"

Zach just sighed and shook his head. It wasn't like he could talk about anything that happened.

Preston was watching him closely, which made Zach want to squirm. The whole lunch his friend had been studying him, like he was waiting for Zach to lose it or something. It was like he already knew Zach was hidng something.

"Just stressed with the mission," Zach said.

"Why?" Grant asked. "Everything's going well. You two even got invited to the ball thing. I'm still trying to worm my way into an invitation."

"It's a benefit gala," Preston said, rolling his eyes. "As if they don't already have enough money."

Grant shrugged. "Doesn't really make a difference to me. Ball, gala, same thing. Anyway what's stressing you about the mission man?"

Zach glanced away and his cheek twitched. He really couldn't get into all his family shit with them. There was no telling how they'd react.

"Is it Cammie again?" Ethan cut in. Zach almost sighed in relief. He could blame all his stress on her without any of them batting an eyes. Not that it wasn't true either. She was making him crazy.

Zach nodded. "She's a nightmare."

"I thought you guys were doing better," Grant said.

Zach gave him a weird look, as though wondering how he knew such things.

"How would you know?"

Grant shrugged. "I know we may not be best friends but Cam and I talk. Seemed like you two were getting along rather _well_."

"Oh Jesus, Zach," Preston said with a groan. "Please don't tell me you're sleeping with her."

Zach shot daggers at Grant. "I'm not, and I haven't, but thanks for the vote of confidence." He redirected the conversation to Grant. "I don't know what she told you but there's nothing going on."

"She's hot," Ethan said offhand. "I'd do her."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I thought you already had."

"Psh," he replied. "She barely let me grab her ass."

"You were at a CIA event, I'm sure there was good reason for it," Zach replied. But still the thought of Ethan kissing Cammie made him feel a little weird.

Ethan shrugged. "I've heard she'd a feisty girl. I wouldn't mind spending the night with her, that's all I'm saying."

Zach narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, knowing if he did his friends would tease him about having feelings for her. And he knew better than to fall into that trap.

"Anyway," Preston said, steering the conversation away from Ethan's conquests. "Why is she bothering you so much?"

Zach shook his head. "She's really hot and cold, all the time. And she's always trying to one up me, and it drives me insane." _Also she may or may not be trying to infiltrate the mission from orders of her evil mother. _But maybe now wasn't the best time to mention that.

"You're still on that?" Ethan asked. "You two are way too competitive. Match made in heaven if you ask me."

"No one did," Zach replied dryly. Ethan shot him a dirty look.

"Whatever it is I hope you two keep it up. It's making this mission go by miles ahead of schedule. And the sooner it's over, the better," Preston said.

Zach glanced at him, something in Preston's voice had caught his attention. Preston was staring off into the distance, a troubled look coming over him.

"Why do you say that?" Grant asked. Zach looked at him, Grant had caught the strange note in Preston's voice as well. Maybe he wasn't such a bad spy after all.

Preston's focus snapped back into the conversation. "It's just kind of rough on my end," he said, glancing at Zach. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help it.

Preston was concerned about the stupid things Rachel Morgan had told him. He didn't think Zach was bad or would screw anything up. But that didn't stop him from worrying and being on edge.

"How so?" Zach asked.

"I just have superiors breathing down my neck about it," he said uneasily. "Apparently there's more to it then we knew."

Zach raised an eyebrow, that was the first he was hearing of this. "What is that meant to mean?"

Preston shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't have clearance to know."

Grant's eyes grew wide. "Damn, there must be something the agency wants bad then."

Preston nodded. "There is, and if any of us screw it up our jobs will be out the window."

"None of this makes sense," Zach said, having a hard time believing it "Why would they put any of on the case if none of us had clearance to know what it was we're after? They would've put more experienced agents on it."

Preston shook his head. "They didn't know what it was until recently. They knew there was something, but I guess not how serious it was."

Zach let his head fall in his hands. As if he needed more to worry about.

"I was going to come over later to talk to you and Cammie about it," Preston said.

Zach's head shot up and his eyes widened in alarm. "What? Why?"

His friends gave him an odd look, clearly confused by his reaction.

"To fill you in," Preston said. His eyes had taken on a suspicious edge. "Cammie needs to know this stuff too."

"But you just told me," Zach replied. "I'll tell her."

Preston pursed his lips. Zach was not behaving normally. Rachel Morgan might've been on to something when she thought he was up to something. Preston wanted to believe the best in his friend, but he wasn't making it easy.

"There's a couple other things I'd like to discuss with both of you," Preston replied, his voice level.

Zach realized that he was acting like he had a dead body at his apartment. He needed to calm down or Preston would quickly realize that something was amiss.

And he couldn't have his mission handler finding out he was hiding a fugitive and a senator's daughter in his apartment.

"Ok," Zach said, relaxing into his seat. "When's good?"

Preston eyed him. "I'll just follow you over there if you don't mind."

Zach swallowed. Shit. "Yeah, of course."

Preston nodded but didn't smile, apparently Zach wasn't fooling him. Zach knew Preston was suspicious, about something anyway.

Ethan and Grant were watching the other two closely. They were all spies after all and could see the tension in the air. Zach was acting weird. Preston was acting suspicious. There was something strange going on and you didn't even have to be a spy to know pick up on it.

Ethan said something off topic and the conversation was steered away from the awkwardly tense interaction between Zach and Preston. It continued on and Zach forced himself to participate and not get distracted by his looming thoughts.

At some point her excused himself to the bathroom and fished out his phone as fast as he could.

"What?" Cammie answered, her voice dry and full of indignation. "The boys not doing for you?"

Zach rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't know why his feelings were so complicated towards her, she was clearly just a bitch.

"Preston's tagging along with me back at the apartment so you need to get Macey and Tessa out of there."

"What?" Her voice was suddenly alarmed. "Why? Tell him not to!"

"I tried that. He's suspicious of something so he's coming."

"Where are they supposed to go? People might recognize them! Especially Macey."

"I don't know, but figure it out."

"Do NOT put this on me Zach," she growled. "They are your problems, not mine."

"They are now _our _problems sweetheart, so figure something out."

"Do _not _call me sweetheart. And Zach I can't-"

"Sorry sweetheart," he replied, cutting her off. "Gotta go. See you soon!"

He hung up before she could inevitably yell at him. He was grinning despite the situation, he loved making her mad.

When he returned to the table Grant had already bailed. Preston and Ethan were putting on their coats.

"We're leaving already?" Zach asked, hoping his voice sounded light.

Preston nodded. "Yeah Grant had some things to catch up on," he said. "We just figured we might as well get going."

"Yeah okay," Zach said, desperately hoping Cammie had enough time to sort something out.

"Mind if I come too?" Ethan asked. He sensed Zach's desperation.

Preston shot him a weird look. "Why?"

Ethan shrugged. "Zach's always boasting about his awesome apartment, I want to see it. I won't stick around too long though. Plus, maybe I can get some face time with sweet, sweet Cammie."

Zach sent him a look.

Ethan ignored him and shrugged again, he looked at Preston expectantly.

"Sure," Preston said, having no real reason to say no to Ethan. "Let's go then."

:*:*:*

Zach tried to hide the fact that his palms were sweating as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was grateful for Ethan's persistence to come along, for whatever reason it made him feel better. Less like he was hiding his crimes and more like he was trying to do the right thing.

He was praying Cammie had figured something, anything, out. He couldn't bare to lose his sister or the faith the agency had him, or his friendship and trust with Preston.

"No elevator?" Ethan wondered. "Some apartment this is."

Preston laughed. "Seriously Zach, how do you this everyday?"

Zach shrugged. "Don't really have a choice. You guys are just wimps."

"I am no such thing," Ethan said. "I'm the manliest man there ever was."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Alright E, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll get laid too."

"Shut up Zach," Ethan said. "Besides it's not like either of you are doing any better in the lady department."

"Yeah but I'm not trying," Zach replied.

"Ditto on that," Preston chimed in. They were nearly to the top of the stairs.

"At least I don't say ditto," Ethan muttered.

"See, we're here already," Zach said to his friends. He really wished they had climbed the stairs slower. He was afraid of what could be on the other side of the door.

He found his keys in his pockets and quickly glance back at Preston Ethan. He really hoped his life wasn't about to unravel.

The door was already unlocked and he pushed it open.

Zach hadn't known what he'd been expecting to find. He wanted it to be empty with no trace of his sister, Macey, or even Cammie. He could've maybe dealt with Cammie sending them somewhere and staying behind. What he wasn't prepared to see was Cammie, Rebecca Baxter, and tiny blonde girl sitting on the couches drinking wine.

"Hello ladies," Ethan said in what Zach called his 'smooth' voice. But honestly when he spoke like that he sounded like a predator.

Cammie glanced over first, her eyes meeting Zach's. He looked confused and slightly irritated. But Macey and Tessa didn't seem to be around so he couldn't really fault her. He eyed the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table and the full one next to it. Drunk Cammie, his favorite.

"Zach, Preston and . . ." She gazed at Ethan, as though she couldn't quite remember him. "Have we met?"

Ethan had the good grace not to look offended and cracked a smile. Cammie let out a little gasp.

"Just kidding!" her eyes darted towards Zach. "I remember now! It's nice to see you Ethan."

Ethan continued to smile, winking at Zach when Cammie looked back at her friends.

"And you Cammie," he replied.

She smiled, her cheeks tinted a bit red. "This is Bex and Liz," she said, motioning to the girls on the couch beside her. They waved, the small blonde girl looking tentative.

Everyone greeted each other, Zach staring at Bex. She had an unreadable expression that didn't look super pleased. They'd had a mission together, not too long ago, and he knew she didn't care for him much. Not to mention he was sure Cammie was telling her all kinds of shit about him. He'd never really minded her, in fact he respected her strong demeanor and tenacity.

"I didn't realize this would be such a party," Preston said, his voice a bit dry.

Cammie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she looked back at her friends, and then to Preston. Zach was a little surprised by how realistic she was being. He bit the inside of his cheek, she was a good actress.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "Did we have a meeting?"

Preston glanced at Zach. "You didn't mention it to her?"

Obviously he'd called her and let her know, but she clearly wanted to have things her way. Zach didn't care (much) as long as Preston didn't find out about Tessa and Macey.

Zach shrugged.

Cammie looked at Zach sharply. "Of course he didn't," she said, and the venom in her voice was much to real for Zach to believe it was all just a show. "He never tells me anything."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't reply. He wasn't going to get into a fake fight with her in front of everyone, even though that seemed like exactly what she wanted.

"Never mind that," Preston said quickly. "Can we just go talk somewhere for a second?"

"Sure, we can go to my room," Zach said. He wasn't looking at Cammie, but her face had paled. Preston glanced down the hallway and Zach finally looked over at his mission partner. She was shaking her head vigorously. Ethan and the girls noticed but didn't point it out to Preston. Clearly, he wasn't meant to see.

Zach mentally cursed, they must've been in his room. Cammie would've offered up her room but she knew that Preston was suspicious about something, and that she would only make it worse. So she kept her mouth shut, at least up until she pretended to trip and crash to the floor with a loud shriek. She landed on her hands and knees. Preston immediately bent down to help her while Zach stood, his hands in his pockets, wondering, not for the first time, what the hell she was up to.

"Everything ok?" Ethan called from the front room.

"Yeah, Cammie just fell," Zach replied. There was laughter from the behind them.

"Thanks for the help," she said snappily to him, although she wasn't really upset, and she had purposefully fallen. But Preston didn't know, and irritating him was always fun. He rolled his eyes.

Preston lifted her to her feet.

"Phew," Cammie said. "I can't believe I tripped!" She was talking loudly. "It _would _happen on the way to Zach's room. Typical."

Zach realized what she was doing and smirked at her. "Funny, we've never had that problem before babe." He winked for good measure, both Preston and Cammie caught it.

Cammie's eyes widened and then narrowed. Preston glanced back and forth between them.

"He's joking," Cammie said to Preston, not wanting him to really get the wrong idea, although she had no idea what Zach had said to him about her. They were walking towards Zach's room again.

Preston didn't say anything, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Here we are," Cammie said in sarcastic drawl as they came to the door. "Zach's room."

Cammie prayed to God Macey and Tessa had gotten a clue and hid in the bathroom or escaped out the window somehow.

She opened the door and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, it was clear. She could sense relief from Zach as well.

"So what's up?" Zach asked, shutting the door behind them.

"Uh have a seat," Preston said, motioning to the space beside Cammie, she'd already made herself comfortable.

Zach had his own issues for not wanting to sit down on a bed with Cammie but he knew it wasn't exactly the time to voice them. So he sat down and tried to keep him palms from sweating.

"First off," Preston said. "This mission is a bigger deal then we originally thought. I already told Zach this but I thought you should both know."

Cammie nodded, pretending the information Preston was giving her was new. Which she supposed it was, since the CIA now knew whatever her mother knew. Cammie was sure Rachel was yelling at someone for that getting out.

"Why is it bigger?" She asked.

"There's some the agency wants, and either or both of you need to get it."

Cammie leaned in, this time intrigued. "What is it?" Maybe she could finally find out what Rachel so desperately wanted.

But to her disappointment he shook his head. "Apparently we don't have clearance to know."

"Then how are we supposed to find it?" Cammie has asked the same question when Rachel had asked her to find this. . . whatever it was.

Preston shrugged. "That's up to you guys. Either you'll know it when you see it or they'll eventually have to tell at least one of us."

"Is that all?"

Preston shook his head, he sucked in a breath. "I . . ."

Zach and Cammie glanced at each other, both of their heart rates rising, although for different reasons.

"One of the senior operatives on the case came to me with some concerns. . ." Preston trailed off again.

"Dude spit it out," Zach said.

"I know your mother is dead," Preston said, attempting to give Zach some sort of sympathetic look.

"Oh," Zach said. "Yeah, but I'm fine. I haven't exactly thought of her as mother in a very long time though."

"I know I just wasn't sure. . ."

"Are you worried I'm going to lose it or something? Is that what the agency thinks?"

Preston shook his head. "They're worried about your relationship to your sister. . . Tessa."

Zach swallowed hard, and Preston noticed.

"What about it?" Zach asked in a constricted voice. All Cammie could think about was how much deep shit they were going to be in when Preston found out that the aforementioned "Tessa" was hiding in the bathroom.

"Zach I know you care about her, and they know she's been calling you and. . ."

"And what Preston?" Cammie suddenly cut in, her voice snarky. She knew Zach wouldn't be able to lie much longer. She could see him sweating. "Zach hasn't done anything wrong."

Both Preston and Zach were surprised by her hostility.

"I'm not saying that," Preston quickly jumped back. Being snapped at by Cammie wasn't easy to just take; she had a bite in her bark."I just mean that if she tried to reach out to you in a more direct manner you'd have to tell me and the CIA immediately. She knows things we need to know, and she can compromise this mission as well as many others."

"She doesn't want to hurt anyone," Zach said. "She's not evil."

"Her track record says otherwise Zach."

"So did mine," he bit back. "Would they be lenient?"

Preston was quiet.

"Well?" Cammie snapped.

"I don't know for sure. My superior said they could get her immunity but only certain circumstances and-"

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the bathroom. Preston glanced back and Cammie and Zach mentally face palmed and gave each other a look of desperation.

They were so screwed.

* * *

Yeah... Sorry about the updating, I'm the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: We Don't Care Anymore

* * *

_Fighting flames of fire_  
_Hang onto burning wires_  
_We don't care anymore_  
_Are we fading lovers?_  
_We keep wasting colors_  
_Maybe we should let this go_

_\- Chainsmokers_

_(All We Know) _

* * *

Preston's face hardened when he looked back at them, as if he knew exactly who was in there. Cammie chewed on her lip, avoiding his glance.

"What the hell was that?"

"Preston I can explain-"

Suddenly Macey McHenry came tumbling out of the bathroom, looking exasperated. Cammie wanted to crawl into a shell and disappear, this was not going to end well. Preston looked back, his eyes brows shooting up in surprise. Zach was surprised too, he had never seen Macey look so startled, he guessed it was an act.

"Sorry," Macey said, throwing her arms around in a dramatic manner. "I know you guys told me to wait in there but I couldn't any longer. I'm just not really good at-" She broke off, her eyes zeroing in on Preston.

"Preston? _Winters?_" She suddenly said, straightening her posture and resuming her trademark bitch face.

Cammie and Zach heard the recognition in her voice and glanced back at Preston who had started to glow red.

"_Macey_?"

Zach knew Preston wasn't exactly a lady's man, but he had never seen him blush that color before.

"Jesus Macey," Zach said, glancing between the two. "How the hell do you know everyone?"

"How do you know each other?" Macey demanded, looking unhappy.

"He's our mission handler, we mentioned him earlier." Cammie answered.

"I didn't know you meant _Preston Winters_."

"Stop saying my name like that," Preston said, but there was no authority in it. Macey looked at him like he was Satan reincarnated, there was some serious ice coming from her direction. Cammie and Zach exchanged a confused look, what the hell was going on?

"Well it's him," Zach supplied, wondering if either of them were going to explain. But honestly he felt relieved, Preston was clearly too preoccupied to wonder if there was another person hiding in the bathroom. Zach just prayed Tessa had the good sense to stay quiet.

"When did you start working for the CIA?" Macey asked, more like demanded, of Preston.

"A couple of years ago," Preston answered quietly, his eyes cast to the ground. Cammie observed him; he was shrinking into his skin.

"Your father let you do that?" She asked her eyes wide, and Cammie dare say she looked a little envious. Whatever anger Macey had towards him seemed to have settled, maybe she had just been surprised.

Preston cleared his throat and sat up straight, he met Macey's now curious eyes. "He didn't get a say."

One of Macey's eyebrows went up but she didn't say anything.

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on here?" Cammie asked.

Preston blinked back into the moment, the shock of seeing Macey had clearly worn off. "I can ask you the same question, why the hell is the daughter of a Senator here? How do you know her? And why was she hiding in the bathroom?"

Zach and Cammie looked at each other and then back at Macey.

She rolled her eyes but opened her mouth to speak.

She addressed Cammie's question first. "Preston is the son of Senator Winters, the other representative from our state. We had to go to stupid events and stuff together and pretend to be friends and get our picture taken. Very superficial if you know what I mean, God I hate politics."

"Funny," Preston muttered, sounding a bit bitter. "I thought we were friends."

Macey either didn't hear him or pretended not to. She did look at him though, in order to respond to his questions. "I know Zach from a long time ago, our families were friends. Cammie was assigned to my kidnapping case. And I'm here because I needed to get away from my stupid life and hang out with Zach for a while. I was hiding in there because they said you were flipping your shit about something and having a MIA senator's daughter in their apartment wouldn't help things."

Zach almost smiled, there was nothing Preston could argue about in there. They were off the hook- for now.

Preston opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask a question but Macey started talking again before he had a chance to get any words out.

"And don't ask me to elaborate on knowing Zach or Cammie. It's none of your business."

Preston's face when a bit sour, but he held it together. He stood up.

"I was going to say that it isn't a good idea for you to be here. You should go."

Macey's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Macey had never really been good at listening to people when they told her what to do. Especially in the tone Preston had said it in, as though she was a stupid child compared to him.

"We have enough going on with this mission that does not concern you. At all. In fact, there's a lot of things that you really cannot know. You need to leave."

Macey's hand was on her hip as she glared at Preston. Despite his initial stuttering and blushing reaction to her he was standing tall, his face a mask. Zach was trying to piece that relationship together but was failing miserably. Cammie, on the other hand, could see right through all of it. She smirked to herself.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can be here if I want to. Right Zach?"

Zach didn't look like he appreciated being pulled into the spat. Both of them were staring at him.

He cleared his throat. "I abstain."

"Cammie?" Macey snapped.

The smirk wiped of Cammie's face, replaced with a blank expression.

"What he said."

"Well you guys are helpful," she said, glaring at the two of them.

"Preston you don't have to kick her out right now, just give her some time to get her stuff together. And when she's ready she'll go," Zach suggested, now just wanting to get out of the bedroom.

Preston's lips formed into a thin line. He was not happy. But there was something that made him relent. Cammie had a good guess to what it was.

"Fine," he said, but didn't look at Macey.

Preston turned to leave, clearly fed up with the situation. Macey was grinning smugly. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Are we done then?" Zach asked.

Preston glance back, looking at all of them. His eyes were hard.

"For now."

:*:*:*:

"Tess you can come out," Zach called over his shoulder as he walked back into her room. Preston had finally left and Zach didn't want to leave his sister cooped up in his bathroom. Macey and Cammie had followed Preston out.

The door opened and his sister appeared, looking a bit strained. She walked up to Zach, into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said softly to him. Zach returned her hug, holding her gently. He didn't get sensitive for many people, but his sister had a way of getting through his walls. Even when she'd been a psycho bitch with his sister and mother, if she really ever needed him, he'd be there.

"Thanks Tessie," he replied. "I love you too."

She released him and took a step back. "Thank you for risking your ass for me. And as much as I don't like your mission partner, I appreciate her doing it too."

Zach smiled. "She's not so bad. All the time." Zach said it but as he did he wondered how true it was. It felt true, but with Cammie he just never knew.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Watch yourself little brother," she replied. "I've heard she'd a heartbreaker."

Zach raised an eyebrow. He knew that Cammie had always been promiscuous but he'd never heard "heartbreaker." "Heard from who?"

"Macey," Tessa replied shortly. "Anyway I think I need to figure out somewhere else to go. I don't want to get you guys in more trouble and I just need to be somewhere safe."

"Tess I think you have to go to the CIA," he said. "You can't run your whole life."

Tessa sighed. "I'm not sure if its safe. The woman that told me where you were also told me the CIA isn't as forgiving as they were with you. Anyway, Macey has managed to find me a safe place to stay."

"Hold on," Zach said, hung up on something she said. "What woman?"

Tessa shook her head and looked uninterested. "She's an agent, I think. Anyway this place . . . it's probably not where you'd want me going and-"

"Tessa stop, tell me who this woman was."

Tessa waved her hands in an unimportant manner. "It was nothing. Just some woman, she said she knew mom and the CIA. She was very helpful, it's nothing. But I have to tell you who I'm staying with."

"It's not nothing Tessa, that sounds very sketchy."

"It wasn't, you had to be there."

"Theresa, who was this woman?"

Tessa finally shut her mouth and looked him squarely in the eyes. "I don't know. She never offered a name. I was too frazzled about trying to find you to ask questions. She was probably in her thirties, tall with dark hair, very pretty actually. That's all I remember."

"Why didn't you say anything about it when you got here?"

Tessa shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

A sinking feeling started in Zach's stomach.

"Did Macey know her?"

Tessa shook her head. "Macey wasn't with me. She ran to the bathroom."

"And this wasn't weird for you at all?"

"No, like I said I was just concerned with finding you."

"Tessa I need to know who this woman was."

"It's not a big deal Zach, stop acting crazy."

"Tessa there are people that want to hurt you, and me. And this whole mission. If some random woman was directing you to me it is at the very least suspicious."

"It wasn't like that Zach. Can we move on? I have something important to tell you."

Zach wasn't going to let it go, especially since he had an unfounded suspicion of who it could be.

"I'm not dropping this but what is it?"

"The person I'm staying with is Joe."

"Who's Joe?"

Tessa gave him a look and it clicked in his head. He frowned. "Why him?"

Tessa shrugged. "He's the only one that understands Zach, you know that."

Zach sighed. Her rubbed his forehead. As if he needed more stress. "He's not exactly trustworthy Tess."

Tessa looked him straight in the eyes. "He didn't do anything you haven't." Her voice had an edge to it.

"I never deceived you like that," he said, not appreciating the comparison, but understanding it all the same.

"He never meant to hurt us, and neither did you. It took me a long time to understand that, but I do now. And I know he's a good guy Zach, at least you know that."

He sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that. I'm not happy about this."

"It's for the best," she said. "I can't stay here."

She couldn't. They both knew that.

"Ok," he said, even though it really wasn't. But there was nothing else to do. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," she said. "As soon as I can."

He nodded, again it was for the best.

"Alright. But back to this woman, I need to find out who she is."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Zach insisted. "I'm going to grab Cammie, I think she might know who it is."

Tessa shrugged. Zach left in search of his mission partner. Tessa sat down on the bed, wondering when her brother had gotten so antsy and paranoid. He used to be so relaxed and detached. This was a new Zach, as she'd know he'd been for a while. But she was still adjusting to him and his new way of life.

Zach returned shortly, Cammie close behind him. "What is this about Zach?" she said as they entered the room.

"Tell her," Zach said to Tessa.

"Zach's having a fit about this woman who told me where you guys were staying. I don't know he's being weird."

Cammie glanced at Zach for confirmation of Tessa's story.

"That doesn't sound weird to you?"

Cammie shrugged. "Weird sure, I'm not sure it means anything. If you were asking around for us it wouldn't have been that hard, it's not like our location is a secret."

"This woman approached Tessa, when Macey wasn't with her. She was tall and dark haired."

Cammie's expression didn't change. "There are a lot of women like that."

Tessa was looking at Cammie. "She was kind of like Cammie's shape actually. You know slender and curvy, angular face."

Cammie paled and Zach looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Tessa said, "Why is that weird?"

"I'll be right back," Cammie said before darting out of the room without further explanation.

"Shit," Zach muttered to himself.

Cammie was back within seconds, her phone clutch in her hand. She swiped around on it for a minute before showing the screen to Tessa.

"Is this her?"

Tessa's eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Yes," she said. "That's her." She shrunk back. Even she knew this wasn't good news.

Zach's eyes on Cammie felt like fire. The accusations burned through her although he had yet to say anything out loud. He thought she'd betrayed him. He thought he she was part of it. But she wasn't, not about this part anyway.

"What?" Tessa asked. "Who is it?"

Zach was still looking at Cammie with accusatory eyes. Cammie's face had gone blank and was a very pale white.

"Cammie what the hell is she up to?"

Cammie shook her head. "I don't know. I swear I don't know."

"You know I don't believe you right? I'm sick of you lying about this."

Cammie faced him. She still looked pale but her eyes had gone hard. "I'm not lying. I have no idea why she sent Tessa here. She didn't tell me. I'm not in her inner circle Zach, I can't control or predict every move she's going to make. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Cammie I know you talk to her. I know you went to Charleston-"

The color had returned to Cammie's skin. "Don't you dare throw that back in my face. I went to see my sister and if you say anything different then I know you really have no heart. So think carefully about what you're going to say."

Zach's mouth had formed into a hard line. Neither of them could move forward without the other one becoming vulnerable. He didn't think she was lying about her sister, but he knew she was lying about something. He would've said anything to get her to tell the truth. He was so sick of not knowing.

"I don't think you get it Cameron. I can't just let you-"

"I am not having this conversation with you again," Cammie cut in harshly. "Especially not with her around."

Zach glared at her but she was, irritatingly, right.

"I'm sorry who is this woman?" Tessa interrupted, ignoring the comment about herself. She didn't like being witness to the strange tension between Zach and Cammie. It made her beyond uncomfortable. She wanted to get out of that room now.

Cammie sighed. "My mother, Rachel Morgan. And she's up to no good."

"Miss Rachel!" Tessa suddenly exclaimed. "I knew she seemed familiar."

"You remember her?" Zach asked. He had vaguely remembered Cammie's mother when the connection had been revealed, but nothing solid.

"Sure, she was friends with mom before you know. . ." Tessa trailed off with a glance towards Cammie.

"Before what?" Cammie asked.

"Nothing," Zach said, he wasn't prepared to discuss what he knew Tessa was talking about. Things were complicated enough as they were.

"Tessa I don't know why she sent you here but now you definitely need to leave. Like right now."

Tessa tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Good thing I was already on my way out then."

She walked out of the room without another word. She clearly couldn't stand to be in the other agents' presence any longer.

Tessa shut the door on the way out, leaving Cammie and Zach alone for the first time since the day before outside the apartment. Where everything had drastically gone wrong in a matter of moments.

Neither of them were looking at each other. They'd run out of words to say to each other. Kind words anyway.

"So are you ready to tell me the truth yet?" Zach wondered, not looking at her. He was staring at the window, a blank expression on his face chagrin in his voice.

She glanced at him. She was prepared to react with anger but for some reason it just left her. She didn't want to argue. She knew she was in the wrong, Zach knew she was too. There just wasn't a point anymore. But she couldn't tell him. She wanted to but she knew that it really wasn't in either of the best interests. Her mother's wrath would be too severe. She knew that lying to Zach was the lesser of two evils. No, she just needed to figure it on her own.

She sighed. "We've been over this Zach."

"I'm not going to drop it," he replied.

"I have nothing to tell you," she said. "You're just going to have to trust that I'm doing what is best for this mission and the agency. I know what you think Zach, but I am not my mother. I am _not _like her, nor will I ever be."

"Then why do you keep lying?"

She knew that he wasn't going to let it go this time, she could hear the tenacity laced in his tone. She needed to act quickly and convincingly.

"I'm not lying," she said, forcing her voice to come out even.

He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised as if to ask 'are you kidding?'

She didn't like his expression, but she didn't blame him.

"I'm not," she continued. "I know you think I am but I'm not. I haven't told you everything about me? No. But a lot of my life is _my life_. It's personal and it has nothing to do with this case. I hate my mother; I can assure you of that. I'm not helping her. I've never been the kind of person to spill my guts- to anyone. And I'm not going to start just because you're feeling insecure."

"Oh and what exactly am I feeling insecure about?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Zach, we've been at this for a while. It's always the same thing. You want to be two steps ahead of me, I want to be two steps ahead of you. It's always a race and a competition. You don't want me to win and you'll believe anything to convince yourself there's something wrong with me."

"That's not true," he said, his eyes flat and serious. "We haven't played that game in a long time Cammie, and you know that."

He may have been right but she needed to convince him of something. She needed him to back off so that she could figure everything out. She wouldn't get anything done with him breathing down her throat the whole time.

"Zach we're always playing that game, whether you admit it or not. It's out nature. But I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm seriously tired of being angry or upset all the time. We are who we are and I don't think either of us are going to change so maybe we should just accept that."

He stared at her like he was going to argue. But he knew, despite her questionable intentions, she was right. He couldn't force anything out of her, not when she could threaten Tessa against him. And he didn't really believe she was bad. He did need to trust her and let it be, but still be cautious.

"Ok."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "I don't want to fight either," he replied. "I guess we're at an impasse."

"We have been this whole time. Let's just figure out the case."

"I don't even know what this case is about anymore, since it's ended up being a higher classification then we knew."

Cammie shrugged, ignoring the constant guilt that never really seemed to fade or go away. "We'll figure it out."

Zach nodded but his face and voice were far away, "hopefully."

* * *

_Kinf of a cliffy? Idk sorry I never update and have the chapter are unedited _

_bye boo _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: No Going Back

* * *

_Chances thrown_  
_Nothing's free_  
_Longing for what used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

_\- The Offspring_

_(The Kids Aren't Alright)_

* * *

"I don't think they're coming out anytime soon," Tessa muttered to Macey as she flopped down on the couch.

Macey shrugged, her eyes not leaving the TV screen. Bex and Liz had left before Preston had come out of the room. Ethan had been sitting on his ass watching football with a beer in his hand when Macey, Preston, and Cammie has appeared. Preston had forced him to leave when he noticed the way Ethan was looking at Macey.

"They're a weird couple," Tessa continued. "Right? Like really weird."

"I don't know if I'd call them a couple, Tess."

"Then what should I call them?"

Macey shrugged again. "I don't know." She had a far away expression on her face.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Tessa asked.

"Nope."

Simple as that. Tessa didn't ask again. There was no point. Macey was the most stubborn and detached person Tessa had ever met. Nothing would get her to talk if she didn't want to.

"Ok, well I'm going to Joe's." She stood up.

That caught Macey's attention.

"Joe Solomon's?"

Tessa nodded.

"I know I looked around for a place for you stay and his name came up but are you sure that's a good idea?"

Tessa shrugged. "I'm out of options."

"Stay with me. I don't know why we left to begin with."

"It was _your_ idea to find Zach."

Macey glanced away. "Not all my ideas can be golden."

Tessa was getting a weird vibe from Macey, again, but didn't comment on it.

"Well I'm going to Joe's. It's not safe for me in Santa Barbra, and it wouldn't be good for you. You should really just get back there, I'm sorry I mixed you up in all of this to begin with."

"Right," Macey said, but she was further away from their conversation then any kind of physical distance could measure. "I'll just go back to Santa Barbra."

Tessa didn't seem to notice; her mind was racing towards the future. What would happen when she saw Joe again, what would happen if she was found out. So many things she had to consider.

"Good," Tessa said. She lifted herself from the couch. She reached for her bag that had so few of her belongings and felt a pang of emptiness. When Natasha had killed Catherine Tessa had fled as soon as she could. She'd taken nothing but a large purse and whatever she could throw into it before she'd disappeared. There was a handful of outfits, two pairs of shoes, and other miscellaneous items that she didn't have much use for. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

Macey's eyes finally focused. "You're leaving right now?"

Tessa shrugged. "I said goodbye to Zach. I don't really care to see Cammie again, and I have a feeling they will be in there for a while anyway. . ." She glanced around. "There's nothing here for me."

Macey nodded, her face full of understanding. She had had that feeling too many times in her life. Never having a solid place where she belonged. She was use to the nights alone, the uneasy feeling that never seemed to go away, she'd had it her whole life. Tessa had had her family, however evil and twisted they may have been. This was new to her, everything being alien to her. But Macey was far too use the feeling of not feeling comfortable anywhere.

Macey stood up and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "Be careful Tess," Macey said. "No one is ever who they say they are."

Tessa pulled back and looked at Macey levelly. She sensed the stressed and disdain in her voice but chose not to comment on it. She was right after all, people changed and betrayed all the time. Tasha was certainly proof enough of that.

"I will," she said. "Thanks Mace."

Macey nodded, looking as though a shadow had touched her face.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Tessa continued, readjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder.  
Macey offered the smallest of smiles. "Of course Tess, I'm never too far away."

Tessa returned the smile. "I know. Thanks again. Tell Zach and the witch that I say bye," she said, moving towards the door.

Macey laughed. "I will, but she's really not that bad Tess."

Tessa shrugged and opened the door. "The way my baby brother looks at her scares me, that's what worries me, I'm sure she's semi-decent."

Macey smiled. "Semi-decent, I'm sure she'd like that."

Tessa rolled her eyes, halfway out the door. "Bye Mace, be safe."

Macey nodded. "You too."

Tessa gave one last fleeting smile before the door closed and her footsteps padded down the stairs. Macey let out a strangled breath and sank deeper into the couch. She glanced over at her bag and caught sight of the corner of the red envelope that peaked out from her purse.

She squeezed her eyes tightly and, not for the first time, wished she was dreaming. She reached for her phone, ignoring the tight feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to stay in this apartment alone when Cammie and Zach were likely shacking up in the next room. She texted the only person she knew she could, they had catching up to do anyway.

:*:*:*:

Cammie sighed, Zach was being dramatic. They would figure it all out. They had to. There was no other option.

"Ok," she glanced at him, trying to study his expression, wondering if she'd be able to get a better read on him. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything or give her anything to go on she continued. "Well I'm going to go then. I have paperwork to get done."

They stared at each other. His eyes had suddenly paralyzed her. Cammie had spoken those words but had made no move to leave. There was a new tension building that almost made Zach want to squirm, but he didn't dare. They stayed like that, silent as stone for longer then either of them could've imagined.

Cammie took a slow but deliberate step towards him. He watched her, his face unchanging and unreadable. The tension grew as they watched at each other, trying to decipher what the hell was passing between them. An impasse, Zach had said. But there was something else. Something neither of them could ignore any longer. It was rooted deep. Some place neither of them could ignore anymore; the fighting, confusion, and desperation to hide Macey and Tessa from Preston had masked it. But now the world had become still again. They were both confronted with the feelings that they weren't sure they wanted.

Cammie could feel Zach's body pressed into her as if they were actually touching, but they were still many feet apart. She could imgaine the lines of his body touching hers, every inch fitting against her like they were made for each other. Likewise, Zach felt as though Cammie's skin was under his fingers, silky and smooth. He longed to touched her again, to feel the excitment and electricity only she could bring him. They read it in each other's eyes and while Zach stayed still, Cammie moved slowly towards him. Each step felt like a mile and Cammie knew she was the one that had to come to him. He wasn't going to give in, not then. If she wanted it, she had to take it from him.

She took her time. They stayed quiet until Cammie was inches from him. She half expected him to push her away or deny her. But somehow she knew he wouldn't, not this time. She knew by now he wanted her as much as she wanted him. There was too much chemistry between them to deny it any longer. The fire that burned between them had gotten out of control; it was raging like wild fire. He could say whatever he wanted about how he did or didn't feel. It couldn't change the way their bodies reacted to each other.

She pressed her hand into his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart speed up beneath her palm. The touch made him light up, his nerves exploding everywhere. His arms found their way around her waist.

"You're not going to freak out and get all weird again are you?" She asked, a slight teasing in her eyes.

Zach shook his head. Not this time. Right now there were no thoughts of them being couple running through his mind. They weren't having an intimate moment where one or both of them was vulnerable. That door has closed. In fact, that door was locked and never opening again. It was just what was passing between them. He knew he should stop it but there was too much there; he didn't want to stop it. He wanted her like he wanted to breath.

Her hand snuck up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She pulled him down her, with the same slowness and deliberateness she'd been using the whole time.

He responded immediately. They both wanted it. Needed it.

Her lips touched his and she was lost. It was magnetic, the chemistry between them. She'd never felt this sort of physical attraction to someone before. It was the same with Zach. He'd kissed many girls, slept with a handful but this was something else entirely.

Both of them lit up, their bodies instantly heating to the other's touch.

Zach pressed the palm of his hand into the small of her back, pushing her gently, but fully, against him. She moved against him, her hands roaming all over his body. She gripped the material of his shirt and pulled him impossibly closer.

It wasn't hard or fast, but it was passionate and hot all the same. It was practiced and yet there was still something wild about it.

Cammie began taking steps backwards, bringing Zach with her. Their lips never left each other as he walked her back to the edge of the bed. They fell back together, Cammie smiling under his mouth as they hit the soft mattress.

"What's the smile for?" Zach asked, pulling back briefly to look her in the eyes.

She let out a small laugh. "I don't really know. I just. . . This feels different."

They stared at each other for a moment. Something passed between them that neither of them really knew how to explain. Nerves suddenly flared up in both of them. He glanced away, distracted.

"We should stop."

She locked her jaw and stared at him with hard eyes. "Zach don't try to tell me you don't want this. I know that you do."

"It's not that simple Cammie." They were still pressed against each other. Zach's weight holding her down. He made no move to leave but his eyes were dark.

She ran her hands up and down his arms again. She pulled his head back down to her so they could continue what they started. If she couldn't convince him with words she knew she could with her body. She trailed her hands down his chest until she found skin beneath his t-shirt and jeans. Zach sucked in a breath and Cammie knew it was working.

Her hand went up further, her nails drawing across his skin in a way that drove him up the wall. She kept going, kissing him the whole time. She pulled his shirt up until he got the idea and slipped it over his head. Cammie smiled again, admiring his chest and abs. He really was in shape and so very, very attractive. He seemed to forget about his hesitations as he kissed her back. She pushed on his chest, forcing him to roll over. She straddled his hips and bent down. Their eyes met for a moment before she was kissing him again. She rolled her hips in a way she knew drove men crazy. Zach was no different, letting out a small growl as she moved above him. She grinned to herself, happy to have succesfully distracted him.

She wanted this. She had for a while, and she wasn't going to allow Zach to have another weird reaction to it. Everything that she felt and saw told her he wanted this as much as she did.

His hands gripped her hips, moving with her motions. It was his turn to slip his hands under her shirt and caress the soft smooth skin of her stomach.

Cammie's breath caught. His fingers were ignighting her nerves like they were hot coals. It stirred something deep inside her and she began kissing his neck. She sucked and bit at the skin, trying to make him feel what she did.

He didn't need any prodding though. She made him ache in way he didn't know he could. The way her lips felt against his skin made him want to scream it out to the world. She was intoxicating in a way that confused him but he didn't question it, not now.

He removed her shirt and allowed himself to look at her. He'd seen her in less when she'd attempted to shower in front of him but this was different. She was so close and ready. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted this. She was willing to do anything to get it. The thought made him wary.

He caught her wrist as she went to reach to undo his belt. He knew this wasn't smart. He knew he shouldn't. There would be no going back.

When she felt his fingers on her wrist she stopped and let out a sigh. She knew what the gesture meant. "What?" she asked, annoyed. She couldn't understand why he couldn't be like every other guy on the planet and not push her away. He was over thinking it, that was for sure.

He didn't answer or meet her eyes.

She could feel Zach's regret begin to grow. It flared anger in her.

The smile fell from her face.

"I thought you weren't going to freak out again."

He'd been looking away in that moment but her words brought his gaze back to her. He begun to have the feeling again. Through the door that he'd thought he'd closed and locked. But it was there. All of the attraction and desire to be with her. He knew she was taunting him but dammit if it didn't work. He wanted her just as much. He no longer had the energy to fight it anymore. And without another moment's hesitation he kissed her again, this time his reservations gone. She smiled under his kiss and dragged him closer. They both stopped thinking and let their bodies take control. Soon there was nothing to stop either of them from falling under.

There would be no going back.

:*:*:*:

Preston fidgeted with the sleeves on his button-down. He kept un-cuffing and re-cuffing them, trying to make sure each crease was perfect and precise. He knew he should try harder not to be nervous but he couldn't help himself. When it came to Macey McHenry nervousness always seemed to be underwhelming in its meaning. He ran his hands through his hair, for the twentieth time at least, likely messing it up and having it stick in strange directions. He patted it down again, trying to keep himself from touching it.

He kept telling himself that there was no reason she should intimidate him anymore. He wasn't the same scrawny and timid teenager that he once had been. He'd grown into himself. He'd filled out, and not just physically. He'd gotten his wits together and had matured. He'd woken up one day and decided that the Maceys of the world didn't get to run it. He would be stronger and smarter. He wouldn't let her get to him.

Except, of course, that she already had. Preston was putting it down to surprise. He had never imagined her being in Zach and Cammie's apartment, much less her seeming to know them both well. She'd taken him off guard, he hadn't had time to prepare himself for her abrasive and dominating presence.

"Preston."

He whirled around, and was met with the striking figure of Macey McHenry.

"Macey." His words were meant to match her coolness but it came out sounding more like a question. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Preston appraised her and noticed there was something strange lurking behind her icy demeanor.

She had contacted him, he remembered. He wasn't stalking or pining after her. She had wanted this, and he was only obliging her. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" he asked after she didn't speak.

She nodded shortly and avoided his gaze. He glanced down and noticed her fingers were shaking.

"Mace, are you ok?"

Suddenly her gaze sharpened and her shaking ceased. It was like she had jus turned on her "robot" control.

"Of course. I'd prefer Greek food."

He nodded, looking at her strangely, which she promptly ignored.

"There's a place down the street that's supposed to be pretty good," he said. "It's this way."

She nodded again and followed behind him.

They reached the Greek restaurant in under five minutes without speaking to each other. Preston didn't know what to say and Macey didn't seem inclined to speak so he didn't bother making pointless conversation. He was still wondering why she'd texted him to begin with.

By the time they were seated Preston was itching to say something, but he didn't know what. But, as it turns out, he didn't need to. Macey finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't expect to see you today," she said. "You took me off guard."

It was a strange thing to admit, particularly for Macey.

"I hadn't exactly planned on it either."

"You look good," she said, making direct eye contact. "And you seem well."

Preston smiled and tried not to seem outwardly affected by her words. "I am. Joining the CIA was the best thing I've ever done. It's helped me find myself."

She offered a small smile. Which, for Macey, was rare. Her iciness was beginning to thaw, but he could still see something troubling her behind her beautiful eyes.

"I'm happy you found something you love," she replied. Her words were quiet but genuine. Preston was trying not to glow; he didn't know why such a small compliment from her was making his insides squeeze.

"Me too," he said. "What about you? You as 'Macey McHenry perfect' as always?"

Whatever small happiness she had been displaying quickly left her expression, the ice had returned. Preston regretted speaking immediately.

"I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean—" and he was stuttering already. Great. "—to, I'm-"

"Relax," Macey ordered. "No I'm not, but that isn't your fault so you don't need to get flustered."

He swallowed and glanced down. "You still make me nervous." He'd never admitted it before, although both of them knew it regardless.

She smiled tentatively, "I know."

He returned her smile and feeling of mutual respect passed between them. Clearly Macey wasn't as much of a bitch as she always pretended to be.

"So what's up then?" Preston cleared his throat and attempted to regain control over the conversation.

She sighed and looked away. "I've been having a bit of a tough time lately and I've been trying to pretend I'm ok but seeing you today made me realize that I'm really, really not okay."

She hadn't met his eyes yet because her words were making her already too vulnerable. She'd been a bitch to Preston their entire lives and he has just sat there taken it, if ever was a time to throw it back in her face; it was now.

But Preston's face showed more concern than revenge.

"I. . ." He didn't know what to say. "I don't mean to be unsympathetic, but what do I have to do with it?"

Her eyes locked with his and in an instant he knew. He'd been around her family; he'd always suspected things but had never had the courage to confront them. He had grown up in a similar lifestyle but always had this twisted feeling in his gut that hers what much worse.

Without even thinking about it he reached across the table and took her hand.

"Mace. . ."

Something inside her broke then. Like a damn releasing all of it's water. She couldn't talk about it because she didn't know how. But it didn't matter, he understood anyway. He heard her even if she hadn't found the words to speak yet. Tears began rolling down her face in waves and she began to shudder. He wasted no time in sliding into her side of the booth and wrapping her in his arms, allowing her to drench his shirt instead of her food.

Inside he was seething, knowing exactly who was responsible for making her feel this way. For forcing her to keep it bottled away until she couldn't handle it anymore.

He'd always, always known her father was a nasty man, but he couldn't have imagined this. What's more, he didn't want to think about it happening to Macey.

Didn't want to believe that a father could be so cruel.

Fury overtook him as he tried to sooth her. He wanted to bring her father same pain that he'd caused the beautiful tragic mess of a girl crying in his arms.

In that moment, Preston decided he would make it his own personal mission to watch her father pay.

* * *

_Bet ya'll didn't expect me to update or that lil Macey twist. I'm not gonna write much more about it because it's sad and blah blah blah and sensitive but you guys can make your own inferences. Anyway, what you have to look forward to: Joe Solomon!_

_Get ready! Ily! _


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: We'll Figure it Out

* * *

_so it goes, we found our sweet disaster_  
_in a river of champagne_  
_swimming through the morning after_  
_we float away_  
_sweet disaster, sweet disaster_

_\- Dreamers_

_(Sweet Disater)_

* * *

"That wasn't very smart."

Cammie lzaily glanced up to meet Zach's eyes. There was a strange kind of hardness there but he was smiling, his dimples peaking out from either cheek.

She laughed, her own cheeks glowing pink as they looked at each other. She snuggled deeper into his side, reveling in the warmth his body was radiating.

"No," she replied. "It probably wasn't."

It was his turn to laugh. "Round three?" He suggested playfully, squeezing her hip.

She rolled over so that she was on her stomach, the sheets falling down behind her, exposing her tanned back.

His fingers ran up her spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

She flipped her hair to one side and glanced up at him.

"I think we've already had too much fun," she answered. "And I'm exhausted. Not to mention your sister and Macey are still here."

Zach rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. The last thing he wanted to do was try to explain why he and Cammie had been locked away in his room for hours. Not that they couldn't figure it out on their own, but that was a conversation he didn't particularly want to have with his emotionally turbulent sister and one of his best childhood friends.

Cammie yawned and traced circles on his chest with her index finger.

"We should get up," she said offhandedly.

Neither of them made any attempt to move.

Cammie hated to admit how comfortable she was. Both physically and mentally. Something had shifted after they'd have sex. Cammie had assumed that as soon as it was over the awkwardness of it all would force one of them to abruptly leave. But nothing of the sort had happened. After they'd both caught their breath they'd looked at each other for maybe three seconds before Cammie lapsed into a fit of giggles. She'd nearly fallen of the bed, causing Zach to have some laughter and amusement of his own.

They started talking about nothing's and somehow everything has just become... easy. Not a word either of them were accustomed to in reference to the other. They laughed and talked until the need for each had grown so much that they hadn't wasted any time in falling back into bed.

And even now when they both knew they had made a mistake they couldn't bring themselves to really confront it. They were in a bubble of sex and comfort and it was so much better than their alternative. Even the thought of all the fighting and ugliness they'd already gone through made Cammie want to kiss Zach until she forgot her own name.

Sure, they'd have to face the music, but the moment they left the room the spell would be broken and neither of them was quite ready for the icy wind to come between them again.

"Time is it?" Cammie asked, laying her head down on Zach's broad chest.

His fingers were running mindlessly through the tangles in her hair.

"After ten," he replied after sneaking a glance at the clock.

"Maybe we'll just deal with this tomorrow."

She felt him chuckle. "We're screwed."

She laughed herself. Somehow it was comical because both of them knew it was a colossal mistake.

"What's going to happen when we leave this room?" Cammie asked a few minutes later, worry starting to creep into her mind.

He hesitated before answering. "Probably get in a fight."

It was only half a joke and somehow Cammie couldn't find it in her to laugh. She sat up, knowing their honeymoon period was over. Reality was starting to set in. She wanted ro pretend but she wasn't that kind of girl. It wasn't that easy for her.

"Cam, I was joking." He sat up with her.

She sighed and let her head fall in her hands. "I know but that doesn't make it not true."

"We fight, it's what we do."

"I don't want to fight."

The word hung in the air between them. When he didn't reply she got up and began getting dressed.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He knew there wasn't much he could say.

Once Cammie made up her mind that was that. She hardly ever relented. Instead he threw back the covers and pulled his boxers and shorts on, wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

Cammie drew her wild sex hair into a bun on top of her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have left it."

He glanced back at her and shrugged.

"Would've happened sooner or later."

She offered the tiniest of smiles. "I suppose."

They took a second to stare at each other, having so many words and emotions going unspoken between them. There was anger and fear, but there was also respect and admiration. It was an alien feel unlike anything Cammie had experienced before.

Zach started towards her, moving slowly as though she were an animal he didn't want to startle. Damn himself if he didn't have feelings for her. It drove him up the wall that he could care so much about someone who was causing him so many problems.

He continued moving towards her when she didn't make an attempt to move or stop him. He reached for her hand and lifted it to his chest, right over his heart.

He didn't want to be vulnerable, especially with her. But he found he was unable not to, there was something about her that he innately trusted, wanted. He didn't want her to see through him but he gathered the sense that she already had, and it was a new feeling for him. One he felt her rather enjoyed.

"We'll figure this out." He didn't say it like a question, but more of a statement of fact. She wanted to believe him, but there was still the burning in the back of her mind that made it difficult for her to do so. They didn't trust each other; and that said a lot more than either of them wanted it to.

"Ok," she replied in a small voice, staring directly into his eyes.

He lifted his other hand to her cheek and tilted her jaw up to him. He kissed her gently. It was intimate and held some type of promise neither of them were sure what to do with. He wasn't thinking about all the things that made him want to push her away and she wasn't thinking of the guilt she had whenever she was around him.

For that moment it was just them two.

:*:*:*:

Joe Solomon had never been a flashy person.

He kept, mostly, to himself and lived a humble life. He'd been in the CIA since he'd left Blackthorn in the 80s. He had one of the most interesting lives one could ever imagine but he kept it to himself. He didn't do it for the glory. He did it for this country; he did it for the greater good. He been to nearly every country on the planet, had stopped hundreds of terrorism plots, and had had over fifty broken bones throughout the entirety of his career.

But he had gotten old and now was out of commission. He now lived a quiet life in a suburb of San Diego in a modest house. It was a middle class neighborhood, safe and friendly. No one would suspect that one of the most decorated agents in CIA history lived in the little white house on the corner. Tessa certainly didn't as she checked the address she'd been given, wondering how on Earth the man she knew could lived such a basic suburban life. But she supposed she didn't really know him, not anymore, and she never really had. She'd known his legend, and he'd fooled them all.

She swallowed her nerves and walked up the sidewalk before knocking slowly on the pale blue door. She heard the sound of children's footsteps running inside, yelling nonsense and was convinced she was in the wrong place. She was about to turn away when the door opened.

Ready to apologize, her mouth fell open and stayed that way as she stared at the one and only Joe Solomon, a small boy wrapped around his leg and another hanging off his back. She stood in shock, totally unsure of what to say. She'd seen a lot things in her line of work but this had to be the most stunning of them all.

Joe had been grinning when he opened the door, likely to expecting to greet a neighbor, but his grin fell flat of his face when he saw who it was. The recognition in his eyes was cold and Tessa felt instant regret.

She shouldn't have come.

"One second," he said to her and retreated back into the house, bringing the boys with him and closing the door. She heard him speaking in a low voice and she had half a mind to run away and never look back. But something anchored her there and she found herself unable to move. It was a couple of nerve racking moments before Joe opened the door again. He looked more together and business like.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coming out to stand on the steps, clearly not comfortable with having her in his home.

"I . . ." she looked away. "I didn't know you had kids."

"Not many people do."

"Right," she said. She swallowed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I didn't know. . ."

"Theresa," he said. "What happened?"

She felt all of the anger and fear she'd been pushing down bubble inside her. She remembered the look on Tasha's face as she stood over Catherine's cold, dead body. She remembered the screeching and terror that followed.

"My mother has been terminated."

If this was news to him he didn't show it. He just looked at her as though she owed him more of an explanation.

"Tas-," she stopped herself. "Natasha threw a coupe and murdered her. And I just. . . I couldn't do it anymore. That life was toxic and I know you won't believe me but I swear I'm trying to right all my wrongs. I just didn't have anywhere to go because I know the CIA are still out for me. And I know you're one of them but you also know Zach and you know us and I just needed to see if you would help me," the words came tumbling out of her mouth faster than she even thought she could speak. "I didn't know where else to go," she said again, quietly.

Joe studied her face for a moment, seeming like he would never reply. He saw the damage her family had done to her reflected in her eyes. The look of candor she wore was not one he'd seen in any Goode, even Zach. There was something there that was so raw and so pure that he had no choice but to believe her.

"In that case, we'll figure it out," he said, clearing his throat. "Why don't you come in?"

:*:*:*:

"Are you sure you're ok?" Preston asked for the millionth time as they stood outside the entrance to Cammie and Zach's building.

She smiled and nodded. For once, she'd meant it. It had been years since she'd cried like that, let it all out and just let herself feel what had been building for so long. She hadn't even vented, Preston had just sat there and let her cry into his chest like a mad woman. He'd muttered words of encouragement but other than that had been quiet, allowing her to feel as freely as she could. She knew from that moment on their relationship had shifted, there was an intimacy there that she'd never felt with anyone else. A kind of natural trust that couldn't be earned; it was just there. Eventually she'd managed to get it together and wipe her eyes. Preston hadn't asked her to explain or talk about it. It was like he already knew what she needed, which was just to let it out. He saw her. The real her, and he was still around.

He'd paid for their meal and then insisted on walking her home. While they did they began to catch up, Preston for once feeling like they were on even ground.

Her show of emotion had humanized Macey for him, who had always been so put together and cold. He use to compare her to a stiff robot but seeing her like that had convinced him there was a real person inside that shell after all.

"Really," she said, as he didn't look convinced. "I'm ok, thank you."

He smiled. "You are welcome, anytime."

"I really appreciate you being there," she said. "I know I'm not exactly the warmest person but-"

He stopped her by grabbing her hands and squeezing them tightly. "Mace, you have nothing to explain to me."

She smiled and without even thinking twice about bent forward on her toes to kiss him. She was overwhelmed with what she was feeling for him, how much she adored and respected him for what he had done for her. Especially because she'd always been such a horrible bitch to him. She had done nothing to deserve his kindness and he had offered it anyway.

Preston was absolutely floored by her reaction and stood there like an idiot. He didn't even try to kiss her back. When it occurred to him that he should she was already pulling back. He felt wildly embarrassed, she'd given him a shot and he'd blown it already. He felt a rush of blood rush to his face.

She was laughing at him, but not in a malicious way, just in an expected kind of way. It was refreshing to know that the Preston she'd know since she was a kid was still in there. He'd been seemingly so sure and confident of himself that she was beginning to think he'd really changed, almost too much.

"I—" he started, wanting to be mad at her for laughing at him but not finding anything but happiness at the light hearted nature of her giggle.

"We can try that again if you want," she replied before he had time to stutter.

Preston's eyes lit up and he smiled, his face and neck still flushed. He wasted no time in leaning down and capturing her lips with his, doing exactly as she had suggested. His hand traveled to the apex of her neck and held her softly. He kissed her long and slow and something more passed between them. Something that took both their breaths away when they finally came up for air.

They stared at each other for a moment afterwards, completely unable to keep the looks of joy of either of their faces.

"Wow Winters," she said, never sounding that out of breath in her life. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

He grinned at her. "Macey you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

This time she blushed, and Preston has to admit it might've been the most beautiful color he'd ever seen on her.

She leaned forward and pecked him one more time before drawing away. She thought she'd have enough joy for today, she didn't want to spoil it by asking for too much. He released her hands and look vaguely disappointed but also a little relieved. He didn't know what would've happened if they stayed glued to each other all night, but he guessed it would've somehow resulted in a lot of embarrassment for him.

"Thank you," she said. "Again, you don't know what today meant to me."

He smiled. "I'm happy I could help."

"You did. Really," her words held so much sincerity that Preston felt like pulling her back in for another kiss.

"How long are you going to be around?" he asked. He stilled hadn't really found out what she was really doing here. He sensed there was more to it than she'd revealed earlier, but he knew in time she would tell him.

Her smile faded. "I honestly don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do. But for now I'll be here." She hadn't even thought about leaving, but she supposed she couldn't hang around forever. She still needed to figure out all this business with Zach and the red letter.

"Ok," he said, hoping 'for now' meant 'forever.' Although he guessed it didn't. But his head was swimming with the day's events, he never imagined this was how his day would go.

She smiled again. "We'll figure it out."

He nodded, ready to reply when a voice interrupted them. They whirled around in its direction.

"Well Macey," a strong, distinctly female, voice cut through the night. Preston swallowed as he felt he recognized the figure, sucking in a breath when she stepped out of the shadows and into the night. "Didn't expect to see you here."

* * *

_Hi friends, hope you are all doing well __and enjoying life. I'm sad to say but I was dissapointed by the reviews on the last chapter, I think I got four at most. But to those four peeps: thank you I really appreacicate the effort, ya'll rock. I realize because of my incconsistent updating I've probably lost some followers and reviewers and I know that's likely my fault but if you're reading this I really do appreciate the reviews; sometimes they are the only things that keep me tethered to this story. _

_Anyway I love all of you and would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the overall plot. Please feel free to ask any questions!  
_

_Thanks guys!_

_Love you!_

_I will finish this story. I promise. _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Scars

* * *

_And when there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son_  
_These changes ain't changing me_  
_The cold-hearted boy I used to be_

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out_  
_Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner_

_\- The Killers  
(All These Things That I Have Done)_

* * *

Tessa felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting on Joe's couch as his young boys ran around the living room playing some sort of hellish game.

She wasn't good with kids.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true. She just had no earthly idea what to do or how to act. The last kid she had been around was Zach, and they had both been kids then. When Joe had introduced her to Simon and Alex she had tried to shake their hands before they looked at her with wide eyes and went in for a hug. Sure, they were cute, but the fact that Joe Solomon had children was as befuddling as the children themselves.

Joe re-entered the room with two cups of coffee and a dominating presence that made his kids' energy decline.

"Simon, Alex," he said. "Go to the Withmere's, tell them I had an unexpected guest."

Simon and Alex wasted no time in nodding and hugging their dad (and Tessa) goodbye before sprinting out the door.

Tessa watched them go, attempting again to wonder how Joe possibly had offspring.

"They're cute," Tessa said, feeling as though she needed to say something about them.

Joe smiled. "They're heathens, but sure- cute enough."

Tessa smiled as well, she noticed the band glinting on Joe's left ring finger. "I didn't even know you were married."

His smile stayed. "I've been married for over twenty years. I just try to keep my professional and personal life separate."

"Must be nice," Tessa said under her breath, but he heard her.

"Indeed," he said but didn't seem inclined to say more about his 'personal life.'

"So have you been living here since your mission with us?" she asked.

Joe shook his head. "No. I only retired last year, I went on several assignments after yours."

"You really did a number on us," Tessa muttered, looking at him and then quickly glancing away. She still felt betrayal deep down but it was overpowered by her gratitude and understanding of his actions.

"That was sort of the point," Joe replied. "But I regret, as I always do, that bystanders like yourself become collateral damage."

"I was hardly a bystander," she said in a self shaming voice. "I was old enough to know what was happening."

"Take it easy kid," he advised. "You still have a lot to learn. You grew up in a highly toxic environment, nature vs nurture. You weren't born evil."

"I should've have known better," she insisted. "All I wanted was a real family. I would've burned down the world to have that."

"Most of us would."

She saw his eyes stray to what she presumed to be a family portrait across the room. There was Joe and a beautifully tall dark hair woman beside him, their boys struggling to sit still in front of them. "You've made mistakes Theresa; we all have."

"Please don't call me that," Tessa said. "That's what my mother and Natasha use to call me. It seems tainted now."

He nodded. "Alright Tessa."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Certainly," he replied. "So how long have you been on your own?"

Tessa shifted. "The night after it happened I went to Macey McHenry's, which is how I found your address to begin with. And I would wonder how you two know each other but I've recently found out she somehow knows everyone so that seems like a pointless question," she was rambling, she knew. "Anyway, after a few days with her we found Zach and-"

"You went to Zach?" Joe interrupted.

Tessa stopped and felt the blood rush away from her face. "I know it was a bad idea but I just had to see him. I . . . he's the only one that could've understood."

Joe nodded but there was a look of concern etched upon his face. She didn't know if it was for her or for Zach.

Joe had always taken a liking to Zach, even when he was in deep cover with their family. They'd gotten on well and Tessa could easily argue that Zach became the closest to Joe over those few years. That was why when the Goode's discovered Joe was a double agent Zach was hurt the most. Sure, Joe had essentially made Catherine fall in love with him, but he and Zach had created a bond incredibly similar to that of a father and son. And since the Goode kids had never really had a father growing up, Zach had latched onto Joe with all he had. The scars Joe had left on Zach were deep and ragged; unlikely to heal. Zach would always remember the betrayal, and it seemed Joe might as well.

"How is he doing?" Joe asked, there was something glinting in his eyes. She couldn't identify it, but Joe wouldn't be the spy he was if she could. Tessa guessed maybe Joe wasn't as adept at keeping his personal and professional life separate as he claimed.

"He's ok, he's on assignment in LA and its deep cover so I couldn't exactly be hanging around."

"LA?" Joe asked immediately, without being able to stop himself.

Tessa nodded.

"Huh," Joe said, his face growing far away before focusing back in before Tessa had time to question him about his odd reaction. "What's the case?" He asked, like he already knew.

Tessa shrugged. "It all seemed very hush hush, I know their mission handler wasn't too happy with them and couldn't know about me being around. Something about some drug lord. . ."

Joe's eyes flashed again. "Diaz?"

"That sounds right, but I really don't know. I really wasn't there for too long and no one would tell me anything. I'm sure most of it is classified. That being said, I know that some shit just hit the fan or something; the mission is more important than the CIA initially realized. Apparently they're regretting not putting more experience agents on the case," Tessa relayed the information she remembered hearing from her hiding spot in the bathroom. "Honestly, there's a lot of sketchy stuff going on there."

Joe's face formed into a mask and he was clearly thinking very hard and deeply about the information he received. Tessa was willing to bet he knew much more about it than she did.

"Who else is on assignment with him?" Joe asked.

Tessa tensed, she wasn't sure if she should share that information with him. Zach and Cammie had been explicit in the need to keep things underwraps. Then again, it was Joe. Joe was a good guy through and through, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Zach or even Cammie. Tessa could assume that much; it was why he'd ruined their family to begin with.

"I only know his partner, Cammie Morgan. I know there are a couple others on the case but I never met or heard about them."

When Tessa said the name "Cammie Morgan" she saw Joe physically tense. He knew her, that much was obvious. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"You know Cammie?"

Joe nodded but didn't elaborate, he clearly wasn't going to be as transparent as she had to be with him.

"Well ok then," Tessa said when he didn't offer a verbal reply.

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding far away. "Things just got a lot more complicated for me. And here I thought being out of retirement would ease some stress."

"I . . ." She trailed off again. "I'm sorry for coming." She got up to leave.

"No," Joe said, immediately. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean that as an offense to you. Just what you've told me. . . It took me by surprise, and it's given me a lot to think about."

Tessa tried to smile but she was certain it felt more like a grimace. It was clear Joe didn't want her there. She'd have to leave soon one way or another. She didn't know where she'd go, where she'd run and hide. She didn't have a home anymore, and the thought of that scared her more than anything.

"If you'd like to stay you are more than welcome, although my wife might not be so receptive at first; but she'll warm up. I've seen what your family does to people, how it can destroy them. Just because you carry their name doesn't make you any less of a victim."

Tessa cast her gaze downwards. "I'm not a good person Joe. I did all those things they did. I didn't even question it. Zach knew, he always knew," she thought back to all the times Zach had questioned what they were doing, why they were doing it. She never had. ". . . I'm not good, not like Zach," she eventually finished.

Joe smiled at her and it was the fatherly, comforting smile he'd given to her before, back when he'd been pretending. But this time it was genuine.

This time it meant something.

"Realizing that is the first step in righting your wrongs, which is what you wanted, is it not?"

She nodded. "More than anything. I should've left when Zach did, he was smart to get out."

"Don't worry about the 'what if's." All you can do is look forward and be better."

"I want to help take Natasha and the circle down."

Joe nodded. "Well then," he replied, ready to utter words he knew would make her heart stop. "I think it's time we contacted the agency."

:*:*:*:

"Abby?" Macey asked, when she felt Preston stiffen beside her. All he saw was the tall dark figure that reminded him all too much of Rachel Morgan, who happened to be someone he never really wanted to see again.

Abby Cameron was grinning with a look that screamed 'I know what you two are up to.' Macey returned the grin and broke away from Preston, going to embrace the woman that had once saved her life.

"The one and only kiddo," she said.

"I hardly recognized you! It's been so long."

"Yeah well apparently I'm starting to look more and more like my sister; which I'm guessing is why this one here is so on edge." She nodded towards Preston, who looked eerily like he'd seen a ghost.

"Preston are you ok?" Macey asked when she saw how pale he'd gone.

As Preston processed the situation and realized it was not, in fact, Rachel Morgan standing in front of him, he relaxed. Macey had been so excited to see Abby that the confusion had made his brain stop working for a moment. Slowly, the color began returning to his face.

"Sure," was all he managed to say. Macey was giving him a weird look, while Abby seemed as though she understood his reaction far too well.

"You know Rachel Morgan?" Macey asked, disbelief in her voice. It seemed there were no bounds to the people Rachel Morgan could poison.

Preston nodded shortly, not bothering to wonder how Macey knew her, or Abby Cameron for that matter. He'd stop wondering how and why Macey seemed to know everyone.

"How?"

This time Abby answered. "Macey, sweetie, he's in the CIA."

"I only met her recently," Preston said, finally finding his voice again. "She's so. . ."

"Cold?" Abby suggested.

"Evil? Heartless? A witch?" Macey added in, venom blatant in her voice.

"I was going to say intimidating," Preston said. "But clearly you've got your own opinion."

Macey huffed. Clearly there was something personal there.

Abby's face was passive but Preston could tell she wasn't exactly fond of her sister either.

"Rachel is indeed an exceedingly difficult woman, and I believe intimidating is as good a word as any to use Preston."

"How do you know who I am?"

Abby smirked. "I'm in the CIA too, thought you might've caught onto that one."

A light pink washed over his face. "Right," he muttered, he remembered seeing her name on hundreds of classified missions when he'd been investigating Cammie's background.

"Abby what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come to see her niece?"

_Not on a deep cover mission_, both Macey and Preston thought but they knew better then to try to contradict Abby. She was their superior in everyway. If she didn't want to say, she didn't have to.

"Anyway," Abby said, seemingly satisfied with their silence. "Shall we?" She indicated to the building's entrance.

Preston cleared his throat. "I've actually got to be on my way but . . ." His eyes wondered back over to Macey.

"I'll be inside waiting," Abby said.

Macey turned to him as soon as the door closed behind her. "It can't be good news if she's here."

Preston nodded seriously, but he didn't want to talk business with her.

"I agree. But since we probably won't find out until she'd gone or it's too late I'm changing the subject. When can I see you again?"

Macey was impressed by his confidence, it wasn't something she was familiar with yet on him, but she definitely liked it.

"Soon," she smiled. "Probably tomorrow. Just call."

He grinned and bent in to kiss her one last time, elated he could. "I will. Bye Macey."

She rolled her eyes but she was smiling candidly. "Bye Winters."

He gave her a wink before turning away and leaving her. Macey laughed to herself as she watched him walk with a skip in his step.

She stayed out there for several minutes contemplating her life.

Grateful she'd found a light in all her darkness.

:*:*:*:

"You're gonna burn it!" Cammie said, her voice amused as she sipped on her red wine, sitting on the counter watching him. Zach turned back to her, but only to give her the evil eye. He hadn't completely heard her over the music coming from the speakers by his ears but he'd gotten the gist of it. He reached over to turn the volume down on the speakers so he could hear her.

"I'm not you."

"Ok, ouch," Cammie replied in a mock hurt voice. "I never claimed to be a good cook though."

"I said I could make grilled cheese."

"Yeah and then you decided to be cocky and give baked mac and cheese a try. Why can't we just eat regular mac and cheese?"

"If by regular you mean that processed shit Kraft makes, because it will probably give you cancer."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "It's still yummy."

Zach scoffed, "this is gonna be delicious, and bonus: it won't kill you!"

She offered a smile and a chuckle, knowing he was probably right. As she took a sip of her wine she reflected on their current status. After she'd confronted their clear uncomfortableness it had somehow made everything more. . . comfortable. It was like for the first time they knew exactly where they were with each other. Zach understood that she was going to keep things to herself. Cammie realized that if she couldn't share all her secrets she could hardly expect Zach to do the same. That being said, they cared about each other enough to overlook it, for now anyway. Probably until it became an issue.

"Did you burn it?" Cammie asked as he pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the stove top. She inhaled and thought it didn't smell burnt; it actually smelled rather delicious.

"No ma'am," he replied, grinning at her. "Just you wait, this is gonna be great."

"I'm sure my chicken would've been better," she tried to say with a straight face but failed. She would not and could never be able to cook to save her life. She hopped off her stool and walked towards him. She came up close to him before reaching around and turning the music back up on the speakers. Before she could pull back he thread his arms around her waist, holding her there.

She smiled up at him, the music now playing loudly in both of their ears. "Don't you need to serve it up?" She asked in his ear, her eyes wide and inviting.  
Instead of replying Zach backed her up against the kitchen counter: the part without the burning mac and cheese on it.

Their faces were close together, although they had yet to touch anywhere above their torsos.

"Only if you're on the menu," he muttered, leaning his head close to her ear.

She rolled her eyes. "That was so cheesy."

"So?" He replied, and then his lips were on hers, lighting her body up like fireworks. She pulled him closer and his hands slid down to the back of her thighs, hoisting her easily up on the counter. His hips fit between her legs and reached up to grab her neck, deepening the kiss. They could both feel the heat growing as it never had with anyone before. There was so much chemistry between their bodies it was almost unbelievable. "You drive me crazy," he muttered as he dragged his lips across her skin, her body arching into him.

She smiled again beneath him, wishing this electricity would never end. It was incomparable to anything she'd ever experienced; she'd never done any sort of drug but if it felt like this she could hardly blame addicts all that much.

She leaned her head back as he trailed his lips down her throat, making noises that just encouraged him. The music was blaring loudly in their ears as they continued to get caught up in a world that was all their own.

The sound of a door slamming loudly behind them cause them to break apart. Zach skidding away from Cammie like he'd been struck by lightning, and Cammie jumped off the counter, wiping her lips in preparation to see Macey.

What she was not prepared to see, and mortified to find, was her mother's sister looking at her with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

Zach reached over and flipped the stereo off and the room grew impossibly quiet. Cammie's heart was racing; she was sure her heart had never pumped so hard so quickly. Surely everyone in the room could hear it.

"It seems I have a knack for interrupting things like this today," Abby said offhandedly to Macey. Macey looked vaguely ill but otherwise unaffected. When her eyes met Cammie's her expression smoothed into a mask void of anything. Clearly she wasn't going to judge Cammie.

"I suppose it's a talent of yours," Macey said, before Zach or Cammie had a chance to wonder what Abby had meant by that.

Zach was assessing Cammie's aunt, and by the look on her face, she was assessing him as well. Her eyes had narrowed, Zach had no doubt that she knew exactly who he was.

"Abby?" Cammie said, the look of shock on her face surprised Zach. Cammie had an obvious reason to be surprised, but her expression was so much more than that. She looked as though she was seeing a ghost. She'd gone pale and Zach almost thought she would faint. He moved towards her, hoping she wasn't about to fall over.

Abby wore an equally strange look as she looked at her niece.

"Hey squirt," she replied. "Long time no see, you've certainly grown up."

"I. . ." Cammie trailed off. "What are you . . .?"

Cammie stared at her aunt disbelief. She hadn't seen her aunt in over a year, and they hadn't exactly left things on good terms. It was mainly Cammie's fault, for continuously blindly following her mother's wishes but. . . Abby hadn't exactly tried to make it better.

"There are some things we need to discuss Cam."

No one in the room liked the sound of that.

"I. . ." Cammie glanced around the room, as though she were looking for something. Zach had never seen her look so lost. He'd never heard her so unable to find words. "But you. . ."

Abby was shaking her head. "Cammie all of that isn't important anymore, not right now. There are things you need to know."

Cammie felt Zach's hand come to rest on her lower back. She hadn't even noticed he'd come back towards her. But his steady strong hand was reassuring and she found herself able to look her aunt in the eyes again.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Zach recognize the tone. It was cold, it was unforgiving. Whatever had transpired between Cammie and her aunt had been bad, and there was still some serious damage there.

Abby's eyes had turned hard. "It's not up for debate."

Cammie looked ready to fight. They stared at each other, almost daring the other to lash out, to retaliate.

Cammie relented first. "Fine," she snapped, her eyes flashing, she started towards her room. Abby watched her for a moment. Zach recognized her expression as one he'd seen on his own face many times before. Abby didn't know Cammie, not anymore. She was looking after her as though she couldn't believe the person that had acted that way towards her could possibly be her niece. Abby seemed to snap out of her thoughts, she followed Cammie down the hall and the both disappeared into her room.

That left Zach and Macey alone, staring at each other with vaguely bewildered expressions.

"Smells like Mac n Cheese," Macey said offhandedly. He ignored her.

"I take it they don't get along," Zach muttered as he moved to go sit on the couch.

Macey glanced back to the hallway and where Cammie's door was closing. "I've never seen them act that way before. Abby has always been Cammie's favorite aunt. I'm just as confused as you on this one." She flopped down next to him. Zach didn't bother asking how Macey knew all that. He already figured out that she and Macey knew each other, why wouldn't she know about Cammie's family relations?

Zach glanced at her, wondering how she was doing. She seemed lighter, somehow. Still, he felt uneasiness seeping from her like a leaky faucet.

"You ok?" he asked.

Macey shook her head. "Someone wants you dead Zach."

He sighed. "Not someone. Natasha."

"How could she. . .?"

Zach shook his head. "She killed our mother Macey, taking me out wouldn't even be a second thought."

Macey sighed. "What if I get another one?"

"I don't think you will," Zach said. "Honestly it was more for affect, she knows you would never do that. It was probably to spook us."

"But why me?"

Zach shrugged. "She probably knew you would show me. Plus, she never really liked you, remember?"

"I guess," Macey said, but there was still something bothering her. She had a bad taste in her mouth; what if it _wasn't_ from Tasha?

"Just forget about it, and don't think about slitting my throat in my sleep."

"Zach I would never," she said, even though she realized it was a joke. But this wasn't something to joke about, it was too serious; too real.

He gave her a soft smile. "I know Mace."

"Good, because I don't want you to think I'm here under false pretenses."

Zach slung an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I would never," Zach said. "I love you Mace, you know that right?"

She smiled, Zach wasn't really ever too affectionate but when he was it meant something. It made her feel good, loved, and safe.

"Love you too kid," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder, praying to god that everything would be ok.

* * *

_AN: Alright peeps here's the deal: I'm hoping to have this story cranked out and done by the end of January, possibly February if I hit any blocks. But that being said I prolly wont update again in December bc I'm going on Vacation (although you never know, I am bringing my laptop). _

_SOOOO stay tuned we're almost, kind of, done (no I don't know how many more chappies yet). That being said thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter, not only did I have big quantities I had better quality ones too, I seriously appreciate the commentary. _

_Couple things to address from these latest {wonderful} reviews: _

_1\. Yes. Cammie and Zach have a very weird, complicated relationship where neither of them really know what's going on or how they truly feel. It's suppose to be like that. They both come from backgrounds where they weren't exposed to the good romantic kind of love like most other people are use to. Cammie's parents had a loveless marriage, and Zach had Catherine who was a psycho and as we just learned Joe totally played him. Basically they've both got a lot of baggage and don't know how to deal with it. That's why I like writing scenes about them so much, even if they're hard and confusing. _

_2\. Hahaha I literally laughed at how many of ya'll said you didn't read the Preston/Macey scene, I'm not offended but I totally love them and they will continue to be in the story so get use to it or get ready to skip over it (although I wouldn't reccomend because you never know where important info will lay)!_

_3\. I know some of you guys feel like this is dragging on, and honestly you're not wrong. I'm pretty sure the parts you guys don't like (aside from Preston and Macey) are ones I've written with extreme writer's block so it's not inspired. But even so I still feel like the characters aren't developed enough which, believe me, drives me just as crazy as it does you. That being said I've accelerated the pace in the next two chapters and I'm hoping ya'll will get back with the plot, sorry if this one was a little slow going, but at least you gotta insight into Joe's life (kids? Amiright?)._

_4\. Thank you all so much for the sweet things you said about my writing. I love constructive critism but there's nothing like hearing a little praise to bring a smile to my face and my fingers to the keys, just a thought :) _

_PSAAAA: even if you were fed up with this chapter wait for the next one I promise it is interesting _

_Here's a __**snippet** from the next chapter because I'm in giving spirit: _

"Why are you here Abby?"

Abby hesitated, wondering if she should try to apologize again but it was clear forgiveness wasn't in the cards for them this time around. Abby decided to go along with Cammie's change of direction, although it alarmed her that she could shut off her emotions just like that.

"Your mother is plotting," Abby eventually replied, keeping her voice neutral.

Cammie rolled her eyes even though Abby couldn't see her. Like that was news to her.

"What else is new?"

"There's a list."

Cammie's ears perked up, she turned towards her aunt. "What?"

Abby sat on the bed next to her but left several feet of space between them. It didn't matter if Cammie had stopped the earlier conversation; there was still thick tension between the two, there always is when blood is involved.

"A list."

"I heard you," Cammie said impatiently, finally looking her aunt in the eye again. "What list?"

_Andddd that concludes my AN peace out betches! _

_Happy Holidayzzzzzl!_

_Review pls!_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hurricane_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The List

* * *

_My ghost, Where'd you go?_  
_I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me_  
_My ghost,_ _Where'd you go?_  
_What happened to the soul you used to be?_

_\- Halsey_

_(Ghost)_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cammie asked, as soon as Abby shut the door. Abby spun on her, her hands on her hips in a typical Abby fashion. It'd been a long time since Cammie had seen her aunt, and she hadn't planned a reuinion any time soon. Yet here Abby was.

Her aunt's eyes narrowed and darkened. "Do not speak to me like that."

Cammie met her glare with one of her own. She didn't reply. There was fire burning in her; bursting to lash out at Abby and hurt her. Cammie wanted to spit words and insults until she her breath ran out. Cammie had been angry a lot of people in her life, no stranger to hating within her family, but with Abby is was so much more than all that. It had been a betrayal, and that hurt worse than anything her mother could ever do to her. Cammie knew Rachel was evil. Abby wasn't meant to be too.

Abby sighed and let her gaze fall. She knew why Cammie was angry with her, she'd deserved it. But there hadn't been anything she could've done.

A silence stretched between them, tension thick and hard, weighing heavily on both of them.

"You left me." Cammie eventually said, her glare fading, her expression morphing into a mask of stone. She wasn't just angry; she was hurt, devastated even.

"Cam-"

Cammie started shaking her head and Abby saw that tears had appeared in her niece's eyes. She knew there were no amount of words that could fix that damage she had done. She'd left a deep, nasty scar on Cammie, one that could only be made by the broken bonds of family. Cammie wouldn't forget what Abby had done to her; how she'd left her in Rachel's grasp so close to an escape.

"I needed you," Cammie said, forcing the words out, sounding oddly out of breath; like she was reliving it over again. She was holding back tears, staring down at her hands; unable to look her aunt in the eye. She looked her age again; after all she was just only seventeen, still a child. She'd shrunken down and Abby saw her niece as young and innocent as she could ever rememeber her. "And you left me. And now I'm _here."_

Abby looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of herself. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes and willed them to go away. She had done what she'd had to do for her family, for her husband and her kids. But Cammie hadn't been so lucky; she had been collateral damage.

"I know," Abby said. "I can't ever tell you how sorry I am Cam but-"

"With her," Cammie continued, her voice quiet but strong; certain. "You left me _with her_. After everything. You knew what she'd done and how much I hated her, and you still did it."

"Cammie please-"

"What? Let you explain?" Cammie said, finally looking up. Her voice had risen as the hurt turned to defiance, a look of candid anger blatant in her eyes. "What is there to explain? I know what you did, I know why you did it. But that's the thing: you still did it."

"Cammie she was going after my family and if I didn't-"

"I AM your family," Cammie cut in harshly. "I was your family first."

The tears burned in the back of Abby's eyes; she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold them back. "I know," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to."

"But you did."

"Cam," Abby tried again but Cammie shook her head and turned away. She sat down on her bed, facing the window. Her expression smoothed as she bottled away her disastrous feelings towards her aunt. It didn't matter if she yelled or cried; it wouldn't change anything. Abby watched as her niece turned from human to robot; something she'd only ever seen happen in her sister.

"Why are you here Abby?"

Abby hesitated, wondering if she should try to apologize again but it was clear forgiveness wasn't in the cards for them this time around. Abby decided to go along with Cammie's change of direction, although it alarmed her that she could shut off her emotions just like that.

"Your mother is plotting," Abby eventually replied, keeping her voice neutral.

Cammie rolled her eyes even though Abby couldn't see her. Like that was news to her.

"What else is new?"

"There's a list."

Cammie's ears perked up, she turned towards her aunt. "What?"

Abby sat on the bed next to her but left several feet of space between them. It didn't matter if Cammie had stopped the earlier conversation; there was still thick tension between the two, there always is when blood is involved.

"A list."

"I heard you," Cammie said impatiently, finally looking her aunt in the eye again. "What list?"

"Cam, you cannot repeat this information to anyone. No one, not even Zach."

Even though Cammie was already keeping her fair share of secrets from him, she narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" She didn't like being told what to do. She got enough of that from Rachel.

"I'm thinking you'll know after I tell you but I need you to swear."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"It's not like you aren't already lying to him."

Cammie's lips thinned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him why you're on this mission."

Cammie glanced away. "I'm guessing you know then."

"Yes, of course I know."

"Funny how the people on the mission are the ones kept out of the loop."

Abby shrugged. "It's political, and it's about clearance. Things are classified for a reason."

Cammie wanted to snort; she understood how the system worked. But this case already seemed to be the exception to all the agency's rules. Cammie looked at her aunt like she could see through her, giving Abby an oddly chilling feeling. Her expression was unforgiving and hard, something Abby wasn't use to seeing on her usually kind-hearted niece, but an expression she'd seen on Rachel's face too many times to count.

"What is on the list Abby?"

Abby looked away, seeming as though she would rather not talk about it.

"Abby?"

"You can't tell him Cam," she said again. "You can't tell anyone."

"Fine," Cammie snapped, impatient. She just wanted to know. "Tell me."

Abby sucked in a breath. Whatever she was about to say was big, Cammie was certain. It would change everything, Cammie was certain. The thought caused apprehension to tickle the back of her neck; as if things weren't already complex enough.

"It is a list of names. Names of people in the circle."

Cammie stared at her aunt. That was it? Names? Cammie could already name all of them off the top of her head.

"So?"

Abby shook her head as if Cammie was missing the point. "Cam, your mom's name is on that list."

To Abby's credit, Cammie hadn't considered that. But Cammie knew immediately that was why her mother was so desperate for Cammie to get her hands on that list. If it ever got out she'd be ruined, which is why she had neglected to tell Cammie what she'd been looking for when she'd arranged for her to be on the case.

"That isn't all," Abby continued, seeing the wheels start to turn in Cammie's head when she hadn't replied.

Cammie's gaze snapped back up to Abby's.

"It's not just names," Abby said. "It's records of all of the plots that they've been responsible for over the years. Every scheme, assassination, infiltration, terrorist plot, and murder they've ever committed. If the circle did it; it's on there, you name it. It dates back to the beginning of the circle and is current."

Cammie sat their absorbing the information. It seemed impossible; that there could be one database where all of that was stored and she didn't know about it. That wouldn't be an easy secret to keep and Rachel was the circle. Cammie would've known about something like that, or at least heard rumors at the very least.

"I don't get it," Cammie said, trying to piece all of this new information together, and why her aunt looked like she was in unbearable pain. "How can this exist? How does no one know about it? It isn't adding up."

Abby just gave her the same look; like she was missing something.

Cammie shifted, "is it electronic?"

Abby nodded. "It would have to be."

Cammie was quiet for a moment; her mind was going in circles. She was considering it from every angle. Cammie knew this is why Rachel had wanted her on this mission and why she'd been so prickly about Catherine Goode before she died. Catherine likely wanted that list just as bad. But . . . why did the Diaz family have it? There was something she was still missing, something Abby hadn't told her yet.

"Why is it here? Why hasn't the CIA gotten it yet?"

"We actually weren't sure it existed until a few weeks ago. And we don't know why the Diaz's have it but its looking like they're in the circle. And a big part of it too."

"No they aren't, I would know. Zach would know. Rachel and Catherine ran the circle; we would've heard _something _about it."

"Squirt, the circle runs deeper than you could ever know. That's why its so hard to infiltrate; because they are everywhere. There's no way you could know everyone on that list. It's all encrypted and it is updated by several different servers daily. The only people who can read the whole thing is the the one hardcopy that gets saved and stored each night. We've tracked its location to the Diaz residence."

"So they run the circle? And I never even knew. I always thought my mom. . ." She trailed off. She'd always thought Catherine and Rachel were the overlords of the hole operation, apparently she knew less about it than she thought she did.

"We don't know if they run it; they could simply be its safe keepers. The only way to find out is to get that copy. That hard drive has priceless information to the CIA, which is why the circle would do just about anything to keep it. And why the people in the circle that don't have access to it would want it."

"Which is why Zach and I are here."

Abby nodded. "We didn't know about the list beforehand. The CIA just thought that the Diaz family might be in league with the circle, not that they were sitting on that kind of information. Otherwise different agents would have been assigned, no offense. But since you two have been doing so well and making so much progress that we can't exactly take you off."

"Not that my mother would even allow that," Cammie trailed off. "She knew Abby, she knew and that's why I'm here. She knew before everyone else. That's why she was so intent on me getting to Zach. So that Catherine couldn't get it and expose her. She _knew._"

Abby nodded glumly. "I suspected she knew. She's got her claws in deep on this one. I knew she arranged for you to be on the case; I just didn't know why until quite recently."

"Now I Have to find it, but once I do I'll. . ." She stopped, thinking about the real possibility of it all. "I'll be free. I can finally stop her."

Abby had a deeply strained expression on. It was eerily similar to the one Cammie had seen her wear shortly after having a bullet pierce her skin.

"I know she's your sister but Abby we can't keep letting her do this. This is the evidence we need, that we've been waiting for. I know I've been a part of it but I can't. . . I can't do it anymore. It makes me sick to my stomach these days. All the lying and . . ." she briefly thought of Zach but focused her thoughts. "I have to stop her. . . And now I know how. She didn't tell me what was on the list because she thought I would turn against her. I finally have the leverage I need to get her put away. And then Mac can come home and..." she trailed off, tears showing her eyes. "I can see Tibey. I can help her. I won't be under my mother's thumb anymore." The thought seemed to be good to be true. Could she really be free of her mother? Abby's expression hadn't changed; in fact, she looked even more disturbed.

"Abby what is it?" Cammie finally snapped, why couldn't Abby just get on board and be happy for her? It wasn't like there was any love left between the sisters.

"Cammie," she sighed, glancing away. "I want nothing more that to take Rachel down; I've been trying to find evidence of her work in the circle that would stick for years now. I want to, believe me but. . . it isn't that simple."

Cammie's eyes narrowed. "She's despicable Abby, I _hate _her."

Abby shook her head. "I know Cammie, I haven't known my sister for a long time, she became cold and dark many years ago. It's not that, I . . ."

"You're acting like you are on her side! What are you not telling me? Why don't you want to do this?"

Abby looked away, she didn't want to say what was troubling her; Cammie could tell.

"I don't want to do this because I'm on _your_ side," Abby finally said. "Cammie, your name is on that list."

With those words Cammie's world stopped and she was certain now more than ever: she was going to be sick.

:*:*:*:

It was as cliché as it could get.

The walls were tall and thick, grey all the way through. The people that she'd encountered couldn't seem to remember how to smile for the life of them. The air was dry and unwelcoming. The floor was cold even beneath her shoes and each step felt like a mile. The suffocating air made her feel like she couldn't remember being happy; everything was just so dreary. But she was a criminal, she supposed; that was how it was meant to be. She wasn't meant to feel at home, to feel comfortable. No, she was meant to be intimidated to feel determinedly _unwelcome. _Everything about the place screamed "you shouldn't be here," and Tessa was sure: she shouldn't.

But Joe Solomon gripped her elbow, steering her through the dark sea of lost faces that looked down upon her. It gave her a weak amount of confidence. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Joe was the only reason her legs hadn't turned to noodles.

"We're here," he said, in a voice that was emotionless yet comforting at the same time. Tessa had to hand it to him; he knew how to communicate with people. Tessa nodded and followed Joe into an impossibly colder room that gave her goosebumps. She was uncomfortable; but she was supposed to be.

That was what happened to criminals.

"Theresa Meredith Goode," Joe said in an oddly formally voice, announcing her. Tessa stepped forward, into the gaze of five pairs of eyes that watched her with impassive cold eyes. Tessa recognized Rachel easily; she'd been around enough in her childhood for Tessa to draw the connection. She saw the woman that had told her where Zach was, which hadn't been too long ago. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize her at the time. Rachel's eyes were bleak and vindictive, Tessa felt a shiver.

"Theresa-"

"Tessa," she interrupted, knowing it was probably stupid of her to do so. "Please."

"Tessa," the man in the middle said, with a small smile, which somehow managed to calm Tessa the slightest. She nodded at his correction, accepting it much more easily

"Please," he continued. "Sit."

She didn't want to. The superiors looking at her made her want to crawl back inside her skin; pretend she didn't exist. She thought for a moment that Joe had sabotaged her; that he was set her up. He was CIA through and through, what really was to stop him?

"Tessa," he said in a comforting tone and she relaxed; she couldn't help it, he'd been familiar for so long. "Sit, everything is going to be ok."

She didn't move.

"I promise," he added.

She tried to relax, but it was certainly easier said than done. Joe's grip on her elbow loosened and she managed to breathe like a regular person again. She sat down, her posture rigid but not unwelcoming considering where she was.

She took a deep breath; she needed to relax. She raised her gaze to that of Rachel Morgan; refusing to back down.

After all, Zach had been through the same thing, right? If he could do it and get of scot-free; so could she.

"So," the man in the middle continued, she didn't know his name, "let's get started."

:*:*:*:

"What the hell was that?" Zach wondered aloud as her heard strange noises coming from the hallway behind him. Macey had fallen asleep on his shoulder and didn't even stir when he'd spoke. Zach glanced at her quickly, wondering why she'd fallen so deeply asleep.

She must've been dealing with a lot; more than she was leading on.

He gently cradled her head with his hand, lowering her to the couch cushions when he heard it again. He hadn't been sure what it was the first time but now he was; someone was throwing up. He'd heard the door opening and quick footsteps to Cammie's bathroom but he hadn't thought much of it. Until moments later he'd heard a disturbing wrenching that flooded his ears.

Cammie was vomiting, for whatever reason it was for didn't matter; he needed to help her.

He briefly pulled a blanket over Macey and then walked briskly to the bathroom that was adjacent to Cammie's room. The light was on and the door was shut and if he had to guess; locked.

"Gallagher girl," he said, hoping to sound normal. "Are you ok?"

His response was another round of Cammie regurgitating her insides.

"Cammie!" he said. "Let me in!"

The door didn't open and there was no movement within the bathroom.

"Cameron!" he said, raising his voice, a pit of worry brewing in his stomach.

"I'm fine," came a groggy reply from the other side. Zach breathed a sigh of relief; at least she was breathing.

"Zach," a smooth voice interrupted. Zach glanced down the hall to see Abby Cameron standing outside Cammie's bedroom door. She was composed, her face an emotionless mask. "Cameron is fine," she continued. "Just give her a couple minutes."

"What happened?" Zach said, staying by the bathroom door but locking his eyes on Cammie's aunt.

"Poor kid just started feeling sick out of no where," Abby lied easily. "She must've have eaten something bad."

Zach had been with her all day; had eaten everything she had. He knew that wasn't why Cammie was sick in the bathroom at the moment.

"Did she say what?" Zach asked, seeing how far Abby was going to take this lie.

Abby glanced to the ground, clearly contemplating something.

"It wasn't anything she ate," she eventually admitted, knowing Zach was the type to keep pressing for answers he wasn't meant to have. "I gave her some news," she continued. "She didn't take it well; clearly."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "What news?"

Abby shook her head; he already knew he wouldn't tell her. "It's none of your concern; if she wants to tell you she will."

She wouldn't, both of them knew that much.

"Is she going to be ok?" Zach asked instead, knowing Abby wasn't likely to give him any valuable information.

Abby shrugged, her face was impassive. It was easy for Zach to tell that she had no problem lying. She'd been a spy longer than he'd been alive; she knew exactly what she was doing. Zach could brag about being a superstar spy all her wanted but it still didn't compare to the experience of a lifetime.

"Is she going to be ok?" he repeated.

"She'll survive," Abby said. "I've got to get going. I'm sure she won't be in there much longer."

"That's it?" Zach asked. "You march in here, unannounced, when Cammie's clearly pissed at you, deliver her news that makes her physically sick and then bail? Some family member you are."

Abby's eyes hardened. "What happened between me and my niece is simply none of your concern. Your family has a bad track record of sticking their nose where it doesn't belong; don't follow the tradition."

She began to walk away. Zach wasn't satisfied with her response.

"I'm not like them," he called to her.

He didn't like it when people drew comparisons between him and his family. In fact, he hated it. He wasn't like his mother; he wasn't like Natasha. He was good.

Abby turned back to him, the hardness in her eyes gone. It was replaced with a strange mix of understanding and compassion. He hadn't known Abby all that long but compassion hadn't been something he'd associate with her from his first impression.

"I know Zach," she replied quietly. "I know." He didn't see how she could, but she seemed covinced and he wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

Cammie wretched again and Zach's attention immediately returned to the bathroom door.

"Cam, just let me in."

Abby watched him, regarding the evident concern on his face. He cared about her, Abby could tell. She knew young love when she saw it. Something twisted in her gut because she knew it wasn't likely to end well. These sorts of things hardly ever did. Still she couldn't help but be proud of Zach, although she didn't even know him. But breaking apart from something like the circle is no easy feat. He was courageous and he was a better man than anyone ever expected of him. In a different world Abby would've hoped it would work out.

"What?" Zach said, noticing Abby staring at him with a strange expression.

She blinked. "Nothing," she said. "I've got to go. Take care of her."

Zach nodded, "I will."

She turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Zach?" she said over her shoulder. "Be careful. No one is ever who they say they are."

And before he could reply she was walking away and the lock was turning on the bathroom door. Zach's priority shifted and he rushed into the bathroom to check on Cammie.

"Cammie," he breathed, Abby long forgotten.

She was laying on the floor looking frail and almost broken. Her skin was pale, her hair seemed washed out. Zach had only ever seen her strong and determined, and when she was vulnerable it wasn't like this. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look like this; she was destroyed.

"Cammie," he said again, sinking to his knees beside her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Zach thought she might puke again.

"Everything," she croaked. "Everything is wrong."

* * *

_And the plot thickens_

_LMKKKKK what you guys think! Shit is about to go down!_

_Would love love love to know what you guys think is going to happen. I'm trying to figure out if I'm being predictable or not lolll ;) _

_Still tryna crank this story out.  
Alsoooo for those fo you who are binge reading this I would seriously appreciate plot holes beings brought to my attention; or if you wondered where certain chracter are/what they're going to do. I'm not perfect; I make mistakes but I would like t know if I've made them so I can fix them!_

_Thanks homies!  
Anyway I'm doing shoutouts bc I can _

**_SHOUTOUTS!_**

**_Be. Happy. Be. Healthy: _**_First I dig your user name; words to live by. Hope you eneded up reading the last chapter and liking it! And I appreciate the understanding; it's nice to know __that you like my stuff whether its inconsitent updating or not :) _

**_RosesAndSmiles: _**_Luv your username too! Glad I can make you day a bit better; sometimes all you need is a good reading fix! Thanks for your lovely words of encouragment and I hope you like the chapter!_

**_AllyCarterFan:_**_ THANK you for being such a constant reviewer and fan, I always love to read your reviews because I recognize your user name now lol. Sorry bout the preview; but now you get to read the whole scene, woohoo! Thanks for understanding the Zammie situation; real life relationships are messy AF and I'm sure being a spy makes them that much more complex. You best be liking Preston and Mace, they're my favs (second favs obvi)! But you can be happy bc they're not even in this chappie! Thanks for sticking around boo! Can't wait to hear from ya again!_

**_pk21:_**_ Thanks dude! Do you mean update or edit? If you mean update: here you go! If you mean edit: I try to but honestly I'm not perfect; if you see mistakes lmk, I will take no offense. I don't like bad grammar but I do often miss it. _

**_gabergirl: _**_Thank ya girly! Glad you enjoyed, read on!_

**_ZammieWriter2000: _**_Update wasn't super soon, but at least I did it right? lol. And so happy you love it and like my writing! ANd thanks for the vacation wishes, I had fun. Thanks for reviewing and I look forward to hearing more from you!_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hurricane _**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Classified

* * *

_ Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_\- One Republic _

_(Secrets)_

* * *

She wouldn't talk to him.

It had been weeks of silence; ever since Abby had abruptly come into their lives and left just as quickly, waking a detached and quiet mission partner. Cammie had lain on the bathroom floor for hours without speaking or moving. She just turned on her back and threw an arm over her eyes. Zach had figured out after five minutes of frantically asking questions that she wasn't going to say anything. She wouldn't say what had caused her to be ill or what Abby had said to her; though Zach guessed they were one in the same. She'd eventually fallen asleep with her head on the bathmat, the color gradually returning to her skin. Zach had sighed and scooped her up, laying her down in the bed before lying down next to her. While Cammie slept, oblivious to the world, Zach lay awake, staring up at Cammie's ceiling.

He had been surprised with himself. He wasn't angry for Cammie so blatantly keeping secrets again. He knew it was something important, something big. But for some reason he didn't care. He wasn't even sure he wanted her to tell him anymore. All he could think about was if she would be ok, if she would ever get over whatever Abby had told her. If she was in danger; if he could protect her.

Every thought he had was about her. And he didn't even care. He just wanted her to be ok.

So then it didn't bother him that she wasn't talking.

The morning after, she had left before he'd woken. She'd left a note this time; saying she was having brunch with Carmen since she'd blown their dinner the night before, signed with X's and O's.

Zach didn't have it in him to be mad she'd gone without saying anything; but that didn't keep him from worrying about her the whole day. He wondered if her skin was still pale and lifeless, if her eyes were void of joy, if her voice was fragile and soft. No matter what he was doing, he worried. He'd gone to meetings with Caesar and Eduardo but his focus lacked. He kept checking his phone to see if she needed him.

She hadn't.

She was sitting on the couch when he'd gotten home, wrapped up in a blanket with Macey, the two of them watching some rom-com. She'd smiled when he'd come in, but it wasn't her radiant smile. The one that disarmed him. The one he was hesitant to admit made his heart race. Still, it was smile all the same. He was relieved; she was headed back to normal. Whatever Cammie's "normal" was, anyway.

A week passed and he didn't bring it up at all. She moved around quietly, not saying much. He sensed neither of them were ready to discuss it. Macey was always there, acting like if there was any tension she'd raise hell. She could tell something was wrong with Cammie too, and wanted to protect her if it was Zach's doing. Zach didn't even have energy or cause to start a fight but Macey was oddly protective and he let her be.

After the first could days of awkward moving around Cammie had started sleeping regularly in his room, both of them claiming it was so Macey had a bed to sleep in, although all three of them knew that wasn't exactly true; Macey had begun spending many nights at Preston's. The truth was Cammie had looked at him one day with fire burning in his eyes. He'd been surprised by it, after all of her fake smiles and silent treatment. But she'd walked right up to him and pressed her lips firmly against his; effectively making him forget she wasn't being herself.

Despite her odd and erratic behavior he still couldn't find the will to be mad; every time she touched him all he could think about was about how much he wanted her. He didn't think about the cold in her eyes or the distant way she spoke to him. There was fire that lit up his skin and made him want to be consumed by her. When they touched it was like all the problems just faded away, it was the only time he sensed she let her guard down around him.

So he left it alone, and her smiles got bigger and she began to laugh more. She told him more about her family, sometimes with sadness; sometimes with joy. She let him get to know her better, though it wasn't as intimate as he may have wanted. But he didn't know what he wanted; so it didn't really matter. It didn't change the fact her smiles still never touched her eyes and her laughs usually fell flat.

Between interludes Zach couldn't help himself from remembering the way Cammie looked on the bathroom floor; cold and alone, helpless.

In the coming weeks he managed to broach the subject a couple times, knowing it needed to be addressed. She'd quickly would brush him off and pretend to be fine. That was when he began noticing the bags under her eyes, the way she would fidget when she thought he wasn't looking. She'd toss and turn in the night and then pretend to be asleep whenever Zach woke and tried to ask her what was wrong.

She wouldn't talk to him. Not about anything important anyway.

The third week his concern faded. The novelty of them sleeping together had worn away. Electricity still danced between them but it wasn't as explosive. It had leveled out and given him enough space for his curiosity to outweigh his concern.

He knew she was still being evasive, that she was keeping secrets. Secrets he didn't want to admit might hurt them, hurt the agency. He wasn't an idiot; he saw the secrets in her eyes, heard the lies roll off her tongue. He wanted it to be different ever since they'd started their. . . whatever it was. Relationship, for lack of a better word; although it certainly wasn't that. But the only thing that was different was the guilt. When he caught the unmistakeable culpability on her face it wasn't the same as before. It was accompanied by two other things he could identify: fear and self preservation. She wasn't just ashamed of her lies; she was afraid of them. That was what was beginning to make him riled up enough to confront her.

"Where's Macey?" Zach asked, coming into the living room after showering. He was in his pajamas; just a t-shirt and cotton pants with stripes, barefoot.

Cammie was sitting at the counter, looking through briefs or something, seeming stressed. She probably was. Although maybe not because of the briefs.

"Gallagher girl?" he asked, moving closer.

She shook her head but didn't look at him. "I'm not sure, probably out with Preston."

They had both noticed Preston's increased presence around their apartment, as well as the lack of Macey's when he wasn't around. At first they thought it was because he was still wary of the lies they'd spun on him. They quickly learned the case had nothing to do with it. A certain dark haired blue eyed beauty was occupying all of their mission handler's thoughts. Zach almost believed Preston had forgotten he was assigned to a case to begin with; he basically walked around with a dopey grin and cartoon hearts in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, coming behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and sighed as he pressed his lips against her neck. Her nerves immediately lit up but she was too tired to initiate anything. She thought the feeling would slow, fade, but it hadn't. His touch still made her feel every cell in her body like it was dancing.

"I managed to swipe some files from Caesar's office when I went there with Isa today," she said. She looked through harddrives and flash drives, trying to find this list. But she expected it was locked away somewhere out of sight; probably in their home. "Just trying to get any information. Doesn't look like there's anything here." She needed to get into Educardo or Caesar's home office, but she wouldn't get the chance till the gala.

"Still don't know what we're looking for do we?" Zach asked, he hadn't thought about it in a while. He'd re focused himself on infiltrating the drug lords rather than thinking about the information Preston had told him. It didn't help much to look for something they weren't even sure existed; let alone who or what it was.

Cammie had stiffened under his arms, shrugging him off. He drew away from her quickly. She'd been distant and strange at times; but she'd never outwardly pushed him away. Their physical relationship had basically been holding them together. He knew immediately he'd touched on whatever had been bothering her for so long; since Abby had been there.

"Or do we?" Zach's tone was flat; it had lost all it's warmth.

Cammie didn't look at him. She leaned forward and rubbed her temples, tension clear in the set of her shoulders.

"No," she said after a stretched silence. "We don't."

He didn't believe her.

"Right," he continued, sitting on the stool next to her. "_We _don't, because I don't. _You_ do."

When Cammie looked over at him her eyes were unreadable. His were hard, daring her to lie to him.

She did.

"I don't know what it is," she said with conviction. "But I know it's important; it has something to do with the circle."

The best lies always involved part of true after all.

Zach raised an eyebrow, surprised she offered any information at all.

"The Diaz family?"

Cammie nodded. "That's why the CIA is all over it. They didn't know when they assigned us. . . but they do now. We weren't suppose to know, we don't have clearance."

"Then how do we know?" he asked, his head already beginning to spin.  
"Abby told me some things."  
Zach absorbed the information, thinking about her words.

"They're not in the circle. I would know." He'd only been a part of it his whole life.

"No you wouldn't. You didn't know about my mom, or my family. The circle is a network; like a web. And I've been assured that the Diaz's are apart of it, possibly at the center of it." She though of Abby's chilling words.

She had a point, Zach thought, he really didn't know the extent of the circle's reign. Everything he'd ever been told had basically been a lie. His life was built on lies.

"Is this what Abby told you?" Zach had a hard time believing that this was the news that had caused Cammie to shut down the way she had. "That had you so. . . freaked out?" he didn't really know a kinder way to put it. Destroyed didn't seem appropriate.

She shook her head, imnediately dismissing him. "No, that was personal. I don't want to discuss it."

"You never do," he muttered under his breath. Zach had never been a passive aggressive person but something about Cammie brought it out in him.

She raised her eyebrows. "You have something to say?"

Zach's gazed leveled with hers. He was getting tired of whatever game they were playing. Of the lies they told each other as well as themselves. They were pretending, and Zach's patience was thinning. He'd thought he could wait it out, let it go; but maybe he couldn't.

"Cammie what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're sleeping together. You broke down and haven't been the same since. I'm trying to give you space but you're lying to me about ... I don't even know what, everything basically. And it's like I've lost my mind for some reason and have decided to let you get away with it."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, intuitively knowing it would be another long conversation.

"Zach, please, don't." Her voice was clam and steady, wrapping around him like silk. It made him want to drop it; to make her smile.

But he wasn't going to back down. "Cammie I saw you were hurting when your aunt came back. I saw whatever she said to you was serious; that it more than upset you. I gave you time because I didn't really know what else to do. I don't like seeing you upset, I want you to be happy because-" he suddenly stopped, as though he just realized what he was saying.

Cammie leaned in, intrigued. His voice carried a compassion she wasn't use to hearing from him. He wanted her to be happy.

"Because what?" she asked, curious.

He broke their gaze and scratched the back of his head. He looked nervous; something Cammie couldn't remember seeing him. It clicked and she realized what he'd meant. All of his walls were down. There was no façade or mask; it was just Zach. He wasn't acting, there was no game going on between them. His expression was sincere and vulnerable, something even a spy like him couldn't fake. The timid look in his eyes told her at least that.

She'd finally achieved what she'd been after to being with. Zach was open to her, he cared about her, and he was even ready to admit it to her, well almost anyway. She couldn't deny she felt the same way; felt the spark whenever they were together. She'd always been more forthcoming with those feelings, the ones of attraction and companionship. She'd sensed early on Zach had walls about people getting close. She didn't have reservations in relationships like that, it was honesty she struggled with, not compassion.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Zach didn't care about a lot of people, and that fact that she was one made her breath catch. Despite everything she done, all her lies; he cared, a lot.

Every time she lied to Zach she felt contrite bile rise in her throat. Before it had been because he was trying to do the right thing and she was still under the control of her mother. She supposed it was the same thing but the stakes were higher now. There were palpable feelings involved. The way Zach was looking at her now, what she felt was so much more than guilt. It was desperation, fear, regret and shame_. _She didn't want to feel it. She wanted to compartmentalize; push the feelings away like she'd done her whole life. She was stuck in a position where she couldn't win, and she was lying to someone she cared about because of it. She felt like being sick again.

"Dammit Cammie," Zach muttered as she watched him with big eyes, wanting to know his next words desperately, and at the same time wishing he wouldn't say anything.

"Because?" Cammie prompted again in a small voice. She didn't want him to care. She knew Rachel would get her claws in him; ruin everything. She knew she was fighting a loosing battle and no matter what she did it would be the wrong choice. This mission was all but guaranteed to go up in flames; Zach would hate her by the end, no doubt. He would probably want to watch her burn with her mother if this didn't go the way she needed it to. Still she wanted to hear it, wanted him to say it, wanted him to feel what she felt for him. It was selfish and she was being a fool, but love can do that.

"Despite my better judgment. . ." He trailed off. "Dammit," he said again. Clearly Zach wasn't as articulate as they were all led to believe.

"Zach-" she started again but he shook his head.

"Give me a sec Gallagher girl, I gotta get this of my chest, even if it takes me a little bit so just. . . shh."

She immediately nodded and remained quiet, hanging on his every word.

Zach was quiet for a moment, clearly collecting his thoughts.

"I hate that you are lying to me," he eventually said in a blank voice and Cammie felt herself shrink. "I hate that you think you're better than me. I hate that sometimes; you are better than me. I hate that you talk to your mother," he was looking her straight in the eye and Cammie had never felt smaller in her life, tears began to well in her eyes. There was grit to his voice that was raw and unforgiving, cutting coarsely through her like a rugged knife. "I hate that whatever you're doing isn't for the CIA. I hate that for the life of me, I can't figure you out. I hate that every time I look at you I feel like I'm getting played, like I'm on the outside of some sick joke you have going on."

"Zach-" she tried to interrupt, wanting to explain; needing to speak.

He continued. "I'm not done. I hate-"

"Zach please," she tried again.

"Cameron let me finish." He said over her, he waited a moment to see if she'd try to speak again.

She didn't.

"I hate that somehow you made me care about you. I hate that I want to protect you. I hate that I want to side with you and go to hell and back for you. I hate it because it isn't fair. You have all this control and all I can do is sit here and let you abuse me, take advantage because you know I care. I just can't-"

"Zach please," she said again. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, please stop." She worried that if he continued she'd exploded from all of the regret and contempt that was gushing through her veins. It was physically painful to hear him speak, to know that she'd affected him so much. That she was causing him so much distress and anger. To know she could end it with a couple of words. Words that would liberate both of them from her lies but trap him in Rachel's clutches. She had never wanted to tell him the truth as much as she did right then.

She was opening her mouth to speak but he shook his head. Apparently he wasn't done yet.

He stared at her and if she wasn't mistaken, there were tears glassed in his eyes as well. His unbarred words shocked her into silence.

"Dammit Cammie," he whispered, the two words seeming to describe their whole situation. "I don't know how you did this. How you made me like this, but I gotta say you are one hell of a spy."

"Zach stop," she begged, looking at the ground, unable to see the grazed emotion on his face any longer. "Stop speaking."

"In case it wasn't obvious," he continued, his voice drying. "I was trying to tell you that despite my better judgment; I care about you. Hell, I think I'm in love with you. And it's not fair. It's really not fucking fair."

Her eyes immediately jumped to meet his, needing to see his words in his eyes to know they were true. The tenderness was still reflected there, it was as true and real as she could've imagined. It warmed her to the core but there was also sadness and anger echoing back at her and she just wanted all that to go away. All she wanted to see was the love. She didn't want him to doubt her, to be angry or afraid of what she could do.

"It's electronic."

Her words had the affect she wanted. The anger dissipated the sadness seeped away. Unfortunately, so did the compassion, the love. It was replaced with sheer confusion. Clearly that had been the last thing he'd expected her to say. He confessed himself to her; laid it all out on the line and that was what she had to say?

"What?" He asked, sounding subdued and vaguely annoyed.

She closed her eyes, letting the last tears out and taking a deep breath.

"Whatever we're looking for, it's some sort of electronic database," she didn't mention it was a list. She still believed she had time to salvage it; to save them both, to get their happily ever after. She needed to figure it out before Rachel put it together that she knew about it. But she couldn't tell him what it was. _Who _it was, not yet. Rachel would kill him. "I'm thinking a USB or a hard drive, of some sort."

Zach looked slightly taken aback.

"What?" she asked, she looked up at him from her gaze on the floor. "You're right. I need to be more honest with you. I'm trying Zach, it doesn't come easily."

He stared at her for a moment. "And why couldn't you tell me this before? It doesn't seem all that important."

Cammie sighed and looked down. She was about to tell more lies. Lies that she knew would get her in trouble down the line but she didn't have a choice at the moment. Rachel was still driving the bus; Cammie couldn't tell Zach the truth without crashing the whole thing and killing everyone on board. If Rachel found out she knew and had told Zach there would be a hell of a price to pay. She'd ruin it all. She'd take away Mac, Tibey, Zach, Cammie's career and life. She would destroy everything. There was only one way to play this; and it involved keeping Zach in the dark. Cammie needed to find and secure it on her own; before Rachel caught wind of what she was trying to do.

"Because my mother told me about it," she explained. "I didn't want you to think that I knew more than you because of it. And its hardly information; I wasn't sure it would be relevant or useful. I wanted to try and find out more to see if there was actually some traction to it; not her sending me down a rabbit hole."

"She didn't tell you anything else?"

"No." Technically, Rachel hadn't. Abby had. Not that it mattered, but it was the small things that made Cammie able to live with herself. Abby had taken a huge risk by giving her the information. Rachel could never know.

"And what about Abby?" he asked. "What did she say that made you so upset you were physically sick?"

Cammie looked away. She couldn't tell him about the list, about her involvment. She couldn't tell him she was part of the problem. She'd seen betrayal in his eyes before but she knew that would be nothing compared to what would happen if he knew her hand in all of it. If he knew her name was on that list. If he'd discovered all of the vile things she'd done because of her mother.

He'd told her how much he cared about her, how he might be in love with her. If he saw the list there would be rage. Undisputed and unyielding rage. The betrayal would be all encompassing, a fury that neither of them would be able to ever forget. It would be different now he cared, he'd never so much as look her way again.

She took a deep breath as she thought carefully about the words she was about to say. She'd had an idea but it was really an all or nothing sort of situation. Unless she found out where this list was and got her hands on it first it would blow up in her face. She'd lose Zach; she'd lose everyone.

She decided the lie was necessary. It would shut Zach up, she knew, without a doubt. He wouldn't even question her words. She'd been mulling it over the past few days and now she knew he wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"Cammie?" He prodded.

"Tibey," she managed. "She died. She's dead."

She looked up at him and knew there was genuine emotion reflected in her eyes. Despite the fact that it was lie, the sheer thought of it still terrified her. Whatever Zach saw in her eyes was real enough for him to believe her. He didn't think she was that heartless. He didn't even consider the possibility. The culpability of the lie was immediate but she effortlessly squashed it, knowing she really didn't have a choice.

He believed her. He didn't question it.

And the worst part?

It was the easiest lie she'd ever told.

The guilt didn't burn like it usually did when she lied to Zach. The words were almost relieving, taking away all the doubt and betrayal in his eyes.

She swallowed, hating herself. How could she not feel nefarious after telling such an atrocious lie?

The answer was more simple then she expected.

The lie was easy because it was the only choice for her.

She couldn't tell Zach about the list.

Not only would Rachel eliminate him, Cammie couldn't stand the thought of him him knowing she was part of the problem. Not until she fixed it. She had to fix it so Rachel couldn't hurt them. And then she could tell him. She wouldn't be able to handle him hating her, not now, not when she could still fix things.

"Cammie," he said and Cammie could hear the uncomfortableness in his voice. It was raw and real; she had no reservations that he'd stop asking questions. Her egregious lie had done its job.

Zach's lack of words and comfort showed he was no good at the empathy part of relationships, that much was obvious. It almost comforted her; knowing that he wouldn't continue to bring it up. Not that she minded, since she'd only faked her sister's death; it hadn't actually happened. "I'm sorry," he managed to say.

His eyes were cast away from her and a heavy awkwardness fell between them. "Is . . . Is there anything I can do?"

She looked down. She didn't cry or stutter; Zach wouldn't have expected her to anyway. He'd seen her broken on the bathroom floor, he would assume that was her initial reaction. He knew she could compartmentalize; he wouldn't have expected her to break into tears. It had been weeks after all. He didn't ask why she hadn't told him, he didn't want to.

She shook her head, feeling a heavy and unfamiliar weight in her heart. The concern in Zach's voice chilled her to the bone. He cared; deeply, even if he was bad at expressing it. It was sincere and almost made her want to lay out all her secrets in one fowl swoop. She bit her lip to stop her from doing so.

"No," she finally said. "We knew it was coming. I've been dealing with it. I'm fine. I just. . ." she trailed off at the knot in her heart tightened, making it almost hard to breath. How could she be so heartless? "I don't want to talk about," she forced the words out through her teeth; feeling lightheaded at her lies.

Zach nodded, his eyes searching hers. She smiled sadly at him, telling herself she was lying for the right reasons. Sometimes the the end justified the means. Right?

She'd fix it and then pray he would forgive her after; that was the best she could do.

He cleared his throat. He wasn't going to push her; they both knew that much. He waited a moment before speaking, changing the subject, unwilling to dwell in the sea of uncomfortableness between them.

"That's all? I'm now clued in on everything on the mission?"

She was happy he didn't dwell on her sister's "death." Any other person would want her to talk about it until she broke down and cried. But Zach had been raised in a loveless family; watching Cammie fall apart would just make him feel useless and frankly, weird.

She thought about his question. Lies of commission. How Cammie loved them.

"Yes."

"And you're not helping your mother?"

This one was less clear, even to her. She knew what she wanted the answer to be.

"No."

"And you're going to help me do whatever the CIA wants us to do."

She looked him in the eye hoping some kind of candor showed in her eyes; not caring whether it was real or not at this point.

"Yes."

It was for the best, she was sure.

:*:*:*:

_Three Weeks Later _

"Preston," Macey said, sounding slightly exasperated and fed up. She cracked one eye open to glare at him. "Could you please relax?"

Preston was sitting at his desk in only his boxers, checking over the same paperwork for what felt like the twentieth time. Macey was laying in his cozy bed, her hair splayed against the pillows; trying to sleep. Only she couldn't because every time she drifted off Preston would grunt or ask himself a question in some sort of disturbing way, shuffling papers around like a nervous wreck.

Preston glanced back at her, suppressing a smile, the mere sight of her next to naked in his bed was enough to calm his nerves. It'd been over month since their time in the Greek restaurant and things has only gotten better. He still couldn't believe it.

"Sorry Mace," he replied. "It's just this thing is in a couple days and it might be our only shot to get this database thingy Cammie is talking about."

Macey yawned. She'd heard Zach and Cammie talking about it in hushed tones for the past couple weeks. "What is it again?"

"Macey," Preston said. His tone was disapproving. "Stop it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know it's classified."

She scowled. "Cammie and Zach talk about it in front me."

Preston raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you know what it is?"

She rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the pillows. No one would tell her anything anymore. They were all being ultra secretive and weird. Not to mention Zach and Cammie were disgustingly in love. It was unnerving for her to see either of them so carefree and happy. Zach because he'd never been made of warm fuzzys and Cammie because she knew that she had a shit ton going on, most of it bad. Macey was finding it difficult to believe that Cammie had managed to get over her plotting mother, estranged father, dying sister, and vagabond brother. Not to mention all the stuff that happened with Abby that both Cammie and Zach pretended hadn't happened. Macey already knew there was bad blood between Cammie and Abby; but there was something more this time around.

"That's what I thought," Preston said, returning his attention to his work.

"Pres," Macey said. "Come to bed." Her voice had dropped and octave lower and Preston felt her words tickle his spine.

He grinned over at her. "God, you're going to be the death of me."

She smiled as he got up and jumped on the bed, flopping down right next to her. "I know." She kissed him gently.

He smiled and threw the covers back so he could pull her against him.

"You need to de-stress." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "You help me plenty with that."

"And yet. . ." she said, and touched the crease between his eyebrows and the bags beneath his eyes.

His smile was tired. "I've got a lot of people breathing down my back on this one. I can't screw up."

"You won't," she said confidently. "But what people?"

He sighed. "Classified Mace."

"My dad's a senator," she replied. Preston tried not to cringe at the mention of her father. "I know plenty of things I shouldn't. I use to have lunch with several directors at the CIA."

"I know," he said. "I was there too."

She smiled, hoping his resolve would break. "Just tell me. What could it hurt? They're just people."

"You're not going to stop asking me questions are you?"

"Possibly not."

"I thought you were trying to help me get rid of stress?"

"I'm just interested in your work," she said innocently.

He kissed her again. "It's just the heads of departments."

"How many?"

He thought about it. "Well, really just one."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well that makes it easier for you to only tell me just one classified bit of info. Come on, who is it?"

"Cammie's mom."

Every nerve in Macey's body suddenly stiffened. Her body ran cold under Preston's touched. She thought back to when Abby had shown up and Preston had reacted like he was about to get beaten up. He'd thought she was Rachel. She'd assumed he'd met her once or twice before on a unpleasant encounter; not that she was actively getting updates from him on this case.

"Macey?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"What does she want?" Macey asked, her voice had no warmth.

Preston propped himself on an elbow and Macey drew away from him. "Macey I can't tell you. What is going on?"

"Preston I am not kidding here," she said, looking him dead in the eye. "Rachel Morgan is not good news. What does she want from you?"

"I know she's intimidating Macey but she's my superior I have to-"

"You don't understand," she cut him off, her voice hard. "She's not. . . She's bad news Preston."

"Macey what are you talking about?"

She sighed, debating on whether she should tell him Rachel Morgan wasn't who she said she was. She knew Cammie had her own way of working it out, and it really was between them but. . . Macey didn't want Preston to get caught in the crossfire.

"I. . ." She glanced away. "I don't think I can tell you."

His brow furrowed. "Macey?"

She sighed. "Preston what does she want from you?" She needed to know what Rachel was doing before she decided to lay it all on Preston.

Preston was staring at her, trying to figure out what she was onto.

"She wanted updates on the mission. On Cammie and Zach. More Zach. She thought he might be compromised and wanted to make sure everyone was staying in line."

Macey say and absorbed the information, her mind going every which direction, trying to determine what Rachel was up to.

"Mace?"

"Hold on," she muttered. "I'm thinking."

Preston sat quietly, his nerves growing with each passing second. He didn't like seeing Macey with that calculating look on her face. He liked it much better when she smiled.

"Why did she think Zach was compromised?"

"Well you know about his family, don't you?"

Macey nodded slowly. "But the CIA does too."

Preston sighed. "It was about his sister."

Macey's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. If she'd been talking to any normal person they wouldn't have noticed her reaction. As it was; Preston certainly noticed.

"You know then."

Macey shook her head. "I don't know anything."

"Macey come on," he replied, feeling frustrated. "You're acting weird, what's going on?"

"I want to know what Rachel said to you."

"Well it's classified and I want to know why it's a big deal," he countered.

Macey hesitated, biting her lip. "She's not who you think she is."

"Who? Theresa? Cammie's mom?"

"Both," she replied, although she'd been thinking only about Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not. . ." She looked down, conflicted. "I don't think I can tell you Preston. Not about Rachel anyway. You have nothing to worry about with Tessa." Macey knew Tessa had gone to Joe and inadvertently; the CIA. Preston maybe not have received that info just yet though.

Whatever Cammie had going on with her mother, it was between them. Not to mention Macey knew if she told Preston he'd want to take Rachel down. Only he wouldn't get that far. Rachel was too powerful. She'd discover he knew and get rid of Preston before any of them could blink. She didn't want to hide things from him, but she also didn't want him getting himself killed at the hands of Rachel Morgan.

"Why not?"

"Because. . ." She sighed. "It's Cammie's truth to tell, not mine. I don't even know the full story. And you've met Rachel Morgan; she's scary. I can't tell you because it might put you in danger, and that's the last thing I want."

Preston eyed her carefully. "You seem to think I'm in danger because of her anyway."

Macey shook her head. "Not anything imminent. I think she's probably wanting you to turn on Zach. Tessa isn't a bad person Preston. Last I heard she was on her way in to turn herself in and help the CIA, and no don't ask how I know that. But if Rachel is wanting to influence you some way. . . Don't let her."

"She's my superior Macey. I know she's intimidating and a little, yeah, scary. But she's important, she wants what is best for the mission."

Macey bit her tongue to keep from contradicting him. "I'm begging you Preston, do not listen to a word she says. Trust Zach. Trust Cammie. Do not trust her."

"Why?"

Macey closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't tell you. It would get both of us into trouble."

"What kind of trouble? With who?"

"Big trouble, and with lots of people. I just want you to be careful. Please understand. I want to tell you; I wish I could. But please trust what I say to be true."

Preston sighed and relented. He knew he wasn't going to hear anymore from her about it. He had issue with not trusting his superiors though. It didn't matter if Agent Morgan gave him a bad vibe or if she seemed to intimidating for her own good. She was CIA, she was trying to get this mission over with successfully.

Just like the rest of them. He didn't think it was unreasonable that she thought Tessa might be feeding Zach information. He didn't think Zach was bad, but he didn't know anything about his sister. But Macey seemed certain and after all the time they'd spent together he knew she had no reason to lie to him.

"I am," he replied. "I will be."

She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. "Ok then."

He couldn't help but smiling back at her. "Ok."

She leaned forward to kiss him. "Now. No more work. Bed."

His smiled widened, their troubles momentarily forgotten. "Fine by me."

:*:*:*:

The few weeks after Cammie had (fake) confessed about Tibey had passed without incident. Zach didn't mention Tibey or anyone in her family really. They continued their relationship as if there were no secrets between them.

Cammie had learned how to compartmentalize better than she had in her entire life. Before her atrocious lie she'd felt guilty about all the small half truths she'd told Zach before. About how she wasn't working for Rachel, how she was free from evil. About her family or the mission or whatever else. The lies would affect her more than she wanted to; whenever he looked at her she felt the need to break.

But not after this lie. It was as though it was so big and consuming that she didn't have the energy or time to regret it. She just pushed it away because it was the only lie that had successfully stopped Zach from asking questions.

He didn't look at her with malice anymore. He didn't look at her suspicion and doubt. He didn't look at her with betrayal or anger.

And Cammie, selfishly, loved every second of it.

When he looked at her now it was like he adored her. For her strength, for her courage. And when someone looked at you like that; it was easy to forget the lie that had made it all possible.

Cammie could sit and fret about the future or she could bask in it before it all came crashing down. She chose the latter.  
She was fully aware her life would inevitably go up in flames but until then; she planned to have happy days with Zach.

He loved her. He told her he loved her. He told her every day. It was as though her lie had somehow lifted a weight from their shoulders. It had allowed them to grow together. And she couldn't help herself. She loved him back, even with all the secrets that had passed between them. Some known, others not. It was bliss, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

The mission was going as smoothly as their relationship. Carmen and Isa were as helpful as ever; excited for the up coming gala. They'd just picked out elaborate jewelry with Cammie; some were the most impressive family heirlooms Cammie had ever seen. They'd even let her pick one to wear for the occasion. Zach was getting closer with Eduardo and Caesar, along with the rest of the cartel. They were both playing their parts phenomenally; even Grant was doing a good job. He'd managed to fool them almost as well as Zach.

Preston was still on edge, though he seemed to leave them alone. Cammie was certain that had a lot to do with Macey, but neither her or Zach commented on it to either of them.

Everyone was happy. The mission was going well. Everything was perfect.

Except for the moments when Cammie caught sight of her reflection. Moments when she saw the monster in the mirror and very nearly made herself sick from thinking about the web of lies she'd spun. What she was doing. What would happen when it all caught up to her.

The moments were fleeting. She would acknowledge her disgust and then swallow it like it was cough medicine; refusing to allow it to devour her.

She needed to focus. It was simple as that. No distractions, especially not from her internal battle of morale. She worked better when she was happy. When her and Zach were in a good place. She shut down all the rest and moved on; careful not to catch her reflection again.

"Don't come in," Cammie sang when she heard the knock on the door.

"Now you've decided to be modest?" Zach replied, but didn't enter. "It's not like there's anything I haven't seen."

She laughed. "I'm trying on my dress for Saturday," she said. "I don't want you to see yet."

"We getting married now?"

Cammie laughed.

"That impressive, huh?" he continued.

Cammie looked down at her gown, the black silk fitting tightly against her skin. "If you must know," she called back. "Yes."

She heard his muffled chuckle through the door. "Can't wait."

She grinned to herself, feeling as good as she had in the past couple weeks. She loved it; it was like a high she never wanted to come down from. Whenever she felt the butterflies in her stomach or her heart race she would just think: _so this is love._

His footsteps retreated and Cammie wandered over to the full-length mirror to appraise the dress. She'd bought it weeks ago when she'd been shopping with Carmen and Isa. It had been at the back of her closet, hiding until she suddenly remembered it was there and the gala was quickly approaching. She'd been so lost in her little Zach bubble that she'd forgotten all about it. It was floor length and black silk that hugged her body. A long slit ran up her leg and her back was entirely exposed because of the halter tie. One her neck she wore the long elegant gold necklace that Isa and Carmen had given her. Cammie had ended up choosing a simple one, but it matched the simple elegance of the dress and it was still more expensive then any jewelry she'd ever bought. The whole look was sexy and classy; she loved it.

Cammie's phone starting ringing and she drew herself away from the mirror to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess," Mac easy voice came, bringing an automatic smile to her face. "How's life treating you?" He sounded happy.

"Mac," she said, grinning to herself, her tone noticeably jovial. "I haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"What else is new?" he replied. "Sorry Cam, you know the job."

"Indeed I do," she said. "So what do I owe the great pleasure of your call today?"

"Maybe I just wanted to call for a chat," there was a smile in his voice she couldn't ignore.

"You sound happy," Cammie observed.

"Maybe I am, so?"

"Happier then usual."

There was short silence.

"Mac?"

"Hold on," he said. "I'm trying to think of the most dramatic way to deliver this news."

Cammie rolled her eyes, aware her brother couldn't see but thought it was necessary all the same.

"Um, ok."

There was a short pause.

"Tibey is out of the hospital."

The fabric of her dress suddenly felt suffocating; like it had tightened on its own accord.

Her phone almost slid from her hand. She caught it just in time, moving it back to her ear.

"_What?" _

:*:*:*:

"I have to stay here?"

Joe nodded his head. His expression was almost sad. He was so impassive that she couldn't really tell. But she thought he looked a bit somber, perhaps a bit remorseful.

"It's not forever." Tessa looked at they gray walls around her.

It didn't matter if it wasn't forever. It was suffocating.

"What is going to happen to Zach?"

Joe glanced away. "I don't know."

Tessa narrowed her eyes, unhappy with his answer. She was certain he did know. She knew he knew, or had some faint idea at the least.

"Joe."

His gaze struck her with fierceness she wasn't use to. Whatever act Joe had put on when he'd been playing her family hadn't quite all been an act. There was something there that was real, genuine care for her, or for Zach.

"He'll be fine," he offered gruffly.

"Do you know Tasha's next move?"

Joe shook his head. He wished he'd never gotten wrapped in this mess again. When he retired he should've just _retired. _Not pretended to, only to jump right back into the thick of things. But when both Cammie and Zach were involved, he found himself unable to stay away.

"I don't have eyes on her."

"Does the CIA?"

"I wouldn't know."

Helpful, wasn't he?

"I don't want to stay here," she said after a strange stretch of silence. Something that was occurring more and more often between them. "I want to help."

"You are."

She stared at him, wondering how he could possibly be serious.

"I'm trapped," she continued. She looked at the grim room again, her heart sinking.

"You can't help him."

"Yes. I can."

Joe's intense gaze was suddenly upon her, making her feel insignificant and small in a matter of moments; just like it always had.

"You're a liability Tessa." She frowned. "You're helping him by being here."

She huffed. "Doesn't feel like it."

"You haven't been cleared yet. They still think you might be trying to get to Zach for Natasha. The CIA can't take the risk. Not now. Not for this."

"What is the big deal?" Tessa snapped, frustrated and annoyed. "It's just a drug ring. It doesn't even have anything to do with Tasha."

"_That _is where you are wrong."

Tessa scowled. "Enlighten me."

Joe's eyes lazily glanced over at her, vaguely amused. "Clearance."

She rolled her eyes. Her least favorite word.

"Clearance smerance," she muttered. She never had to deal with 'clearance' when she was in the circle. It seemed to be the CIA's only word. She was in the dark about everything. She just wanted to know.

Joe shrugged. "It's classified." Her other _favorite _word.

There was silence between them. Tessa felt weird. It was like Joe was her babysitter. The CIA had granted her immunity on the condition that Joe watch and assimilate her, since he'd been the one to advocate for her. She was eternally grateful for whatever he'd done but she still didn't like being locked in a debriefing room in the CIA's sublevels with Joe Solomon.

"Joe."

He'd been doing something on his phone when she spoke. He didn't look away from it.

"What's up?"

"Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"Who?"

"Zach."

Joe looked up from his phone. "What do you mean?"

"Well I know you can't tell me anything about it. But I'm assuming since I can't go, it somehow does have something to do with the circle. And I know Rachel Morgan is involved. I'm worried about him."

"Rachel Morgan isn't going to hurt Zach." His words had finality to them that told Tessa to stop asking questions. There was something else there though; something that made her curious. There was malice to his voice she'd never heard before. She remembered the look he'd given Rachel in the conference room. In hindsight it had felt personal, accusing even. Tessa was bright enough to sense bad blood there.

"Is she a scorned lover of yours?"

Joe's eyes turned quickly to stone.

"No."

"You don't like her."

"I think we both know why that is."

"Because she's corrupt?"

"Yes."

But there was something else there; Tessa was certain. She decided not to push it just then. It didn't seem the right time.

She sat back in her chair, while Joe eyed her carefully before returning his gaze to his phone. His posture relaxed, but she hadn't noticed him tense.

Tessa watched him, knowing full well he knew she was.

There was something peculiar between Joe and Rachel. Tessa gathered that much.

She knew she wasn't likely to find out. Joe was a closed book. With a lock made of iron.

Tessa sunk lower in her chair grumpily, hoping and desperately wanting everything to be ok.

* * *

_Ok, I'll confess: I lied.  
__I had good intentions; I swear. It was _supposed_ to be done by it turns out though, I have a lot more ideas than I thought I did. Anyway I rewrote this chapter at least six times and added and deleted more than I ever have. It was a monster chapter and I wanted it to be perfect. It's not, still, but I figured it's good enough for you guys and since I find something to change every time I read it I decided to spare myself the frustration.  
Anyway I hope you guys like the Zammie in this at the beginning; that's the part that was so hard for me but also my favorite. There relationship confused even me so I hope is made a lick of sense to you! You now see that both of them are vulnerable although maybe Zach more than Cammie. Don't worry that will all catch up to them in the next chapter!_

_The rest of the scene just provide information that may or may not be important ;) I'll leave that to you guys._

_**TWO CHAPTERS**_** LEFT****  
**_Get excited. The next one shit is going to hit the fan. _  
_The last will be an epilogue! _

_I know a bunch of you have abandoned hope for this story but I'm gonna motha fuckin' finish it so here I go!_

_Review if you had any opinions/questions/thoughts about this chapter or what's going to happen!_

_Love you my loyal readers!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hurricane**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Perception

* * *

_You can look into my eyes_  
_And pretend all you want_  
_But I know_  
_I know your love is just a lie_  
_It's nothing but a lie_

_\- Simple Plan_

_(Your Love Is A Lie)_

* * *

It was the most elegant room he'd ever seen. Though he wasn't entirely sure if 'room' was the most appropriate word. It didn't seem to encompass the grand nature of the setting they'd just stepped into. Perhaps hall, ballroom, gallery? He wasn't sure. But he knew no words could express the extravagance and elegance of the Diaz's home regardless. There was something about it that was extraordinary; it made you feel disturbingly small and yet incredibly special at the same time.

Cammie's hand was warm in his and he could tell she was getting the same overwhelming experience as him. Her eyes danced across the gold plated ceilings, and high strung debonair chandeliers to the high french windows that stretched from wall to wall, where thousands of fairy lights flickered outside. Once his eyes landed on her he found it hard to look away, even to admire the room more. Because as unbelievably glorious as the room was, Cammie was simply more dazzling. She looked regal in her floor length black gown, her hair pulled flawlessly back and her makeup done with perfection. When he'd first seen her earlier in the evening he'd forgotten how to breathe, she was that beautiful.

To add to her allure, she was grinning brightly from ear to ear; genuinely happy. She had been for days. Mac had called a few days ago and she'd run off for twenty-four hours to their beach house to spend precious time with him before their mission hit its climax. Zach didn't mind much, although he would've liked an invite, but he understood Cammie's desire to spend quality time with her brother she seldom saw, or even heard from, especially after the death of their sister. He didn't fuss about her leaving and when she came back glowing he was glad he hadn't made a scene. She'd only done a couple hours up the coast anyway, she'd never really been too far away. Her happiness was more important than anything at this point. And seeing her walk like she was floating on air was worth more than the lonely day he'd spent or the fact that they should've been preparing for tonight. He wasn't worried about the mission anymore. Cammie had assured him everything would go well, despite the off-putting feeling he got in his gut that he chose, maybe unwisely, to ignore. They were still looking for this electronic database; whatever it was, but it'd be easier when they got the chance to talk to the Diaz's under the more relaxed nature of a party with alcohol and in their home.

Zach had never ending anxiety about the Diaz's involvement with the circle but he forced himself to push it away. Nothing was for certain yet; but he still got a horrible feeling that Natasha and his past would somehow come back to haunt him tonight. He had a pit in his stomach of worry but Cammie's ease and happiness seemed to alleviate it. He moved it aside, ignoring it, unaware that Cammie was doing the same with her own thoughts and feelings of the night.

Sure, she was beyond elated; Tibey had gotten her bone marrow transplant. She was free, she was out of the hospital; she was _cured_. Cammie didn't have to worry about going to sleep and waking up thinking her sister might not have made it through the night. Seeing Tibey had brought tears of joy to her eyes. Mac had been there too, easily helping to improve her mood. Even her father had shown up, and had reluctantly given her a smile and wrapped her in his arms. Her father's arms were more welcoming than she'd ever remembered and it was the most bizarre yet happy of realizations. And despite the absence of their mother at the small reunion; it almost felt like they were a family again. It had felt like home. Still, with all of that joy in her life; there were still the shadows that she couldn't shake. Shadows that were faceless but terrifying and intimidating all the same: the list the Diaz's had that Rachel was desperately trying to get ahold of. The massive lie she'd spat to Zach. The countless other lies she'd told him to keep him complacent for her own selfish gain. The shadows were growing ugly faces with each passing second but she couldn't focus on them. Not when Zach was the brilliant sun in her life and her family had just become brighter stars.

"I should find Carmen and Isa," Cammie said softly, squeezing his hand and releasing it. They needed to go their separate ways for now.

Zach nodded. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let me know what you find."

There eyes met and Cammie almost melted. She couldn't get use to it. The feeling he gave her. She swore her heart beat faster and harder when he was around. She reached for his hand again, unwilling to let him go even though she was the one who'd suggested their separation.

He smirked at her, happy to know she was just as infatuated as he was.

"Everything ok?" he asked, rather knowingly. He knew she didn't want to leave his side, to go and pretend with someone else. But he didn't know she was pretending with him.

His question evoked something strange inside her. The shadows were creeping in around Zach's light. Her smile faded but she managed not to let her face completely fall. She realized everything _wasn't _ok. But she couldn't very well tell Zach that.

"Of course," she replied, wondering if Rachel was lurking around the party, or her spies, listening to whatever shreds of information they could find.

He grinned at her, though he'd noticed the glimmer in her eyes dull. He didn't question it, not anymore.

"Good," he said. "I love you."

Her smile returned and love shone in her eyes, that part wasn't pretend. "Me too."

He smiled and pecked her again before turning away and leaving before she could stop him.

Once he was gone, Cammie turned away in search of Isa and Carmen, hoping something good would come of the night.

:*:*:*:

"_Dios_, there you are," Isa snapped, her hand reaching out and snatching Cammie's arm. It wasn't aggressive, but Isa had sharp nails and Cammie felt them bite lightly into her skin.

"Hey," Cammie said, gently pulling her arm back to her side. "I was looking for you." She glanced around. "Where's Carmen?"

Isa shrugged, clearly not interested in her sister's whereabouts. Cammie took a moment to appraise her friend. Isa was wearing the shining silver gown the three of them had agreed on many weeks ago. Cammie was surprised she'd stuck with the dress; Isa wasn't known for her enduring decisions. It sparkled beautifully against her skin and left enough skin to leave any man drooling. Cammie could feel palpable heat from men's gazes across the room on Isa. She was absolutely magnificent; the onlookers probably didn't even notice Cammie because of the overwhelming glow of Isa.

"You looking stunning," Cammie said, the awe and admiration in her voice the most honest she'd ever been to Isa.

Isa smiled brilliantly; her glow practically emanating.

Cammie's gaze dropped to the heavy chain Isa wore around her neck. It was thick and oddly geometric. It didn't much seem Isa's taste, but Cammie supposed she didn't actually know the girl that well. It was still beautiful, all the same.

"Cam," Isa said. Her voice sounded oddly accented, though Cammie supposed that was probably the alcohol. "I need to tell you something."

A strong, albeit brief, surge of doubt shot up Cammie's spine. What did Isa need to tell her? She sounded vaguely desperate.

"Ok."

Isa glanced around. There were guest's everywhere. Cammie swore she saw other agents from the CIA amongst the many faces, but it must've been a trick of the light.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She suggested.

Isa thought for a moment. There were eavesdropping ears among them; both of them knew that much.

Isa finally nodded and took Cammie's hand.

Cammie followed Isa dutifully; her mind drifting to Zach and wondering what he was up to.

"Where are we going?" Cammie asked once they were in a hallway that seemed to have thinned in people.

"My room."

"Um," Cammie wasn't comfortable with that. She didn't know what Isa wanted to tell her and she didn't want to be so far away.

"What?" Isa suddenly snapped; she looked flustered.

"Maybe we should go somewhere closer," Cammie suggested. Another thought had occurred to her. Maybe she could convince Isa to let her into Caesar's office; so she could look for this damn list. It must be closer than an upstairs bedroom.

Isa thought a moment.

"Does your dad have an office or lounge? I'm sure no one else would be in there."

Cammie hoped her intentions weren't obvious. In the time she'd known Isa she'd discovered the girl was smarter than she appeared but that wasn't to say she was above average intelligence. Still, there was still an ingrained sense of _vapid_ that only the spoilt children of billionaires could posses.

Isa's face lit up and Cammie knew she was in the clear.

"_Papa's _office," she agreed. She was smiling but she still looked flustered, Cammie wondered again what was bothering her. "This way."

Cammie hid her smile, sometimes it was just too easy.

:*:*:*:

"Ah, Zachary, there you are."

Zach had been fighting his way through crowd of pretentious rich people, trying find either Eduardo or Caesar. He needed to find out more about this database and what the hell kind of ties they had to the circle. He figured some tequila might loosen the two of them up. Caesar in particular. He didn't even seem to care about his life's work anymore.

He found his target, and when Caesar had seen him he'd murmured to Valeria to bugger off and she sent Zach a cruel look before fluttering away.

"Caesar," Zach greeted, hearing the slight Italian he always used when he was around the Diaz's. It was far from authentic; but it did its job to the Latin family's ears. Zach's eyes shifted and he noticed Grant standing off to the side, a glass of scotch hanging loosely in his hand.

"Grant and I were just discussing his future with us," he said. "I'm sure you were hoping to do the same."

Zach gave Grant a strange look but didn't address him. He tended to ignore Grant on mission related events; he was meant to. That being said, Zach generally ignored Grant anyway, he'd never taken a liking to the guy. His eyes slid back to Caesar. Caesar's eyes were vaguely glassy and Zach could tell Grant had already been successful in liquoring him up, had that been his intention.

"I would never be so presumptuous."

Caesar smiled, content with Zach's sly answer. "You're a smart kid."

"That's what my father always told me."

"I'm so glad business has been working out well Zach."

Zach smiled. "How about we cheers to that?" he suggested, nodding over to the bar.

Grant grinned. "Here, here."

Caesar didn't seem concerned with Zach and Grant's press for alcohol. Why would he? They'd done their jobs flawlessly. They'd infiltrated and gained their target's trust. Caesar wasn't meant to be suspicious.

Zach glanced up when they'd turned to the bar and instantly felt cold. His eyes had snapped up to a ghostly presence he felt in the room. When he'd given into the feeling and glanced up; there she stood across the room.

Natasha wasn't looking at him, engaged in conversation with someone else. But, as though she felt Zach's burning and accusing gaze on her, she turned her head. It wasn't a full turn; just enough for their eyes to lock and for Zach to freeze. He hadn't seen her in ages but her face was the same; cold and calculating. Her skin stretched tightly over her flawless bone structures, her eyes harsher then he remembered. He stifled a shiver; he felt like he was looking into a barren wilderness wrought with terrifying and vicious animals.

He looked away but the pit in his stomach grew. His fears had been confirmed. No matter what he wanted to think; the Diaz's were tied to his family, to the Circle, to evil. More than he'd suspected if Natasha was here in the flesh.

He didn't want to approach her, knowing their conversation would only be futile and angering. He could see her unforgiving and cruel smile in his head, thinking he'd be quite content if he never saw it again, in his imagination or reality. He turned back to Caesar and Grant, intent on getting Diaz to spill the family secrets, his sister forgotten for the time being.

Six tequila shots and a two full drinks later (for Caesar) and the man was finally beginning to talk.

Grant and Zach had convinced him to go on the balcony for a cigar and Caesar's drunken mind had agreed without hesitation.

"Those stars are beautiful."

Grant and Zach exchanged a look but didn't comment on it to each other. Both had their roles to play and neither would do well to poke fun at Caesar. Bears didn't respond well to humor; drunk or not.

"Sure are," Grant said and Zach nodded.

"Hey Caesar," Zach said, his tone questioning. He was going to go for it, there was no point in prolonging it. "I saw Natasha Goode in there. You know her?"

Grant looked alarmed, he knew who Zach was and his past, but he didn't expect Zach to bring it out in full force. Zach almost pitied him; he knew nothing about the real nature of the mission, only the covers and legends the CIA had given him. But Zach could use him as a scapegoat, and he was more than willing to. As he'd said before; he didn't care much for Grant Newman.

Caesar's eyes slid to Zach's, still glazed but more serious than before. He glanced over to Grant as well.

"Grant do you mind?" Zach said, his voice authoritative. He knew if he sent Grant away it would convince Caesar that they were on the same side.

"What's going on here?" Grant asked. His eyes burned into Zach's but Zach only shrugged and looked away. The less he knew, the better.

Caesar glance had morphed into a glare. "Son, you should go."

Grant looked perplexed but Zach titled his head at him, hoping he got the message. Grant sighed and nodded.

"Find me later, eh?" He said to Caesar with a brief touch to his shoulder.

Caesar waved him away, and just like that; Grant was gone.

"Sorry," Zach said, hoping he sounded more apologetic than he was. "I just didn't think he needed to hear this conversation. I don't know if he knows about the Circle and wouldn't want him to if he wasn't already privy to such information."

Caesar was looking at Zach with a hard and suspicious gaze. For a moment Zach thought he was made; that he'd taken to big a risk and given his legend away. That the Caesar was far better at holding his alcohol and pretending to be inebriated than Zach could've predicted. But Caesar's face finally broke and he looked away, pulling the cigar back to his lips.

"No," he finally said, after a long stretch of silence. "He probably didn't. I suppose you know Tasha then."

Zach didn't like the familiarity that Caesar said his sister's name with.

In fact, it made his skin crawl.

"I do. I wasn't aware of your involvement with her till I saw her here tonight."

"No. And I didn't know yours either."

"Well I suppose that's the way the Circle goes."

Caesar's gaze was back on him; the heat was back.

"I suppose." He took a beat. "I don't recall seeing your name on the Lexicon."

Zach knew he hid his surprise well; it was what made him such an excellent spy. What the hell was a _Lexicon_? It had to be the database Cammie was talking about, but what was on it? Names of people in the Circle? Could it just be that? Why hadn't he ever seen or heard of it?

He cleared his throat. "I'm new," he said, sounding much more at ease than he actually was. "You must not have checked recently."

Caesar started laughing. Zach was hesitant to join in, unsure of what was transpiring. He couldn't tell if Caesar really thought something was funny or if he was getting ready to kill him with a manic laugh to add to the drama.

Apparently it was the former. Caesar clasped Zach on the shoulder and leaned in close, Zach noticed his eyes had gotten glassy again; he was still piss-all drunk. There was no way he was plotting to kill Zach right then and there.

"You're damn right about that. I haven't looked at it in years. I let my _queridos _take care of that these days." He was smiling fondly.

Ah. Carmen and Isa then. They knew how to get to this 'Lexicon.' They would know what was on it. Zach was trying to figure out a way to get Caesar to tell him what was on it without being obvious. Caesar was still talking though Zach's mind was racing on.

"I'd like to look at it now though. See what messes you've gotten yourself into." Evidently, Caesar might spill the secrets on his own accord.

Was it criminal records? Personal failings? Blackmail? Zach needed to find out what was on this Lexicon.

"I could say the same to you," Zach replied confidently, hoping Caesar would spill more information.

Caesar laughed. "Whatever kind you have won't have my name on it," he said. "Only ours does. I wouldn't trust my name and sins anywhere but with my family."

_What _did that mean?

"Yours is different?"

Maybe Zach could get away with playing dumb. He was "new" after all.

Caesar snorted. He was taking the bait.

"You _nuevos_, you understand _nada_. You'll figure the game out."

Zach had been in the circle. He should've known about this Lexicon or whatever. But he didn't; he couldn't even remember anything like it being mentioned. Ever. It must only be up for high people in the circle. Rachel Morgan obviously knew about it, he figured that much. That's why she had wanted Cammie all of this mission; he was sure of it. All the pieces were beginning to fit together; although hew as still missing quite a large chunk. But if Rachel Morgan knew about it, he needed to too.

"The game?"

"The Circle," he explained. "You win ... or _morirási_."

_You will die._

What was this? _Game of Thrones_?

"Kill or be killed?" Zach was quite familiar with the sentiment. He'd only lived it every day of his life till he was eighteen.

He nodded. "Precisely. You are new then. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. It's not a life you can leave, not easily anyway."

Caesar sounded jaded and remorseful. Zach had a flash of sympathy, though it was short lived. He'd been there; he'd regretted the things the Circle had made him do. He hated the person they'd made him be. He could relate to Caesar on that level more than the older man would ever know. Zach pushed his personal feelings aside, he was taking down the Diaz's after all. Just because Caesar was having some last minute remorse didn't mean he hadn't done countless awful things. And there was difference between him and Zach. Zach never had a choice, and the second he did he got out. Caesar had likely chosen this path, and had stayed on it, never wavering till now.

"Care to enlighten me?" Zach asked.

Caesar's expression was dark. "Not particularly." Zach wasn't sure he wanted to know the demons Caesar had seen. The devils he'd created.

Zach raised an eyebrow, he still needed to find out what was on this Lexicon thing.

"I suppose I will," Caesar continued. "Though if you know who Tasha is you're probably too far gone."

Zach smiled, thinking of how ironic the situation was. "Does she want it?"

"Want what?"

"Your Lexicon?"

Caesar looked at him like he couldn't understand why Zach had asked that. Zach felt the need to bite his tongue. He'd said the wrong thing.

"I don't know. Does she?" Caesar's leer was back, making Zach feel like he'd gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. Apparently Natasha and the Diaz family _weren't _friends. Not good ones anyway.

Shit.

"I wouldn't know," Zach said trying to sound breezy. "I'm new. Remember?"

"How do you know her?" Caesar was suspicious again, no matter how drunk he was. He was still trained to smell a rat. Zach wanted to back peddle but he wasn't sure which way was best. He might just be digging himself into a deeper hole.

He opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Zach," Grant's voice quickly interrupted. "I know you guys were having an important discussion but I've kind of got an emergency I need you to help me with."

Caesar looked annoyed. "It can't wait?"

Grant shook his head frantically. His eyes were wide and afraid. Zach wondered what the hell could be so wrong that Grant would interrupt him and a target for.

"Is it Cammie?"

Grant swallowed then nodded. Dread filled his stomach. Had she been compromised? Was he next?

Zach glanced back at Caesar. "My fiancé, I've got to go."

Caesar's annoyed look had faded but his mouth was in a thin line. He nodded slowly, as though giving Zach permission to leave.

"Not well," Zach suddenly said to him, hoping it would reassure Caesar. The older man only nodded again, his eyes glassing over with the liquor he'd consumed. He looked as though he was far to happy in this moment to drown in his sins. Zach felt a wave of disgust but didn't dwell on it. Cammie needed him.

"Come on," Zach said to Grant. "Let's go."

"This way."

Grant led him through the throng of people, shifting and moving aside. Grant's walk lacked urgency and it was making Zach annoyed.

"Well, what happened?" He finally asked when Grant had offered no explanation. "Where's Cammie?"

Grant turned back to Zach with curious eyes. They no longer held any alarm or fear.

"Nothing," he answered, as though it should have been obvious. "I was just getting you out of there."

Zach took a step back and looked hard at Grant. "_What_?"

"You looked like you were getting antsy. I was trying to extract you. Was I wrong?"

Zach didn't say anything; just stared at his fellow agent. Zach hadn't even suspected that was the case. He'd truly believed Cammie was in danger. So much so that Grant couldn't keep his cool. Grant had lied. He'd convinced_ Zach_ that another agent was in peril. Zach only thought was: _He a better spy than I thought_. Zach had never given Grant much (or any, really) credit where missions were involved.

He'd underestimated him.

"You could tell I wanted the conversation to end?"

Grant nodded slowly.

"How?"

Grant looked confused; like he was being tricked.

"I've been watching you the whole mission Zach," he replied, his voice low. "I can tell when you're distressed or when you're on your game."

All of the fake meetings they'd gone to. All the mission briefings he'd ignored Grant at. All of the ignorant huffs and puffs Zach hadn't even bothered to throw in his direction. Grant had been paying attention. Been looking at details. He'd just saved Zach from what could've been a very sticky situation. Zach had counted him out from the start; hadn't given him a chance.

He was impressed.

Zach suddenly smiled. Grant had earned his respect; his comradery. He clapped Grant on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

Grant returned the smile. "No problem. Just doing my job."

Zach nodded again squeezing Grant shoulder somewhat affectionately, like he imagined a brother might do.

"Anyway," Grant said, his tone growing more quiet and more serious. "You going to tell me what that shit was about then?"

Zach hesitated. He and Cammie hadn't told Grant about the database because they weren't sure he needed to know, and the information seemed pretty need to know. But Grant had proved himself worthy. And it all had the possibility to go south so quickly; Zach could use another person he trusted to have their back.

"Follow me."

They found a sparse corned where they could talk covertly.

"The Diaz's are part of the Circle. Do you know what the Circle is?"

"Your family?"

Zach wasn't offended; it was the truth after all. "Yes, but its more than that. There are several different branches, and not all of them know about each other, like a web. The Diaz's somehow seem to have found themselves at the the center. They have something called a Lexicon which is some sort of electronic database. I think there must be a hard copy or something here, protected by Caesar's daughters. We need to get it."

Grant nodded, his eyes wide but he was absorbing the information. "But what's on it?"

Zach sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. The CIA never told us about it; we don't have clearance but-"

"What? Why were put on a mission we don't have clearance to? How do you know about it?"

"They didn't know until after; they thought it was just a drug ring. And I can't answer that last one to be honest, but it doesn't really matter. Anyway, as I was saying: I know that the names of circle members are on the Lexicon. But I think there's more to it."

"I would think so," Grant said. "A list of names isn't something we wouldn't have clearance for."

"Right. And when I was talking to Caesar he said something like 'I wish I'd looked at it to see the messes you've made.'"

"Messes? Blackmail?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's what it sounds like. Either way we need to get our hands on it."

"Do we know what it looks like?"

Zach smiled. He was beginning to get the thrill of a good mission. The risk was sending adrenaline through him. "No. But that's half the fun."

Grant returned his grinned and Zach felt a flash of regret. Why the hell had he thought Grant was some loser undeserving of his attention? Grant was cool. Grant was a good spy.

"Then let's get looking."

:*:*:*:

Zach couldn't see Cammie anywhere. He and Grant had split off to try and find the sisters or anyone that they might be able to convince to give them information on the Lexicon. Zach wanted to find Cammie to tell her what he'd learned. She was close with Carmen and Isa; she'd have the best chance of getting them to show her the Lexicon. She could get the closest.

"Dammit Gallagher girl, where are you?"

"Looking for someone?" an amused voice came right in his ear.

Zach turned around, coming face to face with his eldest sister. He hadn't seen her this close in over year; probably longer. The angles of her face had always been hard but they were more pronounced now; merciless.

"I'm not doing this with you." Zach said. He had absolutely nothing to say to his sister. Not to mention, if Caesar saw them together it might set him off, based on his earlier reaction.

Her eyes, the same as his, were only entertained. They weren't spiteful or upset. They just had a humorless amusement that only a psychopath could reveal.

"Doing what?" she asked.

Zach turned away. "Bye Natasha."

He heard her laugh and he clenched his fists.

"Goodbye baby brother," she called back as he walked away, turning his focus to finding Cammie. He didn't have time or energy to worry about Natasha. He knew she was a nasty piece of work but it was better to ignore her than let her get under his skin. If he'd stuck around she would've done just that. He could worry about her intentions later; his sole focus right now was the Lexicon. And she didn't even know he was looking for it.

Zach's eyes finally found Cammie. She was talking to one of Carmen's friends that Zach vaguely recognized. Neither of the sisters remained to be seen though. Zach approached calmly, setting his palm on the small of Cammie's back. Her dress was backless so his cool hand made direct contact with her bare skin. She stiffened before relaxing as she recognized his touch. She turned towards him and smiled brilliantly. He idly traced circles on her back with his thumb and he posture suddenly became straighter. Zach made no move to introduce himself and Cammie seemed to get the hint.

"Sorry loves," she said to the girls she was talking to. "Duty calls." She ran her hand up Zach's arm, making his nerves light up. She dropped a wink for good measure. The girls laughed and nodded in understanding.

Zach's hand found hers and he tugged her along. They left the main ballroom and stepped into one of the halls outside. Cammie's touch had cause whatever he was going to tell her seem suddenly less important. Adrenaline fueled him again with the promise of a good mission. But what seemed more important now was finding a wall to have his way with Cammie against. They turned a corner into a deserted and dimly lit hallway.

Before Cammie could open her mouth to speak Zach had pressed his body into her, his lips on hers with the same fire that always seemed to be there. She'd thought it would go away with time but it hadn't. It still made her feel like she was getting ludicrously high on some kind of drug.

She wanted to be alarmed at his clear passion to have her so suddenly but she couldn't. The moment his skin captured hers in the possessive way that she knew meant he wanted her, all she could think about was his lips dragging across her skin. She leaned her head back and sighed as one of his hands drew up the slit in her dress. The rising gooseflesh made her insides tighten and she curled her fingers in his hair as he returned his mouth to hers. He hiked her left knee up to his hips so he could fit even more snugly against her. His hands were everywhere, lighting her body up like wildfire. She groaned as one hand came up to cup her breast through the satin fabric of her dress.

Zach finally pulled away, panting, his hands falling to her waist. He'd lost his breath, but that was easy to do when he got caught up in Cammie. She was breathing hard as well, her hands releasing the tufts of his hair to hold his face in her hands. She lowered her leg to the floor and Zach pressed again the wall to put a millimeter of space between them. They were both grinning.

"Whoa," Cammie said, unsure how such strong feelings could overwhelm her like that. It was encompassing; she couldn't even see anything beyond Zach. She felt like drowning in him; and if they were anywhere else she probably would've insisted on letting him fill her lungs with water.

"Whoa is right," he said, bending in to kiss her again, softly this time. The heat was still there but it wasn't catastrophic anymore. It was smoldering; ready to burn up the next time it got the chance.

"That was a bit caveman-like of you," she laughed as he bent his head lower to nuzzle her neck.

"I. . ." He was at a loss for words. "You do that to me."

She grinned, running her nails up and down the expensive fabric of his suit coat. "The feeling is very mutual."

"God I want you."

The words made lust pool all over again in her stomach.

Her heart was singing, it felt so amazing to feel so desired. So loved and wanted.

"Perhaps now isn't the best time," she said, sounding amused.

He shook his head. "Why did you think I stopped?"

"Wouldn't have minded if you hadn't," Cammie said honestly.

He laughed and it sounded strained; like he wanted nothing more but wasn't about to let himself have it.

"I have to tell you something."

She smiled as he pulled his head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Yes?"

"I found out what the database is," he said. "And who has it."

Cammie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She pushed him away so that she could clear her head. How had he found out? What did he know? "What?"

"It's called a Lexicon. Some sort of list of names of people in the circle. There's something more to it but. . . I don't know what Caesar said it didn't seem to make a lot of sense."

Caesar had told him? But why? And more importantly. . .

"Who has is?"

He grinned. "That's where you come in. Carmen and Isa."

Cammie's brow furrowed. She thought back to her most recent interaction with the girls. After Isa had locked the door in her father's office she'd started breaking down. She'd lost her mind over some boy who was dumb enough to scorn her. Cammie'd almost been relieved by her reaction, thinking Isa's strange behavior was directed at her. However, Isa's insistent crying hadn't given Cammie a lot of time to search Caesar's office for the list, or the Lexicon as it now was. Isa had finally dried her eyes and then traded Cammie off to her aristocrat friends before disappearing again. Cammie guessed it was to find the boy in question.

"Both of them? Like on their computers or something?" Maybe Cammie should've gone to Isa's room to begin with.

Zach shook his head. "I don't know. Caesar just said they were the ones that dealt with it. I kind of got myself into a pickle after that."

Cammie raised her eyebrows. She needed to know what Zach had found out.

"How about we start from the beginning."

Zach proceeded to tell her detail by detail about his plan and encounter with Caesar and how Grant had saved him from what could've been a disaster.

"Caesar doesn't trust you anymore."

"I imagine not," Zach said. "I'm not sure it matters too much: tonight anyway. He's too drunk to really care."

"Hopefully," she muttered. Zach knew. Even after her attempts to keep in the dark. God she hoped Rachel wasn't around, or her minions for that matter. If Rachel knew that he knew they'd all be screwed. She wouldn't hesitate in trying to get rid of him. It didn't matter if she thought it was Caesar or Cammie had told him. The fact that he knew about the list's existence would be enough for her to want to see him dead. Her deluded mind would convince her that he was working for Catherine, or now Natasha she supposed. And if Rachel thought Zach was working against her she'd send someone one of those bloody red letters to take care of him.

What did Cammie do now? She'd failed in trying to protect the knowledge of the list from Zach. He knew and he was thirsty for them to get their hands on it.

They needed to get it tonight. End it all tonight. Because if the didn't; there would be no tomorrow.

Cammie bit her lip. "I guess I should go talk to Carmen and Isa." Again. Maybe Carmen would be more helpful than her distressed sister.

"Isa is having a boy break down," Cammie added, unhelpfully. "Not sure she'll be much use."

"Maybe that'll help you? She might be more vulnerable. More forthcoming."

Cammie bit back the uncomfortableness. She didn't want to take advantage of Isa. If she was being honest, she never had. But she supposed that was part of the job.

"You're right."

Zach smiled and nodded. "You should," he said, trying to be reassuring.

"Be careful, yeah?" she said to him.

"I will. You too, my sister is here."

"Tessa?" Cammie asked.

Zach shook his head, his mouth formed a thin line. "Tasha."

Her eyes went wide. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Zach. She's psychotic."

"Oh I know," he replied, dryly. "But she doesn't know what we want. Just stay away from her. She can only hurt us if you let her."

Cammie looked doubtful.

"I don't know about that."

He smiled and bent to kiss her again. "Like you said: be careful."

Cammie managed a smile; despite all her conflicting and raging emotions. "Ok."

She turned away, hoping they would come out of this night victorious.

"Cam," he said and tugged on her hand again. "I love you."

She smiled despite herself. Despite everything. This beautiful boy loved her. She could hold onto that. She could focus on that.

"I love you too," she replied, confident; strong, making him grin. She meant it.

"Good," he said. "Now get going. You've got work to do."

She nodded, hoping that she'd still be able to salvage the night.

:*:*:*:

"_Cameronnnnnn_."

Cammie almost smiled to herself. It hadn't taken her long to find the Diaz daughters a second time. In fact; they'd found her, just like before.

"Isa," Cammie said, turning towards the drunken slur and having a grin light up her face.

"You feeling better?"

Isa held up the drink in her hand. "Much." Her eyes were still red but less so and not to anyone that didn't known she'd been crying.

Thankfully, Carmen was standing beside her.

Like Isa, Carmen was a true vision tonight. Although not as traditionally beautiful as her sister, Carmen's looks were certainly not to be overlooked. Her features were much more prominent. They were striking in a way that Isa couldn't be. Her big dark eyes were mysterious and fatal; her expression and body language always held a severity that couldn't be ignored.

Carmen wore a blood red dress that was strapless and equal parts sexy and dangerous. Cammie noticed that she wore a similar chain around her neck just like Isa. Again, Cammie thought it was slightly strange; too geometric to really be flattering. She did remember seeing them in the Diaz jewelery collection all those weeks ago though.

"You two wanted to match?" She asked, nodding at the necklaces.

An unidentifiable expression passed over Carmen's face and Isa's appeared not to have heard Cammie.

"Their's heirlooms," Camrmen said, almost dismissively. She rolled her eyes in a playful way. "_Mama_ makes us wear them during events with the family. It's a Hispanic thing, from the Aztecs or something."

Cammie supposed the pattern on the necklaces was decidedly Native American and clearly very old. Cammie imagined they were all made from the same stones.

Cammie suddenly shook her head, trying to clear it. She shouldn't be getting distracted by asscessories when she was on a life or death mission to find a hard drive. She needed to get to these girl's computers.

"Isa did you talk to Leon?"

Isa's face darkened. Carmen sent her a warning look.

"_Sì._"

The word said it all. Isa had talked to the boy and it hadn't gone better than any of them had expected.

"You want to talk about it?"

Isa looked stressed. "He's dirt."

Cammie agreed but she needed to get into her room.

"I think you were right earlier," she said, not caring if she was transparent. It hardly mattered at this point. She needed to get to their computers. Tonight. "We should've gone to you room. Your father's office probably wasn't the right setting. I was so nervous of breaking his things that I could hardly concentrate on you."

Carmen looked disinterested. Infact, she was looking at someone over Cammie's shoulder.

"Really?"

Cammie nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can tell you need to talk about it. No one here will miss us."

"Well, ok."

Cammie smiled. It as too easy with this girl. Cammie grabbed Carmen's arm. Even though Carmen was clearly the more intelligent and more skeptical one Cammie still needed her. "Come on Carmen, Isa needed us."

:*:*:*:

"Whoa," Zach said. "What the hell ae you doing here?"

Jonas Anderson was quite possibly the last person on the planet he expected to see in the Diaz's home.

He looked too small in his expensive tuxedo and his dark curls looked as though they were trying to escape his head. His wry glasses also seemed too big for his face, but he was smiling genuinely up at Zach all the same. He didn't seem to register Zach's question or the perplexed expression on his face.

"Zach!" he greeted, and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Zach murmured. "But what are you doing here? How are you here?"

Jonas shrugged, seeming uninterested to speak of it.

"Are other CIA here?"

"I'm not CIA," was all Jonas said. "Tonight anyway."

For all his nervousness and skinny limbs there was something to Jonas that was decidedly spy like. He clearly knew how to be evasive and not answer people.

"Jo," he said. "Come on, what's going on."

Jonas looked like he was about to roll his eyes and Zach suddenly, disarmingly, felt like he was a child.

"It's classified Zach."

Those were the only words Zach needed to hear and he was vaguely annoyed he hadn't just guessed that. If the NSA wanted people here, they damn well could and damn well would.

"Right," Zach said, almost sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jonas shrugged an easy going smile returning to his face. "No problem. You know the biss."

Zach felt normal again. It was strange to think that someone who said "biss" in replacement for "business" could throw him off his game so quickly.

"How are you?" Zach asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. Jonas was his friend, and a good one as any. He was curious how the kid's life was shaping up.

"Good," Jonas said and there was a light to his eyes that Zach knew was the result of a girl. He rememebered Jonas saying something about having a girlfriend.

"How's the lady treating you?" Zach asked with fox grin.

Jonas blushed, as Zach knew he was. "Liz," he said and his eyes looked like they were seeing stars.

"Right," Zach said, suddenly remembering, surprised he'd forgotten. "I've actually met her. She's cute."

Jonas slid his eyes warily over to Zach's.

"Whoa man," Zach said. "Just an observation."

"Good, because she's mine," Jonas said. Zach could tell; the boy had it _bad_. Zach started to laugh but then a troubled expression overcame Jonas's face.

"What's wrong?" Zach wondered.

"I..." Jonas started. He looked almost guilty. "I know that. . . But. . ."

Zach was confused at Jonas's sudden nervous demeanor.

"Jonas, calm down," Zach said, bewildered at what had caused his friend's sudden change in attitude. From up in the clouds to uncomfortably incoherent. "Out with it."

"I can't spy on Cammie for you anymore."

Zach laughed out loud. It was booming and several people around them glanced back to see if they could determine what was so funny.

Zach thought he saw someone her recognized and his gut dropped. But when he tried to focus his gaze the figure was gone and he knew he'd imagined it. The people around them laughed, although they didn't know why but when they saw Jonas they immediately looked disinterest and turned away. Jonas had visibly relaxed.

Zach smiled at Jonas, clearly unfazed and relieved his nervousness was unwarranted.

"Dude," he started. "Relax, I'm not asking you to. I probably won't ever again."

Jonas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, Liz was getting on me about it. And no offense but if it's you or her. . ."

Zach grin grew. "It's her, I get it. Don't worry I've got a lady of my own these days."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

Zach looked down at Jonas, vaguely wondering if he was making a joke. Surely Liz must've told him. Zach was sure Cammie had told Liz anyway. Jonas seemed earnest though so Zach decide not to poke fun.

"Liz didn't tell you?"

Jonas cocked his head to the side.

"I'm dating Cammie man."

"Seriously?" Jonas asked with big eyes, as though he couldn't believe him.

Zach's grin slipped into a slight frown. "Yes."

Jonas suddenly laughed; like he'd been in on the joke the whole time. "Right, ok then. That makes my life infinitely easier."

Zach smiled again. "Sure does. Thanks though, for when I did need you."

"Sorry for not believing you, its just . . . You were so mad when you asked me the first time. I just wouldn't've expected it."

"No worries," Zach said. "I didn't exactly bank on it either. Funny thing about love though; it kind of just happens."

Jonas's smile was as real as Zach had ever seen it. "Sure does."

"Glad we cleared all that up though."

"Me too," Jonas replied. "I bet you went to Charleston with her two days ago! Lovers vacation? And here I was worrying about how to tell you I couldn't tell you what she was doing anymore." Jonas was laughing to himself, as if the miscommunication was not only a relief, but a comic one at that.

Zach however, had just felt his throat go very, very dry.

_Two days ago_.

_Charleston_.

Cammie had told him she was at her beach house in Santa Monica.

Zach suddenly felt an unwelcome and urgent sense of disbelief. Although it was more than that. It was bordering on rage.

_Charleston was not in Santa Monica. _

Zach clenched his fists. He didn't hear anything else Jonas was saying.

_Charleston was in South Carolina. _

He felt his blood beginning to boil. It wasn't just rage; it was more than that. Much more. It was seething, unforgiving, _manic_ anger.

_Tibey was in South Carolina._

He knew instantly he'd been played the fool. Just like he'd always suspected, just like all along. She was supposed to be different this time.

The betrayal cut through him sharper than a knife. More painful than anything he'd ever felt. Worse then any pain his family had caused him, or Joe for that matter.

_Except of course, Tibey was suppose to be dead._

* * *

_Alright, so I lied. Sue meeee I have a real life!_

_Anywayyyyyyy I pretty much dropped the bomb at the end of this chapter so sorry if I don't update for like a year, I really am almost done though!_

_Annddddd this chapter was hella long.  
So thank you again for whoever still has the patience to put up with this story, I don't expect (or deserve) many reviews, but I'm grateful and love everyone that takes the time!_

_Love u __guyz! Happy May!_


End file.
